


Nocne niebo w twoich oczach

by kaslay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaslay/pseuds/kaslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gdyby przyszło mu opisać spędzone z watahą dni, wydawałoby się, że jest niezwykle szczęśliwy. Problem w tym, że nie był. Gdy wakacje powoli chyliły się ku końcowi, a drzewa uginały się pod ciężarem soczystych owoców, Stiles musiał stanąć w prawdzie przed tym, że dawno nie czuł się tak bardzo nie na miejscu. Co było niepokojące, patrząc na to, że czuł się nie na miejscu przez większość swojego życia. Co więcej, to nie było tak, że wataha go odpychała od siebie. Nie, nikt nie przeciwstawiał się otwarcie jego obecności. Brał udział we wszystkich aktywnościach. I sam nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wieczorem, gdy kładł się spać, czuł się niesamowicie samotny. "<br/>AKA Stiles próbuje znaleźć dla siebie miejsce, przy okazji znajdując nowych przyjaciół i dowiadując się ile rzeczy jeszcze nie wie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć! To pierwszy ff, który publikuję, dlatego nie wahajcie się podzielić konstruktywną krytyką. Wsparcie też jest mile widziane ;)  
> W skrócie- rzecz dzieje się po drugim sezonie, bez dwóch ostatnich scen-> Erica i Boyd uciekli z piwnicy Gerarda i wrócili do Dereka, wataha Alf nie przypałętała się do Beacon Hill.  
> A, i nie mam pojęcia, jak odmienia się niektóre z imion, z góry za to przepraszam.

To nie było tak, że to lato było złe. Wręcz przeciwnie, te wakacje były niesamowite. Co roku przerwę od szkoły Stiles spędzał podobnie. Grał ze Scottem w gry, włóczył się ze Scottem po okolicznych lasach, godzinami oglądał ze Scottem filmy i seriale… Raz na jakiś czas udało im się spotkać z kimś innym ze szkoły albo spędzić czas z tymi nielicznymi przyjaciółmi spoza niej, ale jednak większość czasu spędzali we dwoje. Oczywiście, były jeszcze wyjazdy rodzinne oraz wyjazdy wraz z ojcem na szkolenia, gdy nie miał go z kim zostawić albo gdy temat był zbyt ciekawy i Stiles nalegał, by ojciec zabrał go ze sobą. Czasami mama Scotta wysyłała syna do ciotki i Stiles zostawał sam, poznając każdy kąt posterunku lub towarzysząc podczas rutynowych patroli. Segregowanie papierów lub sprawdzanie danych kontaktowych wypełniany mu popołudnia, gdy jego jedynego przyjaciela nie było w mieście.  
Aż to teraz. Odkąd Stiles namówił Scotta na dołączenie do watahy Hale, wiele się zmieniło. Konsekwencją tej zmiany było to, że po raz pierwszy wakacje wypełnione były grupowymi aktywnościami. Derek Hale starał się, naprawdę się starał, zbudować mocną watahę. Stiles nie wiedział, jak duży wpływ na to miała plotka o przebywającej niedaleko licznej watasze, którą podsłuchał w rozmowie Dereka z wujkiem. Może rzeczywiście Hale czuł potrzebę posiadania swojej watahy… To pokrywałoby się z tym, czego uczyli się na “przyśpieszonym kursie wilkołactwa”, który obaj Hale przygotowali wszystkim betom, wilkom i ludziom. Trzy raz w tygodniu cała siódemka słuchała o wilkołaczych zwyczajach i polityce. Peter utrzymywał, że były to tylko podstawy i lepiej byłoby się spotykać codziennie, ale młodzież gwałtownie zaprotestowała. Jaki był sens wakacji, skoro nadal musieli się uczyć? Dużo czasu zajmowały im też ćwiczenia fizyczne, wyczerpujące zwłaszcza dla Stilesa i Lydii. Derek nie wiedział jak przygotować zadania, żeby nie były ani zbyt łatwe, ani zbyt trudne dla ludzi. Zwykle mieli robić to samo co wilkołaki, tylko wolniej i w mniejszym natężeniu. Ten system nie zawsze się sprawdzał i parę razy któreś z nich kończyło z obrażeniami. Jeżeli to była Lydia, Jackson robił awanturę i razem znikali na parę dni. Atmosferze ich powrotów nie pomagały cięte uwagi Erici i Isaaca, który nie ukrywali, że woleliby, żeby Jackson nie był w ich watasze. Zresztą Jackson też nie był zachwycony spędzaniem czasu w “domu”. Alfa wymógł na nim obecność na ćwiczeniach i prowadzeniu, jak nazywał naukę o watahach, ale poza tym nie integrował się z nimi prawie w ogóle.  
Pod koniec zeszłego semestru, kiedy rozwiązała się sprawa z kanimą, Derek poszedł po rozum do głowy i postanowił odbudować dom rodzinny. Stiles zakładał, że przebudowa tak dużego budynku potrwa lata, ale jak się okazało, zajęło to znacznie krócej. Wszystko dzięki pomocy Petera. Myślenie o “pomagającym Peterze” bez sarkazmu nadal było dziwne, ale prawda była taka, że gdyby nie on, nikt nie mógłby się tutaj wprowadzić tak szybko. Korzystając ze swoich kontaktów ( i rodowych pieniędzy) zatrudnił ekipę budowlaną złożoną z samych wilkołaków. Prowadzili firmę gdzieś na Alasce, ale w jakiś sposób Peter nie tylko przekonał ich do przyjęcia ich zgłoszenia, ale także do wysunięcia go na pierwsze miejsce listy oczekujących. Dzięki temu, na gruzach starego domu stanął nowy. Nie tylko był ładny, ale także w pełni przystosowany do zamieszkania przez wilkołaczą watahę. Piętra podzielone były na mniejsze lub większe pokoje, przeznaczone dla członków stada. Dół zaprojektowano w ten sposób, żeby jak największa przestrzeń była połączona. Między kuchnią, jadalnią i olbrzymim salonem nie było praktycznie ścian, jedno pomieszczenie było za to poprzedzielane meblami i paroma kolumnami. Wilki czują się lepiej na otwartej przestrzeni, jak tłumaczył im Derek. Ułatwiało to też komunikację między członkami grupy, gdy spędzali czas razem. Alfa zaoferował wszystkim, żeby tu zamieszkali, ale koniec końców tylko Isaac wprowadził się na stałe. Sprzedał dom swojego ojca, a oszczędności włożył na lokatę, tak, aby po skończeniu liceum stać go było na kontynuację edukacji. Reszta stada została w swoich domach, chociaż Boyd i Erica spędzali w rezerwacie więcej czasu, niż z rodzinami.  
Stiles także miał tutaj swój własny pokój. Równo z budową domu bety zajęte były budowaniem toru przeszkód i miejsca do ćwiczeń, połączenia siłowni na wolnym powietrzu ze średniowiecznymi urządzeniami do tortur, jak to określał. Często, przy ładnej pogodzie, pracowali od rana do późnego wieczoru i więcej sensu miało przespanie się w domu niż jazda na kilka godzin do siebie. Okazało się to również bardzo przydatne, gdy jego ojciec pojechał na tygodniowe warsztaty do San Francisco. Stiles oficjalnie przebywał pod opieką Melissy, która wtajemniczona w wilkołacze sprawy, pozwoliło mu spać u Hale’ów.  
Między ćwiczeniami, budową lub sprzątaniem po niej, pracą dorywczą i spotkaniami z rodzinami nadal pozostawało im wystarczająco dużo wolnego czasu, aby jechać nad jezioro, grać w gry, iść na pizzę, czy po prostu miło spędzać czas. Nieważne czy wilkołaki czy zwykli nastolatkowie - wakacje były czasem beztroski i wszyscy starali się wykorzystać ten czas jak najlepiej. Pogoda była dla nich łaskawa. Po deszczowym początku, przyroda rozkwitła w pełni sił. Stiles oddychał pełną piersią, czując nieziemski zapach lasu. Czasami zazdrościł tego wilkołakom. Jeśli nawet on czuł jak wspaniale pachnie świeże powietrze w środku rezerwatu, o ile bardziej intensywnym doświadczeniem musiało być to dla ich wilczych zmysłów. Pomiędzy ostry zapach igliwia i ściółki wkradały się aromaty kwiatów i dojrzewających owoców. Dom leżał na tyle daleko od drogi, że o świcie budziły ich ptaki, a nie śmieciarki. Gdy Stiles był mały, jego mama zabierała go na długie spacery po rezerwacie. “Nie zatracaj swojej duszy w mieście” powtarzała ze śmiechem, usprawiedliwiając te wyjścia. Dla Stilesa, z jego ADHD, wsłuchiwanie się w odgłosy przyrody powinno być trudne, ale coś sprawiało,że wśród szumu wiatru w gałęziach, dźwiękach ocierających się o siebie gałęzi i trelach ptaków potrafił się uspokoić. Teraz ten “powrót do natury” pozbawiony był magii dzieciństwa, ale nadal Stiles znajdował w nim siły. Wataha “dogrywała się” pomiędzy sobą. Urządzali nocne podchody, mecze siatkówki. Wyjeżdżali nad ocean, gdzie Jackson i Lydia opalali się z dala od nich, Peter przepadał gdzieś na długie godzinny, a wilki urządzały brutalne mecze piłki wodnej lub plażowej. Stiles starał się dotrzymać im kroku, a gdy opuszczały go siły, siadał koło alfy i obserwował ocean. W te dni, gdy pogoda była niesprzyjająca, oglądali telewizję i jedli tony niezdrowego jedzenia. Dla Stilesa i Scotta były to pierwsze wakacje, które wyglądały jak te z filmów i książek dla młodzieży.  
I Stiles to wiedział. Gdyby przyszło mu opisać spędzone z watahą dni, wydawałoby się, że jest niezwykle szczęśliwy. Problem w tym, że nie był. Gdy wakacje powoli chyliły się ku końcowi, a drzewa uginały się pod ciężarem soczystych owoców, Stiles musiał stanąć w prawdzie przed tym, że dawno nie czuł się tak bardzo nie na miejscu. Co było niepokojące, patrząc na to, że czuł się nie na miejscu przez większość swojego życia. Co więcej, to nie było tak, że wataha go odpychała od siebie. Nie, nikt nie przeciwstawiał się otwarcie jego obecności. Brał udział we wszystkich aktywnościach. I sam nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wieczorem, gdy kładł się spać, czuł się niesamowicie samotny.  
*  
\- Scott! Ścigamy się do rzeki?!  
Donośny głos Isaaca rozległ się po domu. Stiles siedział ze Scottem i Derekiem na tarasie z tyłu, rozmawiając o niedawno widzianym filmie. A przynajmniej Stiles i Scott rozmawiali, Derek siedział w pewnym oddaleniu i w milczeniu wpatrywał się w linię lasu. Reszta Isaaca w końcu dogoniła jego głos, pojawiając się w otwartych drzwiach.  
\- Scott? Idziemy? - zapytał ponownie, kiwając głową do pozostałych osób. Scott rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Dereka, pytając o pozwolenie. Gdy tylko alfa skinęła głową, zerwał się do biegu, zostawiając blondyna w tyle. Kilka sekund później drugi chłopak także znikał wśród drzew.  
Stiles siedział w lekkim szoku. Scott nie zdobył się na krótkie “na razie”, czy inną formę pożegnania. Co więcej, zostawił go samego z Derekiem, od kilku godzin w domu nie było przecież nikogo innego. Co samo w sobie było zastanawiające, zazwyczaj ktoś się tutaj kręcił. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, rozglądnął się wkoło, zastanawiając się, jakiej wymówki użyć, żeby jego wyjście nie wyglądało zbyt nieuprzejmie. “Powinieneś bardziej zgrywać się z betami, Stiles”. Głos Dereka sprzed dwóch tygodni nadal rozbrzmiewał mu w uszach, co było o tyle irytujące, że to nie on miał największe problemy ze zgraniem się, nawet jeśli był tylko człowiekiem. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał tu siedzieć, wystawiając się na śmiech z powodu bycia zostawionym w tyle przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Znowu. Pod pewnymi względami wilkołaki były niegodne zaufania.  
\- Obaj potrzebują takich aktywności. Ich wilki domagają się ruchu. - powiedział nagle Derek, nadal wpatrując się w drzewa. Stiles przełknął ślinę. Był aż tak łatwy do odczytania? - Jeśli będą za długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu, staną się nerwowi.  
\- I otyli. Pewnie nie chciałbyś mieć otyłych wilkołaków w swoim stadzie. - młodszy chłopak spróbował zażartować, zdobywając prychnięcie ze strony Dereka.  
\- Wilkołaki nie mogą być otyłe, mamy za szybki metabolizm. Zresztą przemiana zabiera sporo kalorii. - odpowiedział, co tylko potwierdziło to, o czym Stiles myślał od pewnego czasu. Derek bardzo się zmienił w ostatnich tygodniach i była to zmiana tak duża, że czasami Stiles zastanawiał się, czy jest ona normalna. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że wolę, żeby biegali po lesie, a nie demolowali nasz salon.  
\- W takim razie dobrze, że niedługo zacznie się sezon lacrosse. Trening parę razy w tygodniu powinien załatwić sprawę nadwyżek energii.  
\- Lacrosse… Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewny, czy powinni kontynuować grę w zespole.  
I znowu to dziwne zachowanie, dzielenie się swoimi myślami nie było do końca w stylu wilkołaka. Ale to nie było w tym momencie najważniejsze…  
\- Co masz na myśli? Chcesz żeby rzucili drużynę?  
\- Stiles, więcej wysiłku kosztuje ich panowanie nad przemianą niż sam trening. I jest to niesprawiedliwe wobec pozostałych graczy, którzy nie mają szans przeciwko wilkołakom.  
\- Ale jeśli oni zrezygnują, pozbawisz naszej drużyny najlepszych zawodników! W tym obu kapitanów! - zaprotestował Stiles.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, nie będzie tak źle. Boyd i tak nie chodził na treningi, a stratę trzech zawodników można łatwo odbić przy przyjmowaniu nowych.  
\- A co z częścią o kapitanach? Ok, nie lubię Jacksona, ale jednak był kapitanem na tyle długo, żeby poznać jakim działaniem można doprowadzić tą drużynę do wygranej.  
Derek skrzywił się przy “nie lubię Jacksona”. Nie ważne jak się starał, nie mógł sprawić, żeby jego wataha stała się sobie bliższa. Laura zawsze mówiła, że w takich sprawach najlepiej działa czas, ale on nie należał do najbardziej cierpliwych osób.  
\- To miłe, że doceniasz jego zasługi - odpowiedział za to z krzywym uśmieszkiem. - Może powinieneś powiedzieć to Jacksonowi, zamiast mnie?  
Stiles popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Bez wilkowsparcia, nasza drużyna będzie do kitu!  
Derek uniósł brwi. “Wilkowsparcia?” zdawała się mówić jego mina.  
Stiles tylko machnął ręką, jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym myśli brunet, ale nie miał czasu, żeby odpowiedzieć. Z drugiej strony domu dobiegły ich podniesione głosy, więc wymienili spojrzenia i podnieśli się na nogi.  
Przy wejściu zastali Ericę kłócącą się o coś z Jacksonem. Boyd był już w kuchni, wypakowując zakupy, a Lydia została na zewnątrz, z palcami szybko poruszającymi się po ekranie jej telefonu.  
-O wilku mowa. - zażartował Stiles.  
Derek westchnął ciężko i Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał coś w stylu “a ci znowu”. Szybko przebyli dzielącą ich odległość.  
\- Może gdybyś poświęcała tyle uwagi jeździe, co mizdrzeniu się do chłopaków, byłabyś w stanie prowadzić poprawnie - wyrzucił z siebie Jackson. Oczy Erici rozbłysły żółcią.  
\- Prowadzić poprawnie?! Debilu, to ty zastawiłeś mi drogę. Co, rodzicie nie mogli ci kupić mózgu w zestawie z samochodem?!  
\- Ja przynajmniej nie jeżdżę cudzym! Możesz udawać, że jesteś fajna w tym camero, ale dobrze wiesz, że gdyby nie Derek, musiałabyś…  
\- DOSYĆ! - przerwał im wspomniany Derek głosem alfy i wszystkie wilki posłusznie skłoniły głowy. - Dlaczego znowu się kłócicie? Czy mam wam znowu zrobić pogadankę o innych sposobach rozwiązywania problemów?  
Erica i Jackson zaczęli mówić jedno przez drugie, obydwoje zrzucając z siebie winę.  
\- Powiedziałem dosyć. - Derek wziął głęboki oddech w próbie uspokojenie. Nadal nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze ze złością. - Boyd, co się stało?  
Chłopak odwrócił się od lodówki, wciąż trzymając w rękach mleko. Popatrzył po wszystkich i trochę skulił ramiona. Nie było nieznanym, że unikał zabierania głosu w grupie.  
\- Jackson zajechał nam drogę zaraz przed podjazdem. - odpowiedział w końcu.  
\- Jackson, czy to prawda?  
\- To ta wariatka nie umie jeździć, dlaczego wszystko idzie na mnie? I dlaczego tylko Boyd się wypowiedział, Lydia też tam była! - dodał z wyrzutem wskazując na dziewczynę, która nadal stała przed wejściem. Derek rzucił jej spojrzenie i machnął ręką w zapraszającym geście. Lydia jednak pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- Załatwiajcie swoje wilcze sprawy sami.  
Derek warknął cicho. Nie chciał wymuszać posłuszeństwa siłą czy strachem, ale ludzie w watasze byli zbyt nieposłuszni i to musiało się zmienić.  
\- Lydia, to nie są “wilcze sprawy”, a sprawy wszystkich, także twoje. Co więcej, byłaś przy tym zdarzeniu, więc bądź tak miła i powiedz, co się wydarzyło. - powiedział nisko, mierząc się z nią spojrzeniem. W końcu Lydia dała za wygraną, schowała telefon do torebki i weszła do środka.  
\- Erica nie chciała przepuścić Jacksona, proste.  
\- Ty suko! - krzyknęła Erica i chwilowy spokój szybko zamienił się w przepychankę. Jackson doskoczył z pazurami do blondynki, kiedy ta ruszyła w stronę Lydii, a Boyd jednym susem znalazł się za jego plecami, gotów zareagować, jeśli ten posunie się za daleko. Lydia głośno krzyknęła i w tym samym momencie pozostała trójka się przemieniła i zaczęła walczyć. W przypadku Jacksona wyglądało to dość żałośnie. Chłopak nadal nie miał pełnej kontroli nad wilkiem, więc twarz przemieniła się tylko częściowo. Sprzeczce położył kres dopiero ryk Alfy. Derek, w pełni przemieniony, ciskał gromy ze swoich czerwonych oczu. Chwycił za ubrania Jacksona i Ericę i podniósł ich do góry. Zapadło milczenie.  
\- W tym momencie nie będę dochodził kto zawinił. Idźcie do swoich pokojów, porozmawiamy wieczorem.  
\- Nie możesz nam rozkazywać jak małym dzieciom! Jesteś tylko kilka lat starszy ode mnie! - odgryzł się chłopak, próbując wyrwać się z uchwytu.  
\- Jestem twoim alfą! Masz mnie słuchać, nie ważne, ile lat nas dzieli!  
Postawił ich w końcu na podłodze i po paru głębokich wdechach przemienił się z powrotem.  
\- Jak powiedziałem, idźcie do swoich pokojów. Samotność dobrze wam zrobi.  
Boyd chwycił Ericę za rękę i wspiął się po schodach. Jackson natomiast, z niewiadomego powodu obrzucił Stilesa nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem i obrócił się z stronę wyjścia.  
\- Nie będę siedział w tym domu wariatów - rzucił na odchodnym. Lydia z westchnięciem poszła za nim, ale w drzwiach zatrzymał ją głos Stilesa.  
\- Lyds, o co mu chodzi?  
Znowu westchnięcie.  
\- Jego rodzicie postanowili nie wracać do Beacon Hills. Zostają w UK i chcą, żeby Jackson do nich przyjechał.  
Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, zapanowała cisza. Boyd z Ericą musieli zamknąć barierę dźwiękoszczelną. Stiles nie chciał zostać samemu z wkurzonym alfą, ale tym bardziej nie chciał wpaść na wkurzonego dupka-Jacksona. Musiał poczekać kilka chwil, by być pewnym, że para już pojechała. Tymczasem Derek potarł czoło, jakby chciał się pozbyć migreny. Oparł się o ladę i wyglądał bardziej na przybitego niż wkurzonego.  
\- Stiles..?  
\- Już wychodzę, serio. - odpowiedział szybko, nie chcąc być ocenionym jako nachalny gość.  
\- Co? - Derek podniósł wzrok. - Nie musisz wchodzić, przecież też masz tu swój pokój.  
Dodał, jakby to miało być jakieś wytłumaczenie. Jasne, że Stiles miał tu pokój, połowa jego grupy w szkole mogłaby mieć tu swój pokój, a pewnie nadal zostałoby parę wolnych pomieszczeń. Zresztą wszyscy się zgodzili, że przebieranie się tutaj, a nie w swoich domach, z ubrań pobrudzonych krwią/potarganych/spalonych/klejących się z zielonkawej mazi (ok, Stiles miał nadzieję, że to była jednokrotna sytuacja) było mniej podejrzane.  
\- Podałbyś mi piwo? Stoisz bliżej lodówki. Sobie też możesz wziąć, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Koleś, pamiętasz, że jestem nieletni? To nielegalne.  
Derek spojrzał na niego spod uniesionych brwi.  
\- Mam ci uwierzyć, że nie pijesz alkoholu? Nie odpowiadaj, Scott mówił mi o waszym wypadzie do lasu.  
“Wypad do lasu” był bardzo niesprecyzowanym określeniem, odkąd spędzali w lesie całe dnie, ale Stiles wiedział, a czym mowa. Nadal pamiętał ból głowy, którym przypłacił nocne picie.  
Odwrócił się do lodówki i wyciągnął piwo z dolnej półki, samemu decydując się na mocno schłodzoną colę. Otworzył oba napoje i podążył za Derekiem, który przeniósł się do salonu.  
\- Chcesz coś oglądnąć? - zapytał alfa,skinieniem dziękując za piwo.  
Stiles poczuł się zagubiony. Derek był taki… nieswój przez ostatnie dni. Podejrzewałby opętanie (hej! skoro wilkołaki istnieją, dlaczego nie demony!), ale nie słyszał nigdy o demonie, który zamieniałby opętanego w miłego i rozsądnego człowieka. Lub, w tym przypadku, wilkołakaa. Z myśli wyrwało go parsknięcie. Pięknie, brakuje jeszcze, żeby Derek zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Stiles? Zostaniesz? Mam kilka filmów na DVD, możesz coś wybrać.  
Stiles przytaknął głową i podszedł do półki z płytami. Dobrze wiedział, że Derek ma “kilka filmów na DVD”, przeglądnął tytuły zaraz po tym, jak Peter przywiózł je ze sklepu. Nie podzielił się tym z nikim, ale podziwiał gust starszego wilkołaka. Większość filmów była znana, choć trafiło się kilka, o których Stiles nawet nie słyszał. Gatunki były zróżnicowane, od komedii przez dramaty, na thrillerach kończą. Znalazło się nawet anime (“Ruchomy zamek Hauru” i “Księżniczka Mononoke”, oczywiście. ) Brakowało tylko horrorów, gdyż Peter stwierdził, że nie będzie wydawał pieniędzy na coś, co może oglądać co miesiąc za darmo.  
Stiles zdecydował się w końcu na Kill Billa i po chwili siedział rozłożony na kanapie. Przez cały film nie wymienili zdania i choć powstrzymywanie się od komentarzy było dla młodszego chłopaka trudne, milczenie, które panowało między nimi nie było przytłaczające. Zwykle kiedy Stiles męczył się podczas gier z wilkołakami, siadał w towarzystwie alfy, więc wypracowali już system przebywania razem bez werbalnej komunikacji między nimi. Praktycznie równo z napisami końcowymi do domu wbiegł Scott z Isaac'em, głośno się śmiejąc. Erica chyba uznała, że to sygnał do wyjścia z pokoju i zeszła po schodach. W jednej chwili salon był pełen wilkołaków. Wilkołaków, z których żaden nie zwrócił uwagi na Stilesa, omijając go i podchodząc bliżej Alfy. Chłopak stwierdził w duchu, że ma na dzisiaj dość i podniósł się szybko z kanapy. Derek chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, ale Scott zarzucił go pytaniami na temat czegoś, co wyczuli nad rzeką, więc po prostu wyszedł i pojechał do własnego domu. Zresztą jego ojciec powinien zaraz wrócić ze zmiany, akurat będzie miał wystarczająco czasu, aby podgrzać resztki obiadu z wczoraj.  
*  
Do końca wakacji zostało już tylko kilka dni i młodzież siłą rzeczy musiała spędzać więcej czasu ze swoimi rodzinami. Potrzebowali uzupełnić szkolne materiały i garderobę, zapisać się na zajęcia… Stiles nawet ucieszył się z tego przymusowego rozdzielanie. Odkąd ojciec Scotta wyjechał z Beacon Hills (niech mu droga szeroką będzie), John i Melissa zgodzili się, że załatwianie takich sprawunków razem miało więcej sensu. Co znaczyło, że w końcu będzie miał swojego przyjaciela na własność. W dniu zakupów zerwał się z łóżka w wyśmienitym humorze i po śniadaniu od razu udał się do domu Scotta. Gdzie humor momentalnie mu się zważył. Przy stole w kuchni, ramię w ramię, siedzieli Scott i Isaac, zaśmiewając się z czegoś. Mimo ich wilkołaczego słuchu, to Melissa była pierwszą, która go zauważyła.  
\- Oh, Stiles, dobrze, że już jesteś. Chłopcy, zbierzcie naczynia, po południu w centrum będą tłumy, lepiej jechać teraz.  
Stiles przypatrywał się Isaacowi, kiedy chłopak zaczął zbierać talerze. Coś niesamowitego działo się z członkami watahy, jakby wspólne przebywanie leczyło ich z ran duszy. Isaac powoli się otwierał i każdym dniem był coraz mniej sarkastyczny. Jasne, zapewne nigdy nie pozbędzie się swojego ostrego humoru, ale ta cecha charakteru nie była tak naprawdę wadą. Mimo że nadal był bardzo nerwowy i podskakiwał za każdym razem, gdy ktoś obok niego wykonał gwałtowny ruch, zaczął odzywać się bez pytania (jeśli był z kimś sam na sam, w grupie nadal pozostawał milczkiem, choć Stiles podejrzewał, że działo się tak za sprawą Jacksona. Isaac nie wydawał się mieć problemu w rozmowie z innymi, jak tylko z nim i Lydią.). Coraz częściej też uśmiechał się bez powodu.  
\- Hej, stary! - Scott w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę. - Isaac, właśnie mi opowiadał o tym jak pod Derekiem załamały się deski w starym domu i musieli go wyciągać z Peterem. Wyobrażasz to sobie?  
Stiles tylko przytaknął. Czas z przyjacielem na wyłączność, nie?  
\- Dalej boli cię brzuch? Coś niewyraźnie wyglądasz. - Stiles znowu przytaknął głową, nie siląc się nawet na odpowiedź, bo Scott znów zaczął mówić o czymś, co opowiedział mu Isaac. Nie żeby drugi chłopak nadal był w kuchni. W końcu Melissa wygoniła ich z domu, a Stiles pogodził się z dniem wypełnionym wybieraniem książek i poczuciem bycia trzecim kołem.  
*  
Derek obserwował swoją watahę podczas wspólnego wieczoru. Za dwa dni zaczynał się nowy semestr i chciał po raz ostatni w wakacje wyjechać nad ocean, ale po porannej kłótni, zdecydował inaczej. Wilkołaki szybko się leczyły, ale utonięcie nadal pozostawało groźną perspektywą. Zamiast tego zwołał wspólne oglądanie filmu i pizzę. Po kłótni o tytuł (czy oni muszą się cały czas kłócić?), w końcu zapanował spokój. Rozglądnął się po pokoju. Bety, które od początku były w jego stadzie, siedziały z nim na kanapie. W przypadku Isaaca przynajmniej górna połowa znajdowała się na kanapie, nogi miał wyłożone obok Scotta. Scott natomiast od początku seansu wpatrywał się w telefon i ożywiał się tylko wtedy, gdy przychodził sms. Alfa wiedział od Stilesa, że po miesięcznej przerwie Scott się złamał i napisał do Allison. Od tego czasu stale byli w kontakcie i Derek zakładał, że zejdą się z powrotem, gdy dziewczyna wróci do Kalifornii. Nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, wręcz przeciwnie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że próba odwiedzenia go od tego pomysłu skończyłaby się zapewne odłączeniem bety od stada. Co, jak zakładał, pociągnęłoby odłączenie się Stilesa, a może i Jacksona i Lydii. Obok Scotta siedział rozłożony wygodnie syn szeryfa.  
W jego wizji, ten dom miał się stać taki jak kiedyś - z dużą ilością przewijających się przez niego ludzi, z niespodziewanymi wizytami, z zawsze większą ilością jedzenia w spiżarce, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś przyjechał na obiad. Jego matka potrafiła być alfą, która z watahy tworzyła rodzinę, nawet dla tych, którzy nie byli związani więzami krwi. W długie bezsenne noce, Laura często opowiadała bratu, jak wyobraża sobie ich przyszłe stado. Laura… Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, skupiając na sobie wzrok siedzących obok bet. Nic mu nie przyjdzie z roztrząsania tego, czego zmienić nie można. Musiał się pogodzić z przeszłością i czerpać z niej nauki, nie powód do depresji. Skupił wzrok na ostatniej parze w pokoju. Jackson i Lydia siedzieli po przeciwnej stronie, jak najdalej od reszty. Z tego, co się orientował, nawet nie tknęli jedzenia, które im proponował. Jackson był ostatnio w jeszcze gorszym nastroju niż normalnie, przez co reszta bet wolała z nim nie rozmawiać. No cóż, to rozwiązanie było beznadziejne, ale przynajmniej głośnie kłótnie między nimi nie wybuchały aż tak często.  
Dziwny dźwięk dobiegający z rezerwatu przyciągnął jego uwagę. Zresztą nie tylko on zdawał się go słyszeć. Wszystkie bety poderwały gwałtownie głowy do góry, rozglądając się dookoła.  
\- Co…? - zaczął Scott i Isaac jednocześnie, ale Derek uciszył się gestem, podchodząc do okna.  
\- Hej, co się dzieje? - dobiegł go głos Stiles, i serio, nawet on powinien czuć powoli wzrastające napięcie. Scott chyba pomyślał to samo, bo zmusił go do milczenia zakrywając swoją dłonią jego usta.  
\- Isaac, Erica, idziecie ze mną, Boyd, Scott i Jackson, pójdziecie zielonym szlakiem. Wydaje mi się, że ten dźwięk pochodzi z polany koło nory lisów. Podejdziecie od północnej strony.  
Bety przytaknęły głowami na znak zgody, mniej lub bardziej chętniej. Lydia zmarszczyła brwi, a Stiles, jak to Stiles, wyrzucił z siebie potok słów, gdy tylko Scott zabrał dłoń.  
\- Jaki dźwięk? Co go powoduje? Jakim sposobem potrafisz dokładnie określić, skąd dobiega? I dlaczego zabierasz tylko wilki, co ze mną? I Lydią?  
Derek mógłby przysiąść, że Erica przewróciła oczami na uboczu. Jackson nawet się z tym nie krył.  
\- A ty po co tam? Myślisz, że zagadasz to coś na śmierć? - rzucił kwaśno ze swojego miejsca w kącie pokoju. Stiles już otwierał usta, żeby mu przerwać, ale Derek wciął mu się w słowo.  
\- Ty i Lydia zostaniecie tutaj. Jeśli Peter wróci, wyślijcie go w naszą stronę. Jeśli nie wrócimy do rana, zadzwońcie do Deatona. Nie wcześniej! I pod żadnym pozorem nie wchodźcie do rezerwatu. - zakończył tonem alfy, widząc zbierający się opór ze strony ludzkich bet. - Nie mogę być pewny co to jest, więc zabieranie ludzi byłoby zbyt dużym ryzykiem.  
Nie czekając dłużej kazał przebrać się betom w stroje do treningu, po czym szybko udali się w stronę lasu.  
W opustoszałym teraz salonie Lydia rzuciła Stilesowi pytające spojrzenie.  
\- Wygląda na to, że na chwilę tu utknęliśmy.  
Stiles przytaknął niepocieszony.  
Zgodnie z poleceniem zostali na noc w domu Hale’ów. Peter nie pokazał się przez cały ten czas. Oboje próbowali się zdrzemnąć na kanapach, ale Stiles budził się co chwilę czując silny niepokój. Z lasu nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki i mimo że według Lydii to raczej dobra oznaka, nie mógł przestać się martwić o resztę. Świt zastał go chodzącego w kółko po kąciku kuchennym. Pił drugą kawę, ale nerwowość nie ustępowała. Nie miał przy sobie Adderallu, a przy obecnym napięciu zapewne nawet dzbanek kawy by nie wystarczył, by go uspokoić. Parę godzin później Lydia też dała za wygraną i dołączyła do niego, pijąc zieloną herbatę. Nikt z watahy nie skontaktował się z nimi przez całą noc i dziewczyna też czuła się coraz bardziej niepewna. Z zadzwonieniem do weterynarza wstrzymywali się aż do dziewiątej, kiedy klinika powinna już pracować. Równo z pełną godziną Stiles wybrał jego numer (posiadanie numeru pracodawcy jego przyjaciela dość sporo mówiło o jego zamiłowaniu do posiadaniu informacji). Nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i czekał. Czekał. Czekał. Włączyła się poczta głosowa. I tak za kolejnymi trzema razami, aż Lydia bezceremonialne wyrwała mu telefon z dłoni.  
\- I co teraz? Co jeśli ktoś z nich jest ranny? Albo martwy?! Może wszyscy już nie żyją, a cokolwiek ich zabiło zaatakowało również Deatona?  
Lydia westchnęła ciężko, rozważając, czy siła fizyczna powstrzyma na chwilę słowotok chłopaka.  
\- A może po prostu jest zajęty pracą. To dość prawdopodobne, że ma klientów, prawda?  
Stiles wyglądał jakby zamierzał kłócić się z tą logiką, ale w tym momencie rozległ się dzwonek telefonu.  
\- Halo? Cześć mamo. Nie, nie… Tak, pamiętam. Taaaak. Niedługo będę, obiecuję.  
\- Coś się stało? - zapytał Stiles, gdy tylko się rozłączyła. Serio, co ten chłopak ma z przeczuwaniem najgorszego?  
\- Nie, zapomniałam, że jestem umówiona z mamą dzisiaj. - spojrzała na zegarek. - Muszę już jechać. Mam kluczyki do samochodu Jacksona, podrzuć go później do domu.  
\- Co? Chyba żartujesz?! Chcesz jechać teraz do domu? A co z resztą? A co ze mną? Mam tu zostać sam?  
\- Stiles, po pierwsze, weź głęboki oddech. Po drugie - zamknij się. Reszta zaraz wróci, zobaczysz.  
Po jej wyjściu Stiles nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. “Reszta zaraz wróci”, pewnie. Mijała już jedenasta, a ich nadal nie było. Razem z mijającym czasem, nerwowość chłopaka wzrastała. Co chwilę podnosił coś do góry, tylko po to, żeby chwilę później odłożyć to z powrotem. Próbował grać na telefonie, oglądać telewizję, czytać książki. Zamienił etykiety szamponu i żelu pod prysznic w łazience koło pokoju Isaaca. Dopisał parę idiotycznych rzeczy do listy zakupów na lodówce. Posprzątał nawet bałagan po przerwanym wieczorze. Gdy wybiła trzynasta Stiles siedział na schodach w przedpokoju, nerwowo wystukując rytm nogą. Watahy nie było już od czternastu godzin. Żadnego znaku życia, niczego. Parę razy próbował dodzwonić się do Deatona, ale za każdym razem dodzwaniał się do poczty głosowej. Lydia też nie odbierała telefonu, najwyraźniej zajęta w domu, czy gdziekolwiek tam była. Poczekał jeszcze pół godziny, niesamowicie długie pół godziny, które zdawało się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, aż w końcu sięgnął po telefon.  
*  
Wiedźma. Tyle wiedzieli po czterech godzinach biegania po lesie. Gdy dotarli na polanę, nie zastali tam nikogo. Ale miejsce dosłownie cuchnęło złością i czymś gorzkim. Derek nie potrafił sprecyzować jaki był to zapach, ale powodował on, że włosy stawały mu na karku. Rozdzielił grupę na dwójki i przez ostatnie kilka godzin szukali kogoś -czegoś- po lesie. Gdy dotarli do punktu zbiórki jego przeczucia zostały potwierdzone. On i Isaac natrafili na dziwne symbole, krew, a nawet martwego zająca, przywieszonego do drzewa. Tak samo Boyd i Erica. Pozostała para nie tylko natknęła się na podobne znaleziska, ale także spotkała Deatona, przyciągniętego do lasu poczuciem praktykowania czarnej magii. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy Dereka zakwitła myśl, że Stiles miałby parę żartów do powiedzenia w tej sytuacji. Potrząsnął głową, próbując skupić się na problemie. Wiedźma. Derek pamiętał, jak w dzieciństwie rodzice opowiadali mu o innych supernaturalnych stworzeniach. Wiedźmy zawsze wydawały mu się straszne. Zwykle były to osoby, które nie posiadając własnej mocy, zawierały pakt z innymi stworzeniami. Czasem też po prostu wydzierały moc z jej naturalnych użytkowników, takich jak wróżek, iskier czy zwykłych czarodziejów i czarodziejek. Jako dziecko przerażała go myśl o tym, że ktoś pożąda magii tak bardzo, że jest w stanie zanieczyścić ją, tylko po to, żeby ją zdobyć. Razem z Deatonem ustalili plan działania i ruszyli w noc.  
Równo ze świtem prawie udało im się ją złapać. Zgodnie z legendami to właśnie wtedy ich moce były najsłabsze. Jednak coś poszło nie tak i dziewczyna im uciekła. Derek zastanawiał się, czy to był jej normalny wygląd, czy iluzją stworzona za pomocą magii. Gdyby spotkał ją na ulicy, nie zauważyłby w niej nic niepokojącego. Niska, trochę pulchna, z jasnymi włosami. Za wyjątkiem oczu… Jej oczy były ciemne, poprzecinane ciemnoczerwonymi liniami, które zdawały się żyć. Kolejna okazja nadarzyła się kilka godzin później, gdy Erice udało się trafić ją kamieniem w głowę. Jednak znowu udało jej się uciec. Sądząc po temperaturze, musiało minąć już południe. Biegł lasem razem z blondynką i Boydem, próbując znaleźć resztę. Wyczuwał, że Scott jest z Isaac'em, a Jackson też biegnie w ich kierunku, ale przez zmęczenie i napięte nerwy nie mógł dokładnie określić ich położenia. Aż usłyszał krzyk i głośny śmiech.  
*  
Scott siedział oparty o drzewo. Isaac praktycznie leżał na jego kolanach, ściskając się za ramię. Jego prawa noga odstawała pod dziwnym kątem. Wiedźma zaskoczyła ich, gdy dotarli do jednej z polan. Scott uniknął jej klątwy, ale Isaac nie miał takiego szczęście. Dziewczyna rzuciła nim o drzewo na końcu polany, a potem poderwała jego ciało do góry, jakby było marionetką. Jackson z Deatonem odwrócili jej uwagę na chwilę, rzucając w jej kierunku jakiegoś rodzaju granat dymny, więc udało mu się odciągnąć Isaaca poza jej wzrok. Kątem oka zauważył, że pozostała dwójka także wycofuje się poza polankę. Spróbował pociągnąć blondyna głębiej w las. On sam był szalenie zmęczony, a Isaac walczył o zachowanie przytomności. Wiedźma otrząsnęła się z gęstego dymu, który zdawał się oblepić jej ciało i wydała zduszony śmiech.  
\- Och, więc chcecie się bawić w chowanego? Nie martwicie się, pozabijam was wszystkich po kolei. - powiedziała cicho, stojąc na środku polany. Chwilę potem ruszyła jednak w stronę, w którą uciekły bety. Scott zastygł w miejscu i na migi pokazał Isaacowi, żeby się nie odzywał. Wiedźma zataczała krąg wzdłuż linii drzew, nucąc coś pod nosem. Minęła ich kryjówkę i zaczęła zbliżać się do miejsca, w którym Scott ostatnio widział Jacksona z Deatonem. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy kogoś biegnącego w ich kierunku i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to ktoś z ich watahy. Rozluźnił się trochę, gdy wiedźma oddaliła się od nich. Isaac wyglądał coraz gorzej i Scott wątpił, czy byłby w stanie ustać na nogach, a co dopiero walczyć z dziewczyną. Wychylił się zza drzewa, żeby skontrolować, co dzieje się na polanie. I wtedy z jego kieszeni dobiegł donośny dźwięk dzwonka. Nie zdążył nawet poderwać się na nogi, gdy wiedźma już przy nich była, chwytając Isaaca za złamaną nogę. Chłopak krzyknął głośno, a dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać, wysokim, przerażającym śmiechem. Scott złapał Isaaca za ramię, ale wiedźma musiała sobie pomagać zaklęciami, bo jej siła przewyższała tą chłopaka. Strach o chłopaka zmobilizował go do działania, gdy rzucił się z pazurami na przeciwnika. Ten moment wybrał też Derek z betami, by wbiec na polanę. Co więcej, Deatonowi udało się chyba złożyć kolejny granat, bo nagle postać wiedźmy zaczęła tonąć w gęstym dymie. Przez chwilę Scott nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Dopiero gdy dym opadł, był w stanie rozglądnąć się dookoła. Dziewczyna, ciągle z uśmiechem na ustach, leżała bez ruchu na ziemi. Jej gardło znaczyły podłużne linie, z których tryskała krew. Parę kroków dalej stał Derek, z pazurami zabarwionymi na czerwono. Nad Isaac’em pochylała się Erica. Chłopak wyglądał na nieprzytomnego. Scott w końcu wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. “Połączenie nieodebrane - Stiles” widniało na ekranie.  
*  
\- Jak mogłeś być tak głupi! - krzyczał kolejny raz Scott. Stiles przestał mu przerywać z próbami wytłumaczenia się po pierwszych piętnastu minutach. - Isaac mógł zginąć! To, że go nie lubisz, nie znaczy, że możesz go narażać na takie niebezpieczeństwo!  
I hej, bez przesady, przecież to w żaden sposób nie było jego zamierzeniem. Byli w salonie sami, a Scott nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał przestać krzyczeć. Co samo w sobie było do niego niepodobne. Derek zabrał Isaaca do Deatona, Boyd i Erica zajęli łazienki na górze, a Jackson wrócił do domu. Na nogach, chcąc być jak najszybciej jak najdalej od tego domu wariatów, jak sam powiedział. Stiles szczerze zazdrościł mu w tym momencie. Isaac’owi nic nie zagrażało, musiał tylko zregenerować siły - tak brzmiała diagnoza druida. Jednak Scottowi nie przeszkadzało to w niekończącej się litanii skarg na Stilesa.  
\- Wszystko musi się kręcić wokół ciebie! Stiles, czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo to było niebezpieczne? Czy ciebie w ogóle obeszło, że całą noc i pół dnia spędziliśmy na gonieniu wiedźmy przez las?  
I to już było dla Stilesa za dużo. Spędził ostatnie kilkanaście godzin umierając z niepokoju o watahę, wyobrażając sobie najgorsze scenariusze, po czym jest oskarżany o to, że w ogóle się tym nie przejął.  
\- Scott, ok, przyznaję, to było głupie z mojej strony, żeby do ciebie dzwonić. Ale nie zamierzałem wplątać was w jeszcze większe kłopoty. A już w ogóle nie chciałem, żeby Isaac został zaatakowany. Nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek z was został zaatakowany!  
Scott tylko zmierzył go spojrzeniem, zaplatając ręce na piersiach.  
\- Scotty, daj spokój, dobrze wiesz, że się o was martwiłem! Deaton nie odbierał, was nie było kilkanaście godzin…  
\- I nie mogłeś poczekać trochę dłużej?  
\- Byłem w tym domu przez cały ten czas, to dość długo, nie uważasz?  
\- Może w takim razie powinieneś już z niego wyjść. - rzucił Scott kąśliwie, i ok, akurat to zamurowało Stilesa. Czy Scott go właśnie wyrzucał? Niepewność musiała odbić się na jego twarzy, bo Scott kontynuował. - Wątpię, czy Isaac chciałby cię teraz widzieć. A on, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, nie ma innego domu.  
Po czym odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę lady kuchennej, zasłoniętej filarami. Stiles wpatrywał się w jego plecy z otwartymi ustami. Co się właśnie stało?  
Nie widząc dla siebie miejsca w domu watahy, pojechał do swojego własnego. Taty nie było nigdzie w okolicy, więc Stiles założył, że jest w pracy. Próbował przez chwilę porobić jakieś prace domowe, ale szybko zmęczenie dało o sobie znać. Niestety, przez niepokój o Isaaca i wyrzuty sumienia nie mógł zasnąć. Mimo że całe to zamieszanie było daleko od tego, co rzeczywiście próbował osiągnąć, czuł się okropnie ze świadomością, że przez niego ktoś został zaatakowany. Nawet jeśli był to Isaac, który obecnie nie znajdował się zbyt wysoko na jego liście sympatii. Musiał jednak przysnąć na chwilę, bo wybudził go dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.  
“Gdzie jesteś. Derek”.  
“Dom. Jak Isaac, wszystko ok?”  
“Dlaczego jesteś w domu”, a po chwili “Tak, Deaton dał mu jakieś zioła i puścił do domu. Już się leczy”.  
Stiles odetchnął z ulgą. Przerażała go myśl o tym, że mógł przyczynić się do cięższych obrażeń. Nagle poderwał głowę. “Em, mogłem zamienić jego szampon z żelem do mycia, ostrzeż go.”  
Mimo że w odpowiedzi dostał tylko krótkie “Co”, był w stanie wyobrazić sobie minę, jaką w tej chwili miał alfa. “Wtedy wydawało się śmieszne. Sorry”. Derek nie odpisał na to, ale Stiles liczył, że po prostu udał się od razu do łazienki. Wpatrując się w ekran rozważał zadzwonienie do Scotta. Może chłopak już ochłonął, zwłaszcza teraz, po powrocie Isaaca. Po chwili pokręcił jednak głową i odłożył telefon na półkę. Da Scottowi czas. Zaraz musi mu przejść, prawda?


	2. Tomochi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! Przedstawiam drugi rozdział. Parę uwag:  
> \- kilka słów, które do przekleństw nawet się nie zbliżają, ale jednak przy mamie bym ich nie użyła;  
> \- w pewnym momencie zmienia się punkt narracji;  
> \- kanon pobiegł w las i jak dotąd nie wrócił (przyzwyczajenie się do tego jest wskazane).

Jak się miało okazać, optymistyczne założenie Stilesa mijało się z prawdą. Ostatni dzień przed początkiem roku szkolnego Stiles zwykle spędzał z tatą. Szeryf brał wolne i robili dzień zacieśniania więzów Stilinskich. Wstawali późno, po śniadaniu szli odwiedzić mamę, a potem jechali nad jezioro lub do kina. W takie dni Stiles był nawet gotów lekko nagiąć dietę wyznaczoną ojcu, więc zamiast gotować obiad zazwyczaj jedli na mieście. Przez cały dzień nikt z watahy nie kontaktował się z nim, ale chłopak nie wiązał tego z czymś podejrzanym. W końcu jutro wszyscy zaczynali nowy semestr.

Powrót do szkoły zawsze był ciekawym doświadczeniem. Ze spokoju poprzednich miesięcy nagle trzeba było przejść do tłumu nieznanych ludzi, otaczających cię ze wszystkich stron. Stiles rozglądał się po parkingu, szukając znajomych twarzy, ale koło samochodów kręciło się tyle osób,że wypatrzenie kogokolwiek było praktycznie niemożliwe. Ruszył w kierunku szkoły, gdy uchwycił kątem oka blond włosy Erici, stojącej koło Boyda. Chłopak jak zwykle nosił kamienną maskę na twarzy i nie po raz pierwszy Stiles zastanawiał się, czy on potrafi się w ogóle uśmiechać. Z tą dwójką wiązały go dziwne stosunki. Po wspólnym i jakże pamiętnym pobycie w piwnicy Argentów na początku odnosili się do siebie z pewną nieufnością, ale chyba jest coś w tym, że wspólne cierpienie łączy ludzi. Jednak nadal nie był to stopień zażyłości na jakim był z wcześniej znanymi osobami. No i w przypadku Erici, dużo zależało od jej humoru.

\- Hej Batman, niezła koszulka. - przywitała go blondynka. Stiles spojrzał na nadruk i przytaknął radośnie. Żółta kąpielowa kaczuszka przecięta była napisem “I don’t give a duck”. 

\- Jak Isaac? Widzieliście Scotta? - odpowiedział zamiast przywitania.

Boyd, jak to Boyd, tylko uniósł brwi, ale na szczęście dziewczyna była bardziej rozmowna.

\- Derek powinien podrzucić Isaaca za parę minut. A Scott… Czy wczoraj nie miała wrócić ta mała łowczyni? 

\- Ach… Allison, racja. Wyleciało mi z głowy. - Erica tylko słodko się uśmiechnęła, co w jej wykonaniu praktycznie równało się z grożeniem komuś. Stiles miał tylko nadzieję, że tym razem to nie on oberwie czymś ciężkim po głowie. - No nic, lecę, widzimy się na zajęciach.

Skoro Allison wróciła, pewnie ona i Lydia są przy szafkach. Co oznaczało, że jest też tam Scott i Jackson.  

\- Hej wam, cześć Allison. Miło cię widzieć z powrotem. - może nigdy nie był dużym fanem młodej Argent, jednak należało jej się miłe powitanie. Allison uśmiechnęła się w jego kierunku, ale była to jedyna oznaka sympatii. Scott odwrócił wzrok, gdy tylko do nich podszedł, Jackson skrzywił nos, jakby coś śmierdziało, a Lydia rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Stilinski, czy ciebie nie można zostawić samego nawet na parę godzin, bez powodowania kryzysu? - zapytała dziewczyna.

\- Och, c’mon,  przeprosiłem, ok?

Jacksonowi wyrwało się ciche parsknięcie śmiechem, które zatuszował kaszlem.

\- A przeprosiłeś Isaaca?

\- Od kiedy niby tak przejmujesz się Isaac’em? - odgryzł się Stiles, bo serio, jeśli Lydia zamierza się kreować na matkę watahy, niech nie robi tego jego kosztem.

\- No nie wiem, może od czasu kiedy prawie nie zginął z rąk wiedźmy? 

\- Lydia, daj spokój. - przerwała jej Allison, chwytając ją za rękę. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zawstydzoną. Stiles otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy dotarła do niego przyczyna. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Allison rzeczywiście próbowała zabić członków watahy Hale. 

Od kontynuowania niezręcznej rozmowy wybawił ich dzwonek na lekcje. Pierwsze zajęcia miał łączone z Isaac’em, więc spędził je na pilnym i bardzo fałszywym wpatrywaniu się w tablice. Jednak nie udało mu się wyjść z klasy przed blondynem i w końcu musiał się z nim zmierzyć.

\- Um, hej, Isaac. 

Oczy wspomnianego chłopaka zaświeciły się jak u szczeniaczka i Stiles zdusił w sobie ochotę kopnięcia go.

\- Więc, um, chciałem przeprosić. Za ten wypadek z wiedźmą.

\- Co? Wiesz, ona dopadła mnie wcześniej, zanim ty zadzwoniłeś do Scotta. - Stilesowi nie umknął miękki sposób, w jaki Isaac wymawiał imię jego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Jasne, to było niezbyt miłe doświadczenie, gdy próbowała mi wyrwać już połamaną nogę, ale serio, żyję. Jest ok. 

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony chciał uwierzyć Isaacowi, że przynajmniej on nie żywi do niego urazy, z drugiej zastanawiał się jak bardzo jego traumatyczne doświadczenia z ojcem oddziaływały na tą wspaniałomyślność. Jednak nie widząc dyplomatycznego sposobu na poruszenie tej kwestii, postanowił odpuścić.

Pierwsze dni szkoły zawsze wiązały się z pewnym zamieszaniem. Nowe grupy zajęciowe, nowe materiały, zapisy do drużyn sportowych. Wataha dzieliła ze sobą zajęcia w przeróżnych kombinacjach, ale zawsze spotykali się na lunchu, przy stoliku, który szybko stał się “ich”. Czasami nawet Lydia dosiadała się do nich, chociaż Jackson omijał ich jak zarazę. Mimo usilnych prób Stilesa, Scott nadal się do niego nie odzywał. Doprowadzało to do dość kuriozalnych sytuacji, zwłaszcza podczas zajęć, gdzie z przyzwyczajenia siedzieli koło siebie. Zresztą, obecnie cała uwaga Scotta była skupiona na Allison i ich nowo zawiązanym związku. Z drugą parą na pokładzie oraz z dość bliską przyjaźnią bet przemienionych przez Dereka, Stiles czasami czuł się dość mocno jak piąte koło u wozu.

Pierwsze spotkanie watahy w domu Hale’ów udało się zorganizować dopiero w sobotni wieczór, tydzień po rozpoczęciu zajęć. Znajoma Dereka, alfa z Meksyku, miała jakieś problemy na granicy swojego terytorium i poprosiła go o pomoc. Derek zupełnie nie nadawał się do przeszukiwania książek, więc zlecił to zadanie Lydii i Stilesowi. Dzięki temu trzy razy w tygodniu spotykali się w bibliotece, aby porównać to, co udało im się znaleźć. Kiedy Jacksona nie było w pobliżu, dziewczyna stawała się milsza i bardziej zrelaksowana. Stiles nadal nie rozumiał dynamiki między nimi, a to, dlaczego tak fajna dziewczyna jak Lydia związała się z takim dupkiem jak Jackson, pozostawało poza zasięgiem jego pojmowania. No i pozostawał fakt tego, że poza biblioteką Lydia nadal prawie się do niego nie odzywała, zachowując status qui pro quo. Jednak czas spędzony wspólnie nad książkami był miły, nawet jeśli nie rozmawiali dużo na tematy inne niż “co, do cholery, dzieje się w Tomochi”. A coś się z pewnością działo. Tomochi było niewielkim miasteczkiem leżącym na terenie Parku Narodowego Basaseachic. W lasach na terenie parku ukrywało się sporo supernaturalnych istot, które wolały życie na łonie natury, ale wataha Nunaz była jedyną w okolicy wielu kilometrów. Do tej pory, oprócz poważnego konfliktu z łowcami kilka lat temu, nie mieli większych problemów. Aż do zeszłego miesiąca, gdy nagle mieszkańcy miasteczka zaczęli znikać. Przy tak małej populacji nie było trudno zauważyć, gdy w ciągu tygodnia zaginęło 10 osób, których pozornie nic nie łączyło. Na początku byli to ludzie. Pod koniec miesiąca populacja istot supernaturalnych zmniejszyła się prawie o połowę. W mieście zaczęły pojawiać się dziwne symbole, a ludzie woleli jak najszybciej je opuścić.

\- To prawie jak Sunnydale.- rzucił Stiles znad mapy, po której kreślił mazakiem. Przebrnęli już przez historię miasta i ostatnie podejrzane zdarzenia, ale nie mogli dojść do żadnego logicznego wniosku. Lydia na szybko tłumaczyła pozostałe strony bestiariusza, szukając tam odpowiedzi. Derek pomagał im z materiałami po hiszpańsku. Stiles nadal był w szoku, jak dobrze alfa znał ten język, ale hej! nie powinien narzekać. Ich druga opcja, Scott, był obecnie zbyt zajęty Allison, by skupić się na czymkolwiek poza nią i … W sumie to tylko nią. 

\- Na szczęście tutaj ludzie szybciej poszli po rozum do głowy i nie czekali paru lat zanim zaczęli uciekać. - przytaknęła Lydia, nie odwracając głowy od ekranu laptopa. 

Przez chwilę pracowali w ciszy. Nagle dziewczyna gwałtownie odsunęła od siebie laptop.

\- Tutaj nic nie ma! Uważam, że szukamy w złym miejscu. Dodatkowo, żadne z nas nie zna się na tym rejonie, dlaczego Derekowi tak na tym zależy?

Stiles rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nie jest dziwnym, że chce się jej odpłacić za pomoc.

\- O czym ty mówisz? 

Stiles wyprostował się zdziwiony.

\- Ich alfa przyjęła jego i Laurę krótko po pożarze, zanim udali się do Nowego Jorku.

\- I skąd to niby wiesz? - zdziwienie odmalowało się teraz na twarzy dziewczyny. - Powiedział nam tylko, że się znają.

\- Um, mógł mi o tym wspomnieć jak pojechałam wczoraj po przetłumaczone materiały. - podniósł teczkę ze wspomnianymi materiałami. - Zresztą, czy to ważne? Poprosił nas o pomoc, więc pomagamy. 

Lydia obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem, ale wróciła do pracy. Nie zamienili już słowa aż do końca pracy. 

Kolejne dni nie przyniosły zmian na żadnym froncie. Wataha nadal przeżywała pewne wewnętrzne problemy związane z tym, że przynajmniej dwie osoby udawały, że do niej nie należą. Co więcej, kolejne trzy osoby próbowały udawać, że Allison w ogóle nie istnieje. Allison pewnie martwiła by się tym bardziej, gdyby nie to, że jej związek ze Scottem rozkwitał po wakacyjnej przerwie. Scott nadal nie odzywał się do Stilesa, choć chłopak przyznawał, że mogło być to związane z tym, że odzywał się praktycznie tylko do Allison. Chyba że mówił o Allison, wtedy był zdolny mówić nawet do ściany. Zresztą tylko ściany miały cierpliwość wysłuchiwać jego pochwalnych hymnów. Stiles zamierzał dać mu absolutnie najniższe noty w rankingu “najlepszego przyjaciela miesiąca”, który stworzył w swojej głowie. 

Trwała właśnie ekonomia, jedne z nielicznych zajęć, na które cała wataha uczęszczała w tym semestrze razem. Stiles nigdy nie interesował się tym przedmiotem, ale uwielbiał te lekcje ze względu na elementy humorystyczne nieodłącznie związane z Finstockiem. Serio, gościu był niesamowity. I trochę stuknięty, ale kim był Stiles, żeby to osądzać. Co więcej, mając wszystkie bety w jednej klasie, łatwo było odczytać nastroje panujące obecnie w watasze. Boyd starał się odwieść Ericę od pomysłu włożenia gumy do żucia we włosy siedzącej przed nią Allison. Isaaca równie dobrze mogłoby tu nie być, od początku zajęć wpatrywał się bowiem w okno. Scott i Allison także nie przykładali uwagi do teorii wykładanej przez trenera, zajęci głupkowatym uśmiechaniem się do siebie. Stiles im się nie dziwił, z tego co wychwytywał była to jedna z dziwniejszych teorii zaprezentowanych przez nauczyciela. Najbliżej Stilesa siedziała Lydia, wpatrująca się z pochmurną miną w Jacksona, siedzącego przy Dannym. Spojrzenie chłopaka także podążyło w tym kierunku. Jackson, który z natury był dupkiem, ostatnio stał się jeszcze bardziej nieznośny. Stiles zatopił się w marzeniu, w którym Jackson zgadza się pojechać do swoich rodziców w Wielkiej Brytanii. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Lydia rzuca mu zdegustowane spojrzenie i naprawdę miał nadzieję,  że nie zaczął się ślinić do tej pięknej wizji. Jego marzeniu nie mogła nawet zaszkodzić świadomość tego, że chłopak na miejscu od razu znalazłby sobie nowy worek treningowy. Chociaż, kto wie, może nagła zmiana środowiska spowodowałaby rewolucję w jego podejściu do życia?

\- Dlatego też bez wprowadzenia nowego czynnika nie będziecie mogli otrzymać wiarygodnych wyników. - kontynuował tymczasem trener. - Pozostając przy stałych danych, wasza skóra na twarzy zmarszczy się jak suszona śliwka, zanim nastąpi jakakolwiek zmiana.

\- Huh, nagła zmiana środowiska. - powiedział do siebie pod nosem Stiles. Coś z tyłu głowy podpowiadało mu, że jest to ważne, ale nie mógł powiązać wątków. Obok niego Lydia, korzystając z zamieszania zrobionego przez Greenberga, wyciągnęła kserówki bestiariusza i zaczęła spokojnie tłumaczyć nowego potwora. Nagła zmiana środowiska…

\- Nagła zmiana środowiska! - wykrzyknął nagle, gdy mózg w końcu połączył wszystkie wątki. Nie była to przemyślana decyzja. Cała klasa, z Finstockiem na czele, wpatrywała się w niego ze śmiechem. 

\- Stilinski, o czym do dia… Nie, jednak po zastanowieniu nie chcę nic wiedzieć, im mniej wiem tym lepiej mi śpię.

Stiles uśmiechnął się kątem ust, absolutnie nieuspokajająco. Gdy tylko trener wrócił do wykładu, rzucając mu co jakiś czas spojrzenia, odwrócił się do Lydia.

\- Lydia, ten facet, który zaginął w pierwszym tygodniu!

Lydia nieporuszona pokręciła głową. 

\- Co z nim?

Stiles powstrzymał się od wyrzucania rąk w powietrze.

\- Zajmował się  _ aztecką mitologią _ !

\-  I..?

\- I mógł przywieźć ze sobą  _ nawiedzony artefakt _ .

\- Nawiedzony artefakt…- Lydia zawiesiła głos, jakby dając mu czas na zrozumienie jak głupio brzmi ta teoria. Jednak nie mogła kontynuować, bo w tym momencie dłoń trenera wylądował z hukiem na biurku Stilesa, zmuszając go do ponownego udawania, że słucha wykładu.

Zresztą może klasa nie była najlepszym miejscem do odbywania takich rozmów. Wszystkie wilki kręciły się, rzucając im niespokojne spojrzenia. A to powodowało, że reszta klasy także zaczęła interesować się ich szeptami. Stiles kiwnął go głową do Danny’ego, który tylko przewrócił oczami. Posłał też nieszczery uśmiech dziewczynie siedzącej za Lydią, której mina sugerowała , że usłyszała ostatnie zdanie i teraz rozważa ich zdrowie psychiczne.

Na przerwie próbował złapać Lydię, ale dziewczyna zniknęła gdzieś z Jacksonem. Scott i Allison też szybko się ulotnili. Stiles podszedł do pozostałej trójki, głównie po to, żeby uniknąć rozmowy z Dannym. Chłopak przyglądał mu się, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, a Stiles lubił go na tyle, że nie chciał kłamać mu w żywe oczy. Swoją drogą, zastanowił się Stilinski, ciekawe ile czasu minie, zanim Danny odkryje co naprawdę dzieje się z jego przyjacielem. 

\- Idziemy? - rzucił w kierunku Boyda, z którym dzielił kolejne zajęcia. 

W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko milczenie i serio, dlaczego on w ogóle oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Zamiast niego odezwała się Erica, klepiąc go za mocno w ramię.

\- Nawiedzone artefakty, serio? - zapytała z ironią. 

\- Słuchajcie, jak to się dzieje, że akurat wy macie problem z zaakceptowaniem takiej możliwości? 

\- To, że wil…, że my istniejemy, nie oznacza, że jakieś jednorożce też są prawdziwe.

Stiles skrzywił się na “jakieś jednorożce”.

\- Mówię o starożytnych artefaktach, nie jednorożcach. 

\- Jedno i to samo…- w kontynuowaniu dyskusji przeszkodził im dzwonek na lekcję. Stiles razem z Boydem udali się na górę, zostawiając Ericę i Isaaca na parterze.

Reszta zajęć upłynęła spokojnie. Jackson chyba postawił sobie za cel nie dopuszczenie do rozmowy Stilesa z Lydią, bo każdą przerwę spędzał praktycznie przyklejony do dziewczyny. Erica próbowała obalić jego jeszcze nie do końca stworzoną teorię, ale chłopak twardo upierał się, że ma rację. 

Po szkole odwiózł Isaaca do domu watahy, ale nie zastając Dereka, wrócił do swojego. Rozłożył wszystkie zebrane dokumenty i zaczął je przeglądać od początku. Był pewien, że gdzieś była wzmianka o zaginięciu kolekcjonera zajmującego się lokalną mitologią. Parę godzin później ojciec zastał go w otoczeniu leżących wszędzie papierów, z laptopem na kolanach i rozczochranymi włosami.

\- Hej, dzieciaku, o co chodzi w tymi papierami? Szkoła dopiero się zaczęła, nie możesz mieć aż tyle zadań. 

\- Wiesz, przezorny ubezpieczony i te sprawy, wolę nie mieć zaległości. - odpowiedział chłopak, nie podnosząc nawet głowy znad klawiatury.

Ojciec niezrażony zaczął przyglądać się jakiemuś zdjęciu, leżącemu najbliżej drzwi.

\- Meksyk? Na jakich zajęciach przerabiacie w tym semestrze Meksyk? 

Teraz Stiles oderwał głowę od ekranu. Jeśli jego ojciec zobaczy za dużo, nie będzie łatwo wytłumaczyć się z tego co robi. Szeryf był jedną z najbardziej spostrzegawczych osób, które Stiles znał i choć zwykle był z tego dumny, teraz mogło go to wpędzić w kłopoty. 

\- Historia. Mówimy o lokalnych legendach, a wszystkie z Kalifornii były już zajęte. 

Ojciec najwyraźniej przystał na to wyjaśnienie, bo rzucił tylko coś o obiedzie i wyszedł z pokoju.

Stiles, uspokojonych, wrócił do swoich notatek. Uporządkował je w sensowną całość, wysłał sms do Lydii i pod pozorem sprawdzenia czegoś w bibliotece pojechał ponownie do domu Hale’ów. 

Mimo niezadowolenia Lydii, dziewczyna jednak przyjechała. Jej mina świadczyła, że nadal podchodzi sceptycznie do całej teorii o nawiedzonym artefakcie, ale przynajmniej chciała jej wysłuchać, a tyle wystarczało Stilesowi. Razem z nimi w salonie usiadł Derek i Peter, z których tylko ten pierwszy wyglądał na zainteresowanego tematem.

\- Ok, więc, mam teorię. I to jaką! - zaczął Stiles, wymachując rękoma. - Jest taki gościu, Jorge Rubio. A raczej był, zakładam, że już nie żyję. Ogólnie to zła strona mojej teorii - jeśli jest poprawna, a jest, większości z zaginionych osób nie można już uratować. Chociaż szukając odpowiedzi znalazłem rytuał wskrzeszający niedawno zmarłych, który…

\-  _ Stiles. _

\- Ok, ok, już. Jorge Rubio. Nauczyciel historii w lokalnej szkole, zafascynowany mitologią. Zbierał artefakty, głównie znalezione na targach czy w internecie. Był jednym z pierwszych zgłoszonych zaginięć, kiedy nie pojawił się dwa dni pod rząd w pracy i nikt nie mógł się z nim skontaktować. Mieszkał sam, na obrzeżach miasta. W raporcie jest wspomniane, że dom nie wyglądał na obrabowany, ale policjanci nie potrafili stwierdzić, czy nie zaginęło coś z “dziwnej kolekcji jeszcze dziwniejszych rzeczy”, i to jest cytat, nie wiem, jak ktoś używający takich sformułowań może pracować w policji, serio.

Derek i Peter równocześnie przewrócili oczami.

\- Czyli co, uważasz, że jedna z tych “dziwnych rzeczy” spowodowała jego zaginięcie? - zapytała Lydia, nawet nie ukrywając powątpiewania. 

\- Tak, dokładnie! - odparł niezrażony.

\- Co i jak to powstrzymać? - zapytał tym razem Derek, pochylając się do przodu.

\- Nie wiem i jeszcze bardziej nie wiem.

\- Czyli masz teorię, ledwie ocierającą się o bycie możliwą, nie mając żadnych dowodów na jej poparcie? Stiles, dlaczego to w ogóle miałoby być prawdą? 

\- Ok, wiem, że są w niej pewnej luki, które należy uzupełnić. Ale c’mon, to jedyna poszlaka, która ma jakikolwiek sens! 

Lydia rzuciła spojrzenie starszym wilkołakom. Peter siedział milcząco, ale nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, jak to się działo za każdym razem, gdy Stiles gadał głupoty. Czyli przez większość czasu, który spędzali razem, przynajmniej w odczuciu chłopaka. 

\- Słuchajcie, jeżeli ktoś z watahy Nunaz zrobiłby zdjęcia jego kolekcji, może udałoby mi się ustalić, co powoduje te zaginięcia. 

Po chwili milczenia Derek zgodził się przedstawić tą teorię alfie, choć zastrzegł, że ostatnio jej bety są dość zajęte, z całym tym horrorem dziejącym się na miejscu. Stiles zaczął zbierać swoje notatki, gdy coś przyszło mu na myśl.

\- Właśnie, skoro o betach mowa, gdzie Isaac? 

Siedzieli tu ponad godzinę, a ani razu nie zauważył chłopaka. Derek rzucił mu jedno z jego słynnych spojrzeń.

\- W mieście, pojechali na lody. - zakończył z tonem pytania, jakby Stiles nie powinien zadawać tego pytania. Chłopak rzucił pytające spojrzenie w stronę Lydię, która zmarszczyła brwi, po chwili przechylając głowę na bok.

\- Hmm, Allison rzeczywiście wspominała coś o wypadzie po południu, ale założyłam, że idzie tylko ze Scottem. Zresztą, ja już  _ miałam _ plany na dzisiaj. - zakończyła ironicznie, przypominając Stilesowi, że wyciągnął ją z domu. W odpowiedzi chłopak tylko zmarszczył brwi.  _ On  _ nie wiedział nic o żadnym wypadzie na lody. Dlaczego?

 

Stiles zaspał kolejnego dni, siedząc do późna i rozpatrując coraz to nowe możliwości. Aztecka mitologia była pasjonująca. Dopiero na lunchu mógł spotkać się z watahą i z wrodzoną sobie gracją, a raczej jej brakiem, zapytał o wczorajszy wypad.

\- Hej, dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mi, że idziecie na miasto wczoraj?

Bety rzuciły mu spojrzenia z różnym stopniem zdziwienia. No,oprócz Scotta, który wąchał włosy Allison. Ok, ich związek stał się oficjalnie dziwny. 

\- Wiecie, wystarczyło mi wysłać sms. - udał, że pisze na telefonie. -  _ Hej Stiles, dziś o 18, galeria _ .

\- W sumie to nawet byłam zdziwiona, że nie przyszedłeś. Jakimś sposobem zawsze pojawiasz się tam gdzie my. - odpowiedziała Erica.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jak to “jakimś sposobem? Co jest dziwnego w mojej obecności?

\- No wiesz, same wilkołaki i ich pary… - zawiesiła głos blondynka. 

\- Myśleliśmy, że Scott Ci powiedział. -wtrącił szybko Isaac, wyczuwając zbliżającą się sprzeczkę. - Zgadaliśmy się wczoraj po zajęciach. Prawda, Scott?

Dopiero teraz temat dyskusji dotarł do Scotta.

\- Ech, no tak, ale nie chciałem, żeby wyszła jakaś głupia sytuacja.

Zdziwione spojrzenia tym razem spoczęły na nim. 

\- Głupia sytuacja? - powtórzył ktoś.

\- No, z Isaac’iem po całej tej sprawie z wiedźmą… - Scott przeczesał włosy ręką, jakby nagle czuł się nieswojo pod tymi spojrzeniami. 

\- Co? Isaac sam powiedział, że wszystko w porządku…

\- No a co miał powiedzieć, przecież wiesz, jaki jest…

\- Chłopaki, ja tutaj siedzę. - wtrącił się w końcu Isaac. - Mogę się sam wypowiedzieć.

\- Szukasz wymówek, żeby się ze mną nie zadawać. - wykrztusił Stiles, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Isaaca. - Scott, serio, zachowujesz się jak przedszkolak.

Scott na potwierdzenie tych słów zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, uciekając od odpowiedzi. Ten moment wybrał Jackson, żeby wtrącić się w rozmowę. Która była chyba jednym powodem, dla którego tu podszedł, sądząc z jego pustej już tacy.

\- Stilinski, jeśli ktoś cię nie zaprasza na wyjście z przyjaciółmi, to chyba potrafisz wyciągnąć z tego odpowiednie wnioski. Chyba że twój ograniczony mózg nie może pojąć tak złożonych sytuacji. 

Erice wyrwał się cichy chichot, który próbowała zdusić, głównie po to, żeby nie pokazać, że zgadza się z nielubianym przez nią chłopakiem. 

\- Lydia, chodź. -wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny, za którą podążyła również Allison z nieodłącznym Scottem. Boyd i Isaac rzucili mu nieczytelne spojrzenie, Isaac nawet otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale jednak powstrzymał się i też zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. W ciągu paru minut Stiles został przy “ich” stoliku sam. 

Kolejne dnia atmosfera między nimi była napięta. Podczas zajęć i w przerwach między nimi wszyscy zachowywali się zbyt uprzejmie, żeby było to szczere. Przez myśl Stilesa przemknęła myśl o przeproszeniu, ale szybko dotarło do niego, że nie bardzo ma za co. Jakim niby sposobem to, że o nim zapomnieli miałoby być jego winą? A za wytknięcie im tego już w ogóle nie zamierzał przepraszać. Nadal uważał, że było to chamskie z ich strony. Niestety, reszta też nie zamierzała wyciągnąć pokojowej ręki, dlatego podczas lunchu panowało nieprzyjemne milczenie. 

Wieczorem Derek zwołał “alarmowe zebranie”, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć. Stiles podrzucił ojcu obiad na stację, gdzie zagadał się z jednym z funkcjonariuszy. Z tego powodu do domu Hale’ów dojechał spóźniony. Los musiał go ostatnio bardzo nie lubić, bo w drzwiach dosłownie wpadł na Jacksona. Siła impetu rzuciła ich obu na ziemię, skąd Jackson podniósł się wkurzony.

\- Stilinski, czy ty wszędzie się musisz pchać? W ogóle po cholerę tu przyjechałeś? Mam ci przypomnieć jak ostatnio skończyła się twoja “pomoc”? - wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Koleś, zacznij pić melisę, czy coś, taka nerwowość źle wpływa na cerę. - odpowiedział Stiles, gdy w końcu zebrał się z podłogi. Jackson popchnął go mocno na jeden z filarów i odszedł w stronę kanap. Czyli tam, gdzie siedziała cała wataha, spoglądając na nich z politowaniem. 

\- No siema. - przywitał się z nimi jakby nigdy nic. - Derek, jakieś wieści z  _ Mehico _ ?

\- Tak. I gdybyście w końcu się uspokoili, mógłbym wam o tym powiedzieć. - powiedział alfa niski głosem, spoglądając na Stilesa i Jacksona. 

Stiles wykonał gest zamykania ust na kluczyk, przez co znowu zarobił parę zirytowanych spojrzeń.

\- Przekazałem Silvi teorię o Rubio i zgodziła się przeszukać jego dom. Co więcej, obiecała dowiedzieć się więcej o samym Rubio. Najwyraźniej teoria Stilesa jest prawdziwa i…

\- Ha! Wiedziałem! - przerwał mu Stiles, wyrzucając pięść w górę. - Wiedziałem, wiedziałem!

\- Zamknij się, Stiles. - rzucił alfa, więc chłopak zamilkł, nie przestając się szczerzyć. 

\- W jego domu znaleźli parę potężnych artefaktów. Jedna z bet Nunaz skontaktował się z półświatkiem i okazało się, że Rubio był znany wśród przemytników jako handlarz skradzionym ze świątyń towarem.

W salonie zapadła cisza, podczas gdy bety przetrawiały jego słowa. 

\- Dostanę zdjęcia z jego kolekcji? Tych potężnych rzeczy? - oczywiście to Stiles był tym, który przerwał panującą ciszę. 

Derek w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową.

\- Gdy wiedzieli już czego szukać, szybko udało im się zidentyfikować problem. Silvia określiła to “maską  Malinalxochitla”, który najwyraźniej jest…

\- Bogiem skorpionów i węży. I potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem. - znowu przerwał mu Stiles, ale tym razem zrobił to cichym głosem. Malinalxochitla był potężny i żądny śmierci i to była bardzo zła wiadomość dla wszystkich. - Co z tym zrobimy?

Derek rozejrzał się po pokoju.

\- Ty? Nic. Ja i wilcze bety… Pojutrze w nocy wyjeżdżamy do Tomochi. Lydia i Argent też zostają. 

Po tych słowach, zgodnie z przypuszczeniem Dereka, w salonie wybuchł hałas, gdy każdy chciał coś powiedzieć. Najgłośniej protestował Jackson i Stiles, z zupełnie różnych powodów. 

\- Nie zamierzam marnować weekendu na jakieś głupie wyjazdy do Meksyku! 

\- Nie możesz mnie tu zostawić! To ja na to wpadłem!

Derek westchnął przeciągle, czując jak napinają się jego mięśnie na karku. Jego bety wykazywały absolutnie zero szacunku wobec niego i to musiało się zmienić.

\- Jackson, przykro mi, ale potrzebujemy jechać całą watahą. Wilki z Tomochi będą osłabione, a może dojść do walki. Stiles, nie jedziesz i koniec. Tutaj nawet nie ma miejsca na dyskusję. 

\- Derek, c’mon! Nie możesz mnie tu zostawić. 

\- Jesteś człowiekiem i nie będę narażał cię na niebezpieczeństwo. Dziewczyny też zostają i jakoś nie widzę,żeby protestowały. 

\- Właśnie, Stiles, zostań z dziewczynami. Będziecie mogli pozaplatać razem warkocze, może w końcu na coś się przydasz. - dopowiedział Jackson, kierując swoją złość w stronę słabszego przeciwnika. 

O dziwo to Lydia mu odpowiedziała.

\- Jackson, na twoim miejscu zastanowiłabym się co sugerujesz… - powiedziała cichym głosem. - Chyba że chcesz się na dłużej zaprzyjaźnić ze swoją ręką.

Po pokoju rozległy się zduszone śmiechy.

\- Derek, weź, nie macie pojęcia o azteckiej mitologii! - kontynuował niezrażony Stiles. - Same kły i pazury mogą wam nie wystarczyć.

\- Będziemy pomagać watasze, która tam mieszka. Chcesz mnie przekonać, że po kilku dniach badań znasz się na tym temacie lepiej niż osoby obracające się w tym kręgu całe życie? 

Stiles zaczął otwierać usta, żeby znowu zaprotestować, ale alfa uniósł dłoń.

\- To nie jest tak, że nie doceniam twojej pomocy. Ale jeśli chodzi o siłę fizyczną, lepiej będzie, jeśli będziesz trzymać się jak najdalej.

Stiles zacisnął wargi i pochylił głowę. 

\- Jutro po południu spotkanie tutaj, w środę wyjazd. Spakujcie się na kilka dni, nie wiem, jak długo nam to zajmie. Jutro ustalimy, co zrobić ze szkołą. 

Z tymi słowami odprawił swoje bety. Stiles wyglądał jakby znowu chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Derek pokręcił tylko głową, wychodząc z pokoju. Był pewny swojej decyzji o niezabieraniu chłopaka. Walka mogła stać się zbyt brutalna i nie chciał narażać żadnego z ludzi. Nie mógł jednocześnie skupiać się na walce i martwić, czy ktoś nie z nich właśnie nie umiera. Ponadto, walki wilkołaków opierały się głównie na sile i prędkości, czymś, w czym ludzie po prostu nie byli w stanie im dorównać. 

Następnego dnia, podczas gdy bety były w szkole, Derek ustalił razem z afla Namez dokładny plan działania. Jeśli można tak określić pięć różnych schematów, każdy “na wypadek gdyby…”. Mimo znajomości legend o Malinalxochitla, Silvia nie mogła przewidzieć, co tak naprawdę czeka ich podczas starcia z bóstwem. To znacznie wykraczało ponad doświadczenia wilkołaków.

\- Jesteś pewny, że zabieranie Whitemore’a to dobry pomysł? Chłopak nadal nie ma pełnej kontroli nad swoim wilkiem. - jego rozważania przerwał głos Petera. - Plus, jest aroganckim idiotą, który może wpędzić nas wszystkich w kłopoty.

Derek zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Nie zostawię go tutaj. Jest agresywny i bez alfy w okolicy może nas zdradzić.

Mimo sojuszu z Argentami wystawianie się na widok publiczny byłoby idiotyzmem. 

\- Ciekawe… Dlaczego nie chcesz zabrać Stilesa?

Dopiero teraz Derek odwrócił się do wuja, z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. 

\- Żartujesz? Przecież to byłaby katastrofa. 

Peter tylko uniósł brwi.

\- Zabierasz się za walkę z mściwym azteckim bożkiem mając do pomocy niewyszkolone bety i spodziewasz się czegoś innego niż katastrofy? Ze Stilesem czy bez niego, piszesz się na poważne kłopoty. 

\- Ciebie jakoś pokonaliśmy - mruknął pod nosem Derek, ale oczywiście Peter musiał to wychwycić. 

\- Rzeczywiście, nie doceniłem was wtedy. Ale niech sobie przypomnę…. Czy to nie Stiles wpadł na pomysł obrzucenia mnie koktajlem Mołotowa? 

W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko milczenie. 

Popołudniu pojechał po Isaaca i Boyda, którzy jako jedyni w ten dzień kończyli wcześniej. Reszta watahy przyjechała godzinę później, wchodząc do domu w trakcie kłótni. 

\- Jak można być takim głupim, żeby nie zrozumieć prostego słowa “nie”. - wyrzucał z siebie Jackson kierując słowa do Stilesa.

\- To, że nie jadę z wami do Tomochi, nie oznacza, że nie mogę być na spotkaniu. Chyba że chcesz się przyznać do ukrywania przez tyle lat wiedzy na jakikolwiek temat, który nie jest bezpośrednio związany z tobą. Jeśli tak, pozwól mi pierwsze usiąść, nie wiem, czy nie zemdleje przez taki szok.

Jackson ruszył w kierunku Stilesa zaciskając pięści, więc alfa chwycił człowieka za ramię, odsuwając go na bok. 

\- Jeżeli którykolwiek z was chce zostać na spotkaniu, macie się uspokoić.- powiedział nadal trzymając ramię Stilesa. Jak tylko Jackson ich minął, chłopak wyrwał swoją rękę i zaczął ją rozmasowywać, rzucając Derekowi urażone spojrzenie. 

Spotkanie przebiegło w napiętej atmosferze. Scott był naburmuszony, bo Allison nie chciała przyjechać, Isaac smutny, że Scott jest naburmuszony, Jackson cały czas dawał oznaki swojej niechęci wobec wyjazdu, natomiast Stiles wręcz przeciwnie, cały czas przekonywał, że powinni go ze sobą zabrać. Po wysłuchaniu kolejnego argumentu z listy, którą Stiles musiał zrobić w nocy, Derek nie wytrzymał i przez zaciśnięte zęby wycedził.

\- Stiles, zamknij się w końcu.

O dziwo, chłopak umilkł, ale teraz siedział z miną jeszcze gorszą niż siedzący na przeciwko niego Scott. Alfie udało się przedstawić wszystkie plany i dodać od siebie ważne informacje, ale mimo tego atmosfera robiła się coraz gorsza. Pod koniec spotkania Derek czuł się trochę jak na początku kompletowania watahy, gdy nikt nikomu nie ufał i każdy działał po swojemu. I nie było to miłe uczucie. 

\- Czy macie jeszcze jakieś pytanie? - zapytał licząc na początek dyskusji. Jednak żadna z bet nie wykazała chęci do odezwania się, więc Derek pozwolił im wrócić do domów. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jutro będą współpracować lepiej. 

W środę Stiles od rana był poddenerwowany. Do tego stopnia, że prawie pokłócił się z ojcem, który rzucił jakiś głupi żart przy śniadaniu. Był zły na Dereka, że nie pozwolił mu z nimi jechać, ale jeszcze bardziej na resztę bet, z których żadna się za nim nie wstawiła.

\- Następnym razem sami sobie szukajcie informacji. - wymamrotał pod nosem, trzaskając drzwiami jeepa. Przez co poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Nie powinien wyładowywać emocji na niewinnym Roscoe. 

W szkole od razu zauważył watahę, stojącą w dwóch grupach prze szafkach. Nie chcą zaczynać zajęć od rozmowy z Jacksonem, podszedł do Isaaca, Erici i Boyda.

\- Joł, co jest? - rzucił do nich,nie siląc się nawet na udawanie radości.

\- A ty tutaj? - zdziwiła się nieszczerze Erica. - Nie powinieneś być u Dereka błagając go o zmianę zdania?

\- Haha, jakie zabawne. Zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiać jak zaatakują was jakieś skorpiony. 

\- Wiesz, tym razem nie będzie miał kto zdradzić naszej kryjówki. - odgryzła się blondynka od razu.

\- Erica! - Boyd podniósł nieznacznie głos. - Dobrze wiesz, że znęcasz się nad Stilesem tylko po to, żeby nie myśleć o wyjeździe.

\- Phh. - Erica nie wysiliła się nawet na słowną odpowiedź, tylko odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. 

\- Derek i Peter też się denerwują. - powiedział Isaac, gdy dziewczyna znikła za rogiem korytarza. - Cały wczorajszy wieczór próbowali wymyślić więcej planów zapasowych.

\- I co? - zainteresował się Stiles, próbując pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia jakie zostawiła po sobie wypowiedź Erici. - Do jakiej literki doszli? 

\- Nie wiem, czy starczy alfabetu na wszystkie możliwości, które przedyskutowali.

Stiles skulił ramiona, podchodząc do swojej szafki po książki. Ten cały wyjazd coraz mniej mu się podobał. Co więcej, skoro nie będzie go na miejscu, jak będzie mógł pomóc w przypadku kłopotów?

Ostatnie zdanie musiał wypowiedzieć na głos, bo nagle usłyszał odpowiedź od zbliżającego się Jacksona. 

\- Zazwyczaj ty jesteś przypadkiem kłopotów, więc lepiej dla nas, że tu zostajesz.

\- Och, bo nagle jesteś taki skory do wyjazdu?

Na twarzy Jacksona pojawił się nieprzyjemny uśmieszek. 

\- Ja przynajmniej jestem na tyle warty, żeby Hale liczył mnie do watahy. 

\- To że nie jadę z wami do Meksyku nie znaczy, że Derek mnie do niej nie zalicza, idioto. 

\- Tak? A to ciągłe “zamknij się Stiles” to pewnie oznaka uczucia? Wmawiaj sobie co chcesz, ten wyjazd jest dla niego wymówką, żeby pokazać ci twoje miejsce. A raczej jego brak.

Reszta ekipy w końcu zainteresowała się ich dyskusją, bo podeszli bliżej.

\- Brzmiałbyś bardziej przekonująco, gdybyś nie musiał  _ błagać _ Dereka, aby cię ugryzł. Wątpię, żeby sam z siebie chciał podejść do ciebie na odległość boiska do lacrosse. - odciął się Stiles, gdy Scott oderwał w końcu wzrok od Allison. 

\- Stiles, no co ty! Mieliśmy dbać o wzajemne relacje!

Stiles dosłownie wytrzeszczył oczy na słowa chłopaka. Czy ze swoim supersłuchem nie powinien dokładnie słyszeć jakim dupkiem Jackson był chwilę temu?

\- Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wszyscy martwią się wyjazdem do Tomochi. - kontynuował chłopak.

Uśmieszek Jacksona na chwilę się poszerzył, ale szybko znikł, zastąpiony zmartwieniem.

\- To że ty nie musisz się przejmować wyjazdem, bo przez cały ten czas będziesz siedzieć na tyłku, nie znaczy, że reszta też ma taki komfort. - powiedział tak fałszywie, że Stiles mógł tylko unieść oczy do góry.

\- A potem pewnie i tak będziesz chciał sobie przypisać zasługi, za tą “ciężką pracę” jaką musiałeś zrobić, siedząc w bibliotece.

\- Przestań gadać bzdury, obaj wiemy, że to gówno prawda. - odpowiedział ze złością Stiles, bo Whittemore zaczynał przesadzać. - To ty cały czas jęczysz, że nie chcesz jechać, więc przestań odwracać kota ogonem.

\- Stiles, jesteś niemiły. - odezwał się znowu Scott i Stiles poczuł, że poziom absurdu tej rozmowy sięga niebezpiecznie wysoko.

\- Ja? Ja jestem niemiły? Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co ten głupek wygaduje?

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy zdenerwowani, jeśli nie jesteś w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić, po prostu odpuść. 

\- Scott, czy ty się dobrze czujesz? To jest dosłownie obwinianie poszkodowanego.

\- Jeny, po prostu czujesz się ominięty i teraz próbujesz skupić na sobie uwagę. - próbował zakończyć rozmowę Scott i jak to się stało, że kiedy już w końcu przyjaciel odezwał się do Stilesa, to robił to w tak okrutny sposób. - Zresztą ja się zgadzam z Jacksonem. Nie powinieneś jechać z nami do Meksyku.

Stilesowi na chwilę zamurowało.  

\- Zgadzasz się z Jacksonem? Że ja nie jestem w…

\- Musimy mieć pewność, że każdy da z siebie wszystko, a wybacz stary, ostatnio się nie popisałeś. Lepiej będzie jak na chwilę się odsuniesz od watahy. 

Nad ich głowami rozległ się dzwonek na zajęcia i na korytarzu zapanowało nagłe poruszenie. Stiles stał jednak jeszcze chwilę, skazując się na spóźnienie na pierwsze zajęcia. Czy Scott właśnie zasugerował, że rzeczywiście nie ma dla niego miejsca w watasze? Scott? Jego naj-najlepszy przyjaciel? Którego sam na dołączenie do watahy namówił? Jak to się stało? I kiedy? Po zajęciach próbował jeszcze z nim porozmawiać, ale McCall, jak wszystkie bety, szybko pojechał do domu przygotować się do wyjazdu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, mam nadzieję, że się podobało ;) Jak widać wataha mogłaby popracować trochę nad komunikacją i właściwym przekazywaniem swoich myśli.


	3. Meksyk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć :) Bardzo Wam dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i kudosy! Od razu robi się cieplej na serduchu.  
> Przyznam się, że lubię ten rozdział. Mimo że nie ma w nim prawie żadnej akcji (za to jest smutny). A, czy ktoś jeszcze uważa, że Szeryf jest jednym z najlepszych ojców występujących w serialach młodzieżowych? Bo ja z pewnością tak.

Czwartek i piątek minął szybko, wypełniony szkołą i martwieniem się o watahę. Derek musiał jakoś załatwić betom zwolnienie z zajęć, bo żaden z nauczycieli się o nich nie zapytał. Nastał weekend, ale Stiles wolałby zamienić dwa wolne dni na zajęcia z Harrisem, byleby dowiedzieć się czegoś o sytuacji w Meksyku. Całą sobotę męczył telefonami Lydię i Allison, aż dziewczyny obiecały, że same zadzwonią, gdy coś się zmieni. W niedzielę rano dostały wiadomość, że obie watahy jadą na jakąś pustynię, gdzie lokalny szaman wyczuł natężenie złej energii. Cały poniedziałek czekały na ponowny kontakt, ale chłopcy ostrzegli wcześniej, że mogą nie mieć zasięgu. Czyli jak na razie Stiles wiedział tylko tyle, że wilkołaki pojechały walczyć z manifestacją Malinalxochitla. Super, to uspokajało jego skołatane nerwy. Tylko że hej! wcale nie. Nie wiedział, czy dziewczyny wiedzą cokolwiek innego (czy odnaleźli ciała, a może ktoś jeszcze żył, jak długo szaman wyczuwał zaburzenia mocy, czy ktoś z nich był już tam wcześniej), bo skutecznie unikały kontaktu.

We wtorek wcale nie było lepiej. Chłopaków i Erici nadal nie było, a Lydia i Allison trzymały się razem, nie wykazując ochoty na rozmowę ze Stilesem. Obie wyglądały jakby nie spały dobrze od dłuższego czasu, co zapewne było prawdą. Watahy nie było już od pięciu dni. Stiles czuł potrzebę dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej, niepokój o przyjaciół dławiła go tak, że czasami miał problemy z zaczerpnięciem oddechu. Myśl o tym, że dla nich nie jest już “przyjacielem” w niczym nie pomagała. Nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że ostatnia rozmowa ze Scottem mogłaby być kłótnią. Westchnął ciężko. 

Na lunchu ponownie próbował porozmawiać z dziewczynami, ale te znikły ze stołówki, zanim zdążył do nich podejść. Miał tego coraz bardziej dosyć. Jedynym plusem braku watahy w szkole było to, że nie musiał się zastanawiać, gdzie usiąść. Skoro ich stolik był wolny, mógł tam zjeść w samotności. Szkoda tylko, że zdążył już stracić apetyt. 

W środę Lydia nie pojawiła się na zajęciach, które mieli łączone. Próbował znaleźć Allison na przerwie, ale wydawało się, że jej także nie ma w szkole. Po wieczorze spędzonym na próbach wygooglowania czy gdzieś nie wydarzył się jakiś podejrzany wypadek, który mógłby powiązać z watahą, nie spał dobrze. Teraz do napiętych nerwów dochodziła nieobecność dziewczyn, jedynego pozostałego łącznika z watahą, przez co Stiles czuł się bardzo źle. Urwał się z ostatnich zajęć pod nie tak fałszywym pretekstem bólu brzucha. W domu mógł przynajmniej nie ukrywać swojego zdenerwowania. Z drugiej strony, bez rozproszenia w postaci zajęć trudniej było mu zwalczyć ochotę zadzwonienia do Scotta lub Dereka i upewnienia się, czy wszyscy żyją. Pozostawienie go bez informacji było najgorszą karą, jaką wataha mogła wymyślić, choć Stiles wątpił, żeby zrobili to celowo. Była to raczej kolejna rzecz na liście “Stiles? Czym jest Stiles?”. Co także było złe i nadal raniło jego uczucia. Noc spędził wiercąc się w łóżku, na przemian martwiąc się o chłopaków i gniewając, że nie chcą mu pozwolić im pomóc. Obudził się po krótkiej drzemce czując się jak kłębek nerwów. Cieszył się, że jego ojciec nie wrócił z nocnej zmiany, bo w takim stanie kłótnia wybuchłaby pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem. Ręce trzęsły mu się, gdy odpalał jeepa i podejrzewał lekki napad paniki. Gdyby miał inną opcję, wolałby dzisiaj nie prowadzić, ale nie miał z kim się zabrać. Droga do szkoły zajęła mu więcej niż zwykle, a gdy w końcu wszedł do budynku, pierwszym co zobaczył to watahę, rozmawiającą swobodnie przy szafkach. Żadnych zadrapań, żadnych widocznych złamań. Nikt nie płakał, przeciwnie, ktoś śmiał się cicho. 

Wrócili, cali, bezpieczni. I nikt nie pokwapił się nawet, żeby wysłać mu sms. Poczuł, że traci oddech. Bezmyślnie zrobił krok w ich kierunku, ale wtedy Jackson go zauważył i powiedział coś do Lydii z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. Lydia posłała mu zdegustowane spojrzenie, więc Stiles odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy jednym z koszy na parkingu. Z trudem walczył o kolejne oddechy. Było mu niedobrze i słabo, a świat dookoła stawał się coraz mniej stabilny. Zignorował spojrzenia, rzucane mu przez innych uczniów, skupiony na próbach odzyskania kontroli. 

\- Przepraszam?... - usłyszał po chwili. Zdołał już wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów i miał nadzieję, że za chwilę będzie w stanie się wyprostować. Obok niego stała jakaś dziewczyna, szukając czegoś w torbie. Po chwili wyciągnęła z niej butelkę z wodą. - Wydaje mi się, że ty bardziej jej potrzebujesz. 

Stiles przyjął ją bez słowa. Dlaczego ktoś obcy chciałby dawać mu swoją wodę? Czy wyglądał aż tak źle? 

\- Może powinieneś sobie dzisiaj odpuścić? - powiedziała niezrażona jego milczeniem. - Jeden dzień niczego nie zmieni, a decyzje podejmowane pod wpływem silnych emocji często okazują się niesłuszne. Rozmowy w złości czy smutku pogarszają sprawy, wierz mi, mówię z doświadczenia.

Stiles wyprostował się nieznacznie. To nie brzmiało jak porada dotycząca szkoły, ale skąd ta dziewczyna mogłaby wiedzieć o jego problemach? 

\- Co… - zaczął mówić, ale nieznajoma tylko się uśmiechnęła lekko, ścisnęła go za ramię i poprawiając plecak odeszła w stronę szkoły. 

Stiles rozważał przez chwilę pójście za nią, ale szybko odpuścił. Miał wystarczająco dużo problemów, żeby dokładać nowe. Albo tworzyć nieistniejące. Przecież ta dziewczyna mogła tylko zgadywać. 

Mimo to wziął jej radę do serca. Zostawił jeepa na parkingu i zdecydował się pójść na nogach. Prowadzenie w tym stanie było niebezpieczne, a spacer może pomoże mu się uspokoić. Mimo że niebo było zachmurzone, nie zapowiadało się na deszcz. Zresztą, chłopakowi było to obojętne. Dojście do domu ( i unikanie patroli) zajęło mu ponad godzinę. Mimo że szedł bardzo powoli, kiedy dotarł do domu był wykończony. Ataki paniki zawsze były męczące, a teraz, po kilkudniowym stresie, czuł jak mięśnie odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Jak na złość, jego ojciec dopiero wrócił do domu. Siedział w kuchni, kiedy Stiles wszedł do domu i zastygł bez ruchu, kiedy go zobaczył. Szybko jednak odłożył kubek na blat i do niego podszedł. 

\- Stiles? Coś się stało? - zapytał z niepokojem w głosie.

Rany, musiał rzeczywiście źle wyglądać. Chciał powiedzieć coś mądrego, wybrnąć jakoś z tej sytuacji, ale za każdym razem gdy tylko otwierał usta, czuł łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Nie chciał się rozkleić przy tacie.

\- Jesteś ranny? - szeryf postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. - Coś cię boli?

Stiles pokręcił głową. Bolało go wszystko, ale to nie było coś, na co ktoś mógłby poradzić. Jednak jego wygląd musiał być przekonujący, bo ojciec zaprowadził go do pokoju, pomógł zdjąć buty i bluzę, po czym wpakował go pod kołdrę, obiecując, że porozmawiają, gdy tylko się obudzi. Zmartwione spojrzenie nie opuszczało jego twarzy i Stiles do niekończącej się listy rzeczy, które zawalił, dodał zamartwianie swojego ojca, w czasie, w którym powinien odsypiać nocną zmianę. Zmęczony organizm przegrał jednak z wyrzutami sumienia i po chwili chłopak pogrążył się w śnie. 

***  


Derek westchnął, gdy usłyszał zbliżającą się watahę. Cały dzień zajmował się rannym Isaac'em. Przed południem Deaton przyszedł go zbadać i przypisał kilka ziołowych maści, ale większość miał naprawić czas. Weterynarz nie był w stanie powiedzieć, ile musi minąć zanim rana się zasklepi, więc na razie beta musiała zostać tutaj. Przeorany bok i brzuch nie dawały szans na założenie jakiejkolwiek koszulki, a jeśli wierzyć mężczyźnie, maści szybciej działały, gdy rana nie była zasłonięta bandażami. Zresztą Isaacowi na razie nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać. Jak Derek zdążył już zauważyć, chłopak nie był zbyt przykładnym uczniem. 

“Ciekawe co powie po paru dniach przymusowego leżenia?” pomyślał kwaśno Alfa. Wilki domagały się ruchu i był pewien, że jego becie nie potrzeba wiele czasu w jednym miejscu, żeby zaczął być markotnym. Kto by nie był w takiej sytuacji? 

Przed frontowe drzwi weszła grupa nastolatków. Członkowie drużyny musieli się urwać z treningu, straszy chłopak był pewien, że mieli go dzisiaj w planach. Co samo w sobie było denerwujące, nie po to w końcu zgodził się na ich udział w drużynie, żeby teraz olewali treningi.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteście. - powiedział jednak na głos.- Musimy omówić na spokojnie parę rzeczy dotyczących rajdu.

\- Czy nie skończyliśmy tego wczoraj? - zapytała Erica.- Wałkowaliśmy ten temat przez cały wieczór.  

Od strony grupy słychać było pomruki zgody. Gdy wrócili, opóźnieni o dobrych parę godzin, po długo wyczekiwanym prysznicu i zmianie ubrań na świeże, opatrzeniu tych ran, których gojenie się miało zabrać trochę więcej czasu, nadszedł czas na zdanie relacji dziewczynom, których nie było z nimi w Meksyku. Derek planował przeprowadzić to spotkanie tak, jak robiła to jego matka, ze zdaniem raportu i rozpatrzeniem błędów. Skończyło się na mówieniu jeden przez drugiego i wspominaniu co bardziej ekstremalnych momentów. Zresztą, wszyscy byli tak zmęczeni, że po niedługim czasie zasnęli w salonie, rozlokowani pojedynczo lub podwójnie na kanapach i podłodze. 

Dzisiaj Derek chciał w końcu zakończyć ich wypad w oficjalny sposób. Jego bety powinny w końcu zacząć się uczyć, jak wygląda życie w stabilnych watahach, czyli nie złożonych z samych nastolatków, zgryźliwego Alfy i ironicznego wuja. Który, o wilku mowa, właśnie schodził do salonu. 

\- Nie, Erica, wczoraj zrobiliście sobie wieczór z ploteczkami. Dziś porozmawiamy o tym, tak jak rozmawiają watahy. Siądźcie wygodnie, niech ktoś zaparzy kawy - to może zająć parę godzin.

Z odgłosami niechęci wataha rozsiadła się w pokoju. Boyd i Erica poszli do kuchni, wracając po pewnym czasie  z kubkami i dzbankiem. Kiedy zajęli się nalewaniem napoju, niespodziewanie odezwał się Peter. 

\- Znowu musimy czekać na Stilesa. Czy on nie mógł się z wami zabrać?

Derek rozglądnął się szybko po pokoju. Jego wujek miał rację, wśród jego bet brakowało piegowatej twarzy. Co więcej, zauważył też jak różne reakcje wypowiedź Petera wywołała wśród młodzieży. Isaac i Scott rozglądnęli się, jakby dopiero teraz zauważyli jego brak, Jackson wykrzywił się do Lydii, a Erica i Boyd tylko zmarszczyli brwi. W końcu to Allison przełamała ciszę.

\- Stilesa nie było dzisiaj w szkole.

\- Akurat. - wyrzuciła z siebie Erica. Nie kryła swojej niechęci do młodej łowczyni. - Widziałam go rano, kiedy wchodził do szkoły.

\- Ale wyszedł z niej równie szybko, gdy tylko nas zobaczył - powiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem Jackson.

\- Wyszedł kiedy zobaczył, że go obgadujesz, Jackson. - poprawił głębokim głosem Boyd i Derek zaczynał wyczuwać wiszącą w powietrzu kłótnie.

\- Zaczął nawet iść w naszym kierunku, kiedy oboje rzuciliście mu to wasze spojrzenie pełen pogardy. Zresztą, przecież jego jeep stał na parkingu, kiedy wychodziliśmy...

\- Co? Kiedy to było, nie zauważyłem go! - krzyknął Scott, ale ucichł znowu, kiedy Erica rzuciła w jego kierunku: 

\- Nie zauważyłbyś czołgu na korytarzu, chyba że wjechałby w twarz twojej dziewczynki.

\- Jak masz coś do mnie, to powiedz mi to prosto w oczy. - odpowiedziała zgryźliwie Allison.

\- Tak? Akurat mam coś…

\- Dość. - wydał rozkaz alfa i wszyscy umilkli. Oprócz Petera, oczywiście.

\- No i koniec rodzinnych wakacji. Zaczynałem już tęsknić za waszymi kłótniami. - Derek rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie. - A skoro nie ma tu jedynej osoby, która wykazuje możliwość posiadania mózgu, chyba was opuszczę. Miłego spotkania, siostrzeńcze.

Derek powstrzymał warknięcie. Liczył na sprawne spotkanie w miłej atmosferze…

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później, zarówno o nieobecności Stilesa jak i waszym dziecinnym zachowaniu. Teraz, raport…

Spotkanie trwało ponad cztery godziny i zakończyło się, gdy z rany Isaaca zaczął płynąć jakiś dziwny cuchnący płyn. Mimo wszystko, Derek był zadowolony. Udało mu się zrealizować założone punkty i stworzyć listę tematów, które musiał poruszyć z betami na następnych spotkaniach. Na przykład to, że kiedy podczas oficjalnych spotkań mówi alfa, bety nie wtrącają się pytaniami, tylko czekają na pozwolenie zabrania głosu. Stracili mnóstwo czasu na powracanie do przerwanego wątku, bo ktoś zadawał pytanie z innego tematu. Co prawda, więcej czasu stracili na słowne utarczki między sobą... I to było poważniejszym problemem, ale Derek nie miał teraz ochoty o tym myśleć. Zanim opatrzył Isaaca, przepytał grupę o Stilesa i zakończył spotkanie, więc teraz wszyscy albo wrócili do domów albo siedzieli w pokojach. Zawołał Ericę i Boyda. 

\- Muszę iść coś załatwić. Przypilnujcie, żeby Isaac w tym czasie nie umarł.

\- Hej! - zaprotestował ranny chłopak.

\- Bądźcie watahą i pomóżcie mu, gdyby czegoś potrzebował. - zakończył, posyłając mu uśmieszek. Zabrał tylko kurtkę i był gotowy do wyjścia. 

***

Stilesa obudził się po paru godzinach. Czuł się o niebo lepiej. Ciężar w postaci troski o życie przyjaciół już nie przygniatał mu ramion. Czuł za to gorycz z powodu tego, że nie powinien nazywać się “przyjaciółmi”. Jednak po potrzebnym odpoczynku nie przyprawiało go to o atak paniki. Mógł spokojnie oddychać, więc wstał z łóżka, aby doprowadzić się do porządku. Pół godziny później był już gotowy. Przy stole siedział jego ojciec, czytając książkę, którą odłożył, gdy tylko Stilesa wszedł do kuchni. 

\- Dobrze, że już wstałeś, za chwilę będzie obiad. 

\- Gotowałeś? - zapytał podnosząc brwi chłopak. Na suszarce leżały wymyte naczynia, więc jego ojciec rzeczywiście musiał sam przygotować obiad. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wystarczyło źle wyglądać i już zrezygnowałeś z jedzenia na dowóz? 

\- Stiles… - westchnął tylko szeryf i chłopak wiedział, że tym razem nie wywinie się żartami. - Zróbmy tak. Zjedzmy w spokoju obiad i wtedy porozmawiamy, ok? 

Stiles zdołał tylko przytaknąć głową na znak zgody. Najchętniej ominąłby tą rozmowę, odłożył na “nigdy i nigdzie”, ale znał to spojrzenie. To, które mówiło czytelnie “musimy porozmawiać” i było zarezerwowane na specjalne okoliczności. Jak wtedy gdy pobił ucznia (za śmianie się z jednej z dziewczyn w klasie) i dyrektor pierwszy raz wezwał go do gabinetu. Albo gdy z powodu ataku paniki prawie utonął w basenie. Albo gdy… Stiles nie chciał myśleć o czasie, gdy pierwszy raz ujrzał to spojrzenie u swojego ojca. Zwłaszcza, że doleciał do niego zapach gotowanej zupy.

\- Czy to…

\- Pomyślałem, że to postawi cię na nogi. - odpowiedział cicho ojciec i Stiles musiał zwalczyć łzy podchodzące mu do oczy. Podszedł do szafki z talerzami i pod pretekstem szukania czegoś w środku otarł twarz rękawem bluzy. Przez chwilę w kuchni panowała cisza. W końcu przełamał się i zaniósł talerze i sztućce do stołu. Nie minęło długo, gdy obaj jedli ciepłą zupę, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach. Gdy skończyli i Stiles posprzątał po obiedzie, znowu usiedli przy stole, tym razem z kubkami ciepłej herbaty w dłoni. I znowu zapadło milczenie. Stiles wpatrywał się w kubek, odmawiając skierowania spojrzenia na ojca. Nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć. Znowu skłamać? Mimo odpoczynku nie miał siły wymyślać kolejnych wymówek dla swojego złego stanu. I jeszcze ten obiad… Znowu poczuł gulę podchodzącą do gardła. Nie mógł się przemóc, żeby zacząć mówić, a wyglądało na to, że szeryf też nie wie jak zacząć rozmowę. W końcu jednak przerwał ciszę.

\- Czy wiesz, z iloma osobami z liceum nadal się przyjaźnię? - zapytał i Stiles poderwał głowę do góry, bo rozmowa na temat przyjaciół jego ojca plasowała się gdzieś na dole listy spodziewanych tematów. Pierwsze miejsca zajmowały, dość oklepane, “Czy zażywasz narkotyki?”, “Czy jesteś w sekcie?” lub “Czy podpadłeś gangowi?”. Pokręcił jednak głową, bo rzeczywiście nie wiedział.

\- Z dwoma. I żaden z nich nie należał do grona moich najbliższych przyjaciół w czasie liceum. Jednak utrzymałem z nimi znajomość po zakończeniu szkoły i teraz mogę powiedzieć, że ufam w naszą wzajemną relację. 

\- A co… Co się stało z twoimi przyjaciółmi ze szkoły? 

\- Po liceum poszliśmy na różne uczelnie, Tim wyjechał do innego stanu, Clara wyszła za mąż na drugim roku i nigdy nie wróciła do Beacon Hills. Z resztą kontakt stopniowo słabł, aż zabrakło potrzeby do dłuższego utrzymywania go. Po prostu, nagle nie umieliśmy znaleźć wspólnych tematów do rozmów. Każdy z nas ma swoje życie i swoich znajomych. 

\- Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? Nie, żebym nie doceniał twoich zwierzeń, zawsze możesz się wypłakać na moim ramieniu czy coś.- zapytał Stiles, kiedy pierwsze ziarno niepokoju zagnieździło się w jego sercu.

\- Stiles… Byłeś jednym z najbardziej towarzyskich dzieci w przedszkolu. Przedszkolanki zawsze mówiły, że nie miałeś problemów z nawiązywaniem nowych przyjaźni. Z utrzymywaniem gorzej, głównie przez niestwierdzone wtedy jeszcze ADHD. Miałeś za dużo energii i za mało zdolności do koncentracji… W podstawówce było podobnie. 

Stiles nie odważył mu się przerwać. Nie odważył się nawet ruszyć, siedząc tylko i wpatrując się w blat stołu.

\- Kiedy zaprzyjaźniłeś się ze Scottem, to nadal ty byłeś tym, który otwierał się na inne dzieci. Na którego przyjęcie urodzinowe przyszła cała klasa, która zrujnowała rabatkę z kwiatami podczas jakieś dziwnej gry… A potem, gdy twoja ma… Gdy Clau… Po śmierci twojej mamy byłeś tylko ty i Scott i nie było już nikogo innego. Żadnych nowych przyjaciół, żadnych dzieci, które zapraszałbyś do domu popołudniami. Mimo to cieszyłem się, bo miałeś przynajmniej Scotta, z którym byliście jak bracia. Cały czas wmawiałem sobie, że potrzebujesz czasu, żeby znowu się otworzyć i zaprzyjaźnić z kimś nowym. Ale lata mijały, a ty dalej nie wychodziłeś ze swojej strefy komfortu. Nie, Stiles, daj mi skończyć. - szeryf uniósł dłoń, gdy chłopak chciał zaprotestować. - Nie jest mi łatwo o tym mówić, ale uważam, że to konieczne. 

\- W zeszłym roku coś się zmieniło. Pojawił się lacrosse, Lydia i Allison. Stiles, cieszyłem się, że w końcu zacząłeś wychodzić z kimś innym. Ale potem była ta sprawa z Jacksonem, potem przestałeś mówić o waszych wypadach ze Scottem. Nagle w obrazku pojawiły się ten chłopak, którego ojciec był zwyrodnialcem, córka Reysów i … Boyd, racja? I to nie wydawało się w porządku…

\- Nie wydawało się w porządku, bo był tam też Derek Hale? - Stiles w końcu odzyskał głos. Po wypowiedzi ojca emocje kłębiły się w jego głowie, walcząc o pierwszeństwo. Nie był już pewny, czy ta rozmowa nie zmierza do pytania o sektę. - To on ci przeszkadza, mam rację?

\- Stiles, oskarżyłeś go o morderstwo! 

\- Pomyliłem się! Jeny, jestem tylko nastolatkiem, mogłem się pomylić.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nazwisko Hale za często pojawia się w naszych kartotekach! Tak samo jak Argent. Czy nie wydaje ci się podejrzane, że dwie kobiety z rodziny Allisson zmarły w niedługim odstępie czasu? I na litość, Stiles, Jackson Whittemore?! Miałeś sądowy zakaz zbliżania się do niego, a tu nagle jesteście dobrymi znajomymi? 

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, obydwaj mamy swoje grzechy na sumieniu, nie pamiętasz jaki ty byłeś w moim wieku? A Allison? Co ona jest winna temu, że jej ciotka i matka umarły? Co ty w ogóle insynuujesz? 

Szeryf westchnął ciężko. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy, w próbie zebrania sił i uspokojenia się. 

\- Nie o tym chciałem mówić… Stiles, mimo wszystkich momentów, w których cię strofowałem, uważam, że jesteś odpowiedzialnym chłopakiem. Że mogę ci zaufać, przynajmniej w pewnych kwestiach. Nie reagowałem na twoje nowe przyjaźnie, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nie wpakujesz się w nic niebezpiecznego.

Serce Stilesa podskoczyło. To było właśnie to, co zrobił. Wpakował się w środek najniebezpieczniejszej afery, która wydarzyła się w Beacon Hills od lat. Codziennie zadawał się z potworami z legend. Pomógł zabić kilka z nich. Jak jego ojciec mógł mu ufać?

\- W końcu byłeś normalnych nastolatkiem, wymykającym się po nocy ze znajomymi i marnotrawiącym popołudnia na wspólnych wypadach. I być może jako rodzic powinienem zaostrzyć reguły, ale cieszyłem się, że w końcu komuś zaufałeś. Pamiętam coś tam z liceum i rozumiem, jak ważne jest posiadanie przyjaciół.

Stiles patrzył na niego z coraz większym zmieszaniem. Ta rozmowa krążyła wokół czegoś, a on nie wiedział wokół czego dokładnie. Skoro ojciec nie miał nic przeciwko zadawaniu się z tą paczką i, co najważniejsze, nadal nie wiedział o jej wilkołaczej części, to dokąd zmierzał? 

\- Stiles…- zaczął znowu jego ojciec o chyba zmierzał do sedna, bo jego zdenerwowanie widocznie wzrosło. - Widzę, że od paru tygodni coś jest na rzeczy. Widziałem, jak starałeś się zbudować te nowe relacje i utrzymać przyjaźń ze Scottem na tym samym stopniu zażyłości co wcześniej… I wiem, że to zabrzmi fałszywie, ale pokłócenie się z przyjaciółmi nie jest końcem świata. 

\- Ja… my się nie pokłóciliśmy. - wyszeptał przez ściśnięte gardło. - Oni nie chcą się ze mną przyjaźnić. Scott chyba też…

Kiedy wypowiedział to na głos, nawet w zaciszu ich kuchni, zrozumiał dwie rzeczy. Jak bardzo dziecinnie to brzmiało, skarżenie się, że ktoś nie chce być jego przyjacielem. I jak bardzo to bolało. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej narastał i znowu miał wrażenie, że brakuje mu tlenu. Zaczął się obawiać, czy nie będzie miał kolejnego ataku paniki, gdy ojciec położył mu rękę na ramieniu. 

\- Hej, głowa do góry. Pamiętam, jak bardzo bolą takie rzeczy. Nie, nie żartuję. - dodał widząc kpiące spojrzenie syna. - I niestety nie ma na nie lekarstwa innego niż czas. Relacje między ludźmi cały czas się zmieniają, a w tak młodym wieku te zmiany bywają gwałtowne. Pamiętam jak… Pamiętam jak twoja mama opowiadała o jej przyjaciółce ze szkoły, z którą pokłóciły się o bluzkę. Trzyletnia przyjaźni zakończyła się, bo okres milczenia po kłótni był zbyt długi i tamta dziewczyna nie chciała już wrócić do ich grupki. Stiles, takie rzeczy się dzieją i nic na nie nie poradzisz. Rozumiesz mnie?

Stiles zdołał przytaknąć głową. Walczył z łzami, ale i tak czuł, że ma wilgotne policzki. Jeny, ile on ma lat? 

\- Za niedługo znajdziesz nowych przyjaciół. Nawet jeśli teraz wydaje się to niemożliwe. I mimo że to nie będą “oni”. Nie skreślaj jednak Scotta. Znacie się tak długo, że wasza przyjaźń pewnie przetrwa taką sytuację. Daj sobie czas. Daj Scottowi czas. 

Stiles nadal wpatrywał się w blat stołu. Nie był gotowy na karuzelę wydarzeń i uczuć, która go dzisiaj spotkała. Nie był gotowy na tak intymną rozmowę z jego ojcem. Na wspomnienie, kilkukrotne, jego matki, która nadal stanowiła w ich domu temat tabu. Odzyskane niedawno siły wydawały się znowu kurczyć i Stiles pragnął uciec przed natłokiem myśli w sen. Mimo to zebrał się w sobie i cicho zapytał:

\- A co jeśli nie chcę szukać nowych?

\- Dzieciaku, wiem, że to brzmi brutalnie, ale czy nie starałeś się utrzymać tej relacji przez ostatnie tygodnie? Przyjaźń zawsze wiąże się z jakimś wysiłkiem. Zaniedbana zniknie. A niestety, twoi koledzy pokazali się ze złej strony, jako ci, którzy nie chcą wkładać w nią wysiłku. Nie możesz wpłynąć na ich opinię. Ale pamiętaj, że to ich wina i ich błąd, nie twój. Ty nie zrobiłeś nic złego i niedługo się przekonasz, że są ludzie, którym będzie na tobie zależało ze wszystkimi twoimi wadami i zaletami.  

Nie chciał wierzyć ojcu. Chciał usłyszeć, że jego już byli przyjaciele zrozumieją jak wielki błąd popełnili i znowu zapragną jego towarzystwa. Chciał, żeby ktoś mu powiedział, że to tylko chwilowa sytuacja, że w głębi serca wataha się o niego troszczy. Że ma prawo do niej należeć. Nie chciał szukać nowych przyjaciół. Był w tym beznadziejny, nie wiedział jak zaczynać rozmowy z obcymi, aby nie zrobić z siebie idioty w ciągu pierwszy pięciu minut. Nie wiedział, co zrobi w szkole. Gdzie ma usiąść na stołówce, z kim rozmawiać na przerwach… To co wiedział, to to, że nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Może ucieczka była dziecinna, ale hej! przecież to jego taktyka. Ignorowanie problemu, aż w końcu odejdzie działało całkiem dobrze. 

Tylko że tym razem problem odszedł razem z przyjaciółmi… 

Otarł twarz rękawem. 

\- Twoje zdolności przemawiania znacząco się poprawiły. Może zamiast szeryfem zostaniesz burmistrzem? 

\- To mogłoby pomóc w podniesieniu naszego domowego budżetu. - odpowiedział szeryf, ale zmartwione spojrzenie nie znikło. - Usprawiedliwiłem twoją dzisiejszą nieobecność, ale liczę na to, że jutro pójdziesz na zajęcia, okay?

Rozmawiali jeszcze kilkanaście minut, zanim Stiles poszedł do swojego pokoju. W jego głowie nadal kłębiły się myśli, zbyt wiele myśli. Jeżeli ma jutro iść do szkoły, potrzebował teraz samotności. Przez chwilę kusiło go udanie się do lasu, ale to za bardzo przypominałoby spacery ze Scottem. Tylko że bez Scotta. Tak, pokój był zdecydowanie lepszą opcją. 

***

Samochód Stilesa nadal stał pod szkołą, kiedy Derek ją mijał. Trening lacrosse powinien się już dawno skończyć, mimo to poszedł sprawdzić, czy chłopaka nie ma na boisku czy w szatni. Oprócz incydentu rano wataha nie widziała go dzisiaj w szkole, ale w takim razie dlaczego jego samochód nadal tu jest? W szkole było kilka osób, ale Derek nie wyczuł wśród nich Stilesa. Skierował samochód do jego domu, licząc na więcej szczęścia. Tym razem mu dopisało, w pokoju chłopaka świeciło się światło, więc nie namyślając się długo, wspiął się na piętro i wszedł przez okno. I od razu poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Zapach w pokoju był zbyt intensywny, wręcz nachalny. I nie był to dobry zapach, przypominał mieszankę smutku, rozgoryczenia i paniki.

\- Derek? - zapytał z zawahaniem w głosie Stiles. - Wiesz, że posiadamy drzwi, prawda? 

Chłopak siedział na łóżku, otulony kocem. Gdy zobaczył Dereka odłożył czytaną książkę na łóżko, ale nie zmienił pozycji. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. 

\- Zepsuł ci się samochód? - powiedział alfa, ignorując wcześniejsze pytanie. - Mogę cię podrzucić pod szkołę, jestem samochodem. 

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego ze zdziwieniem, ale, co było do niego niepodobne, milczał.

\- Wataha mówiła, że nie byłeś dzisiaj na zajęciach i nie mieli jak przekazać ci wiadomości o naszym rajdzie. 

\- Jasne. - parsknął Stiles. - Przecież żadne z nas nie ma telefonu lub internetu. Derek, co ty tu tak właściwie robisz? 

\- Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciał wiedzieć co było na spotkaniu, które ominąłeś… 

Oczy Stilesa zrobiły się jeszcze większe ze zdziwienia. 

\- Nie interesuje cię to co znaleźliśmy w Meksyku? Parę rzeczy wymaga sprawdzenia, niektóre musimy przetłumaczyć, ale większość z tego, co udało nam się zabrać po pokonaniu…

\- Koleś. - przerwał mu Stiles. - Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? Wiesz przecież, że ja nawet nie znam hiszpańskiego. Pogadaj lepiej ze Scottem. 

\- Co? Nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. - Derek czuł się coraz dziwniej. Stiles był dzisiaj jakiś… inny? Gdzieś uleciała cała jego energia, a Stiles bez energii był czymś, co stawiało jego włosy na karku do pionu. Czymś, co jego wilk rozpoznawał jako niebezpieczeństwo. - Wydawałeś się być zainteresowany mitologią.

\- Um, koleś… Nie wiem czy może to uciekło twoim wilkołaczym superzmysłom, ale ja już nie do końca należę do watahy. Nauczyłem się, nie będę wcinał nosa w nieswoje sprawy.

\- Co? - Derek wyglądał jakby dostał w twarz obuchem. - Stiles, o czym ty mówisz?

Teraz obaj wpatrywali się w siebie ze zdziwieniem i pewnie wyglądało to dość zabawnie, ale w tej rozmowie nie było już nic zabawnego. 

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że nie należysz do watahy? 

\- Może dlatego, że twoje bety dały mi znać wystarczająco dobrze, że mnie w niej nie chcą? Nawet ja w pewnym momencie widzę, gdy gdzieś nie ma dla mnie miejsca. 

\- Słuchaj, nie wiem, co ci powiedziały lub zrobiły bety, ale z watahy się tak po prostu nie “wypada”. Na litość, ja jestem alfą tej watahy, nie oni! 

\- Koleś, wyluzuj. Już się z tym pogodziłem. - Derek nie musiał nawet słuchać rytmu jego serca, żeby wiedzieć, że chłopak skłamał.

\- Stiles, nie masz z czym się godzić. Nie wyrzuciłem cię z watahy!

Stiles popatrzył na niego z czymś z dziwnym w oczach, ale potem potrząsnął głową i jego wzrok stwardniał.

\- Powinieneś już iść. 

\- Co?..

\- Myślę, że to już koniec naszej małej pogawędki. Rozmowy z tobą to zawsze czysta przyjemność, ale nie daj mi się zatrzymywać. Na pewno masz jakieś dzieci do straszenia czy coś.

-Stiles? 

\- Koleś, jestem zmęczony i chcę być sam. Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać, nie teraz.

\- A co ci chodzi z tym “kolesiem”?! I co cię dzisiaj ugryzło?! 

Stiles rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie i Derek pomyślał, że cokolwiek go męczy musi mieć bezpośredni związek z watahą. Chyba jednak nie powiedzieli mu wszystkiego podczas spotkania. 

\- Jeny, czy ty możesz dać mi spokój?! I ucisz się, zanim przyleci tu mój ojciec. Mój ojciec, który przypadkiem na dostęp do broni. 

Derek powstrzymał chęć zawarczenia. Nie chciał zostawiać chłopaka samego w takim stanie, bo niezależnie od tego co mówił, należał do watahy. Ale widział, że z każdą minutą Stiles robi się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. 

\- Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy. - powiedział tylko i wyszedł oknem. 

Dopiero na zewnątrz uświadomił sobie, że nie zapytał Stilesa, jak zamierza pojechać jutro do szkoły. Może potrzebował podwózki… Jednak okno w jego pokoju zostało właśnie zamknięte z trzaskiem, a zasłony zasunięte zdecydowanie zbyt brutalnie, żeby sądzić, że się uspokaja. “Jutro”, postanowił Derek. “Jutro z nim porozmawiam na spokojnie. Ale pierwsze, muszę dowiedzieć się więcej od bet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staram się wrzucać dwa rozdziały na tydzień, ale w związku ze zbliżającą się sesją, może być z tym różnie. :


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy rozdział! Nowi bohaterowie! (chociaż jeszcze nie ci, którzy będą ważni) ;)  
> Będę coraz bardziej odbiegać od kanonu, więc proszę, dajcie mi znać, co o tym wszystkim sądzicie, bo niepewność zjada mnie od środka.

Piątek był bardzo dziwnym dniem. Zgodnie z obietnicą, ojciec podwiózł go do szkoły. Jechali w ciszy, mimo że szeryf parę razy otwierał usta, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć. Najwyraźniej wczorajsza gadatliwość nie miała trwać wiecznie. Stiles siedział zatopiony w myślach. Po wyjściu Dereka zamierzał od razu pójść spać, ale słowa alfy nie dawały mu spokoju. Był czy nie był w ich watasze? Jeśli chodziłoby tylko o niego, powiedziałby, że nie. Bety go nie chciały, a to one były jego przyjaciółmi. Sam Scott nie chciał go w watasze, co jednak bolało najbardziej. Miał dość czucia się jak piąte koło u wozu. Ale skoro alfa mówiła, że nadal należy do paczki… Tylko czy on chce jeszcze do niej należeć? Rozmowa z ojcem dała mu do myślenia. Nawet jeśli Derek miał rację (a skoro był alfą, to pewnie miał) i Stiles mógł czuć się częścią watahy, nie chciał marnować wysiłku na ciągłe naprawianie przyjaźni. Jeśli bety nie chciały go takim jakim jest, jaki był w tym sens? Zwłaszcza, że nawet gdyby Stiles odzyskał ich przyjaźń, cały czas trwałby w strachu, że zaraz znowu ją straci. Czy nie lepiej posłuchać rady ojca i poszukać nowego towarzystwa?

Westchnął ciężko, wchodząc do szkoły. Pewnie jego tata miał rację, ale niby jak ma to zrobić, skoro większość ludzi, których znał trochę lepiej należała do paczki? Kojarzył imiona zaledwie kilku innych uczniów. W ciągu ostatniego roku był zbyt zajęty nieumieraniem, żeby prowadzić bujne życie towarzyskie. A wcześniej… No cóż, jego ojciec chyba rzeczywiście znał go zbyt dobrze. Oprócz Scotta miał jeszcze jedną przyjaciółką, także poznaną w przedszkolu, ale uczęszczała do innej szkoły. 

Ostatnie dni były wypełnione niepokojem. Teraz czuł tylko pustkę. Na przerwach łatwo było unikać watahy. Uczniowie przelewali się przez korytarze i zbyt ciasne schody, wystarczyło więc schować się za kimś wysokim lub skręcić w odnogę korytarza, gdy widział zbliżającą się znajomą sylwetkę. Ale co z zajęciami? Koniec końców Stiles przeżył kilka bardzo irytujących godzin, wypełnionych niepatrzeniem i niezderzaniem się z betami. Niestety, jak na złość oprócz dwóch przedmiotów, w każdej klasie był ktoś z watahy. Jackson go olał, jak zwykle. Lydia rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, ale powstrzymała się od korytarza. Stiles miał wrażenie, że zarówno Erica jak i Scott chcieli mu coś powiedzieć, ale postarał się o to, żeby siedzieć jak najdalej od nich. Najgorsze, o czym mógł teraz pomyśleć, to utrzymywanie tej relacji mimo braku poczucia przynależności. Jeśli nie chcą go w watasze, wolał, by było chirurgiczne cięcie, wszystko albo nic. Może za jakiś czas będzie mógł rozmawiać z nimi bez żalu. A do tego czasu… Coś wymyśli. Cała ta sytuacja miała jeden plus. W celu unikania myślenia o kimkolwiek, skupiał się na zajęciach, dzięki czemu jego notatki były szczegółowe jak nigdy. Słyszał o ludziach, którzy używali nauki jako sposobu na ucieczkę od rzeczywistości, ale wcześniej nie sądził, że działa on tak efektywnie. Olał popołudniowy trening lacrosse i udał się prosto do domu. Jego ojciec miał wrócić dopiero wieczorem i Stiles znowu żałował że nie ma rodzeństwa. Jasne, pewnie większość czasu spędziliby na kłótniach, ale wiele by oddał, żeby nie wracać do pustego domu. Zanim ten supernaturalny biznes się zaczął kręcić, piątkowe wieczory Stiles spędzał ze Scottem przy grach lub serialach.  Z watahą w piątki zawsze coś robili, nawet jeśli nie ze wszystkimi, to przynajmniej z częścią. Czasami oglądali coś w telewizji, innym razem wyskakiwali na miasto. A teraz Stiles znowu był sam, tym razem bez oparcia w osobie Scotta. Czuł się jak nieudacznik. Jaki siedemnastolatek nie ma z kim wyjść w piątkowy wieczór? Narzekanie nie miało jednak sensu, włączył więc muzykę i wyciągnął zeszyty. Skoro i tak nie ma co robić, przynajmniej przygotuje się do przyszłotygodniowych zajęć. 

Od nauki oderwał go dopiero ojciec. Za oknem już się ściemniło, a Stiles, nie bez pomocy kawy i adderallu, przerobił najważniejsze tematy. 

\- Cześć dzieciaku, co robisz?

\- A na co ci to wygląda? 

\- Powiedziałbym, że się uczysz, ale jest to tak niepokojący widok, że zapewne planujesz coś bardzo głupiego i bardzo niebezpiecznego. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie usłyszę o tym na posterunku.

\- Haha, zabawne. Twój humor się wyostrza. Możliwe, że za niedługo twoje żarty będą nawet zabawne. 

Szeryf zrobił urażoną minę, ale nie odpowiedział na ten komentarz.

\- Pomożesz mi przy kolacji? Mam coś dla ciebie na dole. 

\- Obawiasz się, że zamienię się w emo-nastolatka i będziesz musiał mnie przekupywać do wyjścia z pokoju? Szkoda, że nie wpadłem na to wcześniej! 

Jego ojciec nie wydawał się być poruszony żartem, ale Stiles posłusznie zamknął książki i zszedł do kuchni. Kolacja składała się z sałatki z grillowanym kurczakiem i makaronem. Gdy tylko Stiles wszedł do kuchni, poczuł jak bardzo jest głodny, więc wyłożył na stół więcej pieczywa. Przygotowanie posiłku nie trwało długo i już po chwili jedli w ciszy. Kiedy naczynia były już posprzątane, ojciec sięgnął po jakieś papiery do kieszeni kurtki. 

\- Pamiętasz twojego wujka z Lake Port? Dzwonił do mnie ostatnio z zaproszeniem na weekend. Niestety, z powodu obowiązków musiałem odmówić. Jednak pomyślałem, że taka wycieczka dobrze ci zrobi. 

\- Lake Port? Nie widziałem się z Robbem i Kyle od trzech lata, to dość długa przerwa.

\- I dlatego sądzę, że odwiedzenie ich to dobry pomysł. Może to nie jest najbliższa rodzina, ale jednak nie mieszkają tak daleko, żeby nie mieć z nimi kontaktu. Kontaktowałem się dzisiaj z Davidem, spodziewają się ciebie jutro. Tutaj masz bilety, powrotny jest na niedzielę wieczorem. 

\- Whoa, a co jeśli nie chciałbym jechać? Czy ja mam jakieś zdanie w tej sprawie?

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie. - odpowiedział John. - Nie chcę, żebyś spędził cały weekend smucąc się w pokoju. Nie chcę też, żebyś zrobił coś głupiego. Synu, wierz mi, mam wystarczająco dużo zgłoszeń od rodziców, których dzieci nagle zniknęły, bo nie radziły sobie z problemami.

\- To tyle w temacie “ufam ci”? Dzięki tato, zawsze wiedziałem, że mam w tobie wsparcie.

\- Stiles… - westchnął szeryf, na co Stiles uniósł ręce w geście poddania się. 

\- Ok, ok! Pojadę. Tylko nie rób zdziwionej miny, jeśli wujek David już nigdy się do ciebie nie odezwie. Na którą godzinę są te bilety? 

\- Autobus odjeżdża o szóstej. - szeryf zaśmiał się na pełną ubolewania minę syna. Nie było tajemnicą, że chłopak lubił pospać dłużej w weekend. - Idź się spakuj, pogoda ma być ładna, więc pewnie spędzicie trochę czasu nad jeziorem. 

***

Isaac lubił piątkowe wieczory. W ciągu tygodnia zazwyczaj zostawał sam z Derekiem i Peterem, czasami Erica nocowała w domu, ale zwykle także i ona wracała do siebie na noc. Nie miał nic przeciwko obecności alfy, mógł się nawet posunąć do powiedzenia, że to jego nieobecności mu przeszkadzała, ale jednak lubił, gdy otaczało go więcej przyjaciół. Zauważył już, że odpoczywa lepiej, gdy przebywa razem z watahą. Peter wytłumaczył mu, że to jednak z cech dobrze działającej więzi. Członkowie stada wzajemnie się wzmacniają, dlatego wraz z zacieśnianiem więzi, któremu służyła fizyczna bliskość, wzrastały siły poszczególnych osób. Swoją drogą, mimo całej tej aury przerażania, Peter był niezastąpiony jeśli chodziło o sprawy z wilkołaczego “co i jak”. 

Nie mieli ustalonej godziny spotkania, piątek był dniem wolności i każdy przychodził kiedy chciał. Ale dzisiaj Isaac miał nadzieję, że będzie to jednak “wcześniej” niż “później”. Derek był w okropnym humorze i beta rozważała nawet, czy nie zadzwonić po Scotta. Jednak ten umówił się na naukę u Allison przed przyjazdem do domu i nie chciał mu w tej “nauce” przeszkadzać. Peter rozsiadł się w salonie, najwyraźniej czerpiąc przyjemność ze złego nastroju siostrzeńca. Isaac cały czas poddawał w wątpliwość jego instynkty samozachowawcze. Na szczęście ktoś właśnie podjechał pod dom. W przeciągu pół godziny Erica, Boyd, Jackson i Lydia byli już w środku, niedługo potem dołączył Scott z Allison. Mimo to zdenerwowanie Dereka nie malało. Bety siedziały w milczeniu na kanapie, nie wiedząc, co się stało. Po chwili napiętej ciszy w końcu odezwał się Peter.

\- Drogi siostrzeńcze, czy zamierzasz nam dzisiaj powiedzieć, czym martwią się twoje brwi, czy mamy poczekać, aż rozdzielenie ich będzie wykonalne tylko chirurgicznie? 

Wzrok Dereka, jak można było przewidzieć, stał się jeszcze bardziej morderczy. Nie skupił się jednak na Peterze, co było dziwne. 

\- Czy ktoś z was może mi wytłumaczyć - zaczął gardłowym głosem Derek - dlaczego Stiles uważa, że nie należy już do watahy? 

Atmosfera zrobiła się jeszcze cięższa, bo do zdenerwowania alfy dołączyły emocje jego bet. Ponieważ nie zanosiło się na to, ze ktoś się odezwie, Derek kontynuował. 

\- Dlaczego osoba, która od początku uczestniczyła w tym zamieszaniu, nagle uznała, że już tu nie pasuje?  

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Większość wpatrywała się w podłogę, co powinno być wskazówką dla Dereka. Nawet Jackson i Erica unikali jego wzroku, choć to ta dwójka nie miała oporów przed wyrażaniem swoich myśli. Oni i Stiles.

\- Jeśli nie zaczniecie mówić, wywołam kogoś. Czy serio musimy to robić jak dzieci? 

\- Kurde, Stiles przesadza jak zawsze i tyle. - fuknął Jackson, ale Lydia uciszyła go spojrzeniem. 

\- Chcesz mi więc powiedzieć, że nie zrobiłeś nic, co mogłoby zostać odczytane jako wrogie działanie? 

Peter parsknął śmiechem, który próbował zakamuflować atakiem kaszlu. 

\- Pisałem się na bycie wilkołakiem, nie na przyjaźnienie się z lamusami pokroju Stilińskiego. 

\- Jackson! - krzyknął Scott z oburzeniem w głosie, w tym samym momencie, gdy z gardła Derek wydobył się pomruk. - Jak możesz tak o nim mówić?! Mam ci przypomnieć, że uratował ci życie? I to nie raz?!

\- I co, mam się zniżać do jego poziomu? To mógł sobie odpuścić, śmierć jest szybsza niż rujnowanie wizerunku.

\- Jesteś tak pusty, że dbasz więcej o wizerunek niż przeżycie? - zakpiła Erica. - Czy w twojej głowie jest miejsce na coś, co nie dotyczy bezpośrednio ciebie? 

\- I kto to mówi, sama jesteś zbyt zajęta wyglądaniem jak…

\- Możecie przestać?! - Dereka już zaczynała boleć głowa, a rozmowa dopiero się zaczęła. - Nie obrażajcie się wzajemnie i odpowiedzcie mi na pytania, na litość!

\- Sam chciałeś, żeby Stiles się odsunął. Nie powinna cię cieszyć ta sytuacja? - zapytała Erica. 

\- Co?

\- Ile razy mówiłeś, że Stiles stwarza zagrożenie dla siebie i innych?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że chodziło mi o walkę ze stworzeniami, które nawiedzają Beacon Hills. Nie o szkołę czy dom. 

\- I niby jak chciałeś tego dokonać? Przecież on wcina się wszędzie! - Jackson nie krył swojej niechęci. Co było o tyle zastanawiające, że pośród członków watahy to właśnie ze Stilesem czuł się najswobodniej. Derek podejrzewał, że jest tak dlatego, że chłopak nie stanowił dla niego konkurencji na poziomie wilka. 

\- I dlatego postanowiliście odwrócić się od niego plecami? - zapytał poważnie.

\- A co z wami? - dodał, wskazując na Scotta, Allison i Lydię. - Przyjaźnicie się z nim dłużej.

\- Próbowałem z nim porozmawiać dzisiaj, ale on nie chciał - powiedział obronnym tonem Scott i Derek nie mógł powstrzymać fuknięcia. Jeśli ten chłopak miał stać się jego pierwszą betą, musiał zacząć brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. 

\- A kiedy rozmawiałeś z nim ostatnio? 

\- Przed wyjazdem… - zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale ktoś cichym głosem przerwał.

\- To raczej nie liczy się jako dyskusja.

Scott otwierał już usta, ale nagle zwiesił głowę i oblał się rumieńcem. 

\- Czy to nie było wtedy, gdy wy… - wtrącił się Isaac, ale szybko przerwał.

\- Gdy wy co? - podchwycił Derek. Scott rzucił urażone spojrzenie chłopakowi obok. 

\- Pokłóciliśmy się, ok? Po tej akcji z wiedźmą w lesie. 

Derek uniósł brwi. Kojarzył akcję, o której mówił Scott, ale to było dobre trzy tygodnie temu, jak nie więcej. Co oni robili przez ten czas? I dlaczego on sam tego nie zauważył?

\- Potem byłem… rozkojarzony. - co zapewne było jakimś kodem dla jego związku z Allison. - A potem wyskoczyła ta akcja z wilkołakami w Meksyku. 

Derek nadal wpatrywał się w niego ze zdziwieniem. Przeczucie powoli kiełkowało w jego piersi. 

\- I nie dałeś mu znać z Meksyku? Że jeszcze żyjemy?

Scott pokręcił głową w zakłopotaniu, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że trzymał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w niewiedzy przez prawie tydzień. Gdyby to on był na jego miejscu, nie wiedząc, czy Stiles żyje czy nie, zapewne rozniósłby parę pomieszczeń ze zdenerwowania. Wzrok Dereka przeniósł się na dziewczyny. 

\- Przekazałyście Stilesowi informacje? 

Lydia rzuciła Allison zagubione spojrzenie. 

\- Um, byłyśmy zdenerwowane waszą nieobecnością i nie byłyśmy w humorze do spotkań z innymi - powiedziała cicho, gdy łowczyni nie podjęła tematu. 

\- Nie rozmawiałyśmy z nikim w szkole przez ostatnie dni. - dodała w końcu Allison. - To było głupie… 

\- Głupie? - powtórzył Derek, ze złością przebijającą się przez jego słowa.  - Czyli przez cały ten czas, gdy nas nie było, Stiles nie wiedział, co się z nami dzieje? Stiles, którego potrzeba wiedzy nie raz wpędziła go w kłopoty? 

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział i Derek zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. 

\- Przecież mógł zadzwonić. - powiedziała Lydia, ale Allison pokręciła głową.

\- Nie zrobiłby tego, od tego zaczęła się kłótnia ostatnim razem. - dodał Isaac. 

Erica rzuciła alfie nieokreślone spojrzenie. 

\- Skoro tak bardzo się tym przejmujesz, dlaczego sam nie zadzwoniłeś? To ty jesteś alfą. - zapytała i to nie była najmądrzejsza decyzja, ponieważ oczy Dereka zabłyszczały czerwienią. 

\- Być może byłem pod mylnym wrażeniem, że moje bety potrafią się dogadać same ze sobą. Słuchajcie, odpuściłem wam na parę tygodni, a wy wykluczyliście jednego z członków watahy!

\- Sam wiesz, że Stiles nie ma wartości dla stada. - rzucił Jackson i Derek musiał zwalczyć ochotę uderzenia go. -  Ile razy mówiłeś, że nie dorówna wilkom, skoro jest tylko człowiekiem? 

\- I nie bardzo przejąłeś się, gdy się od nas odsuwał. - dodała Erica. Derek wziął głęboki oddech, ale czerwień oczu nie znikała. 

\- To, że jest człowiekiem, nie znaczy, że nie ma wartości dla watahy! Wręcz odwrotnie! W naszej watasze zawsze byli ludzie i to oni tworzyli więź silniejszą w ludzkie uczucia. 

\- No to może nie trzeba było powtarzać tak często, że Stiles tworzy kłopoty? - rzucił ironicznie Jackson i Derek powoli miał dość. 

\- Moje komentarze podczas treningów nie powinny być wyznacznikiem waszych relacji. Chciałem traktować was jak dorosłych, ale wychodzi na to, że nie potraficie się tak zachować. Macie naprawić stosunki ze Stilesem.

\- Myślisz, że swoim rozkazem coś zmienisz? Stiles tu nie pasuje, ze swoimi dziwnymi zachowaniami i …- Jackson nie dokończył. Derek podskoczył do niego i jednym ruchem posłał do na ścianę. Chłopak wyjątkowo szybko wskoczył w swoją beta formę i rzucił się na niego w kontrataku. Co było idiotycznym posunięciem. Atakować alfę, gdy nie jest się jeszcze pewnym swojej wilczej formy? Derek przygniótł go podłogi i dopiero wtedy się odsunął. Trochę żałował swojego wybuchu, zwłaszcza gdy zauważył przestraszoną minę Isaaca. 

\- Echkm…- zwrócił na siebie uwagę Boyd. - Nie wściekaj się, ale może jest w tym trochę racji? Sam zorientowałeś się dopiero teraz, że coś jest na rzeczy. W Meksyku działaliśmy dobrze…

\- No wiesz? - Scott w końcu odzyskał głos. - Przecież mówimy o Stilesie! 

\- Teraz ci się o nim przypomniało? - rzuciła Erica. - Jakoś dawałeś radę bez niego w ciągu ostatnich dni.

\- Ok, byłem głupi, ale to nie znaczy, że Stiles nie jest moim przyjacielem! 

\- Scott, może powinieneś powiedzieć to Stilesowi? Nie był dzisiaj w zbyt przyjacielskim nastroju.- Allison chwyciła go za rękę. Powiedziała to ciepłym głosem i Derek naprawdę ją lubił w tym momencie. Wszyscy, włącznie z nim, powinni się uspokoić, a on był beznadziejny w takich sprawach. Kiwnął jej głową, zachęcając do mówienia.

\- Myślę, że teraz nic nie zdziałamy. Rzeczywiście zachowaliśmy się jak idioci, wszyscy z nas. - rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie Lydii. - Porozmawiamy ze Stilesem i postaramy się, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy, ok? 

Z pokoju dobiegły pomruki zgody. Scott i Isaac wyglądali na przybitych, Jackson nawet nie ukrywał tego, że jest obrażony. Derek pozwolił im się rozejść i nie zdziwił się, gdy wszyscy postanowili wrócić do swoich domów. Isaac, wyglądając jak zbity szczeniak, czmychnął na górę. Derek zrezygnowany usiadł na fotelu. Naprzeciwko siedział Peter i wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Milczał prawie całe spotkanie, ale pewnie miało się to zmienić. 

\- Wyrzucisz to z siebie wreszcie? - rzucił w końcu rozeźlony. Peter przekręcił głowę i popatrzył na niego z litością w oczach. 

\- Dlaczego to cię tak męczy? Wiesz, że Stiles nie jest potulną betą i chodzi własnymi ścieżkami. Ta sytuacja nie powinna być dla ciebie aż takim zaskoczeniem. 

Derek potarł oczy. 

\- Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale razem ze mną w drużynie koszykówki był taki chłopak, Jimmy. Podczas mojego drugiego roku złamał nogę na treningu. Trener bardzo go lubił i nakazał mu długi odpoczynek. Mógł przychodzić na treningi, ale tylko po to, żeby siedzieć na ławce. W tamtym sezonie przegraliśmy kilka ważnych meczy i szansa na mistrzostwo oddalała się. Trener parę razy rzucił tekstem, że w drużynie brakuje obecności Jimmy’ego. Chłopaki zrozumieli to opacznie i zaczęli go gnębić, jakby to była jego wina, że złamał nogę i przegrywamy. Dla mnie było niezrozumiałe, jak ktoś może tak długo się leczyć. Zresztą, pamiętasz mnie ze szkoły. Byłem bardziej podobny do Jacksona niż chciałbym to przed sobą przyznać. Jeśli drużyna się na kimś wyżywała, uznałem to za coś normalnego. Jimmy zniósł to bardzo źle. Później, kiedy już zmienił szkołę, dowiedziałem się, że byliśmy jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi. Nie radził sobie dobrze z nauką i tylko na boisku mógł zabłysnąć. A kiedy mu to zabraliśmy, przez naszą bezmyślność, stracił wszystko, na czym mogło mu zależeć.

\- Myślisz, że Stiles to Jimmy?

\- Myślę, że byłem głupi nie widząc tego, co dzieję się wewnątrz watahy. - zamilkł na chwilę.

\- Co robię źle? - podjął cichym głosem.

\- Za bardzo się starasz. - odpowiedział starszy wilkołak. - Chcesz odbudować watahę Hale, taką jaka była. Ale Derek… To niemożliwe. 

\- Bo nie jestem tak dobrą alfą jak moja matka? 

\- Nie, siostrzeńcze. Talia kierowała watahą opartą na więzach krwi i tradycji. Watahą, której członkowie byli rodziną, a nie nastolatkami z problemami, którzy nie mieli bladego pojęcia o wilkołakach, zanim sami się nimi stali.

Derek spojrzał na niego szukając oskarżenia, które sam sobie stawiał zawsze, gdy myślał o ich rodzinie. Rodzinie, której jedyni ocaleni członkowie siedzieli właśnie w nowym salonie ich dawnego domu. Alfa pamiętał jak brzmiał i pachniał ten dom przed pożarem, ale nie chciał wchodzić w te wspomnienia. Poczucie winy było zbyt ciężkie do udźwignięcia. 

\- Nie możesz ich zmusić do lubienia się nawzajem. 

\- Myślałem, że lubią Stilesa. To z Jacksonem jest problem, jeśli chodzi o więź. 

\- Stiles jest najmądrzejszy z całej tej grupy, ale nie radzi sobie z wpasowaniem się. Sam porównałeś go do tego połamanego chłopaka z drużyny. Timmy czy Jimmy przez złamaną nogę nie dorównywał wam. Znaleźliście kogoś, kogo można było oskarżyć o niepowodzenia i nie bać się kontrataku. Nie twierdzę, że Stiles nie jest zdolny do obrony, sam doświadczyłem tego, że jest. Ale pokazując swoim betom, że jest tylko człowiekiem, wystawiłeś go na ich ostracyzm.

\- Dobrze wiesz,że to nie było moim zamierzeniem! Nie chciałem, żeby stało mu się coś złego, z czego się nie wyleczy. Ludzie są łamliwi, pamiętam to ze szkoły. I umierają od ran, które nie są niebezpieczne dla wilkołaków. Stiles nie może uczestniczyć w akcjach, tak samo jak Allison i Lydia i tyle. Nie chciałem dawać zielonego światła dla emocjonalnego znęcania się nad nim. 

Peter tylko westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Przyjąłeś do watahy dzieci, które nie poradziły sobie jeszcze z własnymi problemami. Jeśli chcesz, żeby nasza wataha powróciła do świetności, musisz nad tym popracować. 

Peter zostawił go sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Spędził w salonie jeszcze trochę czasu, zastanawiając się, jakie kroki podjąć, żeby zbudować silną więź. W końcu zmęczony wrócił do swojego pokoju. Sen, jak na złość, nie chciał nadejść. 

***

Obawy Stilesa związane z weekendem nie sprawdziły się. Jasne, na początku między nim a Robbem i Kyle panowała niezręczna atmosfera. Mimo wszystko trzy lata przerwy w kontakcie to sporo. Na szczęście Kyle zapytała Stilesa o jeden z seriali, który należał do jej ulubionych i szybko znaleźli wspólny temat. Po paru godzinach skrępowanie zupełnie znikło, a Stiles z chęcią dołączył do wypadu nad jezioro. Pogoda rzeczywiście dopisała, dzięki czemu mogli większość część dnia spędzić poza domem. Wieczorem rodzeństwo było zaproszone na przyjęcie. Zaproszenie zostało rozszerzone na kuzyna, “im więcej tym lepiej” i te sprawy, więc po obiedzie cała trójka przebrała się i udała się do domu w okolicy. Na przyjęciu było około 20 osób. Ktoś zorganizował grilla, z głośników płynęła jakaś skoczna melodia - normalna impreza dla normalnych dzieciaków. I chyba dlatego Stiles się zdziwił, gdy zorientował się, że jeden z tych “normalnych dzieciaków” jest wilkołakiem. Sam nie był pewny, po czym to poznał. Może po tym dziwnym sposobie, w jaki chłopak przekręcał głowę, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał? W każdym razie Stiles był pewny, że plan pobytu z dala od supernaturalnego świata nie wypalił tak dobrze, jakby tego chciał. Mimo to, postanowił zagadać do blondyna. Może jednak to tylko przewrażliwienie…

\- Fajna muzyka, kojarzysz może nazwę zespołu? - zapytał, gdy do niego podszedł. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie wiedział, jak zacząć rozmowę. Temat muzyki wydawał się bezpieczny, przynajmniej o wiele bezpieczniejszy od zapytania “czy czasami na twoim ciele wyrastają nagle dodatkowe włosy?”. 

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i wziął głębszy wdech nosem. Stiles zwalczył ochotę zaśmiania się. Kolejna pozycja z listy “dziwne zachowania twoich wilczych przyjaciół” odhaczona. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że to Gin Wigmore. Jestem Brian. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Stiles. Kuzyn Robba i Kyle.

\- A, racja, Robb wspominał o jakiejś niespodziewanej wizycie. Jesteś z Chico, tak? 

\- Z Beacon Hills, na północnym-wschodzie od Chico.

\- Och. - powiedział tylko Brian, z nieudanie zamaskowanym zdziwieniem. 

\- Dobre och czy raczej “stamtąd pochodzą psychopaci” och? - próbował zażartować. Brian zmieszał się i popatrzył w niebo. Fragment księżyca wyłonił się właśnie zza chmur. Za parę dni miał być nów, więc jego blask nie był zbyt silny.

\- Nie wiesz może, kiedy przypada najbliższa pełnia? - rzucił niby od niechcenia blondyn. Stiles nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się w głos. 

\- No tak 17 dni, jak nic.

Brian uśmiechnął się szeroko i pociągnął Stilesa na jedną z drewnianych ławek rozstawionych na trawniku. 

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? 

\- O tobie? Przyznam się, że strzelałem. Pytanie za pytanie, dlaczego zareagowałeś na Beacon Hills?

\- Moja alfa mówiła, że tamtejsza wataha powróciła po długiej nieobecności. Wspominała coś o wypadku sprzed paru lat. - z jego tonu można było wywnioskować, że bardziej pyta niż dzieli się informacją. Stiles nie chciał rozmawiać o pożarze, ale nie widział powodu do zatajania informacji o Hale’ach. 

\- Miała rację, w BH znowu jest wataha. Skąd pytanie o pełnię? 

\- Um, twój zapach… Jest w nim coś, jakbyś przebywał wśród wilków. Ale jest już wywietrzały. Nie byłem pewnym, czy serio znasz jakąś watahę, czy po prostu złapałeś ten zapach przypadkiem,

Pięknie, pomyślał. Parę dni i już nie pachnie jak członek watahy. Mimo to zmusił się do uśmiechu. 

\- Znam kilka osób z futrzanym problemem - powiedział, na co Brian zareagował śmiechem. - W mojej szkole kręci się paru takich. 

\- Serio? To musi być świetne! 

Stiles popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. 

\- A twoja wataha…? - zawiesił głos w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. 

\- W mojej rodzinie jest tylko jedna osoba, która chodzi do liceum, ale trochę się nie dogadujemy. Wiesz, on jest trochę za bardzo dziki. Cały czas urywa się z zajęć, żeby pobiegać po lesie. To nie dla mnie. 

\- Wolisz się uczyć? - to nie było normą dla nastolatków, wilkołaczych czy nie. 

\- Haha, nie. Ale lubię przebywać z ludźmi. Dlatego większość moich przyjaciół pochodzi spoza watahy. Chociaż czasami przeszkadza mi, że nie mogę zdradzić im mojej tajemnicy.

\- Och. - Stiles uniósł brwi. - Nikt z twoich przyjaciół nie wie? 

\- Nie, moja alfa nie udzieliła mi zgody. Myślisz, że alfa Hale pozwoliłby nastolatkowi zdradzić taką tajemnicę? 

Stiles nie chciał zaczynać rozmowy na temat tego, co myśli o alfie Hale. Zwłaszcza że był pod lekkim wrażeniem różnicy, jaka istniała między watahami. Jak do tej pory wiedza o wilkołakach wyciekała bezwolnie, wraz z tym, jak rosła grupa osób zamieszanych w sytuację. Chociaż Stiles wątpił, żeby ktoś rozważał nawet zapytanie Dereka przed zdradzeniem tajemnicy przyjaciołom. Czy gdyby Stiles nie był tym, kto doszedł do prawdy, Scott by mu powiedział? Czy on powiedziałby Lydii, gdyby nie była ratunkiem dla Jacksona? 

Brian nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź.

\- Idziemy po coś do picia? - zapytał, wstając z ławki.

Wkrótce dołączyli do większego grona. Impreza skończyła się dopiero o pierwszej i Stiles musiał przyznać, że dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił. Oprócz Briana rozmawiał jeszcze z kilkorgiem przyjaciół Robba i Kyle, wszyscy byli wyjątkowo mili dla niego. Bliźniacy musieli cieszyć się sympatią innych, skoro przerzucała się także na nieznajomego im kuzyna tej dwójki. Grali w kilka głupich gier, a parę osób wylądowało w jeziorze. Pod koniec imprezy Stiles wymienił się facebookiem z Brianem i dwoma dziewczynami, z którymi rozmawiał o grach komputerowych. Kyle podśmiewała się niego, zerkając znacząco na blondyna, kiedy mówiła, że pewnie teraz będzie częściej odwiedzał swoje kuzynostwo, ale nie była przy tym uszczypliwa, więc Stiles tylko się zaśmiał.

W niedzielę wstali późno, a popołudnie zabili grając na konsoli. Kiedy Stiles wracał wieczorem do domu, musiał przyznać, ze plan jego ojca zadziałał rewelacyjnie. Nie tylko odnowił znajomość z wujkiem i jego rodziną, ale także przekroczył swoją granicę w poznawaniu nowych ludzi i nie zaprzątał sobie głowy niepowodzeniem w watasze. A przynajmniej, nie przez cały czas. Jednym, co mąciło jego spokój był jego telefon. A dokładniej liczba nieodebranych połączeń od Scotta i sms-y od niego i Dereka. Zignorował obydwóch. Na rozmowy mają jeszcze czas. 

***

W sobotę  rano Derek wysłał do wszystkich sms, z informacją o treningu. Zakładał, że po wczorajszej kłótni nikomu nie będzie się śpieszyło z odwiedzinami w domu Hale’ów, ale nie chciał, żeby rozpoczęła się jakaś cicha wojna. Zresztą nie powinni opuszczać treningów. Oprócz Jacksona wszyscy byli na czas. Zdążyli przebiec trzy razy mini trasę wytyczoną wokół posiadłości, zanim się pojawił, z grymasem na twarzy. Derek przez chwilę był w rozterce. Z jednej strony nie chciał wszczynać nowej kłótni, z drugiej - spóźnienie nie powinno przejść niezauważone. Na pomoc przyszedł Peter, który do nich właśnie dołączył. Z typowym dla niego uśmieszkiem stwierdził, że skoro obaj nie rozpoczęli z watahą, powinni przebiec trudniejszą trasę zanim rozpocznie się właściwy trening. Przerażona mina Jacksona wynagrodziła Derekowi ostatni wieczór. 

Trening zajął im trzy godziny. Pokazał betom, w tym ludziom, podstawowe chwyty z aikido, których nauczył się parę lat temu od Laury. Nie były przydatne w walce w wilczych formach, ale sprawdzały się idealnie jeśli ktoś zaatakował ich w miejscu, w którym nie mogą się ujawnić. Dziewczynom ta wiedza też nie była zbyteczna. Mimo początkowo napiętej atmosfery pod koniec treningu większość watahy wyglądała na rozluźnioną. Derek skorzystał z zamieszania spowodowanego zbieraniem się do domu i odciągnął Scotta na bok.

\- Rozmawiałeś ze Stilesem? 

Beta odwróciła wzrok.

\- Próbowałem do niego zadzwonić, ale nie odbierał. - wyznał skruszonym głosem. 

\- Ok, może oddzwoni wieczorem. - stwierdził nieprzekonany i puścił Scotta do domu. 

Po wczorajszym niepowodzeniu, Isaac zaproponował nieśmiało spędzenie wieczoru razem. Stanęło na filmie po wspólnym obiedzie. Lydia i Allison chciały skoczyć do swoich domów przed posiłkiem, więc Boyd, który miał dzisiaj gotować, poprosił je, żeby zaczekały. Chciał sprawdzić, czy ma wszystkie potrzebne składniki. Allison tylko przytaknęła głową, ale za Lydię odpowiedział Jackson.

\- Skoro to ty gotujesz, może sam jedź do sklepu i nie wyręczaj się innymi? - powiedział opryskliwie. Nawet Allison spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Na dole byli tylko oni, reszta zajęła łazienki. 

\- Jackson, daj spokój, to nic takiego. - spróbowała rozluźnić atmosferę, ale mina chłopaka nie rozchmurzyła się. Allison niemo poprosiła o pomoc Lydię. Nie była im potrzebna kolejna kłótnia. Lydia przewróciła oczami, ale chwyciła swojego chłopaka za rękę. 

\- I tak musimy zahaczyć o sklep. 

Jackson odsunął się od niej. 

Podczas gdy reszta bet zajmowała się przygotowaniami w kuchni, Derek postanowił pojechać do Stilesa. Scott zawahał się tylko chwilę, zanim się do niego przyłączył. Tym sposobem parę minut później jechali drogą do miasteczka. Atmosfera w samochodzie była napięta i alfa uświadomił sobie, że to pierwszy raz, gdy McCall jest w jego camaro. Sam Scott też musiał sobie to uświadomić, bo kręcił się niespokojnie na siedzeniu. Na szczęście do domu Stilinskich nie było daleko. Na nieszczęście, w domu Stilinskich nie zastali nikogo. 

\- Może spróbujemy na posterunku? - zaproponował Scott po paru minutach wpatrywania się w pusty dom. - Stiles mógł pojechać do taty.

Jednak na posterunku także nie dopisało im szczęście. Z relacji Scotta (Derek przezornie został w samochodzie) wynikało, że szeryf był bardzo zdenerwowany i dosłownie spławił chłopaka, mówiąc tylko, że Stiles wyjechał na weekend i żeby dał mu spokój. Dołączając parę niemiłych słów o zachowaniu McCall’a i jego braku lojalności. 

Wrócili do domu w złych humorach, gdzie wcale nie panowała lepsza atmosfera. Boyd kończył obiad, Erica i Isaac wybierali film, ale nigdzie nie było widać pozostałych osób. Scott zadzwonił do Allison, która jak się okazało, postanowiła zostać z Lydią, która zmieniła zdanie i nie chciała spędzać wolnego wieczoru z wilkami. Oglądali więc film w pomniejszonym składzie, z zasmuconym Scottem na czele. 

Niedzielny trening zaczął się podobnie jak wczorajszy, mianowicie od spóźnienia Jacksona. Tym razem Derek nie puścił mu tego płazem, zlecając mu dodatkowe ćwiczenia. Kiedy chłopak dołączył do reszty, nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że w ogóle nie przykłada się do wykonywanej czynności. Na dodatek Scott nadal był zły na wszystkich, że Allison wczoraj nie przyjechała, a na samą Allison za to, że dzisiaj wykręciła się z treningu, co podjudzało bojową atmosferę. 

\- Jackson, skup się! - warknął w końcu alfa. - Myśl o tym, co robisz!

Jackson odfuknął coś w odpowiedzi, ale nie wyglądało, jakby polecenie do niego dotarło. Przy kolejnym ćwiczeniu szło mu jeszcze gorzej.

\- Jackson! 

\- Może się ode mnie odczep! I tak jestem lepszy, niż połowa tej grupy. 

\- To nie jest konkurs. Po prostu zacznij się bardziej skupiać. 

Niestety, i tym razem polecenie odbiło się bez echa.

\- Gdybyś się bardziej przykładał, miałbyś mniejsze problemy z opanowaniem przemiany. - rzucił w końcu Derek i przynajmniej to zdawało się trafić do chłopaka.

\- Może gdybym miał lepszą alfę, nie miałbym żadnych problemów z przemianą.

\- Wiesz, to nie wina Dereka, że wewnątrz jesteś wielką jaszczurką. - odpowiedziała na to Erica, patrząc na chłopaka z niechęcią. 

I to chyba przelało czarę goryczy, bo oczy Jacksona zaświeciły się na niebiesko, gdy chłopak próbował dosięgnąć dziewczynę pazurami. 

\-  _ Dosyć. _ \- zawarczał Derek, stając przed chłopakiem i blokując jego ciosy. -  _ Powiedziałem dosyć!  _ Zachowujesz się jak dziecko! Przestaję się dziwić Stilesowi, że woli się trzymać z daleka. 

\- Tak, bo wszystko musi kręcić się wokół tego głupka.

\- On przynajmniej starał wykonywać się ćwiczenia!

Jackson tylko zawarczał, ale opuścił ręce. Chwilę potem Derek  musiał przerwać trening, bo tylko Isaac i Boyd rzeczywiście wykonywali jego polecenia.  _ Kolejny udany dzień _ , pomyślał kwaśno alfa, patrząc za rozchodzącymi się betami. Spróbował znowu połączyć się ze Stilinskim, ale chłopak nadal nie odpowiadał.  _ Pięknie _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyznaję, ten odcinek wydaje się być "zapychaczem", ale już w następnym więcej kontaktów Stilesa z watahą. Trzymajcie się ciepło!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć :) Jak widzicie, nie mam pomysłów na tytuły rozdziałów. Jak coś wymyślę, to zmienię ;) Nie jest to rozdział do sympatyków Jacksona, taka mała uwaga. A teraz- miłego czytania.

W poniedziałek Stiles obudził się z lekkością, której nie czuł od kilku tygodni. Jasne, czekał go długi dzień wypełniony obecnością ludzi, których postanowił unikać, ale cóż - przeżył znacznie gorsze rzeczy. Co prawda, nie wypatrywał rozmowy ze Scottem i Derekiem ze zbyt dużym entuzjazmem, a sądził, że ta go nie minie. Ilość nieodebranych połączeń i ich wizyta w weekend, od której dowiedział się od ojca, wskazywały na niepokojącą chęć rozmowy z ich strony. Mimo to czuł się prawie gotowy na stawieniu czoła wyzwaniu jakim była szkoła.

\- O-hello, mój drogi ojcze - przywitał się radośnie wchodząc do kuchni. Jego ojciec był już ubrany w mundur, na który zarzucił fartuch kuchenny. Kończył właśnie smażyć naleśniki i gdy tylko Stiles wszedł do kuchni, podał mu zapełniony talerz

\- Żadnych głupich pomysłów związanych z urwaniem się ze szkoły w nadziei, że nie zauważę? - rzucił żartobliwie, chociaż jego wzrok wyrażał niepokój.

\- Yym - pokręcił głową Stiles, z ustami wypchanymi naleśnikami. 

\- Twoje magiczne metody podziałały - dodał, gdy uporał się z gryzieniem. - Czuję się jak nowo narodzony!

Szeryf uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował cudownej przemiany syna. 

Kilkanaście minut później, Stiles był już w drodze do szkoły. Chociaż nie chciał się przyznać sam przed sobą, wraz ze zmniejszaniem się odległości od budynku, jego niepokój wzrastał. Weekend u kuzynów, a zwłaszcza wieczorna impreza, pomogła mu odkryć dawno zapomniane zdolności społeczne, jednak nie był pewny, czy będzie umiał z nich skorzystać w znajomym otoczeniu. 

_ No cóż, najwyżej przez parę tygodni poszwędam się samemu _ pomyślał, ale od razu skrzywił się na tą myśl. 

Nie zdążył jeszcze przekroczyć drzwi wejściowych, gdy poczuł ostre szarpnięcie za ramię. Ktoś z siłą popchnął go na ścianę i Stiles był pewny, że do jutra na obu ramionach pojawią się siniaki. Obrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć kto go zaatakował. Erica. Oczywiście. Dzień bez wilkołaka dybającego na twoje życie jest dniem straconym. W momentach takich jak te Stiles zastanawiał się, czy wilkołaki rzeczywiście nie potrafią kontrolować swojej siły i nieświadomie krzywdzą ludzi (zwykle sztuk jeden, o nazwisku na S.) czy może był to jakiś instynkt, by pokazać mu, że jest tylko delikatnym człowiekiem, który nie ma z nimi szans? To drugie sam załapał, nie potrzebował popchnięć na ścianę, żeby się zorientować. Ani oberwania w głowę częścią swojego własnego samochodu.

\- Erica, Boyd. Jak miło was widzieć - powiedział w końcu, widząc, że nie otrzyma żadnej reakcji strony pary. - Jestem jednak pewny, że widzenie was z odległości będzie jeszcze milszym doświadczeniem.

Erica przechyliła głowę. 

\- Stiles. Słyszałam, że miałeś udany weekend. Wiesz kto nie miał udanego weekendu? MY. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo nasz alfa postanowił dać nam w kość  z powodu zasmucenia jego człowieka.

Ok, w watasze musiały dziać się jakieś dziwne rzeczy. Dziwne rzeczy, o których Stiles nie chciał wiedzieć. 

\- W związku z tym chciałam cię ostrzec. - powiedziała blondynka, jeszcze mocniej ściskając go za ramię. - Jackson ma wobec ciebie mordercze zamiary i będzie lepiej jeśli się na niego dzisiaj nie natkniesz.

\- No tak, bo ty jesteś przyjacielska jak nigdy - powiedział Stiles przez zaciśnięte zęby, bo serio, ręka zaczynała mu drętwieć. Erica chyba zorientowała się, że przesadziła i szybko go puściła, a nawet cofnęła się o krok.

\- Ona mówi poważnie .- dołączył się Boyd. - Jackson jest wkurzony, a podczas ostatnich dni pokazał, że łatwo traci kontrolę.

\- To nie do końca tak, że to w jego przypadku dziwne. Niby kiedy on miał kontrolę? 

\- Teraz to jest o wiele gorsze - westchnęła Erica, jakby dla niej także był to problem. I zapewne był, skoro byli razem w watasze i wzajemnie odczuwali swoje emocje. Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie ktoś inny przykuł jej wzrok,.

Po trawniku szybkim krokiem szła Allison, a zaraz za nią Scott, próbujący jej coś powiedzieć. Allison świetnie udawała, że go nie słyszy. Stiles był zazdrosny o jej umiejętności aktorskie. A także o Scotta, który wyraźnie starał się przykuć jej uwagę, ale o tym nie chciał myśleć. Zamiast tego zapytał:

\- Co z tą dwójką?

\- Pokłócili się w weekend. - odpowiedziała Erica nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Um, to chyba nie nowość. Jak na idealną lecz zakazaną miłość pokroju Romea i Julii, kłócą się dość często. 

Erica tylko wzruszyła ramionami. 

-Ok, idziemy na lekcje. Uważaj na Jacksona. 

I już ich nie było. Stiles próbował rozmasować bolące go miejsca, ale w końcu dał spokój i też udał się do klasy.

Pierwsze zajęcia powinien mieć łączone z Isaac'em, jednak chłopak nadal nie wrócił do szkoły. Stiles miał nadzieje, że nie jest poważnie ranny, ale jednocześnie cieszył się, że ma spokój przynajmniej przez godzinę. Druga lekcja była trochę bardziej nerwowa, Razem z nim w klasie był także Scott, Allison i Lydia, którzy przez całe zajęcia rzucali mu znaczące spojrzenia. Ale hej! przynajmniej robił się coraz lepszy w udawaniu, że nie widzi co się wokół niego dzieje. Dla kogoś z ADHD to duże osiągnięcie i mentalnie przybił sobie piątkę. Przerwę przeczekał w łazience. W jakiś sposób jego plan nie rozmawiania z nikim z watahy dział, oprócz incydentu z rana. Dopiero po 4 lekcji Lydii udało się go złapać na korytarzu. 

\- Stiles. - powiedziała krótko, gdy wyciągał książki z szafki

\- Lydia. Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. - próbował zamknąć drzwiczki, ale dziewczyna przezornie zastawiła je swoim ramieniem.

\- Czy byłbyś tak miły i przestał rujnować nasze weekendy? - Stiles spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Przecież mnie nawet nie było tutaj w weekend!

\- Dokładnie! Derek wpadł w jakiś dziwny wilczy nastrój i rozstawiał nas po kątach. Przełknij co cię tam gryzie i idź z nim porozmawiać. - powiedziała, jakby problem leżał w relacji Stilesa i Dereka. Co było głupie, oni nawet nie mieli żadnej relacji.

\- Jeśli to się nie zmieni, pobyt w domu będzie czymś okropnym. Co więcej…

Stiles nie dowiedział się, co więcej Lydia chciała mu powiedzieć, bo w tym momencie jego głowa mocno uderzyła o szafkę.Poczuł się lekko zamroczony, a krzyk Lydii nie pomagał. Jackson chwycił go za ramiona i podniósł w górę przybijając go jeszcze raz do szafki.

\- Słuchaj, ty mały śmieciu - zaczął gardłowym głosem - nie wiem jaki jest twój problem, ale rozwiązuj go sam. Mam inne sprawy na głowie niż twoja pełna żałości egzystencja.

\- No, na przykład manicure - powiedział ironicznie Stiles, wskazując na pazury, które wieńczyły palce Jacksona, Najwyraźniej podjudzanie wkurzonego wilkołaka nie było najlepszym pomysłem, na który mógł wpaść. Chwilę później zobaczył nadlatującą pięść. Świat zrobił się czarny, gdzieś w oddali słyszał głos Scotta krzyczący coś w jego kierunku, ale nie zdążył już rozpoznać słów.

Kiedy się ocknął, wiedział dwie rzeczy.  Leży na kozetce u szkolnej pielęgniarki. To raz. Dwa - jego nos zamienił się w coś, co bolało za każdym razem, gdy brał wdech. Próbował przestać oddychać, żeby zobaczyć czy brak tlenu boli bardziej, ale niestety jego organizm szybko się poddał. Zdrajca. 

\- Panie Stilinski? Czuje się pan lepiej? - zapytała młoda dziewczyna w fartuchu., Stiles był w gabinecie pielęgniarki parę razy i zazwyczaj siedziała tu mocno podstarzała kobieta o nieprzyjemnym głosie. Nie młoda, ładna dziewczyna o głosie przywołującym na myśl kociaki i białe puszyste obłoki.

\- Um, dag - próbował powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej jego nos tak opuchł, że mówienie nie było możliwością. Przynajmniej na razie. 

\- Niech pan przytrzyma okład. - powiedziała dziewczyna, wskazują na worek leżący obok Stilesa. Musiał się zsunąć, gdy siadał. Stiles przyłożył go do nosa i natychmiast poczuł ulgę..

\- Dostał pan dość mocno w nos, opuchlizna powinna zejść w ciągu paru dni. Niestety ból też chwilę potrwa. Zalecam okłady i brak gwałtownych ruchów.

_ Takich jak oddychanie _ , pomyślał chłopak, ale nawet nie próbował się odezwać. 

\- Dyrektor chciał pana widzieć, ale skoro inni uczniowie zeznali, że to pan Whittemore pana zaatakował, uznał to za zbyteczne. Natomiast pana ojciec jest już w drodze. Tutaj ma pan zwolnienie z reszty zajęć. Gdyby poczuł pan zawroty  głowy i nudności proszę niezwłocznie zgłosić się do lekarza. - podała mu jakieś świstki papieru i wyszła  z pomieszczenia. Stiles bał się poruszyć, ale w końcu zdecydował,  że nie może tu siedzieć w nieskończoność. Zwłaszcza jeśli jego ojciec był już w drodze. Czuł się beznadziejnie. Nie tylko z powodu nosa, chociaż twarz bolała go przy każdym kroku. Obiecał tacie, że nie zrobi nic głupiego. I co? Uczestniczył w bójce. Ok, sam przyznawał, że jego udział był mocno ograniczony, ale jednak. Szeryf musiał przyjechać zabrać go do domu. Wspaniale. 

Na szczęście po jednym spojrzeniu na twarz syna szeryf odpuścił pogadankę, zapewne przesuwając ją na inną porę, kiedy jego twarz będzie wyglądać mniej jak ziemniak. Stiles była za to wdzięczny. Jak na razie zdolność do myślenia przyćmiewał mu ból. Kto by pomyślał, ze Jackson walnie go tak mocno?

Po powrocie do domu zażył lekkie środki przeciwbólowe i położył się na kanapie, żeby chwilę odpocząć. Ojciec przyniósł mu koc i zimny okład, a obok kanapy postawił butelkę wody. Musiał wrócić na stację, ale Stiles i tak nie zamierzał się nigdzie ruszać, więc było to w porządku.

Ból, zamiast słabnąć, nasilał się z każdą godziną. W domu nie mieli niczego poza zwykłym ibuprofenem, a nawet jeśli Stiles znalazłby w apteczce silniejsze leki, mogłyby one kolidować z lekarstwami, który zwykle przyjmował. W takich momentach  _ uwielbiał _ swoje życie. Włączył telewizję i w końcu zasnął znużony podczas oglądania jakiegoś głupiego sitcomu. Obudził go ojciec. Po drodze ze stacji kupił jedzenie, więc szybko usiedli do posiłku. Jedli w milczeniu, ale Stiles czuł na sobie ciężkie spojrzenie. Przed obiadem był w łazience i widział swoje odbicie. Nie ma co, Jackson wiedział jak uderzyć. Zapewne wilkołacza siła też mu pomogła. W każdym razie Stiles był pewny, że pokazując się z taką twarzą w szkole, będzie trudnym tematem do przebicia w rankingu plotek. Po obiedzie ojciec kazał wrócić mu do salonu, sam zajmując się posprzątaniem po posiłku. Był zmęczony i Stiles winił za to siebie. Pierwsze tygodnie wypełnione jego nerwowością, potem załamanie w czwartek, a po weekendowej pseudoterapii załatwionej mu przez ojca, wezwanie do szkoły. Jasne, wiedział, że ostatnia część to wina Jacksona, ale to on sam wplątał się w to towarzystwo. Ułożył się wygodniej na kanapie, z kocem i nowym okładem. Może jeśli wystarczająco mocno uwierzy, siniaki znikną? Z magicznym proszkiem od Deatona podziałało. Jednak gdy tylko złapał swoje odbicie w ekranie telewizora westchnął zrezygnowany. Kogo on oszukiwał? Jeśli przez noc nie nauczy się używania kosmetyków (których swoją drogą nie posiadał w domu), jutro będzie wyglądać jak ofiara przemocy domowej. Super.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi. Nie zamierzał wstawać z wygodnej kanapy, najchętniej przez najbliższy tydzień. Na szczęście ojciec poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Które natychmiast zamknął, co przykuło uwagę chłopaka. Po chwili usłyszał pukanie i drzwi znowu się otworzyły. Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy głos Scotta, ale dzwonienie do drzwi nie było w jego stylu. Szczerze mówiąc, jego styl opierał się na gwałtownym wbieganiu przez drzwi i kierowaniu się od razu do pokoju Stilesa na górze. Nadal było to o wiele bardziej cywilizowane niż włamywanie się przez okno w jego sypialni, jak to robił Derek. Serio, ten chłopak miał jakiś problem z używaniem drzwi. Co zabawne, chyba właśnie usłyszał jego głos.

Derek i Scott rozmawiający z jego ojcem? To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Dźwignął się w końcu z kanapy, zabierając okład ze sobą. Jeśli musi przez to przejść, wolał mieć ze sobą jakiekolwiek wsparcie. 

\- Powiedziałem już, nie. - John próbował zamknąć drzwi, które zastawiał sobą Scott. Derek stał trochę bardziej z tyłu i to on pierwszy zauważył nadejście Stilesa. 

\- Tato? - powiedział Stiles i prawie wcale nie brzmiało to jak “dado”. - Jest ok, możesz ich wpuścić.

Ojciec posłał mu zrezygnowane spojrzenie, jak chciał przekazać, że jest wręcz odwrotnie niż “ok”. Stiles jednak popatrzył mu prosto w oczy prostując się lekko i szeryf odpuścił. Stiles wskazał ręką na schody.

\- Zakładam, że pamiętacie, gdzie jest mój pokój. Zaraz do was przyjadę. - powiedział tylko i poczekał, aż obaj znikną na górze. Jak przewidział, John od razu wyraził swoje obiekcje.

\- Tato! Sam chciałeś, żebym nie poddawał się w kwestii Scotta. A teraz jesteś zły, bo on sam do mnie przyszedł?

\- To było zanim jeden z twoich tak zwanym przyjaciół pobił cię do nieprzytomności w szkole! Na litość boską, Stiles! Cofam swoje słowa o rozsądku w wybieraniu znajomych. Od teraz będę sprawdzał każdą nową osobę, którą tu przyprowadzisz i jeśli będzie miała choćby najmniejszy związek z tym przestępcą…

\- Tato! Odnoszę wrażenie, że już ustaliliśmy niewinność Dereka. - Stiles chciał się sam zaśmiać na swoje słowa. Derek i niewinność tak bardzo nie szły w parze. Ale był boleśnie świadomy podsłuchujących ich wilkołaków i chciał jak najszybciej skończyć tą rozmowę. 

Ojciec rzucił mu tylko spojrzenie obiecujące późniejszy wykład i pozwolił mu odejść na górę. Scott siedział na jego łóżku, a Derek opierał się o ścianę, więc sam usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Jeśli tak czuł się po wejściu po schodach, nie wyobrażał sobie żadnego treningu lacrosse w najbliższym tygodniu. W pokoju panowała nieprzyjemna cisza i w końcu ktoś musiał ją przerwać.

\- Wpadliście dla mojej czarującej osobowości, czy jednak macie jakąś sprawę do mnie? 

Zapewne brzmiałby bardziej sarkastycznie, gdyby jego głos nie był stłumiony przez opuchliznę. Derek odbił się od ściany, gwałtowanie ruszając w jego kierunku, na co Stiles zerwał się z krzesła. Oj, niedobra decyzja. 

\- Koleś, co z tobą? Ranny się nie kopie! - powiedział przyciskając do nosa okład. 

\- Nie chciałem cię kopnąć, idioto. - Oh, chyba zły humor udzielał się wszystkich w tym pokoju. - Chciałem zabrać od ciebie ból. 

Stiles spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Scott mówił mu o tym dziwnym wilkołaczym mojo, ale nadal nie był przekonany. Wskazał na Scotta palcem.

\- Dlaczego on nie może tego zrobić? 

Scott poderwał głowę jak szczeniak, którym pewnie w głębi duszy był. Derek natomiast wyglądał jakby był urażony. 

\- Nie żebym wątpił w twoje niesamowite alfie umiejętności, oczywiście. - dodał więc Stiles, bo jednak nie chciał być dupkiem w stosunku do kogoś, kto ofiarował mu pomoc. Nawet jeśli była to osoba zamieszana w przyczynę, dla której tej pomocy potrzebował. Scott poklepał miejsce obok siebie i już po chwili Stiles czuł, jak ból mija. Było to niesamowite uczucie. Znacznie lepsze niż morfina, którą podali  mu po jednym z poważniejszych wypadków na rowerze. (W wypadek była zamieszana ciężarówka z ziemią i Stiles bardzo niechętnie go wspominał). Kiedy Scott skończył, Stiles przeniósł się z powrotem na krzesło. Myślało mu się jaśniej, teraz, gdy wszystkiego nie przysłaniał ból. Spojrzał wyczekująco na wilkołaki. Scott znowu się  w sobie skurczył, a Derek… Derek wyglądał jak wersja siebie samego sprzed zawiązania paktu.

\- Proszę, nie mówcie, że wataha się rozwiązuje i będziemy musieli radzić sobie ze wszystkimi supernaturalnymi problemami tak jak w zeszłym roku, bo chyba tego nie udźwignę. Serio, jest ograniczona ilość rzeczy, które może udźwignąć jeden człowiek.

Scott potrząsną głową.

\- Stiles, ja… Przepraszam, że się do ciebie nie odzywałem przez cały wyjazd do Meksyku. Nawet nie pomyślałem, że zostaniesz odcięty od informacji. I że nie zauważyłem, jak traktuje cię reszta watahy. Może to był jednak zły pomysł, żeby dołączyć… - zakończył cicho, nie patrząc na nikogo.

\- To był mój pomysł, a żaden z moich pomysłów nie jest zły. Niektóre są tylko nieprzemyślane. I nie odzywałeś się do mnie już przed Meksykiem, dla ścisłości.

Ok, może postanowienie o nie byciu dupkiem było przedwczesne. 

\- Wiem… Nie zachowałem się jak przyjaciel, prawda?

\- Nie, Scott, nie “zachowałeś się jak przyjaciel”. Zachowałeś się jak buc, który wymienił mnie na lepszy model, gdy tylko był dostępny. - być może Stiles nie powinien być tak zjadliwy. Nagle dotarło do niego, jak wiele goryczy w nim tkwi. 

Scott jeszcze bardziej się w sobie skulił. Derek tkwił na swojej pozycji, nie ukrywając, że mu się przygląda.

\- A ty? - Stiles zwrócił się do niego. - Przyszedłeś po…?

\- Mimo tego, co sobie wmówiłeś, nadal jesteś członkiem mojej watahy i chciałem sprawdzić, jak się czujesz.

Stiles roześmiał się sucho. 

\- Członkiem watahy mówisz? Nie przypominam sobie, żeby bycie członkiem watahy wiązało się z byciem wgniatanym w ściany i szafki przez innych członków watahy. 

Derek skrzywił się, jakby zjadł coś zbyt kwaśnego.

\- Zachowanie Jacksona było niedopuszczalne i poniesie konsekwencje.

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o Jacksona! Szczerze powiedziawszy, akurat po nim nie spodziewałem się niczego innego. 

\- W takim razie o kogo ci chodzi? 

Stiles uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- O kogo mi chodzi? Nie wiem, może o wszystkie osoby, które uznają przemoc jako metodę komunikacje? Czyli, oh, wszystkich za wyjątkiem Lydii!

Derek nadal wpatrywał się w niego z niemym pytaniem i Stiles wyrzucił ręce do góry w bezsilności.

\- Czy ty wiesz, ile razy byłem wgniatany w ścianę, drzwi, cokolwiek, ile razy miałem siniaki po tych waszych “przyjacielskich” szturchnięciach, ile razy nie zdążyłem zrobić uniku, zanim ktoś mnie “przypadkowo” popchnął? Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz różnicę między człowiekiem a wilkiem? Oczywiście, że tak, nie odpowiadaj. Na treningach dałeś mi o tym znać wystarczająco dużo razy. 

Derek milczał, ale na twarzy miał wymalowaną skruchę. Scott wyglądał teraz jak skopany piesek moknący na deszczu i Stiles odwrócił od niego wzrok, żeby nie dać się złamać. Zawsze był silny przeciwko jego sztuczkom, ale teraz potrzebował dodatkowej siły, żeby skończyć to co zaczął. 

\- Dla was byłem tylko dziwnym człowiekiem, który przypałętał się ze Scottem. Nie wiem, jak Lydia to znosi, być może nie posiadanie serca jest użyteczne w tej kwestii. Rozmawiałem z ojcem i doszedłem do wniosku, że powinienem od was odpocząć. Dla zdrowia fizycznego.

_ I psychicznego _ , chciał dodać, ale się powstrzymał. Derek pewnie i tak potrafi wywąchać na nim poczucie zdrady i odrzucenia. 

\- Powiedziałeś o nas ojcu?! - wykrzyknął Scott, bo oczywiście tylko to przebiło się do jego świadomości. Derek spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. 

\- Stiles, jako alfa powinienem to zauważyć wcześniej… - zaczął, ale Stiles mu przerwał.

\- Nie oskarżam cię o zwrócenie ich przeciwko mnie.

\- Jednak powinienem był zareagować wcześniej! Zresztą, nie o tym chciałem mówić. 

Stiles uniósł w oczekiwaniu brew, imitując zwyczajową postawę Dereka.

\- Nieważne, co uważasz, w watasze zawsze znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce. Jeśli myślisz, że teraz potrzebujesz przestrzeni, ono będzie na ciebie czekać. 

Stiles poczuł zdziwienie. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. To brzmiało jak wypowiedź z podręcznika dobrego wychowania dla wilkołaków. 

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że dacie mi spokój? 

Derek się skrzywił.

\- Jeżeli myślisz, że obecnie to będzie dla ciebie najlepsze…  Nie oczekuj jednak, że twoi przyjaciele przestaną się o ciebie martwić. - dodał wskazując na Scotta. 

Wilkołak siedział wpatrzony w Stilesa, z rozszerzonymi oczami i uchylonymi ustami. Wyglądał trochę jak ryba, przynajmniej z perspektywy Stilesa. 

\- Co? Ale… Czy to znaczy, że nie chcesz już mnie znać? - zapytał drastycznie i Stiles przypomniał sobie, że parę dni temu skarżył się ojcu dokładnie na to samo. 

\- Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu… Nie wiem, chyba muszę poukładać sobie w głowie, kto jest dla mnie kim i na czym chce budować relację. Może poznam jakiś fajnych ludzi, którzy nie mają fetyszu związanego z łańcuchami i pełnią księżyca.- zażartował blado, przez co otrzymał od Dereka krzywe spojrzenie. - Nie przestanę cię lubić tylko dlatego, że jesteś dupkiem. Wiedziałem na co się piszę już w podstawówce, to pewnie moja wina. 

Scott pokiwał głową zrezygnowany, ale wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego. 

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, ale w końcu do jego drzwi zapukał John informując, że Stiles musi odpocząć. Po ich wyjściu Stiles przekazał ojcu, że powiedział Scottowi i Derekowi, że przez pewien czas nie będzie się z nimi zadawał, co wyraźnie udobruchało szeryfa. Wyperswadował mu też pomysł postarania się o zakaz zbliżania się dla Jacksona, chociaż przez chwilę uznał go za zabawny. Jeśli chciał zacząć pewne kwestie od nowa, konflikt na dzień dobry nie był najlepszym pomysłem. 

Derek musiał przekazać watasze jego decyzję, bo we wtorek wszyscy trzymali się na uboczu. Jasne, przez całą pierwszą godzinę Scott rzucał mu spojrzenie, które mogłoby uratować Titanica przez roztopienie góry lodowej, ale nie próbował wymóc na nim rozmowy. Co z jednej strony było świetne, z drugiej natomiast megadziwne. Wrócił problem, o którym myślał w zeszłym tygodniu. Jeśli nie będzie rozmawiał z watahą, czy będzie rozmawiać z kimkolwiek? Na trzeciej godzinie mieli chemię, a ponieważ Harris uosabiał wszelkie zło tego świata, dzisiaj zaplanował dla nich pracę w parach. Oczywiście. Stiles rozejrzał się po klasie. Allison i Lydia pracowały razem, a Scott był chyba rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią pracy z nim, a wczorajszą obietnicą. Stiles zaczął już rozważać, czy nie lepiej jednak nagiąć trochę zasady, niż pracować w parze z Greenbergiem, gdy ktoś usiadł na wolnym krześle obok niego. Zaskoczony zorientował się, że jego nową partnerką była dziewczyna od wody. Zaczął już coś mówić, ale Harris uciszył wszystkich spojrzeniem i podyktował instrukcję. 

\- Powiedziałabym, że wyglądasz lepiej niż w czwartek, ale wiesz… - powiedziała dziewczyna, trącając palcem swój nos i śmiejąc się lekko, gdy rozpoczęli pracę, a Harris usiadł za biurkiem. Miała przyjemny śmiech i Stiles miał nadzieję, że nie śmieje się z jego życiowej nieporadności. - Jestem Chloe.

Dopowiedziała, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

\- Stiles. - odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się jeszcze raz.

\- Wiem. Jesteś trudny do przeoczenia. - odpowiedziała i Stiles poczuł zaniepokojenie. Wolał myśleć o sobie jako o zwykłym elemencie szkolnego tłumu, który wyróżnia się tylko, gdy się go lepiej pozna. 

\- O matka, brzmię jak prześladowca! Przepraszam, nie chciałam, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. - powiedziała szybko Chloe, mylnie interpretując milczenie ze strony chłopaka. 

\- Spoko, nic się nie stało. Dzięki za wodę.

\- Och, tamto… Nie ma z co. Cieszę się, że uporałeś się z tym, co cię gryzło.

Stiles zwalczył ochotę odwrócenia się do Scotta i sprawdzenia, czy ich podsłuchuje. 

\- Hmm, no tak. - mruknął tylko, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Nie uporał się jeszcze ze wszystkich, ale był na dobrej drodze. A nawiązanie nowej znajomości było mu jak najbardziej na rękę.

\- Więc, Chloe, jak sądzisz, Harris każe nam wypić wynik naszej eksperymentu w nadziei, że przynajmniej część uczniów się zatruje?

Chloe obrzuciła nauczyciela uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Zawsze uważałam, że jest w nim coś niepokojącego. Jakby był psychicznym mordercą w trakcie szkolenia.  - odpowiedziała poważnym głosem i Stiles zaśmiał się trochę za głośno, przez co przyciągnął wzrok Harrisa. 

\- Panie Stilinski. Czy muszę panu przypomnieć, że to klasa, a nie miejsce randek? 

Klasa zaśmiała się, pogłębiając rumieniec na policzkach chłopaka. Skupił się na zadaniu, odmierzając potrzebne składniki. W tym czasie Chloe zapisywała reakcje. 

Stiles wykorzystał ciszę, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. Była sporo niższa od niego, z azjatyckimi rysami twarzy i krótkimi włosami. Ubraniem nie różniła się od reszty dziewczyn, spódniczka i luźna koszula. Uśmiechnęła się do niego sponad fiolek i Stiles musiał przyznać, że jest ładna. I miała urocze dołeczki na policzkach. Dodał do roztworu ostatni potrzebny składnik i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że kolor zmienia się na ten opisany w podręczniku. 

\- Czyżby posiadanie w grupie przynajmniej jednej osoby z mózgiem sprawiło, że w końcu udało się panu ukończyć zadanie? - zakpił Harris mijając ich ławkę. Co było cholernie niesprawiedliwe, Stiles nie był zły z chemii. Jednak nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią, bo w tym momencie z tyłu klasy rozległ się krzyk. Partner Scotta, brunet ze szkolnej drużyny pływackiej dodał coś do roztworu, który gwałtownie się zapienił i rozbił szklaną fiolkę. Scott, jak to Scott, odsunął partnera, ale samemu nie zdążył zabrać ręki i substancja dotknęła jego skóry. Musiała być żrąca, bo na jego skórze szybko wyskoczyły czerwone bąble. Allison i Lydia podbiegły do niego, zanim dotarł tam Harris. Spojrzenia Lydii i Stilesa na chwilę się spotkały i wiedział, że pomyśleli o tym samym. Jeśli Scott teraz się przemieni, wszyscy będą pogrzebani. Na szczęście Allison rzuciła do Harrisa “Pielęgniarka.” i szybko wyprowadziła poparzonego chłopaka z klasy. Co prawda przez to jego partner musiał samodzielnie przyjąć ochrzan ze strony nauczyciela, ale lepiej to niż wilkołak w pracowni chemicznej. To już raz nie skończyło się dobrze.

Po tym zamieszaniu Harris wypuścił ich wcześniej, więc gdy rozległ się dzwonek, Stiles był już na stołówce. Usiadł przy jednym z “niczyich” stołów, kilka rzędów od watahy. Po przeciwnej stronie stołówki, pod ścianą, zauważył Chloe. Dziewczyna pomachała mu zapraszająco, ale koło niej usiadł właśnie dość gburowato wyglądający chłopak. Mimo że wyglądali zupełnie inaczej, miał w sobie coś z dawnego Dereka. Ta sama zacięta, odstraszająca ludzi mina. I te brwi, służące za jawne ostrzeżenie. Stiles miał na razie dosyć niemiłych ludzi, więc uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i został na swoim miejscu. 

Reszta tygodnia minęła mu bardzo szybko. Rozmawiał parę razy z Chloe, zapoznał się też z kilkoma osobami, z którymi dzielił zajęcia. Bran, chłopak z rozszerzonego angielskiego chodził z nim do podstawówki, więc łatwo znaleźli temat do rozmowy. Opuchlizna nosa na szczęście zeszła, a przy pomocy fluidu i filmiku instruktażowego na youtubie udało mu się zatuszować siniaki. Przynajmniej do stopnia, w którym ludzie nie uciekali na jego widok. Serio, jak ma stać się towarzyski, skoro jest twarz służy za reklamę klubu bokserskiego. Siniaki na ramionach łatwo było ukryć pod długim rękawem i jeśli tylko nie wykonał zbyt gwałtownego ruchu, w piątek mógł już zapomnieć o wydarzeniach z poniedziałku. 

Niestety nie mógł za to zapomnieć, że w piątkowy wieczór w mieście grała kapela, na której koncert planował pójść. Oczywiście, planował iść razem ze Scottem, Allison i Isaac'em, co teraz nie było opcją. Stiles zastanawiał się, czy oni pójdą i tak, nawet bez niego. Te rozmyślania wpędziły go w smutek i po powrocie do domu jedynym na co miał ochotę było położenie się do łóżka. Kierował się już do swojego pokoju, gdy powstrzymał samego siebie. Sen był świetną ucieczką. Jednocześnie był beznadziejną ucieczką i nie powinien z niej korzystać za często. Zamiast tego zabrał parę książek i przeszedł do salonu, żeby odrobić zadania przy włączonym telewizorze. Wytrzymał całe dwie godziny, dwie godziny wypełnione zadaniami z matmy i komentarzami kierowanymi do postaci w programie, zanim znowu pomyślał o koncercie. Szukając rozproszenia, przypomniał sobie o wyprzedaży komiksów w jednej z małych księgarni w mieście. Skoro i tak nie ma co robić, równie dobrze może zobaczyć, czy nie znajdzie tam czegoś interesującego.  

Podróż do miasta zajęła mu dobre pół godziny. Piątkowe popołudnie nie było najlepszym momentem do jazdy samochodem po centrum. Jednak, gdy tylko wszedł do księgarni, przestał żałować dokonanego wyboru. W środku było cicho, gwar rozmów i spokojna muzyka tworzyły idealne tło dla relaksu. Przeszedł pomiędzy półkami orientując się w nowościach, zanim udał się do sekcji z komiksami. Promocja zwabiła sporo osób, ale nie było tak dużego tłumu, żeby musiał się przedzierać między ludźmi. Wybrał z półki parę tytułów i odsunął się na bok, żeby je przeglądnąć. Był właśnie w trakcie decydowania, czy lepiej wydać pieniądze na komiks z Hawkeye’em, który zapewne będzie dostępny także później, czy jednak lepiej zaryzykować i kupić komiks młodego, ale dobrze zapowiadającego się studio, gdy poczuł, że ktoś go potrąca. Rozważania przerwała mu jakaś dziewczyna, dosłownie  _ wpadając _ na niego. Stiles, o dziwo, zdążył ją złapać. Strącając przy okazji parę tomów z półki przed nim. Nabyty w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat instynkt zadziałał i nie wypuszczając dziewczyny z ramion, rozglądnął się za niebezpieczeństwem. Okazało się, że sprzedawca, niosąc przed sobą duże kartony, nie zauważył dość otyłego chłopaka i wszedł w niego. Chłopak nie złapał równowagi na czas i poleciał prosto na dziewczynę, która w wyniku tego wpadła na Stilesa. A która teraz wpatrywała się w niego ze zdziwieniem. Stiles szybko ją wypuścił, rumieniąc się gwałtownie. Jednak dziewczyna była zajęta wysłuchiwaniem przeprosin od chłopaka, którego jednocześnie przepraszał sprzedawca. Po chwili dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego z zawstydzoną miną.

\- Przepraszam cię, zwykle staram się być mniej gapowata… - powiedziała pomagając mu zebrać rozsypane książki. - I dziękuję za pomoc…

Zawiesiła głos, czekając na odpowiedź. Stiles wyprostował się i podając jej rękę rzucił:

\- Stiles. Miło cię poznać.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho, nadal z nutką zawstydzenia w głosie.

\- Alice. Ciebie też, chociaż zwykle preferuję inne sposoby poznawania nowych ludzi. 

Stiles kiwnął w zrozumieniu głową. Sam niejednokrotnie wpadał na nieznajomych i znał to uczucie zawstydzenia. Zerknął na trzymane przez nią komiksy.

\- Marvel? 

\- Zawsze! Znaczy, nie zawsze, ale w odwiecznej wojnie Marvel - DC zawsze wybiorę to pierwsze. A odkąd MCU zaczęło kręcić się pełną parą, jestem jeszcze bardziej za nimi.

\- Wiem o czym mówisz. Po pierwszych Hulkach miałem solenne postanowienie zostać tylko przy komiksach, ale na szczęście każdy kolejny film wydaje się być lepszy. Szkoda tylko, że Spiderman jest poza ich zasięgiem na razie. Zwłaszcza po Amazing Spiderman 2, Marvel nie dopuściłby do czegoś takiego...

\- Wszyscy czepiają się dwójki, a ja nadal uważam, że Andrew Garfield był najbardziej uroczym Spidermanem. Był rewelacyjny. - zaakcentowała słowo “rewelacyjny” wyrzucając ręce do góry. - I w końcu ktoś ważny zginął, jak to się dzieje, że zwykle wszyscy przeżywają.

Stiles nie mógł nic poradzić na śmiech wyrywający się z jego gardła. Dziewczyna, Alice, była absolutnie idealna. Nawet ze Scottem nie mógł porozmawiać w ten sposób o ulubionych postaciach. 

\- Nie powiem, byłem pod wrażeniem jego zdolności jazdy na desce w pierwszej części - zażartował łagodnie. - Ale jednak dwójka była słaba, przykro mi.

Dziewczyna przekręciła oczami, ale nie wydawała się być zirytowana. 

\- Ok, a co z Iron Manem? Sądzisz, że poszczególne części są równe? 

Zaczęli rozmawiać o różnicach między kolejnymi filmami i Stiles nagle się zorientował, że minęło już dobre 20 minut. Popatrzył na trzymane w rękach komiksy i odłożył jeden na półkę.

\- Alice? Może masz ochotę na kawę? Niedaleko stąd jest taka kawiarenka…- powiedział zbierając odwagę. To nie tak, że chciał ją zaprosić na randkę, ale ta dziewczyna byłaby świetnym towarzystwem i nie chciał stracić z nią kontaktu. - Nie chcę, żeby to zabrzmiało jak podryw, czy coś, po prostu dobrze się z tobą rozmawia.

Alice podniosła kąciki ust. 

\- W sumie, mam jeszcze dwie godziny do zabicia… Kawa brzmi świetnie.

Zapłacili za wybrane komiksy (Stiles jednak zdecydował się na nieznany mu komiks) i udali się razem do kawiarni. Alice była średniego wzrostu, szczupła, z piegowatą cerą i rudymi włosami. To, co absolutnie zachwyciło Stilesa, to jej t-shirt z nadrukiem loga SHIELD-u. Może w tym t-shircie i jeansach nie wyglądała superkobieco, ale jednak miała w sobie to coś. 

W kawiarni podjęli przerwaną rozmowę. Szybko przeszli przez ulubione postaci z uniwersów Marvela, a nawet posprzeczali się o to, czy Peper powinna być z Tony’m. Potem temat zszedł na gry i kiedy okazało się, że grają w tej samej lidze jednej z fantastycznych gier online, Stiles poczuł się, jakby znalazł brakujący element swojej duszy. Przez chwilę poczuł się jakby zdradzał Scotta, który zawsze był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale odpuścił sobie. Wolno mu było mieć więcej niż jednego przyjaciela, prawda? Zwłaszcza takiego, którym nie będzie musiał się dzielić w paczką wilkołaków.

\- Jak to się stało, że nie widziałem cię nigdy w szkole? Wierz mi, zauważyłbym kogoś z logotypem SHIELD-u.

\- Jesteś z BHHS, prawda? Ja chodzę do Lincoln High.

\- A, mam tam przyjaciółkę, Heather Wilson.

\- Taka ładna blondynka? Widzisz, nawet ją kojarzę. Mamy razem język francuski. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Niesamowite, jak łatwo rozmawiało mu się z tą dziewczyną. 

\- Słuchaj, Stiles, bardzo cię przepraszam, ale muszę spadać. Jednak dzięki za kawę! Co prawda twój punkt widzenia na wizualizację kostiumów jest okropny, ale cóż, bycie idealnym jest trudne. - odgarnęła włosy, jakby mówiła właśnie o sobie, ale od razu sama się zaśmiała. - Może zapiszę ci swój numer i jeśli będziesz miał wolne popołudnie uda nam się jeszcze zgadać? 

\- Jasne! Jak inaczej będę mógł cię przekonać, że Hawkeye totalnie wygrałby z Green Arrow?

Alice podała mu zapisaną kartkę, uśmiechnęła się po raz ostatni i wyszła z kawiarni. Stiles obserwował ją jeszcze przez chwilę i widział, jak na ulicy podchodzi do niej czarnoskóry chłopak. Zaraz potem oboje zniknęli za rogiem. Całe to spotkanie było nowym rekordem bycia towarzyskim i dopiero teraz doszło do niego, że zaprosił zupełnie nieznajomą dziewczynę na kawę. Nagle tknęła go niespokojna myśl.  _ Czy to była randka? _ Nie takie było jego zamierzenie, ale... No i sama Alice nie zachowywała się tak, jakby myślała o tym spotkaniu w kategorii randki. Dawno nie miał okazji porozmawiać o jego zainteresowaniach z kimś, kto rzeczywiście rozumiał jego słowa. Z watahy tylko Scott i Erica wydawali się łapać o czym mówi, reszta zwykle szybko zmieniała temat. A Alice? Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu to nie było monolog, ale prawdziwa dyskusja. Stiles schował kartkę do portfela i też wyszedł z kawiarni. Do wieczoru nadal zostało parę godzin, więc zamiast udać się prosto do domu, pochodził po sklepach. Znudziło mu się bardzo szybko, ale wiedział, że w domu będzie miał jeszcze mniej rozpraszających bodźców. Jeny, bycie samotnym było do kitu! Wiedział, że gdyby zadzwonił do Scotta ten by go nie spławił, nie po poniedziałkowej rozmowie. Jednak był piątek i Scott mógł być w domu Hale’ów albo kręcić się z watahą na mieście. Stiles nie chciał, żeby cała wataha wiedziała, że nie umie się odnaleźć bez ich towarzystwa. Zwłaszcza, że to on sam narzucił sobie całkowitą samotność. Co oczywiście skierowało jego myśli na to, że nawet przed opuszczeniem watahy nie był w sytuacji, by bez powodu zadzwonić do kogoś innego niż Scott. Co znowu przypomniało mu, że przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat nie znalazł się w sytuacji, kiedy tak długo nie rozmawiał ze Scottem. Jego życie było niesprawiedliwe. W złym humorze wrócił do domu. Do końca wieczoru przeczytał kupiony komiks i pouczył się. Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, jest stopnie będą perfekcyjne.  _ Świetnie _ .


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chęć do życia pobiegła za kanonem w las, listy gończe zostały rozesłane, ale z marnym skutkiem. Jeśli komuś się nudzi i chciałby iść za mnie na egzamin ustny w poniedziałek, niech się zgłosi :)  
> A teraz- miłego czytania!

Derek z irytacją przejechał palcami po włosach. Było sobotnie popołudnie, trening powinien potrwać jeszcze z dwie godziny, a on miał już dość. Isaac w końcu mógł uczestniczyć w ćwiczeniach, za co wszyscy byli wdzięczni. Ostatnie dni gojenia się jego ran były okropne, chłopak stał się bardzo opryskliwy i zaczepny. Po czym uspokajał się i wszystkich przepraszał. A potem znowu stawał się nieprzyjemny w obyciu. I tak w kółko. Derek próbował był wyrozumiały, ale to nie była część jego natury. Co prowadziło do kłótni nie tylko z jego betą, ale także z Peterem, który najwyraźniej czerpał przyjemność z wkurzania ich obojga. 

Co więcej, Dereka jako alfę nadal bolało utracenie jednego z członków watahy. Pozostawił Stilesowi otwartą opcję, licząc na to, że kiedy chłopak ochłonie, wróci do ich domu. Na razie jednak wyglądało na to, że brunetowi jest lepiej bez nich. I to była bardzo nieprzyjemna myśl. Wataha Hale była kiedyś potężna. A on? Nie potrafił nawet utrzymać tej niewielkiej liczby członków. Derek nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale bolało też, że to akurat Stiles odszedł. Razem ze Scottem byli w tym od początku, zanim jeszcze Peter okazał się nie być katatonikiem. Byli w tym razem, gdy Derek był jeszcze betą i do obu czuł trochę inne emocje niż do reszty. Pamięć o tym, że kiedyś nie był ich liderem nie chciała zniknąć. 

\- Patrz co robisz, idioto! - krzyknęła nagle Erica.

\- Jak mam patrzyć, mam zasłonięte oczy. Wariatka.

Derek z powrotem skupił swoją uwagę na betach. Erica i Jackson byli razem w parze i nie szło im za dobrze. Jak zresztą prawie nikomu. Jedynie para Scott-Boyd wydawała się jakoś sobie radzić na torze przeszkód. Dzisiaj Derek postanowił popracować nad ich wewnętrzną integracją. Dobrał ich w dwójki, w których jedna osoba miała zasłonięte oczy. Zadanie było w miarę proste, druga osoba miała pomóc im pokonać tor. I tyle. Albo aż tyle, patrząc na ich marne wyniki. 

Erica przekazywała wskazówki Jacksonowi w ostatnim momencie, a Jackson i tak ich nie słuchał. Isaac wydawał się być przerażony wizją powierzenia swojego losu w rękach łowczyni. Derek powątpiewał, czy wierzy w szczerość jej intencji, bo nieważne co mówiła, chłopak nadal upewniał się przed stawieniem kolejnego kroku. Jak do tej pory tylko McCall, kierowany przez Boyda, nie był jeszcze pobrudzony błotem. Obaj zbliżali się do mety, którą wyznaczała Lydia. Odkąd zostało ich siedmioro, ćwiczenia w parach stały się kłopotliwą kwestią. 

W tym czasie Erica, mając chyba dość komentarzy Jacksona, popchnęła go do przodu. Nieszczęśliwie, chłopak nie zdążył złapać równowagi i wpadł do rowu, który po ostatnich deszczach wypełniony był błotem. Allison, stojąca niedaleko za nimi pisnęła zaskoczona, przez co Isaac odskoczył od niej przestraszony. Nie mógł widzieć, że stał na krańcu ścieżki i zsunął się w błoto, chwytając w próbach złapania równowagi rękę Allison. Koniec końców cała trójka wylądowała w błocie. Kiedy Scott usłyszał krzyk Allison zerwał z oczu opaskę. Jednak uspokoił się, gdy zobaczył, że jego dziewczynie nic nie jest. Oprócz bycia pokrytą brązową mazią. Derekowi nie pozostało nic innego jak przerwanie ćwiczeń. Nie było sensu w ich kontynuacji, kiedy wataha zamiast się integrować, rozbijała się coraz bardziej. 

\- Niech ktoś ich wyciągnie z tego błota. - powiedział do osób wciąż stojących na podeście i zawrócił w kierunku domu. Kątem oka widział, jak Scott pomaga Allison, a Erica Isaacowie. Lydia nadal czekała na końcu podestu, więc Boyd wyciągnął rękę do Jacksona, ale ten jej nie przyjął. “Niech żyje współpraca”, pomyślał  z przekąsem. 

Na werandzie siedział Peter i przyglądał mu się z uśmieszkiem. Derek tylko uniósł brwi, nie chcąc wdawać się z nim w dyskusję. Nadal nie uważał, że Peter byłby lepszym alfą, nawet teraz, gdy nie był już kierowany pragnieniem krwawej zemsty. Kiedy grupa się zebrała powiedział krótko, że byli beznadziejni i jutrzejszy trening także spędzą na pracy w parach. W odpowiedzi nawet Lydia spojrzała na niego krzywo, mimo że nie brała czynnego udziału w tej części treningu. Reszta wydawała się być urażona jego słowami.

\- Nie patrzcie na mnie, mówię poważnie. Żadne z was nie ukończyło toru, mimo że wszystkie dodatkowe utrudnienia były zdjęte. 

\- Przecież byliśmy z Boydem całkiem blisko końca. - wtrącił się Scott.

\- Tak, Scott. I zapewne ukończylibyście cały tor, gdybyś nie zareagował głupio i ściągnął maskę. Allison nic się nie stało.

Oczywiście, w reakcji na to, Allison rzuciła mu wypełnione rządzą mordu spojrzenie. Odniosłaby zdecydowanie lepszy efekt, gdyby jej twarzy nie oblepiało błoto. Derek zwalczył chęć uśmiechnięcia się. 

\- Tak samo jak reszta, nie zaufałeś innym. Tylko przypadkiem nie dotyczyło to bezpośrednio twojej pary. 

Scott spuścił głowę i w dół. Ostatnio działo się z nim coś dziwnego, był zbyt potulny.

\- Dobrze działająca wataha musi pokładać zaufanie w członkach swojej grupy. Inaczej nie dojdziemy do niczego. 

\- Więc może niepotrzebnie przemieniałeś niemogące kontrolować instynktów wariatki? 

Jackson oczywiście musiał się wtrącić. A Erica też nie potrafiła pozostawić zaczepki bez odpowiedzi.

\- Mówisz, że ja nie potrafię kontrolować instynktów? Mam ci przypomnieć…

\- Macie przestać w tej chwili, albo obydwoje dostaniecie karną rundę.

To uciszyło ich komentarze, ale nadal rzucali sobie nieprzyjemnie spojrzenia.

\- Możecie iść do domu.

\- Sugeruję, żeby pierwszy prysznic wzięły osoby, które nie utrzymały się na rampie, inaczej cały parter będzie w błocie. - dodał Peter i Derek musiał się z nim zgodzić. Trójka, która wpadła do rowu, wyglądała tragicznie. 

Zostali sami na werandzie. Peter sięgnął po książkę, ale nie zaczął czytać. Przechylił za to głowę i obrzucił siostrzeńca uważnym spojrzeniem. 

\- Czy ty masz jakiś pomysł, jak chcesz obejść ich wzajemne animozje? 

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie do końca tak, że mogę ich nakazać się lubić. O ile pamiętam, w przypadku Maca i Lucasa to nie wyszło. - odgryzł się.

Peter odrobinę się w sobie zapadł i Derek od razu pożałował swoich słów. Obaj źle znosili wspomnienie dawnej watahy. I obaj uginali się pod ciężarem winy. Dlatego Derek nigdy nie odważył się wspomnieć o siostrze, gdy Peter znajdował się w zasięgu słuchu.

\- Jeżeli nie widzisz efektów, może czas na zmianę metody? Do tej pory wydawałeś się opierać na wierze, że w końcu się dogadają.

\- Są w liceum, czy to nie powinno być dla nich normalne? Nie każę im być od razu przyjaciółmi na śmierć i życie, ale bez przesady. Jak oni funkcjonują w szkole, jeśli tutaj nie potrafią się ze sobą porozumieć? Jak mają wytrzymać razem w taki sposób w watasze? - powiedział sfrustrowany, błyskając oczami. 

Zainteresowane Petera wzrosło. W ostatnim czasie Derek wydawał się trzymać swoje emocje pod kontrolą.

\- Może powinieneś z nim porozmawiać? - zapytał cicho. 

Derek zacisnął usta. Nie chciał rozmawiać z Peterem o stracie Stilesa. Jakby rozmowa z chłopakiem miała coś zmienić. Dopóki nie sprawi, że wataha będzie współdziała, nie widział sensu we włączaniu kogokolwiek w ich kłótnie. Bez odpowiedzi wszedł do domu. Przy stole w kuchni siedziała czystsza czwórka rozmawiając… o Stilesie. Darek cicho warknął.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie był na tym koncercie? Mógł pójść sam. - mówiła właśnie Erica. 

\- Stiles? Samemu na koncercie? 

\- Wydawał się być całkiem zdesperowany, żeby iść, kiedy ostatni raz o tym rozmawialiście.

\- I ta kapela raczej nie będzie już tu grała w tym roku. - wtrącił Boyd, jednak Scott pokręcił głową.

\- Mówię wam, nie poszedł sam. 

\- Może poszedł z tą dziewczyną? 

\- Z jaką dziewczyną? - wymsknęło się Derekowi i bety spojrzały na niego ze zdziwieniem. Jednak zanim ktoś mógł go wprowadzić w temat, odezwała się Lydia.

\- Z Coleman? Ona trzyma się tylko z tym dziwnym chłopakiem z wyższego roku. Podobno ma grupę znajomych spoza liceum. Wątpię, żeby wciągnęła w nią Stilesa.

\- Może jej grupa znajomych nie jest snobami i nie mają nic przeciwko nowej osobie? - rzuciła zaczepnie Erica, ale Derek uciszył ją głosem. Nie chciał, żeby znowu wybuchła kłótnia. I szczerze powiedziawszy, chciał skończyć temat Stilesa. 

\- Planujecie coś na wieczór? - zapytał pozornie lekkim tonem. Odpowiedziała mu Erica. 

\- Chcieliśmy jechać do tej nowej pizzerii w mieście. Jedziesz z nami? 

\- Wszyscy jedziecie? - zapytał i z irytacją obserwował, jak przerzucają między sobą spojrzenia.

\- Lydia? - zapytał więc konwersacyjnym tonem.

Blondynka spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Mam już plany na wieczór. I tak spędzam tu większość weekendu. - odpowiedziała krótko. Skoro Lydia miała “plany na wieczór”, Jackson też nie miał się pojawić. Derek przeniósł wzrok na Scotta i Boyda. Przemieniona przez niego beta kiwnęła głową, ale Scott zagryzł wargi.

\- Nie wiem co na to Allison. - powiedział po chwili. 

Jak się okazało, Allison wycofała się z pizzy, gdy dowiedziała się, że Lydia nie jedzie. Scott próbował ją przekonać, przez co znowu się pokłócili. Szczerze powiedziawszy Scott był beznadziejny w argumentacji, a Allison, szkolona na przywódczynię klanu, z łatwością zbijała jego argumenty. Derek widział w tym także inny problem. O ile Scott był otwarty na przyjaźń z jego betami, która zaczęła powoli nawiązywać się jeszcze zanim dołączył do stada, Allison nie chciała mieć z nimi bliższych kontaktów. Jego bety też podchodziły do niej z rezerwą, mając w pamięci polowanie urządzone przez nią w zeszłym roku. To rodziło podział w grupie, bo obecnie, oprócz alfy, tylko Allison mogła wypłynąć na Lydię i Jacksona.Koniec końców Isaac, Erica i Boyd umówili się w pizzerii z wkurzonym Scottem, a Allison zabrała się do domu z Jacksonem i Lydią. Jego bety wróciły późnym wieczorem do domu, więc dowiedział się od nich, że spotkanie nie wyszło najlepiej. Erica i Isaac próbowali utrzymać dobry nastrój, ale Scott przeżywał kolejną kłótnię z dziewczyną. 

Niedziela była jeszcze gorsza. Derek jeszcze raz spróbował wczorajszego ćwiczenia, tym razem zmieniając pary. Scott był z Jacksonem, Boyd z Allison, a Erica z Isaac’em. Najlepiej spisali się Erica z Isaac’em, reszcie nie udało się ukończyć zadania. Znowu. Derek zaczynał wątpić w sens robienia dwóch treningów w weekend. Wczoraj przynajmniej zaczynali w miarę dobrych humorach, dzisiaj od rana wszyscy byli zachmurzeni. Pozwolił betom oczyścić się z błota i nakazał bieg po dużym okręgu. Będzie miał ich z głowy przynajmniej na czterdzieści minut. Scotta i Jacksona zapewne na dłużej, z wiadomych przyczyn ich dziewczynom, zwłaszcza Lydii, ten bieg zajmował znacznie dłużej, a chłopcy byli na tyle rozsądni, żeby biec w ich tempie. 

W tym czasie zajął się swoim treningiem. Ćwiczenia fizyczne pozwoliły mu uspokoić nerwy. Jego wysiłek zdał się jednak na nic. Spiął się ponownie, gdy tylko zobaczył sylwetki wybiegające z lasu. Cztery wilkołaki biegły z pełną szybkością. Na przedzie biegł Jackson, a zaraz za nim Erica. Nie ustępując im wiele biegli Boyd i Isaac. Pierwszą myślą, jaka przemknęła Derekowi przez myśl był “Co za idiota, otworzy sobie tą piekielną ranę”. Zaraz jednak skupił się na obecności Jacksona. Dlaczego nie biegł z Lydią? Ich umowna meta biegła równo do drugiego rowu. Na ostatnim odcinku bety przyśpieszyły, zużywając zapewne resztki energii. Pierwsza metę osiągnęła Erica, ale prawdę powiedziawszy cała czwórka dobiegła w prawie identycznym czasie.

\- Imponujące. - kiwnął im głową Derek. To było chyba najszybsze przebiegnięcie tego okręgu przez bety i jako alfa był zadowolony. 

\- I tyle z twojego przechwalania się. - rzuciła Erica do Jacksona, głośno łapiąc powietrze. - I niby w czym jesteś ode mnie lepszy? 

Oczy Jacksona zaświeciły się złością. Nie powiedział jednak nic, tylko odwrócił się i poszedł do samochodu. 

\- Ktoś mi wytłumaczy, co się stało? - zapytał znużony Derek. Najwyraźniej jego bety potrafiły pokłócić się nawet o dobry wynik biegu. W takich momentach chciałaby potrafić podejść do życia równie sarkastycznie jak Peter lub Stiles.

\- Jackson jest dupkiem. - podała za wytłumaczenie Erica, ale Derek pozostał niewzruszony. 

\- Jackson prześmiewał się ze zdolności Erici. - pomógł Isaac. - I twierdził, że i tak jest szybszy. 

\- Więc postanowiliście urządzić wyścig. - podsumował Derek. Nie był zły na swoje bety, między młodszymi członkami watah taka rywalizacja była normalna. Ale oni zawsze przenosili ją na nowy poziom, za każdym razem.  - Scott został z dziewczynami? 

Bety pokiwały głowami w odpowiedzi, po czym Derek pozwolił im odejść. Skoro jeden z wilkołaków już uciekł, a trzy pozostałe na szlaku osoby potrzebowały jeszcze z pół godziny, żeby tu dotrzeć, nie widział sensu w trzymaniu ich przy sobie. 

Jak się okazało, dziewczyny potrzebowały półtorej godziny, żeby pokonać całą trasę. Derek zakładał, że to normalne tempo dla człowieka. Kiedy wrócili, oficjalnie zakończył trening. Lydia była bliska płaczu z wściekłości na Jacksona, Allison próbowała ją pocieszyć, Scott natomiast nie wiedział, czy cieszyć się, że zapunktował u swojej dziewczyny, czy dokładać swoją wściekłość na betę. Reszta niedzieli minęła spokojnie, co zapewne było związane z tym, że po prysznicu wszystkie bety rozeszły się. Nawet Isaac pojechał do Boyda. 

***

Weekend ciągnął się Stilesowi w nieskończoność i prawie czuł radość z nadejścia poniedziałku. Twarz zdążyła się zaleczyć, a w szkole łatwiej znajdował rozproszenie. Jeszcze przed pierwszą lekcją zauważył na korytarzu Isaaca. Mimo że nie byli ze sobą blisko, poczuł ulgę, że wilkołakowi nic nie jest. Chłopak miał swoje dobre momenty, mimo że zwykle był irytujący. Na opinię Stilesa wpływał też fakt, że oskarżał chłopaka o kradzież jego przyjaźni ze Scottem, ale to miało pozostać jego tajemnicą. Kiedy Isaac go zauważył wydawało się, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jednak zamknął usta i tylko posłał mu uśmiech. Stiles klepnął go w ramię przechodząc obok i ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Uśmiech wilkołaka poszerzył się. To było najmilsze rozpoczęcie dnia od kilku dni i Stiles poczuł zastrzyk energii. Pierwsze zajęcia dzielił między innymi z Chloe, nie musiał zatem martwić się o brak towarzystwa. Dobry humor udało mu się utrzymać do trzeciej godziny. Podczas pracy w parach nauczyciel dobrał go do Lydii. Z samego spojrzenia Stiles mógł wywnioskować, że dziewczyna jest na niego zła. Mimo to spróbował zagaić rozmowę.

\- Siema Lyds! Pięknie ci w tym kolorze.

Lydia zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Wytrzymała w ciszy przez całe dwie minuty.

\- Czy ciebie w ogóle interesuje sytuacja watahy? - rzuciła z jadem w głosie i Stiles realnie się zdziwił. Obrywał za bycie w watasze, obrywał za niebycie w watasze. Czy miał na twarzy wyrysowaną tarczę strzelniczą? 

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, obecnie wasza sytuacja lokuje się pomiędzy życiem miłosnym trenera i wynikami naszej drużyny szachowej, ale niech to ci nie przeszkadza w obrzucaniu mnie tymi spojrzeniami pełnymi oburzenia. 

\- Przez ciebie wszystko się sypie! Dlaczego nie byłeś w domu Hale’ów w ostatni weekend?

\- Lydia, wytłumacz mi proszę, dlaczego niby jest to moja wina, bo nie nadążam.

Spojrzenie Lydii jeszcze bardziej stwardniało.

\- Derek wprowadził jakiś plan zjednoczenia watahy i z każdym treningiem jest coraz gorzej. 

Stiles uniósł jedną brew. Coś mu nie pasowało w tym zdaniu i żałował, że nie ma wilkołaczego detektora kłamstw. 

\- Nie ma się na kim skupić i denerwuje się bez powodu! - kontynuowała Lydia, a zdziwienie Stilesa rosło.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że wcześniej skupiał się na mnie? 

\- Przez co Jackson jest coraz bardziej wredny!

\- Nadal nie widzę związku między tym wszystkim a mną?

\- A wiesz co się dzieje, gdy Jackson jest wredny? Ja staję się wredna! - Lydia najwyraźniej postanowiła ignorować jego pytania i wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co leżało jej na sercu. O ile takie posiadała. Stiles odsunął się na krześle, próbując zwiększyć dystans między nimi. Było coś niesamowitego w tym, jak bardzo zmienił się jego stosunek do Lydii w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Od szaleńczego (i odrobinę niezdrowego) zauroczenia i dziesięcioletniego planu, do chęci znalezienia się jak najdalej od niej. Najlepiej w jak najkrótszym czasie. Powiedzmy, w ciągu najbliższych sekund.

\- Cały czas muszę wysłuchiwać ich głupich kłótni. Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że nie mam ważniejszych rzeczy do robienia? Nie wiem dlaczego tak dziecinnie postanowiłeś odejść!

\- Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? - Stiles w końcu nie wytrzymał i Lydia momentalnie zamilkła. To był jeden z nielicznych razy, kiedy Stiles odpowiedział jej ze złością. - Daliście mi znać wystarczająco mocno, jaka jest wasza opinia o mnie. Nie waż się zrzucać na mnie winy za problemy twojego chłopaka. 

\- To nie są problemy mojego chłopaka, to jest problem z tobą i samolubnym zachowaniem!

Stiles zacisnął pięści. Czy to nie Lydia powinna być tą mądrą? Natomiast poziom głupoty, który wypływał z jej zdań był coraz silniejszy. Na szczęście w tym momencie nauczyciel zwrócił na nich uwagę i Stiles nie musiał odpowiadać. Do końca zajęć musiał za to wysłuchiwać krótkich komentarzy czynionych przez dziewczynę i miał coraz bardziej dość. Serio, jaki był jej problem? Końcówka dnia była nieprzyjemna, Lydia zdecydowanie zepsuła mu nastrój, dlatego powrót do domu powitał z ulgą. 

Kolejne dni nie przyniosły nic nowego w relacjach z watahą. Stiles postanowił jednak przyglądnąć się bliżej Jacksonowi i zauważył to, o czym mówiła Lydia. Chłopak był cały czas wkurzony i krzywił się niezależnie od tego, z kim rozmawiał. Ciekawe. Po zajęciach pod koniec tygodnia czekał go trening lacrosse, a patrząc na Jacksona mógł być zaciekły. Być może powinien zostać internetowym prorokiem, bo zgodnie z jego przewidzeniami Jackson był w okropnym nastroju. Nawet reszta drużyna, nie zaangażowana w watahę, zaczęła się tym irytować, przez co kapitan robił się jeszcze bardziej nerwowy. W pewnym momencie Jackson praktycznie podciął Stilesowi nogi swoim kijem i chłopak stracił panowanie nad sobą. Ściągając kask podszedł do Jacksona.

\- Koleś, jaki jest twój problem? - zapytał ze złością, na co Jackson popchnął go mocno w pierś. Stiles zachwiał się, ale udało mu się utrzymać równowagę. Wokół nich zebrała się reszta drużyny i Stilesa widział Scotta i Isaaca próbujących przebić się przez zawodników. Jackson w tym czasie chwycił Stilesa za bluzę i przyciągnął do siebie, w bardzo derekowym stylu. 

\- Moje problemy są powyżej twojej żałosnej egzystencji.

\- Powinieneś więcej czytać, powtarzasz się. - odgryzł się Stiles, bo serio, po podobnych przeżyciach z Derekiem, Jackson nie mógł go zastraszyć w ten sposób. A przynajmniej nie bardzo.

\- Stilinski… - głuchy warkot wydobył się z gardła chłopaka i Stiles teraz zaczął się bać. Jak wytłumaczą drużynie, że oczy jednego z kapitanów świecą się na niebiesko?

Szczęście jednak sprzyjało tajemnicy i właśnie ten moment wybrał trener, by rozgonić ich wszystkich gwizdkiem.

\- Co wy wyrabiacie? To jest trening do diabła! Trenujcie! Jackson! Puść go w tym momencie, zanim pożałuję, że nie przyjąłem tej oferty w więzieniu stanowym!

Drużyna rozeszła się, a Jackson puścił Stilesa, popychając go gwałtownie na ziemię. 

\- Stary, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał z niepokojem Scott, razem z Isaac’em podnosząc go z ziemi. 

\- Spoko. Nie powinniście go bardziej pilnować? Prawie się tutaj przemienił. 

Isaac przeniósł spojrzenie na Scotta, jakby szukając u niego odpowiedzi. Scott skrzywił się.

\- Ostatnio Jackson powoduje same problemy. Derek też nie wie, co z nim zrobić.

\- Poczęstować go koktajlem z jemioły i jarzębiny? - podpowiedział usłużnie Stiles.

\- Stiles, no wiesz! - oburzenie Scotta było wręcz komiczne. Był takim hipisem jak na wilkołaka. Isaac za to uśmiechnął się na boku. Przynajmniej jeden z poczuciem humoru.

Finnstock wygwizdał koniec treningu i wszyscy udali się do szatni. Stiles śpieszył się, więc szybko pożegnał chłopaków i poleciał wziąć prysznic. Umówił się z Alice w centrum, jeśli nie chciał się spóźnić, musiał się pośpieszyć.

 

\- I właśnie ten moment Scott wybrał, żeby wyskoczyć z kryjówki. Tylko że zamiast mnie, to był mój ojciec, który właśnie wrócił z posterunku. Koniec końców, to Scott był najbardziej przestraszony. Ale i tak obaj odstaliśmy szlaban, nie rozumiem jak mój ojciec może pracować jako strażnik prawa, z takim poczuciem sprawiedliwości. Tym razem serio byłem niewinny!

Rozmowa zbiegła na przygody z czasów dzieciństwa, a że tych Stiles przeżył sporo, nie brakowało mu tematów do podjęcia.

\- To musi być niesamowite. - powiedziała Alice, mieszając łyżką w końcówce lodów truskawkowych. - Nadal trzymać się z najlepszym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa…

Stiles nagle spochmurniał.

\- Był czas kiedy byliśmy jak bracia. Zgaduję, że dalej jesteśmy jak bracia, tylko ta część o przyjaźni jakoś się zepsuła.

Alice oderwała wzrok od lodów i spojrzała na niego z niemym pytaniem w oczach.

\- Ostatnio mieliśmy parę problemów. Trochę rzeczy się zmieniło, poważnie… I chyba w tym wszystkim zabrakło miejsca dla mnie. - wzruszył ramionami. - Ale to nic poważne, będzie ok. 

Alice posłała mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Wiesz… Nie lubię o tym mówić, ale może to cię pocieszy. W dzieciństwie zaprzyjaźniłam się z jedną z dziewczyn z sąsiedztwa. Byłyśmy w jednym wieku, więc gdy poszłyśmy do szkoły trafiłyśmy do jednej klasy i od tego czasu byłyśmy nierozłączne. Potem dołączyła się jeszcze Ruby i… wiesz jak to jest, a może w sumie nie, dziewczyńskie wieczory i pogaduchy. Większość wolnego czasu spędzałyśmy razem. A potem...  Powiedzmy, że znalazłam nowe hobby. Dziewczyny tego nie rozumiały i parę razy się przez to pokłóciłyśmy. Niby nic poważnego, ale po każdej kłótni coraz trudniej było nam wrócić do normalności. Albo to normalność zaczęła się zmieniać? Zresztą, ja też się zmieniłam i pewnego dnia obudziłam się ze świadomością nieposiadania przyjaciółek. Co najgorsze, zwróciły przeciwko mnie resztę naszych znajomych i cóż, nagle chodzenie do szkoły nie było już tak wesołą sprawą…

Alice zamilkła na chwilę, zatopiona we wspomnieniach. Jej pogodną zwykle twarz przekreślał teraz wyraz smutku. Stiles odczekał chwilę, pozwalając milczeniu zapaść między nimi zanim odchrząknął cicho.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć. Ale wiesz,  zdecydowanie nie jestem osobą, która czerpie radość z cudzego nieszczęścia, więc…

“Chyba że chodzi o Jacksona” dodał w myślach. Alice podniosła wzrok i zaśmiała się cicho.

\- No tak, zapomniałam o najważniejszej części. Kiedy już myślałam, że zostanę sama do końca życia, a po śmierci moje ciało zje stado kotów, nie osądzaj mojej emo strony, poznałam nowych znajomych. I to znajomych, którzy nie mają nic przeciwko… mojemu hobby. Nie wiem, jak mogłam przeżyć tyle lat bez nich. To co chcę powiedzieć, to to, żebyś się nie poddawał. Jeśli Scott, tak?, nie wróci po olej do głowy, zawsze masz szansę spotkać nowe osoby. Patrz, już spotkałeś, przecież siedzimy tutaj razem!

Stiles przytaknął jej z uśmieszkiem. 

\- Brzmisz niepokojąco podobnie do mojego taty, zaczynam się obawiać, czy tego wszystkiego nie zaaranżowaliście. 

Śmiech był jedyną odpowiedzią ze strony Alice. 

\- Alice, a więc, co jest tym twoim tajemnym hobby? 

W ułamku sekundy z rozbawienia Alice przeszła w stan gotowości. Po chwili jednak wypuściła oddech i zaśmiała się sztucznie. 

\- Właśnie ci powiedziałam, że było ono przyczyną straty przyjaciółek, myślisz, że ci je zdradzę? Taka tajemnica to przynajmniej jeszcze kilka ciastek z kremem! - poparła swoje twierdzenie energicznym ruchem łyżeczki w stronę twarzy chłopaka, przez co kawałek truskawki wylądował na jego bluzie. Tym razem śmiech był prawdziwy z obu stron.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siema! Kolejny rozdział, trochę więcej akcji, jeśli lubicie Jacksona macie ostatnią szansę na zawrócenie. Trochę nieprzyzwoitego języka, tak dla informacji. Steve Rogers byłby niepocieszony.

Stiles wracał spacerem do domu. To było dobre popołudnie. Rzadko kiedy lubił spędzać czas samemu, ale ojciec specjalnie dał mu trochę kasy “na kino czy coś”. Co prawda chłopak czuł się trochę dziwnie, kupując bilet tylko dla jednej osoby, ale siedząc już w ciemnej sali kinowej mógł skupić się na filmie. Co więcej, jak zauważył wychodząc z seansu, nie był jedyną osobą, która przyszła tutaj samotnie. Wczorajsza rozmowa z Alice podniosła go na duchu. To, że myślała tak samo jak jego ojciec było dziwnie pokrzepiające. Może zdobycie nowej grupy znajomych nie będzie niemożliwe. Ale czy będą tak blisko jak ze Scottem i resztą? Myśli zaczęło znowu zwracać się ku terenom zakazanym, więc skupił się na czymś innym. 

To dziwne hobby Alice, o którym nie chciała mu powiedzieć, a które musiało być na tyle niecodzienne, żeby odstraszyć jej dawne, swoją drogą beznadziejne, przyjaciółki… Oczywiście, lykantropia nasunęła mu się na myśl pierwsza. To, że on nie wyobrażał sobie zostawienia Scotta z tym problemem samego, nie musiało oznaczać, że wszyscy myślą podobnie. Jeśli została przemieniona, trudno, żeby bliskie jej osoby tego nie zauważyły. Jasne, niewiedza o istnieniu takiej możliwości utrudniała sprawę, ale w momencie, kiedy ktoś otworzył się na nią, pewne zachowania były niemożliwe do przeoczenia.  _ Kiedy wyeliminuje się niemożliwe wówczas to, co zostanie, bez względu na to, jak byłoby nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą.  _

Ale serio, czy on może mieć takie szczęście, żeby odchodząc z jednej watahy od razu zaprzyjaźnić się z innym wilkołakiem? Jakie były na to szanse? 

Już kilkukrotnie Stiles zastanawiał się nad obecnością innych wilkołaków w Beacon Hills. Niestety, nie było strony internetowej czy książki telefonicznej, w której mógłby to po prostu sprawdzić. Pewnie gdyby zapytał Petera, ten byłby w stanie mu na to odpowiedzieć, ale temat nigdy nie został poruszony w rozmowie. Dlaczego podczas nieobecności alfy Hale nikt nie przejął terenu? Dlaczego wszystkie supernaturalne porachunki były załatwiane po ich stronie miasta? Czy wataha przyciągała do siebie te kreatury, czy innymi częściami lasów otaczających Beacon Hills zajmował się ktoś inny? Czy watahy miały oficjalne kanały, którymi informowały się o takich sprawach? Czy to właśnie wilcze, niebieskie oczy patrzą na niego z końca alejki? 

Stiles szybko się rozejrzał, oceniając swoje szanse. Dookoła nie widział nikogo, parę minut temu wszedł w dzielnicę magazynów, więc szansa na to, że spotka spacerowiczów była niewielka. Tymczasem wilkołak wyszedł z cienia i mógł zobaczyć jego twarz.

\- Jackson? - zapytał Stiles cofając się o krok. Twarz Jacksona była wykrzywiona w złości, ale nie przemieniona, co nie było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę jego problemy z wewnętrznym wilkiem. - Zabawnie cię tutaj widzieć o tej porze. O, i przyprowadziłeś kolegów?

Zza pleców Jacksona wychyliły się dwie sylwetki. Nie były wysokie lub umięśnione, ale Stiles na podświadomym poziomie czuł, że nie są ludźmi. Co było niepokojące. Wiedziałby, gdyby Derek przemienił kogoś nowego, prawda? Ale jeśli nie byli członkami watahy Hale, to dlaczego współpracowali z Jacksonem? I czy powinien uciekać już teraz, czy próbować się z tego wygadać? Ostatnie pytanie rozwiązało się szybko, gdy towarzysząca Jacksonowi dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i przytrzymała mu ręce z tyłu. Stiles czuł jak szybko bije mu serce, co więcej, był świadomy tego, że wilkołaki muszą to słyszeć. 

\- I co, Stilinski, teraz nie jesteś już taki zadowolony z siebie? - rzucił ze złością Jackson. - Kto teraz się za tobą wstawi, śmieciu? Jesteś tu sam!

Słowa poparł uderzeniem w brzuch. Nie było silnie, mocniej obrywał na treningach, ale nadal, jeśli ta sytuacja się rozwinie, może być nieciekawie. 

\- Nikogo nie obchodzisz, debilu, czy to nie może do ciebie dotrzeć? Czy za każdym razem musisz lecieć się poskarżyć, jak mała dziwka, którą jesteś? Co? CO?!

Każdy cios był mocniejszy i Stiles miał problem z zaczerpnięciem oddechu. Mimo to próbował wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

\- Koleś, nie wiem jaki jest twój problem, ale daj spokój, serio.

\- Dalej taki wygadany, co? Zobaczymy jak długo. - zaśmiał się Jackson, a towarzyszący mu chłopak parsknął cicho, mimo że nie wyglądał na rozbawionego. 

\- Wiesz, ktoś musi utrzymywać rozmowę na inteligentnym poziomie.  - powiedział, zanim się powstrzymał, co za kolejny cios dostał w twarz. Kiedyś jego sarkazm go zabije. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie będzie dzisiaj. Po kolejnym ciosie poczuł w ustach krew i teraz serio zaczął się niepokoić. Jackson miał rację w jednym - tutaj nikt go nie uratuje. W szkole lub na boisku był w miarę bezpieczny, z resztą watahy i nauczycielami. Tutaj był zupełnie sam. Próbował wykręcić ręce, ale dziewczyna tylko zacisnęła mocniej dłonie. W plecaku miał mini-antywilkołaczy pakiet, ale nie widział szansy na dostanie się do niego. Ani do telefonu, schowanego w kieszeni spodni.  _ Świetnie _ . 

\- Jackson, serio, przedyskutujmy to. Derek nie będzie…  _ Ugh! _

Najwyraźniej wspomnienie alfy także nie należało do najmądrzejszych decyzji. 

Stojący obok Jacksona wilkołak zaczął się niespokojnie kręcić. 

\- Hej, może wystarczy? On ma już chyba dość.

\- Ja powiem, kiedy to małe gówno ma dość. 

Gdyby dziewczyna nie podtrzymywała go z tyłu, Stiles byłby już na ziemi. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, krew dostawała mu się do ust i czuł się coraz gorzej. To już nie była szkolna bójka, Jackson nie kontrolował swojej siły. Jeszcze brakuje, żeby się tu przemienił, pomyślał Stiles. Jakaś wyższa siła musiała uznać to za dobry pomysł, bo wraz z kolejnym uderzeniem poczuł jak coś rozszarpuje jego skórę. I znowu. I znowu. Z pazurów Jacksona ściekła krew i Stiles zaczął rozważać poddanie się i zemdlenie. Przed kolejnym ciosem uchronił go nieznajomy, chwytając dłoń Jacksona w mocny uścisk.

\- Wystarczy! 

Jackson zamachnął się na niego, przez co trzymająca Stilesa dziewczyna puściła go, żeby wskoczyć przed chłopaka.  Stiles ciężko uderzył w asfalt. Nie był w stanie wstać, świat za bardzo wirował. Jackson chyba dał się przekonać dwójce, bo opuścił ramiona. 

\- Zdychaj tu. - powiedział na odchodnym, mocno kopiąc go w żebra. Cała trójka odeszła, zostawiając go samego w alejce. 

Stiles poświęcił chwilę na próby uspokojenia oddechu. Nie wiedział, ile czasu upłynęło, zanim mógł się podnieść i oprzeć się plecami o mur. Nie wiedział także, co teraz zrobić. Mógł zadzwonić na pogotowie, ale wtedy jego ojciec dowiedziałby się od razu. I tak było to nieuniknione, nie da rady ukryć tych siniaków, jeśli chciał zostać w domu. Ale potrzebował chwili, żeby to wszystko przetrawić i wymyślić jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie. Tylko jak wytłumaczyć ślady pazurów? Rozważał zadzwonienie po Scotta. Albo nawet Dereka. Bawił się telefonem, wpatrując się w kontakty. Miał numery całej watahy wpisane w szybkie wybieranie, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na naciśnięcie zielonej słuchawki. Wiedział, że Jackson to dupek i że jego zachowanie nie miało nic wspólnego z resztą bet czy alfą, ale nie mógł przekuć tej wiedzy w uczucia. 

\- To takie głupie. -mruknął do siebie, ale schował telefon. Nie widział w tym sensu, ale po prostu czuł strach przed spotkaniem z innymi wilkołakami. Gdzieś w tyle jego głowy kołatała myśl, że jeśli pokaże im jak bardzo jest słaby, inni też obiorą go za cel ataków. Wcale nie pomagała świadomość tego, że Scott nigdy nie użyłby wobec niego przemocy. Czuł jakby miał kolejny atak paniki, co nie było pomocne w jego stanie. W plecaku miał schowaną butelkę wody, ale nic poza nią. Po zastanowieniu przełożył woreczek z górskim popiołem i jarzębiną do kieszeni. Wątpił, żeby Jackson postanowił wrócić, ale nie miał siły przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz, więc wolał się przygotować. Siedział pod ścianą w opustoszałej alejce, gdy robiło się coraz ciemniej, a krew powoli przestawała płynąć z jego ran. Musiało minąć parę godzin od czasu wyjścia z kina, bo niebie pojawiły się gwiazdy, przebijające się przez światła miasta. Alejka, w której się znajdował, była na szczęście dobrze oświetlona, ale i tak zostanie tutaj dłużej było głupie. Powoli wstał z ziemi i zrobił kilka kroków. Chodzenie bolało. Nawet oddychanie bolało i Stiles nie mógł nie przekląć swojego pecha. Siniaki z ostatniego spotkania z pięścią Jacksona schodziły tydzień, a to był pojedynczy cios. Nadchodził weekend i Stiles mógł zabarykadować się w domu, ale potem musiał wrócić na zajęcia. Mimo że ruszanie nogami było trudne, z każdym krokiem szło mu się łatwiej. Mięśnie powoli przyzwyczajały się do bólu, dzięki czemu mógł iść szybciej. Nie ryzykował prób całkowitego wyprostowania się, ale mógł iść bez potrzeby trzymania się ściany. Ciemne, opustoszone otoczenie magazynów nie było czymś co poprawiało jego nastrój. Już chyba wolał spotkanie z ojcem niż dłuższe przebywanie w tej okolicy. O tej porze ta dzielnica wyglądała jak dobra  sceneria do thrillera. Dlatego prawie się nie zdziwił, gdy usłyszał szybkie kroki i czyjś krzyk. Z ust wyrwało mu się zduszone przekleństwo. Ulicą, którą przecinała alejka biegła dziewczyna. A raczej uciekała. Przed dwoma  _ pieprzonymi _ wilkołakami. Zanim mózg Stilesa zdążył przetrawić tą informację, ciało, nagle doładowane adrenaliną, już zareagowało. Rzucił się w kierunku dziewczyny i złapał ją w biegu, wybiegając z uliczki. Drugą ręką wyszarpnął worek z górskim popiołem, rozsypując go dookoła nich. Idealny okrąg zamknął się, zanim wilki zdążyły podbiec na odległość ręki. 

Dopiero kiedy jeden z wilkołaków odbił się od niewidzialnej bariery, Stiles poczuł jak szybko bije jego serce. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, a mięśnie piekły go żywym ogniem. Rana na ramieniu otworzyła się i krew powoli skapywała na ziemię. Nie był pewny, jak długo utrzyma się na nogach, coraz bardziej się trząsł i zbierało mu się na wymioty. Kurwa, jak on się w to wpakował. Jedną ręką nadal obejmował dziewczynę, wtuloną teraz w jego pierś. Dziewczynę z bardzo znajomymi włosami, teraz, gdy mógł na nią spojrzeć z bliska. 

\- Lydia? - zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.

Dziewczyna podniosła twarz i odsłoniła zaczerwienione oczy. Była blada i trzęsła się, ale kiedy zobaczyła w jakim stanie jest twarz chłopaka zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza.

\- Stiles?! Co…? 

\- Lepiej powiedz mi co to za jedni .-  odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie, obserwując krążące w kółko wilkołaki. Nadal próbowały się dostać do środku i Stiles trzymał kciuki, żeby bariera wytrzymała. 

\- Co się stało, czy to wilkołaki? - Ludia przypatrywała się z jego ranom z naukową wnikliwością. - Musimy to odkazić, zanim wda się zakażenie.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem, choć zabrzmiało to bardziej jak jęk. Jakby zakażenie było największym z ich zmartwień w tym momencie. Zachwiał się, ale na szczęście dziewczyna przejęła trochę jego ciężaru na siebie. Do diabła z unikaniem watahy i dumą, to nie jest problem, który może rozwiązać samemu. Szybkie wybieranie było pomocne w tym momencie, dłoń trzęsła mu się za bardzo, żeby wybrać cały numer. Po chwili głos, który wcale nie należał do Scotta, odezwał się w słuchawce.

\- Stiles? - Derek brzmiał na zaniepokojonego, a Stiles na chwilę stracił wątek. Był pewny, że wybrał numer Scotta. Jeden z wilków wybrał te moment na próbę staranowania bariery, co przywróciło go na ziemię.

\- Jesteśmy z Lydią koło starego magazynu SanDisk, otoczeni przez dwa wilkołaki, prawdopodobnie omegi, byłoby miło, gdybyś ruszył tu swój alfi tyłek i nas stąd zabrał. 

Derek rozłączył się i Stiles naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to oznaczało natychmiastowy ratunek, a nie zignorowanie go. 

\- Stiles, co się stało? - zapytała cicho Lydia.

\- Nic, co by cię dotyczyło.- odburknął, bo serio, rozmową z dziewczyną Jacksona była teraz ostatnią rzeczą na którą miał ochotę. Gdyby nie to, że praktycznie na niej wisiał, odsunąłby się od niej.  _ Głupie wilkołaki. _ Przez pewien czas stali w ciszy.

\- Stiles, ja… Przepraszam. - powiedziała cicho Lydia, zagryzając wargę i patrząc gdzieś obok niego. 

\- Za to co powiedziałam. Nie jestem na ciebie zła, że odszedłeś z watahy.. Znaczy tak, jestem zła, ale nie dlatego, że Jackson to idiota. Po prostu…

Stiles spojrzał na nią z ciekawością. Dzisiaj już nic nie mogło go zaskoczyć, ale jej słowa nie były tym, czego oczekiwał. 

\- Po prostu co?

Lydia jeszcze raz zagryzła wargę i przypatrzyła się omegom. 

\- Nie chciałam, żebyś opuścił watahę, bo uważam, że tam jest twoje miejsce. - wyszeptała. - I bez ciebie czuję się w niej samotna. Oprócz Allison są tam same wilkołaki i czuję się opuszczona. 

\- Czyli co, potrzebujesz słabego człowieka, żeby się dowartościować? 

\- Nie bądź głupi, nie jesteś słaby. - żachnęła się dziewczyna, która najwyraźniej nawet komplement potrafiła zamienić w obelgę. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi.

\- Lydia, nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi w połowie przypadków. A zdecydowaniem nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi teraz, a te siniaki nie pomagają mi w trzeźwym myśleniu.

\- Chcę żebyś był w watasze, bo dobrze się z tobą współpracuje i potrzebuję kogoś inteligentnego wśród znajomych.- wypluła z siebie, jakby przyznanie się do tego sprawiło jej ból. Ok, więc jednak coś jeszcze mogło zaskoczyć Stilesa. Nie zdążył jej jednak odpowiedzieć, bo właśnie nadciągnęła pomoc. Derek wraz z trzema betami szybko uporali się z omegami. I to prawie bez szkód, tylko Isaac miał ranę, ale i ona już się leczyła. Jedna z omeg uciekła, druga leżała nieruchomo na ulicy i Stiles nie chciał sprawdzać, czy oddycha. Było mu wystarczająco niedobrze. 

\- Stiles!

\- O Boże, Stiles, jesteś cały?

Yhym, wataha chyba właśnie zobaczyła, jak źle wygląda chłopak. A Stiles, zamiast im odpowiedzieć, po prostu osunął się na ziemię, nie mając więcej siły na utrzymanie się na nogach. Świat zawirował i na parę sekund zrobiło się ciemno. Poczuł, że ktoś podniósł jego głowę. 

\- Przecież mówię, że byłam sama, kiedy te wilkołaki zaczęły mnie śledzić. Dopiero kiedy wyszłam z czwartej ulicy zaczęły za mną biec, a Stilesa spotkałam tutaj. - dobiegł go głos gdzieś znad niego, więc to pewnie na kolanach Lydii teraz leżał. Było w tym coś ironicznego. Tyle lat starania się o jej uwagę, a wystarczyło dać się pobić. Gdzie tu jest sprawiedliwość. 

\- W takim razie co mu się stało?

\- Nie powiedział mi.

\- Stiles, słyszysz mnie? - zapytał Derek, pochylając się. Stiles otworzył niechętnie oczy. Jeśli wcześniej czuł się źle, teraz było o wiele gorzej. O wiele, wiele gorzej. Nie był pewny, czy da radę dojść do domu. - Co się stało?

\- A jak myślisz? Trenowałem do MMA. 

Brwi Dereka zmarszczyły się, a stojąca za nim Erica parsknęła śmiechem. 

\- Poziom twojej ironii wzrasta wraz z ilością ran? - zapytała, przez co oberwała w ramię od Boyda.

\- Musimy cię zabrać do ostoi. Boyd, Isaac, zajmijcie się ciałem. 

Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na przekonanego do tego pomysłu, ale posłusznie skierowali się w kierunku omegi.  

\- Ok, dasz radę dość do samochodu, czy mamy cię zanieść? - zapytał Derek cichszym głosem, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

Stiles przyjął wyciągniętą do niego rękę, ale gdy tylko stanął na nogi, powiedział:

\- Jedyne miejsce, w które możesz mnie zabrać, to mój własny dom.

\- Stiles, nie wygłupiaj się, musimy opatrzyć te rany, nie wyleczysz się sam.

\- No co ty nie powiesz, znawco ludz…

\- I nie możesz pokazać się swojemu ojcu w tym stanie. - kontynuował alfa, nie dając sobie przerwać. - Dostanie zawału serca, jeśli cię tak zobaczysz. 

Lydia i Erica pokiwały głową. 

\- W tym momencie gówno mnie to obchodzi, chcę wrócić do domu.

\- Nie wiemy gdzie jest wilkołak, który ci to zrobił. I czy nie ich więcej. Dwa ataki jednej nocy to niepokojące.

Stiles nawet nie próbował zamaskować prychnięcia. 

\- Akurat ten wilkołak tu nie wróci.

\- Kto cię zaatakował? Stiles, musisz mi powiedzieć. - nalegał Derek, ale Stiles tylko zacisnął wargi. Znowu kręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Jeżeli chcesz, zabierz mnie do mojego domu, jeśli nie, daj mi spokoj, poradzę sobie.

Pozostali rzucili mu sceptyczne spojrzenia. 

\- Erica, Lydia, idźcie po samochody i przyprowadźcie je tutaj. 

Samochody musiał być zaparkowany niedaleko, bo po paru minutach dziewczyny były z powrotem. Stiles był głęboko wdzięczny, że tym razem wygrała ludzka część natury i wilkołaki nie przybiegłby tutaj na nogach. Czy tam łapach. Gdy czekali na powrót dziewczyn, między nim a Derekiem panowało milczenie. Stiles stał na nogach, ale cały ciężar ciała opierał o klatkę piersiową wilkołaka, którego ramię trzymało go w pionie. Przez głowę Stilesa przemknęła myśl, że to powinno być megadziwne, przytulać się do starszego chłopaka, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się na tym skupić. Od alfy promieniowało ciepło i bezpieczeństwo, dzięki czemu serce młodszego chłopaka w końcu zaczęło się uspokajać. Erica z Lydią zabrały jeden samochód, a Derek zapakował Stilesa do drugiego.

\- Nie żartowałem, zabierz mnie do mojego domu, albo wysiadam.

\- Ok, ale powiesz mi, kto ci to zrobił.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego sądzisz, że to handlowanie się. 

\- Stiles - warknął Derek i Stiles nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się wstrząsnął. Dzisiejsze spotkania z wilkołakami nie skończyły się dobrze. Alfa musiał wyczuć panikę, bo popatrzył na niego z niepokojem.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli ktoś ci groził muszę o tym wiedzieć, inaczej cię nie obronię.

\- Bo to wychodziło ci idealnie w ostatnim czasie. - odciął się Stiles i natychmiast tego pożałował. Kompleksy Derek na punkcie przydatności jako alfa nie były dla niego tajemnicą. 

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział cicho, kiedy Derek zaparkował pod jego domem. Sięgał już do klamki, gdy dłoń złapała jego rękę.

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz być w watasze i nie mogę zmusić cię do zmiany zdania, ale Stiles, jeśli zaatakowała cię omega, mogła to zrobić, bo czuje na tobie nasz zapach. Nie mogę wystawiać cię na niebezpieczeństwo! 

Stiles skulił się w sobie. Naprawdę nie potrzebował więcej problemów z lękami.

Derek odsunął się od niego, ale po chwili na jego czole pojawiła się pozioma zmarszczka. Alfa zbliżył twarz do ciała chłopaka i najzwyczajniej w świecie go powąchał.

\- Ok, to było dziwne, koleś. - zaczął Stiles, ale przerwał, gdy oczy Dereka przybrały głęboki odcień czerwieni. Alfa starał się uspokoić, biorąc głębokie oddechy, ale pomimo tego twarz stawała się coraz bardziej wilcza. 

\- Hej, hej, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał Stiles w panice, bo serio, na dzisiaj miał dość wszelkich wilczych spraw. - Mój tata nie może cię tak zobaczyć, bo cię zastrzeli i ja nie żartuję, jest szeryfem, nosi broń, nie wiem po co co to mówię, przecież wiem, że o tym wiesz, ale mój tata o tym nie wie i byłoby fajnie, żeby tak zostało…

\- Stiles, zamknij się. - łał, chyba jego wygadanie w końcu na coś się przydało, bo z twarzy Derka znikło dodatkowe owłosienie, mimo że oczy nadal świeciły się na czerwono.

\- Dlaczego Jackson cię zaatakował?

Stiles cofnął głowę w zaskoczeniu. Już otworzył usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale Derek musiał przecież wyczuć jego zapach na ubraniu. 

\- I z kim był? Nie znam tego zapachu.

Stiles oparł się o siedzenie i westchnął. Nie miał nawet siły wysilać się na kłamstwa wystarczająco dobre, żeby obeszły wilczy radar. Zresztą, po co. Dla Jacksona?

\- Nie wiem dlaczego mnie zaatakował, poza byciem dupkiem, ale to nie jest coś dziwnego, racja? I nie wiem, z kim był, nie znam ich.

\- Ich? 

Stiles lekko przytaknął głową. 

\- Były z nim dwie osoby, chłopak i dziewczyna, więcej nie wiem. 

Derek zacisnął ręce na kierownicy. Pazury musiały wbić się w dłoń, bo Stiles zobaczył krew i oho, znowu było mu niedobrze.

\- Słuchaj, doceniam, że się martwisz, ale serio, muszę iść do domu zanim zemdleję w jakiś spektakularny sposób.

Derek zaczął odpinać pas, ale Stiles powstrzymał go. 

\- Koleś, jeśli mój tata cię teraz zobaczy, serio cię zastrzeli. Już uważa cię za przyczynę wszelkiego zła w Beacon Hills. 

Alfa przełknął ciężko ślinę. 

\- Nie mogę cię tak puścić.

\- Chyba nie masz wyjścia. Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc.

Wyjście z samochodu i pokonanie tych paru kroków nie powinno być takie trudne. Ale kiedy Stiles w końcu dotarł do drzwi, czuł się jakby przebiegł maraton dźwigając na plecach niedźwiedzia. Który po drodze parę razy przeorał mu ciało łapą. Z wahaniem otworzył drzwi. 

\- Tato?

***

Stiles leżał w pokoju i wpatrywał się w sufit. Był to niezwykle nudny sufit i Stiles był właśnie w środku planowania sposobu na ozdobienie go (wymalowanie planet Głębokiego Jądra nie wydawało mu się takim złym pomysłem), gdy ciszę przerwał dzwonek nadchodzącej wiadomości. Było niedzielne popołudnie i Stiles nawet nie chciał sprawdzić, kto do niego napisał. Stawiał wszystkie oszczędności, że było to Scott. Znowu. O wypadkach z piątku dowiedział się dopiero w sobotę i od tego czasu nie przestawał prób skontaktowania się ze Stilesem. 

Tylko że Stiles nie chciał się z nim kontaktować. Nie chciał się z nikim kontaktować. Czuł się fizycznie chory, do czego pewnie miał prawo, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie siniaki i dopiero leczące się rany. Mieli z ojcem potężną kłótnię, największą od czasu, gdy Stiles przestał buntować się po śmierci mamy. Stanęło jednak na zdaniu chłopaka, który nie zgodził się na zabranie go do szpitala. Kompromisowo zaproponował otrzymanie pomocy medycznej od Melissy McCall, co też nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo nie miał jak wytłumaczyć ojcu, dlaczego nie chce jechać do szpitala, ale zgadza się na oglądanie ran przez matkę Scotta. Z jego perspektywy to wszystko musiało nie mieć sensu. A Stiles był zbyt zmęczony, żeby kłamać. Stanęło na prowizorycznym opatrzeniu ran w nocy i raczej nieprzyjemnej wizycie Melissy w sobotę rano. Jego ojciec cały czas był w pokoju, więc Stiles musiał skłamać pielęgniarce, głęboko wierząc, że sama domyśli się prawdy. Na szczęście tylko jedna rana była na tyle głęboka, że musiała zostać zszyta, ale Melisa nie ukrywała, że minie chwila zanim wszystkie się zagoją. Po jej wyjściu ojciec był w jeszcze gorszym nastroju. Oddał zmianę, żeby móc być w domu, ale atmosfera pomiędzy nimi była napięta. Stiles uparcie milczał na temat tego, kto i dlaczego go zaatakował. Ojciec przeszedł od planowania policyjnego śledztwa przez wysłanie go do wujka - pułkownika w armii, szkoły z internatem na drugim wybrzeżu, aż po zapisanie go na kurację odwykową. Co jak co, ale jak szeryf się rozpędził, niewiele mogło mu przeszkodzić. Nawet wspomnienie o tym, że wymieniony wujek jest obecnie na misji na Bliskim Wschodzie i raczej nie będzie mógł się nim zająć. Uciekł na górę, zanim John wpadł na pomysł wysłania go do szkoły wojskowej. Miał zakaz wychodzenia z domu przez najbliższy rok, choć szczerze wątpił, czy jego ojciec wytrzyma z nim tak długo w jednym budynku. Dostał też zakaz kontaktowania się ze Scottem i resztą grupy, ale Stiles sam przypomniał mu o tym, że wziął sobie od nich urlop. Słyszał jak ojciec próbował przekonać Melissę, że jej syn wkręcił się w porachunki gangu i pociągnął za sobą Stilesa (było coś pocieszającego w tym, że ojciec nie założył, że to on wplątał się w gang), ale oczywiście Melisa mu nie uwierzyła. 

Dzisiaj jednak ojciec musiał jechać na posterunek. Na obrzeżach miasta zdarzył się paskudny wypadek i obecność szeryfa była konieczna. Z niepewną miną oddał synowi telefon, aby mógł do niego zadzwonić w potrzebie. Tak czy inaczej, Stiles nie miał ochotę na plotki z watahą. Wpatrywanie się w pusty sufit było lepszą alternatywą.

*

Derek krążył w złości po salonie. Lydia i Allison siedziały na kanapie, o którą opierał się Scott. Reszta bet stała w różnych miejscach pokoju, jak najdalej od alfy.

\- Jak to nie wiesz, gdzie on jest?

\- Normalnie, to nie jest tak, że wy się do niego dodzwoniliście.

\- Ale ty jesteś jego dziewczyną! Musisz wiedzieć, gdzie jest!

Lydia pokręciła we złości głową.

\- Sprawdzałam w domu i był pusty! Samochodu też tam nie ma, nie wiem, dokąd pojechał. I nie, nie wiem kim była ta dwójka, mówiłam to już.

Poziom złości Lydii powoli dorównywał temu widocznemu na twarzy alfy. Szukali Jacksona przez ostatnie kilka godzin, bezskutecznie. Żaden z ich wspólnych znajomych nie widział go w ostatnim czasie, a chłopak nie miał w mieście rodziny. Rozważali nawet zadzwonienie do jego rodziców, ale nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć, żeby nie wprowadzić paniki. 

\- Tak właściwie o co mu teraz chodzi? - zapytał w końcu Scott. I to też było dobre pytanie. Od paru tygodni Jackson był jak tykająca bomba. - Jego przemiana ostatnio była prawie tak beznadziejna jak zaraz po odkanimieniu. 

\- Co? - zapytał Derek agresywnie, ale szybko uciszył Scotta, gdy ten otwierał usta do odpowiedzi. - Nie ty, ona.

Powiedział, wskazując na Lydię.

\- Twoje serce zmieniło rytm, gdy Scott wspomniał o przemianie. 

Przez chwilę wszyscy wpatrywali się w dziewczyn, która najwyraźniej podjęła jakąś decyzję, bo westchnęła i wyprostowała się na kanapie.

\- Słuchajcie, to nie do końca jest wasza sprawa. - po pokoju rozniosły się nie ukrywane prychnięcia. - Och, a może jednak jest. Jackson… Ma problem z zaakceptowaniem tego, że był kanimą…

\- Myślałem, że uporał się z tym w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Mówiłem mu kilkukrotnie, że to nie on był mordercą.

\- Jasne, jakby Jackson słuchał tego co mówisz. - dodał teatralnym szeptem Isaac. 

\- Derek, bez obrazy, ale jesteś beznadziejny.- odpowiedziała spokojnie Lydia, więc Derek spojrzał na nią pytająco. -  Jacksonowi nie chodzi o to, że był użyty jako mordercze narzędzie. Cóż, być może to też go gnębi, ale problem z przemianą bierze się stąd, że za mocno próbuje wam dorównać.

Teraz wszyscy patrzyli na nią wyczekująco.

\- Nie może poradzić sobie z tym, że wy wszyscy od razu po ugryzieniu zamieniliście się w wilkołaki bez żadnych przeszkód. Dlatego chciał pokazać, że jest w stanie to zrobić.

\- Przez co nie mógł tego zrobić, bo za bardzo się stresował możliwą porażką. - dopowiedziała Allison i Lydia kiwnęła głową. 

\- To, że uważa was wszystkich za gorszych od siebie nie pomaga. 

\- Hej! - oburzyła się Erica, ale nie wdała się w dyskusję o byciu “gorszym”. 

\- Czyli co, jeśli nauczymy go kontroli, to jego złość zniknie? Stiles mówił kiedyś o narkotyku, który dobrze współgra z wewnętrznym wilkiem, może to pomoże?

\- Chcesz go naćpać? 

\- Skąd Stiles w ogóle o tym wiedział? 

\- I czy wie, jak dostać ten narkotyk? 

Derek warknął głucho i bety na powrót uspokoiły się. Kiwnął głową w kierunku Lydii, prosząc, aby kontynuowała.

\- Wątpię, żeby to pomogło. To nie tylko przemiana jest problemem. Nie możecie powtórzyć tego nikomu i jestem teraz śmiertelnie poważna. Odkąd jego rodzice pojechali do Londynu, wróciły jego niepokoje związane z adopcją.

\- Dlaczego jego rodzice zostawili go tu samego wiedząc o jego problemach? 

\- Jego rodzicie chcieli go  _ przekupić _ , żeby pojechał z nimi do Wielkiej Brytanii. Ale Jackson bał się, że jeśli zostanie bez alfy, nigdy nie nauczy się kontroli.

Na chwilę w salonie zapanowała cisza. W końcu odezwał się Derek, ale już bez złości.

\- Co z tobą? Zgodziłabyś się, żeby Jackson wyjechał do Europy?

Lydia nieświadomie uniosła podbródek. - Moja wartość nie jest uzależniona od posiadania chłopaka w szkole. 

Derek kiwnął tylko głową w odpowiedzi. 

\- Ok, dobierzcie się w pary i rozejrzycie się po mieście. Ja muszę coś sprawdzić. 

*

Kiedy Stiles był mały, złapał świnkę i przez tydzień nie musiał chodzić do szkoły. To było jak wakacje w środku roku szkolnego. Spał do późna, popołudniami bawił się z mamą - było świetnie. Teraz mijał czwarty dzień jego przymusowego pobytu w domu i Stiles umierał z nudów. A był dopiero wtorek. Ojciec już zapowiedział, że przez ten tydzień nie wychodzi z domu i jeśli będzie się kłócić, zostanie przepisany na nauczanie domowe. Napisał do tych nielicznych osób, z którymi miał kontakt, a które nie były w watasze, o przesłanie mu mailem zajęć z ostatnich dwóch dni, żeby nie zostać w tyle z nauką. Nadal wszystko go bolało i kiedy nie musiał nie schodził z łóżka, ale zajęcie się lekcjami pozwoliło mu przynajmniej rozproszyć uwagę.  _ Te dni będą okropne _ , pomyślał, gdy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi na dole. 

I były. Ojciec nadal był na niego zły, Scott próbował go odwiedzić i prawie został aresztowany (Stiles żałował, że nie widział twarzy Scotta), wszystko wciąż go bolało. Udało mu się skompletować notatki z wszystkich zajęć, co było osiągnięciem, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę osób, które wiedzą kim tak właściwie jest Stiles. Jedynym plusem były sms-y z Alice, która miała dar w podnoszeniu ludzi na duchu. Cieszył się też, że odświeżył znajomość z kuzynostwem,dzięki temu miał kolejne dwie osoby do rozmów. Jednak nadal pozostawały one w obrębie sms-ów i internetu. Dlatego zdziwił się, gdy w jedno z popołudni ojciec zapukał do drzwi i powiedział, że ktoś do niego przyszedł. Lista osób, które mogły go odwiedzić w domu praktycznie pokrywała się z listą osób, które jego ojciec chciałby widzieć w innym stanie. Albo na innym kontynencie. Mimo że jego strefa życiowa nie ograniczała się już do łóżka, pokój był w opłakanym stanie. Ojciec chyba się tego spodziewał, bo zostawił gościa w salonie. To, albo nie chciał zostawiać ich samych, zanim sprawdzi historię kryminalną kolegi. 

Tylko że to nie był kolega. Na kanapie siedziała Chloe, wyciągająca właśnie kolorowe pudełko z plecaka. Na jego widok wstała, ale siniaki, które właśnie weszły w ten okropnie żółto-fioletowy stan, zniechęciły ją do przytulenia chłopaka. Zamiast tego wyciągnęła w jego stronę pudełko.

\- Hej! Przyniosłam ci ciastka. Nie martw się, to nie ja je piekłam.

\- Um, dzięki. I cześć. I w ogóle. - powiedział lekko zmieszany Stiles. Co Chloe robiła w jego domu? Skąd ona w ogóle wiedziała, gdzie jest jego dom? Poczekał, aż ojciec zajął się napojami w kuchni i zapytał o to. 

\- Mogłam, albo i nie, włamać się do sekretariatu i zobaczyć twoje dane osobowe.

Łał, to nie była odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwał. Serio, on sam włamał się do sekretariatu tylko raz. Znając Danny’ego większość tego typu informacji była zdobywana elektronicznie. 

\- Mogłam też zapytać twoich znajomych, pod pretekstem przyniesienia ci notatek. Co nie jest kłamstwem, popatrz, przyniosłam ci notatki!

Dodała ze śmiechem, wyciągając grubą teczkę. 

\- Rozważałam też zapytanie się na komisariacie o wasz adres, wiesz, skoro twój ojciec jest szeryfem, ale nie wiem, czy chciałabym mieć taką złą opinię o naszej policji. 

\- Liczę na to, że nie zatrudniłem aż tak niekompetentnych pracowników. - powiedział szeryf, wchodząc do pokoju z tacą z kubkami i znalezionymi gdzieś herbatnikami. Stiles miał nadzieję, że nie słyszał wersji z sekretariatem. Nie był pewny, czy Chloe żartuje. Poza rozmowami w klasie prawie jej nie znał. 

Mimo początkowego skrępowania - dziewczyna przyszła z własnej woli do jego domu! - rozmowa potoczyła się gładko. Nie był to poziom, na którym rozmawiał z Alice, ale nadal, było to bardzo przyjemne. Chloe przekazała mu na czym powinien skupić się przy powtórce materiału, a potem płynnie przeszła do plotek o uczniach i nauczycielach. Mieli inny krąg znajomych, ale większość historii dotyczyła ludzi ogólnie znanych. Koniec końców spędzili ponad dwie godziny na rozmowie, a Chloe wychodząc obiecała, że przyjdzie w weekend. Przez cały czas nie spytała dlaczego Stiles wygląda jak ofiara porachunków mafijnych, za co zyskała milion punktów sympatii. I kolejne podejrzenie do listy. Czasami Stiles łapał sam siebie na zbytniej podejrzliwości. Morrell nazwała to “nadmierną czujnością”. Alice jako wilkołak, Chloe ukrywająca jakieś straszne tajemnice… Zamiast cieszyć się, że ma  _ aż _ dwie osoby, które rozmawiają z nim z własnej woli, szuka dziury w całym. 

Pomysł z opuszczeniem szkoły wyszedł mu chyba na dobre, bo w sobotę większość siniaków, przynajmniej tych na twarzy, dała się przykryć fluidem. Reszta ciała leczyła się wolniej, ale dobre ubranie załatwiało tą kwestię. Ojciec nadal nie zniósł aresztu, ale nie widział przeciwwskazań dla siedzenia w ogrodzie. I chwała mu za to, Stiles powoli dusił się w czterech ścianach. Sobotnie popołudnie przyniosło też inną niespodziankę. Chloe, zgodnie z obietnicą, przyszła w odwiedziny, tym razem nie sama.

\- Hej, Stiles, wyglądasz dużo lepiej. Magia czy kosmetyki? - zapytała wesoło wychodząc przez tylne drzwi. Ojciec musiał stwierdzić, że jednak nie jest psychiczną morderczynią i mogą spędzić czas na trawniku. - To jest Noah, mój dobry znajomy.

Noah trącił Chloe w ramię, jakby “dobry znajomy” było żartem i wyciągnął dłoń do Stilesa.

\- Siema, miło cię wreszcie poznać. Jak na kogoś, kto ma już chłopaka, Chloe mówi o tobie zaskakująco często. 

Stiles przyjął oferowaną mu rękę. 

\- Chodzisz do Beacon High? Chyba cię nie widziałem…

\- Jeszcze nie, dopiero za rok. Chociaż wiesz, nadal zastanawiam się, czy nie iść do Lincolna. - odpowiedział za śmiechem, za co dostał kuśkańca w bok. - Wiesz, dziewczyny tam są niesamowite.

Stiles pokiwał głową ze śmiechem. Chloe zrobiła urażoną minę, ale zaraz sama się roześmiała.

\- Boją się konkurencji i tyle. 

Noah okazał się  być bardzo sympatycznym chłopakiem. Był jeszcze szczuplejszy niż Stiles, z włosami kilka odcieni jaśniejszymi od Alice. Byli razem z Chloe od paru tygodni i Chloe uroczo zarumieniła się, gdy chłopak objął ją w talii. 

\- Chloe wspominała, że jesteś w drużynie lacrosse? Chciałbym się zgłosić w przyszłym roku. Teraz gram w kosza, ale większość drużyny jest ode mnie masywniejsza i chyba wolałbym się przerzucić na coś innego. 

\- Um, wiesz, zazwyczaj grzeję ławkę rezerwowych, więc nie jestem najlepszą osobą do rozmów. Chociaż, jak pewnie wiesz od Chloe, nasza drużyna jest całkiem niezła. Chłopaki dają radę. 

Para została dwie godziny, po czym musiała iść na jakieś spotkanie. Stiles bardzo cieszył się z ich wizyty, bo siedzenie samemu w domu było okropne. A jeszcze gorsza była atmosfera panująca pomiędzy nim a ojcem. Szeryf codziennie nalegał, aby zgłosić oficjalnie sprawę, mimo że każda z tych dyskusji kończyła się tak samo. Stiles za nic w świecie nie chciał dopuścić do kolejnego konfliktu pomiędzy jego ojcem, a ojcem Jacksona. Nawet jeśli David Whittemore przebywał obecnie w Europie, ryzyko było zbyt duże. Szeryf był pozycją, na którą głosowali mieszkańcy i robienie złej sławy jego ojcu zdecydowanie wykraczało poza plany na najbliższą wieczność. Nie chciał, żeby John musiał szukać pracy jako ochroniarz na nocnej zmianie. Ostatnie zajście z Whittemore skończyło się odebraniem mu odznaki szeryfa i Stiles nie chciał nawet zaczynać wyobrażać sobie, jak mogłoby się to potoczyć teraz. Wiedział, że nie jest najlepszym synem, pewnie nigdy nie był. Ale od czasu ugryzienia Scotta spadł gdzieś w dolne rejony listy idealnych dzieci. Czasami zastanawiał się, jak jego ojciec z tym wytrzymuje. Albo jak długo jeszcze będzie chciał wytrzymywać. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W ogóle, pozdrawiam osoby, które noszą fandomowe ciuchy. To jest świetne, gdy można z kimś zagadać tylko dlatego, że ma bluzę Stilinski 24 ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej hej hej! Jak początek wakacji? Przed Wami nowy rozdział, bardzo Stilesocentryczny. Jeśli możecie, zostawcie jakiś odzew, Wasze milczenie bywa przytłaczające. Miłego czytania! :)

Tydzień spędzony w domu dał chłopakowi do myślenia. I jednocześnie w kość. Czasami, gdy siedzieli z ojcem przy stole w milczeniu, chciał rzucić do wszystko w cholerę i powiedzieć mu wszystko. O wilkołakach, o kanimie, a wszystkich walkach, które musieli stoczyć w obronie terenu. O watasze, Hale’ach i prawdziwych przyczynach pożaru. Jednak potem patrzył na jego przedwcześnie postarzałą twarz i zaciskał zęby. Jego ojciec miał wystarczająco dużo spraw na głowie, żeby dokładać jeszcze to. Zwłaszcza, że Stiles nie miał złudzeń i wiedział, że po poznaniu sekretu szeryf będzie chciał zaangażować się w obronę Beacon Hills. A to mogłoby skończyć się tragicznie.

Kiedy indziej, patrząc w lustrze na swoje posiniaczone ciało, umacniał się w decyzji opuszczenia watahy. To nie było tak, że nie tęsknił. Scott był przy nim od kiedy pamiętał, a od czasu śmierci jego matki i odejścia McCall seniora, stali się prawie nierozłączni. Obecny brak kontaktu był okropny, przynajmniej dla Stilesa. W długie popołudnia chłopak zastanawiał się rozgoryczony, czy Scott też za nim tęskni, czy nie zauważa jego braku, otoczony watahą. Po czym znowu wyobrażał sobie wszystkie tragiczne rzeczy, które mogą przytrafić się nie tylko jemu, ale także jego ojcu, jeśli nadal będzie mieć kontakt z wilkołakami... To wszystko sprawiało, że miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę.

*

Poniedziałek nie mógł nadejść szybciej. Stiles, mimo że nie chciał się do tego przyznać, wchodził do szkoły z duszą na ramieniu. Nie chciał wszczynać formalnego procesu z Jacksonem, ale siła, z jaką wilkołak wyprowadzał ciosy, nadal była świeża w jego pamięci. Dlatego rozglądał się uważnie, gdy wszedł do budynku. Jednak na korytarzu, wśród tłumu ludzi nie mógł dostrzec znajomej sylwetki. Wypuścił oddech i udał się w stronę szafek.

Zajęty przepakowywaniem książek, nie zauważył, że ktoś do niego podszedł, dopóki czyjaś ręka nie wylądowała na jego ramieniu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, jednocześnie próbując uciec poza zasięg ręki, przez co mocno uderzył głową w drzwiczki od szafki.

\- Kurna… - wyrwało mu się, gdy poczuł siłę zderzenia. - Czego chcecie?

Zapytał ze złością, rozmasowując tył głowy. To wszystko zaczynało niebezpiecznie przypominać “Stiles Stilinski i rok, w którym cały czas miał siniaki”

\- Stary, w porządku? - zapytał w końcu Scott, który stał przed nim z Isaac’em. - Daj, pomogę...

Stiles dosłownie wzdrygnął się, gdy Scott wyciągnął do niego dłoń. I od razu poczuł, jak rumieniec wpływa na jego policzki. Scott popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale Isaac położył mu rękę na ramieniu, odciągając go trochę do tyłu.

\- Chcieliśmy zapytać, jak się czujesz. - powiedział wyższy chłopak cichym głosem, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco.

Stiles przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

\- Świetnie. - rzucił na odczepne. - Ale nie chcę się spóźnić na zajęcia po tygodniowej nieobecności, więc wiecie…

Scott chyba nie załapał aluzji, ale na szczęście Isaac kiwnął głową.

\- Ale Stiles, my chcieliśmy… - zaczął brunet, przez co Stiles tylko westchnął. Nie wiedział,czy ból głowy, który zaczynał odczuwać był związany tylko z uderzeniem w szafkę czy irytacją.

\- Później. - odwarknął i zamknął drzwiczki, zabierając potrzebne rzeczy. Machnął im dłonią i szybkim krokiem udał się do klasy. Po chwili usłyszał za sobą kroki. Isaac nieśmiało zrównał się z nim, więc zwolnił tempo i razem weszli do sali. Na szczęście blondyn nie próbował wymóc na nim rozmowy, a Stiles musiał przyznać, że jego cicha obecność była uspokajająca.

    Na drugiej lekcji było gorzej. Na twarzy Lydii jednocześnie malowała się chęć mordu i skrucha, Allison była zbyt miła, a Scott cały czas próbował do niego zagadać. To, że wszyscy usiedli zaraz koło niego nie pomagało w zachowaniu dystansu. W końcu Stiles nie wytrzymał napięcia i zadał pytanie, które gnębiło go od rana.

\- Lyds? - zapytał cicho, świadomy tego, że Scott i tak ich usłyszy. - Gdzie jest Jackson?

\- Nikt ci nie powiedział? - zapytała zaskoczona, po czym spojrzała z wyrzutem na Scotta.

\- Próbowałem Ci powiedzieć rano! - odpowiedział Scott, nieświadomie podnosząc głos.

\- Proszę państwa, ale proszę o ciszę. - zareagowała nauczycielka. - Albo zostaniecie po lekcjach.

Scott posłusznie odwrócił się do tablicy, a nauczycielka utrzymała na nich spojrzenie dopóki zarówno Lydia jak i Stiles zajęli się podręcznikiem. Jednak parę minut później na ławce chłopaka wylądowała karteczka:

“ _Nie martw się o Jacksona, nie ma go w szkole_ ”.

Stiles w odpowiedzi kiwnął jej głową, odchylając się na krześle. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak gwałtownie zareagował dziś rano. Jasne, bycie pobitym przez Jacksona nie było doświadczeniem, które zamierzał kiedykolwiek powtórzyć, ale przecież to nie była pierwsza czy najgorsza brutalna sytuacja, w której się znalazł. To, że na podświadomym poziomie nawet Scotta łączył z zagrożeniem, było niepokojące i dużo zdradzało na temat jego obecnej kondycji emocjonalnej.

    Na przerwie Scott znowu próbował do niego zagadać, ale Stiles rzucił mu tylko przepraszające spojrzenie i ruszył w stronę Chloe, stojącej przy swojej szafce. I tak miał z nią następną godzinę.

\- Siema, co tam? - rzuciła dziewczyna na powitanie, ale Stiles nie przeoczył, że rzuciła spojrzenie na watahę. Stiles podążył za nią wzrokiem i przez chwilę trwali w dziwnym zawieszeniu, gdy stojąc w pewnym oddaleniu wszyscy wpatrywali się w siebie. W końcu Allison pociągnęła za rękę Scotta i Isaac’a, a Lydia niespodziewanie ruszyła w ich kierunku.

\- Cześć. - powiedziała, wyciągając dłoń do Chloe. - Chyba nie zostałyśmy sobie przedstawione. Lydia Martin.

Chloe spojrzała w dół na jej rękę, rzuciła kwaśne spojrzenie Stilesowi, po czym z uśmieszkiem uścisnęła ofiarowaną dłoń.

\- Chloe Coleman. Powiedziałabym, że do usług, tyle że wiesz… Jest wręcz odwrotnie.

Stiles wpatrywał się w dziewczynę ze zdziwieniem. Do tej pory Chloe była cały czas uprzejma i nawet obgadując innych uczniów, nie wybierała tych najgorszych plotek.

\- Och. - odpowiedziała Lydia, a jej uprzejmy uśmiech zmieniał się w wyraz twarzy, który Stiles zbyt często widział na początku ich znajomości. - W takim razie na szczęście nie widzę powodów, żeby kiedykolwiek czegokolwiek od ciebie potrzebowała.

Brwi Stilesa uniosły się jeszcze wyżej i przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Stiles, mamy razem zajęcia, prawda? - zapytała za to Lydia, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Stilesa. Chłopak rzucił spanikowane spojrzenie w stronę Chloe. Jakoś wcześniej żadna, ale to żadna dziewczyna się nim nie interesowała, a teraz nagle taki tłum. Gdzie tu jest sprawiedliwość.

\- Eeee… - odpowiedział mało inteligentnie.

\- Ach, zapomniałabym. - wtrąciła nagle Chloe, szukając czegoś w szafce. - To ta książka, o której mówił Noah. Może ci pożyczyć jeszcze drugi tom, trzeci mam na razie ja, więc nie śpiesz się.

Stiles przyjął w milczeniu książkę, przypominając sobie obietnicę chłopaka. Lydia uniosła swoje perfekcyjne brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- Noah? - zapytała, wskazując na książkę.

\- Nikt, kto mógłby cie interesować. - odgryzła się od razu Chloe, i ok, teraz Stiles zaczynał mieć dość. Miał wystarczająco dużo złych emocji w jego otoczeniu, dokładanie kolejnych nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Westchnął ciężko, pakując książkę do plecaka.

\- Zajęcia? - zapytał tylko, chwytając obie dziewczyny za łokcie. Na szczęście temat lekcji był na tyle zajmujący, że żadna z nich nie miała szans na dyskusję z nim.

Lunch spędził w biurze doradcy, rozmawiając o jego nieobecności. Mimo to dziwna atmosfera wisiała w powietrzu. Widział jak na korytarz Chloe rzuca watasze nieprzyjemne spojrzenia za każdym razem, gdy któreś z nich znalazło się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Jasne, rozmawiali ostatnio sporo, ale taka nadopiekuńczość była podejrzana.

    Wtorek zaczął się jak każdy zwykły dzień i Stiles miał nadzieję, że może uda mu się wrócić do normalności. Rozmawiał nawet z Ericą i Boydem o zadanym projekcie, co dawało optymistyczne prognozy w temacie jego przyszłych “neutralnych” kontaktów z watahą. Potem niestety zrobiło się dziwniej. Chloe nadal warczała ( na szczęście nie dosłownie) na watahę, a kiedy na jednej z przerw Scott zaczął go za mocno nagabywać, jej starszy kolega, Will, dosłownie zastąpił mu drogę, zasłaniając sobą Stilesa. Sam nie wiedział, kto był bardziej zdziwiony, on czy Scott.

Po zajęciach był niby trening lacrosse, ale ponieważ niektóre stłuczenia nadal się goiły, Stiles dał sobie spokój. Postanowił jechać od razu do domu i poszukać filmu, o który poprosiła go wczoraj Alice. I pewnie nie byłby to taki zły pomysł, gdyby nie to, że o drzwi jego jeepa stał oparty Derek Hale, w swojej skórzanej kurtce i okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Nawet nie świeciło słońce! Gdy podchodził do alfy, parę dziewczyn z młodszego rocznika minęło go chichocząc i rzucając wcale nie ukradkowe spojrzenia starszemu chłopakowi.

\- Derek. - kiwnął mu głową na powitanie.

\- Stiles. - odpowiedział alfa, ale po chwili nerwowo przestąpił nogami. - Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy porozmawiać? W domu teraz nie ma nikogo, więc może…

Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Tym _w domu nie ma teraz nikogo_ Derek coś insynuuwał? Alfa musiał wyczuć jego zakłopotanie, bo od razu dorzuciła:

\- W kawiaranich jest zawsze za głośno na rozmowy, a pewnych tematów nie można poruszać swobodnie na otwartej przestrzeni.

Stiles kiwnął głową.

\- A drogę do domu znasz, więc nie będzie z tym problemu. - kontynuował Derek, jakby nagle świat stanął na głowie i to on był tym gadatliwym. - Pojedziesz za mną? Pewnie nie chcesz zostawiać jeepa.

W odpowiedzi Stiles ponownie skinął głową. Derek szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku camaro. Stiles przez chwilę miał uczucie, że musiał się przesłyszeć, ale Derek akurat wtedy odwrócił się w jego stronę i machnął ręką, więc Stilesowi nie pozostało nic innego jak odpalić silnik jeepa i ruszyć w dobrze znanym kierunku.

    W domu z przyzwyczajenie ruszył w stronę lodówki,ale zatrzymał się w pół drogi. Nie było go tutaj od paru tygodni, pewnie nie powinien zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie zmieni ło. Zakłopotany potargał włosy, ale Derek łagodnie popchnął go w plecy.

\- Częstuj się

Po chwili siedzieli na kanapie, lub w przypadku Dereka na fotelu, ale skrępowanie nie znikało. Stiles gorączkowo szukał sposobu na zagajenie rozmowy, ale wszystko wydawało mu się głupie. “Hej, jak tam wataha? Co prawda powiedziałem, że mnie nie obchodzi, ale…” Sam się na to skrzywił. Derek też nie wyglądał na spokojnego. Oparta na fotelu ręką nerwowo wybijała rytm.

\- Więęęęęc... - zaczął w końcu Stiles. - Gdzie Peter?

Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się akurat tego pytania, ale zaraz potem znowu się spiął.

\- W Londynie, razem z Jacksonem.

Stile zakrztusił się napojem.

\- W Londynie? Z Jacksonem? - wykrztusił zdławiony, na co Derek skinął powoli głową.

\- Po… - wykonał nieokreślony gest w kierunku Stilesa - wiedziałem, że nie może tu zostać. Jego rodzice chcieli, żeby przeprowadził się do Londynu, więc…

\- Co z jego problemami z przemianą?

\- Mam znajomą watahę, zajmującą teren niedaleko. Jej lupa pochodzi ze Stanów, były dobrymi znajomymi z Laurą.

Stiles posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech, gdy Derek wyraźnie posmutniał na to wspomnienie.

\- Ich alfa zgodziła się przyjąć Jacksona, przynajmniej na okres próbny. To jest silna, stabilna wataha, sądzę, że pójdzie im lepiej niż nam.

\- Czyli co, odesłałeś go, bo mnie pobił? - Stiles zawiesił głos na końcu. Derek odwrócił wzrok i westchnął.

\- Odesłałem go, bo nie dawałem sobie z nim rady.

Jego głos był tak przygnębiony, że Stiles musiał zwalczyć ochotę położenia mu ręki na ramieniu.

\- Jackson nie chciał współpracować, a z tego co mówiła Lydia, miał też problemy z nieobecnością rodziców. Peter pojechał z nim, żeby im wszystko wytłumaczyć.

\- Transfery między watahami nie są częste, ale zdarzają się. Czasem dla polityki, czasem z własnego wyboru. Kiedyś w Europie istniała tradycja wysyłania młodszych wilkołaków do innych watah na pewien czas. Nie wiem, czy dalej jest praktykowana. Ale… Nie jest to najlepsze wyjście, gdy jedynym problemem jest nieumiejętność poradzenia sobie z charakterem bety. - zakończył cicho.

\- Przecież to nie był jedyny problem. - odpowiedział Stiles z mocą, przesuwając się bliżej Dereka. - Cała sytuacja z kanimą jest ekstremalnie rzadka, nie mogłeś wiedzieć, jak to się potoczy. Plus, wilki są rodzinnymi zwierzętami, to chyba normalne, że Jackson czuł się źle bez swoich rodzi…

Przerwał nagle, gdy dotarło do niego, że o ile rodzice Jacksona po prostu wyjechali, Derek nie ma takiego szczęścia.

\- To sprawia,że wataha wydaje się być słaba i podatna.

\- Dlaczego brzmisz jak Peter? Peter ci to próbował wmówić, prawda? Jedyne na co to wygląda, to że dbasz o swoje bety i nie chciałeś przekładać więzi w watasze nad więzi rodzinne.

\- To powinno być jedno i to samo! - wyrzucił z siebie alfa, podrywając się na nogi. Stiles odruchowo odsunął się do tyłu, ale Derek wziął głęboki oddech i odszedł z stronę okna.

\- Cały czas traktujecie to jako jakiś klub czy zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Wataha to nie tylko to co robimy, ale przede wszystkim to co czujemy.

Przez chwilę trwali w milczeniu. Derek wpatrywał się w okno, za co Stiles był wdzięczny. To właśnie tego, o czym mówił teraz Derek, zabrakło dla niego w watasze. Nawet jeśli brał udział we wszystkich ćwiczeniach czy wypadach, nie czuł, że reszta o niego dba.

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział w końcu Derek.

\- Spoko-luz. - opowiedział Stiles, bo serio, każdemu zdarza się dać ponieść nerwom.

\- Nie, Stiles. Przepraszam, że nie zauważyłem jak traktuje cię wataha. I że sam nie traktowałem cię sprawiedliwie. Tak bardzo chciałem stworzyć z was silną watahę, że sam pozbawiłem jej dwóch członków. Przepraszam…

    Stiles przekręcił się niespokojnie na fotelu. Derek bardzo się zmienił w ostatnich miesiącach, ale nadal, to było bardzo nietypowe zachowanie dla alfy.

\- Derek, ja nie jestem na ciebie zły. - powiedział cicho. - Nie obwiniam cię za nic. Nie możesz też obwiniać się za Jacksona, dałeś mu wystarczająco dużo szans.

\- Jeśli nie jesteś na mnie zły, to dlaczego nie wróciłeś?

Dopiero teraz Stiles na niego spojrzał. Derek też oderwał wzrok od lasu.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz wrócić do watahy, Stiles?

Chłopak przełknął ślinę, szukając słów. Ubieranie emocji w słowa nigdy nie było łatwe.

\- Chyba… Powiedziałeś, że wataha i rodzina powinno być jednym. Zgaduję, że ja czułem się jak sąsiad.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, ale Stiles kontynuował.

\- Kiedy byliśmy razem było fajne. Ale potem wracałem do domu i znowu byłem sam. Wiesz, jak z tymi lodami. Jeśli to nie było oficjalne wyjście watahy, nikt nawet o mnie nie pomyślał. Przez długi czas sam siebie przekonywałem, że to tylko mi się wydaje. Ja _chciałem_ się z nimi przyjaźnić. Ale… Ale nie na zasadzie czepiania się jak rzep psiego ogona. Po prostu…

\- Po prostu chciałeś, żeby oni też tego chcieli. - dopowiedział Derek i Stiles skinął głową.

\- Czyli jeśli będziemy tego chcieli, wrócisz do nas?

Stiles uśmiechnął się smutno, ale pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Na razie nie. Pierwszy raz sam znajduję sobie znajomych i to pomaga. Muszę uporać się sam z sobą, żeby wrócić z czystym umysłem.

\- Ale wrócisz?

Stiles popatrzył gdzieś nad nim, w kierunku linii drzew za posiadłością.

\- Nie wiem. - odpowiedział w końcu. - Nie wiem, czy wrócę jako członek watahy.

\- A co ze Scottem? Nie tęsknisz za nim?

\- I to jak… Koleś, nie wiesz ile razy mam ochotę wyciągnąć telefon i napisać do niego sms, bo zobaczyłem coś śmiesznego.

\- Więc dlaczego nie…

Stiles przerwał mu, kręcąc głową.

\- Daj spokój, Derek.

Alfa westchnął, wracając na fotel.

\- Czy możesz chociaż…

\- Chociaż co?

Derek zacisnął usta.

\- Nieważne.

Stiles uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

\- Ok, działo się coś oprócz wylotu Naczelnego Bałwana? Jakieś nowe potwory, prosto z mitów i legend?

\- Lydia odejdzie z watahy.

\- Co? - teraz Stiles rzeczywiście się zdziwił. - Dlaczego?

\- Jest zła, że odesłałem Jacksona. Nie rozumiem tego. Powiedziała, że jej ocena nie zależy od posiadania chłopaka, a teraz zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej.

\- Koleś, serio?

Derek wykrzywił się, dając do zrozumienia, że nie wie do czego dąży Stiles.

\- Oczywiście, że tak powiedziała, co miała powiedzieć. Lydia jest jedną z najsilniejszych dziewczyn jakie znam. W piątej klasie _zniszczyła_ chłopaka, który ośmielił się wytknąć jej, że nie może startować w olimpiadzie matematycznej, bo jest dziewczyną. Posiadanie chłopaka w żaden sposób jej nie określa, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy przestało jej aż tak zależeć na popularności.

\- Więc w czym problem?-

\- Och, c’mon! Jej _miłość_ do Jacksona realnie uratowała mu życie! Lydia tego nie przyzna przed nikim, ale ona rzeczywiście go kochała.

Derek ponownie się skrzywił.

\- To jest gorsze niż Scott i Allison.

\- Daj spokój, jakbyś ty nie miał dziewczyny w liceum.

Derek uciekł wzrokiem w bok, więc oczywiście Stiles musiał pociągnąć temat.

\- Oooo, miałeś! Przyznaj się, byliście gorsi niż obie nasze pary.

Derek nadal na niego nie patrzył, ale odpowiedział wypranym z emocji głosem.

\- Nie wiem. Zmarła.

\- Och…

Derek przejechał dłonią po twarzy i Stilesowi zrobiło się naprawdę głupio.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem…

Derek tylko machnął dłonią.

Ten moment wybrał Isaac, żeby wrócić do domu. Dopiero po paru krokach zorientował się, że Derek nie jest sam i zatrzymał się, jak zając złapany przez światła samochodu.

\- Um… Hej… Sorry. - wydukał z siebie speszony.

\- Isaac, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że już widziałeś mnie w tym salonie? Wielokrotnie?

\- Um, no tak. Cześć Stiles, um… To ja pójdę na górę.

\- Nah, i tak wychodziłem. - odpowiedział Stiles, podnosząc się z kanapy.

\- Dzięki za rozmowę. - rzucił w kierunku Dereka i machnął ręką, dając mu znak, że sam trafi do drzwi.

Kiedy był już we własnym domu, zajęty przygotowywaniem kolacji, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że po raz pierwszy od dawna jest tak spokojny.

***

    _Siema! Co robisz w sobotę? Nie chciałbyś iść ze mną na imprezę? Trochę osób z mojej szkoły, nic specjalnego._

Sms od Alice przyszedł w czwartek wieczorem. Stiles siedział właśnie nad jakimś upiornym zadaniem z matematyki, marząc o spotkaniu watahy, na którym mógłby zapytać o nie Lydię. Zamiast tego pił trzecią kawę, przeklinając na czym świat stoi.

_Sobota? Muszę jechać rano na zakupy,ale wieczór mi pasuje. Gdzie się widzimy?_

_Dam Ci znać. Dzięki!_

Ok, przynajmniej weekend zapowiadał się ciekawie. W tym tygodniu w szkole nic nie szło po jego myśli. Niezapowiedziana kartkówka obejmowała materiał, którego nie było w podręczniku, wataha nie mogła się zdecydować między udawaniem, że nic się nie stało, a pytaniem czy nic go nie boli, nastrój Chloe zmieniał się o 180 stopni, gdy tylko widziała kogoś z watahy. Nie mógł się już doczekać piątkowego wieczoru, gdy mógłby odetchnąć chociażby od nich. W domu nadal panowała cicha wojna między nim a ojcem. Szeryf cieszył się, że Stiles dotrzymał słowa i nie zadawał się z byłymi przyjaciółmi, ale wciąż złościł się o zatajenie informacji o pobiciu. Chłopak natomiast cieszył się, że John nie dowiedział się o jego pobycie w domu Hale’ów we wtorek. Mógłby wtedy potraktować bardziej na poważnie jego szlaban.

Właśnie, szlaban. Stiles miał nadzieję, że ojciec nie będzie miał nic przeciwko wyjściu na sobotnią imprezę. Spędził już wystarczająco dużo czasu samotnie w domu. Z drugiej strony… Ostatnie wyjście nie skończyło się zbyt dobrze. Co przypomniało mu o innej kwestii.

W piątek wśród studentów panowała już weekendowa atmosfera. Nawet Stiles, który miał swoje własne tygodniowe ferie, cieszył się z końca zajęć.

\- Hej! Jak książka? - zapytała Chloe, dosiadając się do niego na lunchu. Na szczęście jej ponurego przyjaciela nie było nigdzie widać.

\- Zgodnie z recenzjami, ciekawa, ale dość ciężka. Plus, obawiam się, że to jedna z książek typu “O, czyżbyś polubił tą postać? Byłoby smutne, gdyby coś jej się stało”.

Chloe zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

\- Kogo najbardziej polubiłeś?

\- Polubiłem Leto, to chyba wystarczy. - zaśmiał się. - Ale Paul daje radę.

\- Totalnie. Hej, Stiles, masz plany na weekend? Idziemy z Noah i Willem na imprezę, może się dołączysz?

\- Co to za impreza?

\- Urodziny naszej wspólnej znajomej. Ale nie musisz nic przynosić, to raczej luźna domówka.

Stiles potargał włosy w zakłopotaniu.

\- Dzięki za zaproszenie, ale już mam plany… Wiesz jak to jest, zawsze wszystko dzieje się w jednym momencie.

\- Oj, znam to uczucie. Spoko, może uda się następnym razem.

    Po ostatnich zajęciach podszedł do watahy, rozmawiającej przy szafkach. Wszyscy zamilkli na jego widok.

\- No siema i wam. Isaac, muszę zapytać o coś Dereka, podrzucić cię do domu?

\- Nie zostajesz na trening? Finstock ostatnio o ciebie pytał.

\- Eh, nie dam rady. Mam wystarczająco dużo siniaków nawet bez lacrosse. To ok, pewnie będę spadać.

Zamiast pożegnania Allison mocno walnęła Scotta w żebra łokciem. Chłopak wydał zduszony jęk, ale chyba zrozumiał, co dziewczyna próbowała mu przekazać, bo szybko powiedział:

\- Stiles, co robisz jutro? Chcemy jechać na kręgle, może dołączyłbyś się?

Stilesowi nie udało się ukryć skrzywienia. Serio, co jest z tym nagłym wysypem zaproszeń. Siedem lat posuchy, siedem lat urodzaju?

\- Dzięki, ale już mam plany. Może innym razem.

Scott zrobił oczy zbitego szczeniaczka, a Allison także posmutniała.

\- Jasne. Trzymaj się!

    Droga do domu Hale’ów była spokojna, ale zaraz przed drzwiami zawahał się. Co jeśli źle odczytał niedopowiedzenie Dereka i chłopak wcale nie chciał go widzieć? _No cóż, nie przekonam się, jeśli nie wejdę do środka,_ pomyślał Stiles, wchodząc do środka.

\- Derek?! Jesteś?

Z półpiętra wychyliła się głowa alfy.

\- Stiles? - powiedział ze zdziwieniem w głosie. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Em… Chciałem o coś zapytać. Ale jeśli przychodzę w złym momencie, mogę wrócić kiedy indziej…

\- Nie, nie, wejdź. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się ciebie. Chcesz coś do picia?

Po chwili siedzieli z napojami w dłoniach.

\- Udało ci się dowiedzieć, kim była ta dwójka, pomagająca Jacksonowi?

Derek upił trochę napoju, zyskując na czasie.

\- Tak. Omegi, sprowadziły się do Beacon Hills w poszukiwaniu watahy. Nie wiem, jak Jackson się o nich dowiedział, ale zawarł z nimi układ, w którym za pomoc obiecał miejsce w watasze. Nie wiedzieli, że też w niej jeste… byłeś. Nie spotkali nikogo więcej, czekając na przedstawienie obiecane przez Jacksona.

\- Co się z nimi stało?

\- Kazałem im puścić terytorium. Może dalej na południe znajdą miejsce dla siebie.

Stiles przez chwilę milczał, przetrawiając informację.

\- A co z tymi omegami, które zaatakowały Lydię?

Derek skrzywił się na to wspomnienie.

\- Byli już zdziczeli. Tak się dzieje, gdy zbyt długo nie masz swojej watahy, gdy żyjesz z dala od ludzi.

\- Skąd się tu wzięli?

\- Mogę tylko zgadywać. Peter zakłada, że po prostu przecięli miasto na ich drodze, ale wyczuli zapach wilków na Lydii i dlatego ją gonili.

\- To na takich jak oni polował Gerard?

\- Gerard chciał śmierci wszystkich wilkołaków, nieważne czy zdziczałych czy nie. Dla takich jak on, wszyscy jesteśmy tylko zwierzętami.

Stiles skrzywił się na to określenie.

\- Derek, czy w Beacon Hills są inne wilkołaki?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? Ktoś ci się naprzykrzał?

\- Czysta ciekawość.

Derek uniósł brwi przypatrując mu się podejrzliwie, ale po chwili odpowiedział.  

\- Terytorium Beacon Hills od wieków należało do mojej rodziny, ale czasami użyczaliśmy miejsca także innym watahom. Najbliżej, granicząc z naszym teren, mieszkka wataha Ito. Parę lat temu na południu miasta mieszkała jedna mini-wataha, ale wyprowadzili się, gdy ich rodzina się powiększyła.

\- Czy to nie wadzi w tą całą terytorialność?

\- Nie, o ile watahy zobowiążą się do posłuszeństwa. Wtedy jedna z alf będzie na wyższej pozycji, więc nie każdemu to odpowiada.

\- A co z omegami?

\- Oficjalnie powinny zgłosić się do alfy danego terytorium, każdy wilk powinien. Ale wiele osób, zwłaszcza świeżo przemienionych, o tym nie wie. W Beacon Hills mogą mieszkać dziesiątki wilkołaków, o których nie mamy pojęcia.

Rozmowa zeszła na lżejsze tematy i potrwała aż do momentu powrotu Isaaca. Blondyn próbował przekonać go do zostania dłużej, ale Stiles wiedział, że w piątkowe popołudnie reszta watahy też tu będzie, więc odmówił.

***

Alice umówiła się z nim dość daleko, co pewnie miało sens biorąc pod uwagę, że była to impreza uczniów Lincoln High. Nie bardzo wiedział, w co powinien się ubrać. Jego codzienne t-shirty odpadały, ale nie chciał wyglądać jak pierwszoroczny na rozpoczęciu roku. W końcu zdecydował się na ciemne spodnie i ciemnoczerwoną koszulę, wyjątkowo bez kraty. Gdy zobaczył Alice, pogratulował sobie wyboru. Ona także zamieniła t-shirt i jeansy na krótką, ciemnofioletową sukienkę z czarnym koronkowym obszyciem.

\- Łał, wyglądasz niesamowicie. - powitał ją, bo rzeczywiście wyglądała świetnie. Sukienka ładnie podkreślała jej sylwetkę, zwłaszcza w zestawie z czarnymi botkami na obcasie. Na szyi i rękach miała dopasowaną biżuterię.

\- Dziękuję! Ty też wyglądasz ładnie. - odpowiedziała rumieniąc się lekko.

\- Idziemy? To tylko kilka domów stąd.

Im bliżej celu się znajdowali, tym wyraźniej wzrastało zdenerwowanie Alice. W końcu Stiles nie wytrzymał i zatrzymał ją.

\- Czym się tak denerwujesz? Mówiłaś, że to zwykła impreza.

\- No, tak jakoś… Sama nie wiem…

Stiles często zazdrościł wilkołakom umiejętności wykrywania kłamstw, ale teraz była mu ona całkowicie zbędna. Dziewczyna sama musiała być tego świadoma, bo odwróciła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

\- Wiesz, będzie sporo moich znajomych, którzy będą chcieli cię poznać…

\- I… uważasz, że cię zawstydzę, czy coś? Potrafię się zachowywać cywilizowanie, serio! Czasami jestem gapowaty, ale spokojnie, może dam radę niczego dzisiaj nie rozbić.

\- Nie, nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu oni czasami są bardzo… przytłaczający. I natrętni.

\- Hah, w takim razie świetnie się dogadamy. Prowadź.

Alice nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale posłusznie ruszyła dalej. Rzeczywiście, od parkingu do miejsca imprezy nie było daleko. Jednak gdy podeszli przed dom, Stiles nagle się zatrzymał.

\- To tutaj?

\- Um, tak.

Stiles przypatrzył się budynkowi. Wyglądał jak najzwyklejszy dom na przedmieściach. Duże okna, zadbany ogródek. Ze środka dopływała muzyka i śmiech. Mimo tego, Stiles nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Stiles? Wchodzimy?

\- Mówiłaś, że czyj to dom?

\- Jednej z moich znajomych z liceum. Spoko dziewczyna, trzymamy się blisko.

Stiles niespokojnie rozglądnął się wokół siebie. Nie potrafił nawet wytłumaczyć, co my nie pasowało. Nie czuł się zagrożony, było to raczej to dziwne uczucie, gdy mózg próbuje powiązać fakty. Jakby z tyłu jego głowy siedziała jakaś myśl, której nie mógł pochwycić.

\- Wchodzimy? - zapytała ponownie Alice i tym razem Stiles przytaknął głową. Może od wewnątrz uda mu się odkryć, co mu nie odpowiada. Może nawet uda mu się przy tym nie zginąć. Rzucił ukradkiem spojrzenie na dziewczynę. Jego dawne podejrzenia dotyczące Alice powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, ale nie chciał się teraz wycofywać.

    Gdy weszli do środka, muzyka i gwar stały się głośniejsze. W domu było już sporo osób, zajmujących, jak się wydawało, cały parter. Alice musiała mieć sporo znajomych, ponieważ już w pierwszym minutach witała się z kilkorgiem osób, przedstawiając przy okazji Stilesa. Chłopak starał się zapamiętać wszystkie imiona, ale przy takiej mieszance twarzy, wątpił czy mu się to uda. Przedarcie się przez korytarz i salon zajęło im dobre 40 minut, podczas których poznał mnóstwo nowych osób, z których o dziwo żadna nie była “przytłaczająca i nachalna”. Jednak Alice, zamiast się zrelaksować, coraz bardziej się spinała. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do kuchni, w której wystawione były napoje, jakiś chłopak od razu wręczył im puszki.

\- Alice. - przywitał dziewczynę silnym uściskiem. - Dobrze, że już jesteś. Sophie nie może się ciebie doczekać.

\- Tak, tego się obawiam. - odparła dziewczyna z nerwowym śmiechem. - Dan, poznaj Stilesa. Stiles, to jest Daniel, jeden z moich przyjaciół.

Stiles przypatrzył się uważnie jego twarzy i dopiero teraz skojarzył, dlaczego wydawała mu się znajoma. Był to ten sam chłopak, z którym widział Alice po ich pierwszym spotkaniu w kawiarni. Dan w czasie zbliżył się do niego z uśmiechem, wyciągając rękę do powitania. Gdy tylko Stiles ją uścisnął, mocno wciągnął powietrze nosem, a jego źrenice lekko się rozszerzyły. Był to gest, który Stiles tak często widział u członków watahy, że zaskoczony odsunął się do tyłu, wyrywając swoją dłoń.

Alice i Daniel spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem, ale on wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że chłopak jest wilkołakiem. Cholernym wilkołakiem. Co zresztą zostało szybko potwierdzone, gdy Daniel odwrócił głowę w kierunku drzwi, a potem położył dłoń na ramieniu Alice.

\- Może pójdziemy do pokoju? Sophie zdaje się niecierpliwić.

Stiles nie wiedział co zrobić. Czy Alice wiedziała, kim był chłopak? Czy wiedziała, że Stiles także jest wtajemniczony w ten świat?

Podążył jednak za dwójką, kierowany głównie zgubnym poczuciem ciekawości. Daniel poprowadził ich schodami na górę, gdzie było o wiele ciszej. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju znajdującego się na końcu korytarza, więc Stiles nie namyślając się długo, wszedł za Alice. I wtedy zaczęło się robić _ciekawie_.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Pokój umeblowany był na wzór salonu, z kanapą, fotelami i podłużną ławą na środku. Wyglądało to, jakby odbywała się tutaj impreza w imprezie - na ławie stały napoje i przekąski, po pokoju kręciło się parę osób. Na fotelu w centrum siedziała czarnoskóra dziewczyna, która musiała być od nich starsza o parę lat. Zresztą, nie wszyscy z tego towarzystwa wyglądali na liceum. Ale nie to przykuło teraz uwagę Stilesa. Na przeciwko wejścia, śmiejąc się i popijając coś z plastikowych kubeczków, stali Chloe i Noah, wraz z nieznaną mu dziewczyną. Zdążył zauważyć jeszcze Willa rozmawiającego z kimś pod oknem, gdy reszta towarzystwa także ich dostrzegła. Noah, który stał twarzą w kierunku drzwi otworzył szeroko oczy i chwycił Chloe za ramię. Gdy dziewczyna dostrzegła Stilesa, na jej twarzy wymalowało się zdziwienie. Stiles wpatrywał się w nich w szoku.  _ Co tu się do diabła dzieje?  _ pomyślał. Alice coś chyba mówiła, ale był zbyt zdziwiony, żeby zarejestrować jej słowa. Reszta osób chyba w końcu zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, bo przerzucała spojrzenia między Stilesa, a Chloe i Noah. W końcu to właśnie Noah przełamał ciszę, zaczynając się śmiać. Stiles natomiast nie widział w tym nic śmiesznego.

\- No cóż, teraz przynajmniej wiemy, że nie kłamałeś, mówiąc, że jesteś już umówiony. 

Na twarzy Alice wymalowało się nagłe zrozumienie, gdy odwróciła się do chłopaka. 

\- Nazywasz się Stiles  _ Stilinski _ ? Jak można tak nazwać dziecko?

\- Serio? To cię teraz interesuje? To jak się nazywam, a nie to, że wy wszyscy się znacie, a ten twój przyjaciel jest wilkołakiem? 

I ok, może nie powinien tego mówić, bo jeszcze nie ustalił, czy Alice jest tego świadoma. Ale chyba była, skoro spojrzenia grupy nadal były skupione na nim, a nie na Danielu. 

\- Ej, znasz mnie od jakiś 10 minut, skąd niby możesz wiedzieć czym jestem? 

\- Ja tam się zgadzam z Alice,  _ Stiles Stilinski  _ to bardzo dziwne połączenie. - powiedziała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna siedząca na kanapie. 

\- Powiedziała osoba, która nazywa się  _ Magda _ . - odpowiedziała jej dziewczyna, z którą poprzednio rozmawiała Chloe.

\- Słońce, nazywam się  _ Małgorzata Magdalena _ , jeśli chcesz już to wypominać.

Stiles czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony. I coraz bardziej wściekły. Nie po to odszedł z watahy, żeby wpakować się w kolejną supernaturalną ekipę. To nie mogło się dziać. Zacisnął pięści i wyprostował się,

\- Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, co się dzieje? 

\- Widzisz, to dość zabawna historia. - zaczął Noah, zaplatając dłonie na karku, ale Stiles przerwał mu, nie powstrzymując irytacji.

\- Zabawna? Dziwne, muszę nie mieć poczucia humoru. 

\- Ok, chłopaki, spokojnie. - odezwała się w końcu czarnoskóra dziewczyna. - Dlaczego wszyscy nie usiądziemy i nie porozmawiamy. 

Stiles założył, że dziewczyna jest kimś w roli alfy, ponieważ reszta od razu zaczęła zajmować miejsca koło ławy, na kanapach i podłodze. Koło Alice leżała niezajęta pufa i chłopak siedzący niedaleko poklepał to miejsce.

\- Nie obawiaj się, dzisiaj nic ci nie grozi. - powiedział głębokim głosem, jakby składał obietnicę. 

Gdy już wszyscy byli ulokowani, Stiles mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się nieznajomy osobom. Oprócz czwórki,którą już znał, było jeszcze pięć osób, trzy dziewczyny i dwóch chłopaków. Ten siedzący koło niego, z wyraźnie indiańskimi rysami twarzy i długimi włosami wydawał się być starszy, może nawet starszy niż dziewczyna, która kazała im usiąść. Daniel i jedna z dziewczyn wydawali się być w wieku Stilesa, natomiast kolejna dziewczyna mogła być młodsza. Jedna z nich, Magda, o ile Stiles zapamiętał poprawnie, puściła do niego oczko, gdy zauważyła, że się jej przygląda, ale wtedy głos zabrała alfofunkcyjna, więc chłopak odwrócił wzrok.

\- Stiles, jestem Sophie Woods. Pewnie masz milion pytań. Przyznam sama mam kilka. Głównie do Alice i Chloe. Dziewczyny, jakim sposobem nie zorientowałyście się, że mówicie o tej samej osobie? 

Dziewczyny wymieniły między sobą spojrzenia, po czym Chloe wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Alice nigdy nie powiedziała, jak się nazywa jej tajemniczy przyjaciel. Ledwo zdradziła, że to chłopak z Beacon Hills.

\- Ej, nie zwalaj tego na mnie. Chciałam uniknąć sytuacji podobnej do tej z  _ koleżanką  _ Dana.

\- Och, masz na myśli tą koleżankę, której niewiele zabrakło, aby postarać się o sądowy zakaz zbliżania się dla Daniela, ponieważ oskarżyła go, że jego przyjaciele ją śledzą? - zapytała niewinnie Magda, nakręcając włosy na palec. - Tę samą, która skręciła kostkę uciekając przed jednym z nas, gdy nieudolnie ją obserwowaliśmy? Jeny, zupełnie nie wiem o co może ci chodzić.

Ani Sophie ani Daniel nie wydawali się być rozbawieni. 

\- Ty też nigdy nie nazwałaś go Stiles. - zwróciła się Alice do Chloe. - Cały czas mówiłaś o nim per Stilinski.  

\- No tak, ale c’mon, nie znałaś jego nazwiska?

\- Ej, pamiętacie, że ja nadal tu siedzę? - postanowił się w końcu odezwać sam temat rozmowy. 

\- No jeny, bo ty zawsze pytasz o nazwisko. 

\- Ilu szeryfów mamy w Beacon Hills?

\- Mówił tylko, że jego ojciec jest policjantem.

\- Hej, dziewczyny! 

\- Alice, przyznaj się sama przed sobą, to wszystko przez to, że nie masz facebooka. Dodałabyś go do znajomych i w trzy sekundy wiedziałabyś to wszystko.

Alice skrzywiła się na te słowa, ale nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo Stiles uderzył ręką w ławę. Stojące na niej szklanki zabrzęczały głośno. Cała grupa zamilkła.

\- Jeśli zaraz nie wytłumaczycie, kim jesteście, wychodzę stąd. Ale wierzcie mi, dowiem się, co planujecie. 

Sophie uniosła dłoń do góry.

\- Niczego nie  _ planujemy. _ Może zaczniemy od początku, co ty na to?

Po chwili Stiles skinął głową, rozluźniając się lekko.

\- Jest to rzeczywiście dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Widzisz, znalazłeś się tu z dwóch powodów. Może zaczniemy od Chloe i Willa. 

Chloe posłała mu przepraszający uśmiech. 

\- Na początku roku Will zauważył, że pogorszyły się stosunki między tobą, a watahą. 

Stilesa zamurowało.  _ Co do diabła? _

\- Z tego co wiemy, jesteś człowiekiem, więc nie trzymały cię formalne więzy z alfą. - kontynuowała Sophie, nie zważając na pogłębiające się zdziwienie Stilesa.

\- Ponieważ ta…  _ wataha _ , którą trzyma Hale, miała już kilka wpadek w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, obawialiśmy się, że możesz zdradzić ich tajemnicę.

\- Ej! Czy ty sugerujesz, że…

\- Posłuchaj, nie mieliśmy pojęcia kim jesteś. Czuj się urażony jak długo chcesz, ale gdyby wiadomość o  _ wilkołakach _ przedostała się do mediów, żadne z supernaturalnych stworzeń nie mogłoby czuć się bezpiecznie. Wraz z dziennikarzami zjechaliby się łowcy, także najemni. Wyobraź sobie dziesiątki Gerardów Argentów czyhających w mieście. Rozumiesz teraz, o czym mówię?

Stiles skinął głową, ale złość nadal buzowała w jego żyłach.  _ Nigdy _ nie zdradziłby sekretu watahy, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo byłby zły. 

\- Dlatego poprosiłam Chloe, aby przypatrzyła ci się uważniej i wybadała teren. 

Stiles skrzywił się na te słowa. To tyle w kwestii jego umiejętności nawiązywania nowych znajomości. Zaprzyjaźnił się ze szpiegiem.  _ Świetnie _ . 

\- Ale… W międzyczasie Chloe, niewątpliwie pod wpływem twojego słonecznego usposobienia, zaczęła nalegać, żeby cię zaadoptować do naszej grupki. 

Ktoś się zaśmiał, śmiechem przypominającym potrząsanie małych dzwoneczków.

\- Termin “zaczęła nas gnębić zanim się zgodziliśmy” trafniej opisuje jej działania. - powiedział ze śmiechem Daniel, obejmujący jedną z dziewczyn, której imienia Stiles nadal nie poznał.  - A gdy do próśb dołączył się Noah i Will, nie mogliśmy odmówić.

I to było też było zaskakujące, ale w miły sposób. Przecież nic go nie łączyło z Willem, dlaczego miałby się za nim wstawić?

\- Ok, załóżmy, że wam wierzę. Co z tobą, Alice? Też miałaś mnie śledzić? - powiedział z nieukrywaną ironią.

Chloe miała przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się zaczerwienić, jednak Alice pokazała mu język.

\- Ziom, nawet nie próbuj, jestem tak samo zaskoczona jak ty.

\- Czyli niby nie miałaś żadnych ukrytych zamiarów, gdy mnie tu przyprowadzałaś? 

Tym razem odezwał się chłopak o indiańskich rysach twarzy.

\- Nie w każdym możemy mieć tyle zaufania, aby powierzyć my nasze serce. - Daniel i Noah jednocześnie przewrócili oczami. - Musimy upewnić się, czy twoje jest po właściwej stronie. Źli ludzie przynoszą ze sobą zły wiatr. 

Stiles potrząsnął lekko głową.

\- Koleś, to nie ma sensu. Wcale. 

Noah zakaszlał sztucznie próbując zamaskować śmiech. 

\- Joshua chciał powiedzieć, że nie możemy przyjaźnić się z kim popadnie. - pośpieszyła z wytłumaczeniem Magda. - To wiązałoby się ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem. Dlatego każda osoba jest sprawdzana. Całkiem sporo nie rozumie, dlaczego zbieranina taka jak my trzyma się ze sobą i sami rezygnują z tej przyjaźni. Do tej pory tylko jedna osoba została na tyle długo, żeby w końcu dowiedzieć się prawdy.

Parę osób popatrzyło na Noah, który uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

\- W twoim przypadku wszystko wygląda inaczej. Ale o tym nie wiedzieliśmy wcześniej, stąd to całe zamieszanie. - dopowiedziała Sophie. 

Stiles wziął parę głębszych oddechów i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą. Potrzebował chwili, żeby informacje mogły do niego dotrzeć. 

\-  _ Fuck _ . - powiedział w końcu, bo serio, to było za dużo. - Kim wy w ogóle jesteście? Dlaczego wataha o was nie wie? 

Sophie wyrwało się głośne prychnięcie, przez które dziewczyna obok Dana zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, a Joshua posłał w jej kierunku napominające spojrzenie.

\- Powiedzmy, że Sophie nie ma najlepszej opinii o watasze Hale. - zwrócił się do Stilesa. - Co więcej, jesteśmy tu dłużej niż Derek Hale.

\- Ale to terytorium jego rodziny! 

\- Które pozostało wolne przez kilka lat, co samo w sobie jest dziwne. Zresztą, nie deklarujemy, że należy do nas, po prostu tu mieszkamy. 

Stiles uniósł brwi. 

\- Z tego co wiem, każda wataha powinna zgłosić się u rezydującej alfy.

\- Dobrze więc, że nie jesteśmy watahą. - powiedziała kwaśno Sophie. - Słuchaj młody, świat nie jest czarno-biały. Także ten supernaturalny. Jest o wiele więcej istot, niż te, z którymi do tej pory miałeś styczność. 

\- Czyli co, on wcale nie jest wilkołakiem? - zapytał od razu Stiles, wskazując na Daniela. -Oni oboje, swoją drogą.

\- Hmm, skąd takie przypuszczenie?

\-  _ Moja droga _ , spędziłem wystarczająco dużo czasu z watahą, żeby wiedzieć na co zwracać uwagę. 

Sophie rzuciłam mu tylko ironiczne spojrzenie, ale głos ponownie zabrał Joshua.

\- Nie jesteśmy watahą, chociaż są wśród nas wilki. Jednak nie to, kim jesteśmy, definiuje nas w tej grupie. Tutaj, patrzymy na to, co jest w naszej duszy.

\- Sophie pełni funkcję naszej alfy, żebyśmy nie stali się omegami - po raz pierwszy odezwała się dziewczyna-wilkołak. - Ale ponieważ reszta nie jest związana wilczymi prawami, nie jesteśmy watahą.

\- Więc? Czym jesteście?

Sophie lekceważąco zaczęła oglądać paznokcie. Stiles zwalczył ochotę ironicznego komentarza. Kiedy cisza przedłużała się, Alice nerwowo poruszyła się na pufie.

\- Sophie? Wiesz… Skoro i ja i Chloe chciałyśmy go tu przyprowadzić, może chociaż dasz mu szansę? 

Dopiero teraz Sophie z powrotem spojrzała na Stilesa. Na twarzy nadal miała wypisaną irytację.

\- Jesteśmy  _ przyjaciółmi _ . I w sumie tylko tyle powinno cię interesować. Ale skoro moje dziewczyny z jakiegoś powodu cię polubiły…

Przerwała znacząco, patrząc na Alice i Chloe.

\- Nie jesteśmy wszyscy wilkołakami, co już wiesz. Reszta z nas nie jest też jednego, powiedzmy, gatunku. Ale wybacz, możesz być najbardziej uroczą osobą w tym stanie, nie zamierzam zdradzić ci, kto jest kim. 

Stiles wzruszył ramionach, bo ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie się dzisiaj wydarzyły, ta była najbardziej racjonalna. Tymczasem Sophie kontynuowała.

\- O ile dla wilków potrzeba watahy jest bardzo silna, do tego stopnia, że bez niej stają się omegami, nie wszystkie supernaturalne istoty mają ten problem.  _ Jednak _ , życie w grupie rozwiązuje wiele problemów i zwiększa bezpieczeństwo, a z rodziną łowców w mieście jest to ważna kwestia. 

\- Nie zapominając o tym, że dobrze jest mieć znajomych, przed którymi nie musisz ukrywać  połowy swojego życia. - dorzucił Daniel i reszta pokiwała głowami.

\- Rozumiem, że to są ci przyjaciele, którzy rozumieją twoje  _ hobby _ ? - Stiles zwrócił się do Alice, która zaśmiała się, lekko skrępowana. 

\- Serio, nie wiem, co bym bez nich zrobiła. Tak samo jak reszta, wyobrażasz sobie wiedzieć o czymś takim i nie móc z nikim o tym porozmawiać? 

Stilesowi przypomniał się Brian, beta z Lake Port. Przypomniały mu się niezliczone razy, gdy żartował z watahą w szkole czy na boisku, wiedząc, że wyłapią aluzje. Powili kiwnął głową.

\- Ok, łapię to. Ale dlaczego nie macie kontaktów z watahą? Czy to nie byłoby lepsze dla was? - zapytał bezpośrednio wilkołaków.

\- Wiesz, pewnie gdyby byli tutaj, gdy byliśmy omegami, sprawa potoczyłaby się zupełnie inaczej. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, sięgając po szklankę. - Ale do czasu, kiedy się o nich dowiedzieliśmy, czuliśmy się już swobodnie razem z Sophie, więc po co mielibyśmy zmieniać strony. 

\- Strony? To są jakieś  _ strony _ ?

\- Emily źle się wyraziła. Po prostu my jesteśmy fajni, a wataha Hale nie. - powiedziała z prostotą Magda, przez co parę osób parsknęło śmiechem. - No i my jesteśmy o wiele lepsi w grze “udawajmy przed łowcami, że nie istniejemy”. 

\- Jakkolwiek Magda ujęła to na swój sposób, ta druga część jest prawdziwa. Dlatego, słońce, jeśli ktoś się o nas dowie, ty za to zapłacisz.

\- Grozisz mi? 

\- Tak. Jedno słowo i będziesz w bagnie tak głębokim, że nawet twoi wilczy znajomi cię nie znajdą.

Stiles uniósł podbródek i rozglądnął się na boki. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego w napięciu, gdy nie odpowiadał. 

\- Ok, brzmi sensownie. - powiedział w końcu, czym zarobił sobie kilka zdziwionych spojrzeń. - Łowcy  _ są _ wrzodem na tyłku. Ale jeśli chcecie zachować to w tajemnicy przed watahą, to, na litość, niech Chloe przestanie na nich warczeć na korytarzach.

\- Chloe, słyszysz? Cały czas ci to powtarzam. - odezwał się po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru Will.

Atmosfera powoli się uspokajała. Ktoś sięgnął po chipsy, ktoś inny rozlewał sok. Co prawda Sophie nadal go obserwowała, ale reszta grupy powoli zajmowała się swoimi sprawami.  Stiles siedział w ciszy, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie uderzył się rano w głowę. Jego życie robiło się coraz bardziej bezsensowne. Nagle poczuł dotknięcie na swojej ręce.

\- Stiles? - zapytała Alice ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. - Bardzo jesteś zły?

Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

\- Wiesz, teraz nie wiem nawet czy jestem zły, czy smutny, czy zawiedziony na swój los. 

\- Możemy iść na dół, jeśli chcesz. - zaproponowała niepewnie, ale Stiles już podjął decyzję.

\- Wracam do domu. To wszystko… Muszę to przemyśleć.

\- Ale nie przestaniesz się do mnie odzywać, jak do Scotta? 

Stiles przypatrzył się jej dokładnie. Wydawała się być rzeczywiście zaniepokojona tą możliwością i Stiles przypomniał sobie ich rozmowy. To, że Alice straciła swoje przyjaciółki, to, jak często mówił o stracie swoich. 

\- Zadzwonię, ok? 

Alice skinęła głową. Chloe i Noah pożegnali go, ale o dziwo to Sophie postanowiła odprowadzić go do drzwi. 

\- Słuchaj, Stiles. - powiedziała, opierając się o kolumnę na ganku. - Dziewczyny rzeczywiście cię lubią, reszta też nie wyraziła żadnego sprzeciwu.

\- Hah. - Stiles przerwał jej niegrzecznie. - Czyli mówisz, że tylko twojego testu nie zdałem, jakikolwiek by on nie był? 

Sophie westchnęła głośno.

\- Bywam… Powiedzmy, że często słyszę, że jestem oschła. Być może rzeczywiście potraktowałam cię zbyt ostro na górze.

\- No nie gadaj.

\- Zrozum, ci ludzie tutaj? Są dla mnie najważniejsi. Robiłam już kilka niefajnych rzeczy, tylko po to, żeby ich chronić. Być może jestem lekko przewrażliwiona na tym punkcie.

\- Serio mam nadzieję, że ta rozmowa nie prowadzi do kolejnych gróźb. Wiesz, że jestem synem szeryfa?

\- Chcę powiedzieć, że wydajesz się być w porządku. Dlaczego nie przyjdziesz w przyszły piątek na film lub planszówki? 

Stiles wpatrywał się w nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Oferujesz mi gałązkę oliwną?

Sophie uśmiechnęła się lekko, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.

\- To jak będzie?

***

W dni takie jak ten Stiles poważnie zastanawiał się, czy ktoś nie przeklął go klątwą zwielokrotnionego nieszczęścia. Była dopiero trzecia godzina, a on już zdążył zostać zjechanym przez Harrisa, oblać jakąś uczennicę wodą i dostać w głowę jabłkiem, które Erica chyba chciała mu podać. Z każdą minutą jego humor się pogarszał. Wiecznie niedomyślny Scott chciał z nim porozmawiać, ale na szczęście Isaac zdążył go odciągnąć, zanim Stiles zaczął krzyczeć. Chloe i Will także trzymali bezpieczny dystans, a Stiles ograniczył się do rzucania im morderczych spojrzeń, gdy wataha nie patrzyła. Rozmawiał w niedzielę z Alice i dał się namówić na spotkanie w piątek. Jednak złość nie opuściła go do końca, więc nie zamierzał tak łatwo darować tej dwójce. Co oczywiście stawiało go w dość krępującej sytuacji. Z jednej strony miał Chloe i Willa, z drugiej - watahę. Alice praktycznie błagała go, żeby im o nich nie mówił, a mimo chwilowej irytacji rzeczywiście zdążył ja polubić. Jak na złość, była jeszcze jedna osoba, która chciała z nim porozmawiać.

\- Stiles. - przywitał go skinieniem głową Danny, dosiadając się do niego podczas lunchu. - Masz chwilę?

Stiles przełknął kęs kanapki, mając złe przeczucia. Mimo to odpowiedział pogodnym głosem.

\- Dla ciebie zawsze, zbyt bardzo boję się o mój komputer.

Danny zacisnął wargi.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że jestem oczyszczony z wszystkich zarzutów. I oczerniasz moją inteligencję sugerując, że wpadłbym na pomysł hakowania komputera syna lokalnego szeryfa.

Stiles musiał przyznać mu rację. To byłoby działanie prowadzące prosto do więzienia.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś ode mnie? 

Danny przypatrzył mu się uważnie. 

\- Dlaczego Jackson wyjechał?

Tak, to była ta rozmowa, której Stiles nie zamierzał odbywać nigdy.

\- Jackson? To twój przyjaciel, dlaczego mnie o to pytasz?

\- Stiles, daj spokój. Wiem, że coś wiesz.

\- Wiesz, że coś wiem, ale nie wiesz, czym jest to coś co wiesz, że wiem.

\- Co? - Danny zmarszczył brwi wsłuchując się w jego słowa. - Zaczynasz majaczyć, wiesz o tym?

\- Ha! Dlatego żadne z moich słów nie może zostać użyte przeciwko mnie.

\- Stiles, bądź poważny. Wiem, że masz jakieś informacje na temat Jacksona.

\- A czy on nie pojechał do rodziców? 

\- Nagle? Przerywając rok szkolny i treningi lacrosse? A co z eliminacjami do mistrzostw stanowych w pływaniu? Wyjechał miesiąc przed nimi, a przygotowywał się od pół roku.

\- Może uznał, że w Europie ma większe szanse? Danny, serio, nie wiem dlaczego akurat mnie o to pytasz.

Danny zapadł się w sobie.

\- A kogo mam pytać? Przez ostatnie miesiące Jackson miał coraz gorszy kontakt z naszymi znajomymi. Albo był megawkurzony, albo spędzał czas z wami. W obu przypadkach punktem wspólnym byłeś ty.

\- Ja? - zdziwił się Stiles. - W jakim sensie?

\- Chłopie, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak często Jackson się na ciebie złościł. O takie wiesz, zupełne głupoty. Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałbym, że to takie końskie zaloty, jak Draco i Harry. 

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. Jackson i on? Przypomniał sobie jego wykrzywioną w złości twarz, tamtego razu w alejce. Szyderczy ton głosu i siłę uderzeń. Wstał gwałtowanie, chwytając się za brzuch.

\- Muszę… Przepraszam Danny, nie teraz.

Tydzień wlekł się niemiłosiernie, ale w końcu nadszedł upragniony weekend. Cały piątkowe zajęcia Stiles denerwował się nadchodzącym spotkaniem. Jak miało się okazać, niepotrzebnie.

\- Alice, czy możesz przewidzieć ruch przeciwnika na planszy i wykorzystać to podczas swojej rundy? - zapytała Emily rzucając kośćmi. - Albo podglądnąć trzymane karty?

\- Przecież nie mam daru jasnowidzenia, a zaklęcie na widzenie to nie moja półka na razie. Zresztą, chyba byś zauważyła, że rozkładam się z garem i ziołami. 

\- Ale gdybyś mogła, to byś to zrobiła?

\- Dziewczyny, jestem pewien, że kiedyś powstało prawo zabraniające rozmów o etyce czarodziejstwa podczas gry, która nie jest RPG. Porozmawiacie później. - wtrącił się Noah, sięgając po karty. - Zwłaszcza, że musielibyśmy wziąć pod uwagę wasz wbudowany detektor kłamstwa.

\- To nie moja wina, że go mam, to nie jest tak, że mogę go wyłączyć. - oburzyła się Emily. - Mówisz tak, jakby robiła to specjalnie.

\- Em, daj spokój, dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mu chodziło. Może wróćmy do gry. 

\- Chcę kupić owce, ktoś ma?

\- Dam ci jedną za dwa drewna, wchodzisz?

Stiles przysłuchiwał się toczącym rozmową. Mimo chęci bycia złym, nie umiał gniewać się długo, gdy wszyscy byli w tak dobrych humorach. Starał się zanotować te informacje, które zdradzały mu coś o grupie. Na razie wiedział, że Daniel i Emily są jedynymi wilkołakami, plus, są razem. Oprócz tego Alice, z jej  _ hobby _ . Nie miał bladego pojęcia czym lub kim jest Will, a nie chciał na razie pytać bezpośrednio. To samo dotyczyło Sophie i Joshua. Gdyby miał obstawiać, kto jest człowiekiem, padłoby na Chloe i Noah. Co prawda żaden z wilków nie wywąchał Willa, więc może i on? Najwięcej trudności sprawiała mu ostatnia dziewczyna, Magda. Wydawała się być człowiekiem, ale czasami, zwłaszcza gdy się zaśmiała, Stiles odnosił wrażenie, że powietrze wokół niej nagle się zmienia. 

\- Stiles, twoja kolej. - z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Sophie. 

Gdy już skończył stawiać drogę, dziewczyna znowu zabrała głos. 

\- Powiem ci Stiles, że spodziewałam się zalewu pytań. A tymczasem jesteś niepokojąco milczący.

Alice i Chloe posłały jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenia, na które Sophie skłoniła lekko głowę.

\- Nie droczę się, po prostu chcę otworzyć drogę do dyskusji. Ostatnio wydawał się być mocno zdenerwowany tą sytuacją.

\- Czy ja wiem, nawet niczym nie rzucił. - powiedziała teatralnym szeptem Magda. - Ale jednak, to dobre spostrzeżenie. Stiles, dlaczego byłeś taki zły?

\- Ty tak na serio? - zapytał chłopak, ale bez zjadliwego tonu. - Całe moje starania na wyrwanie się z tego supernaturalnego bajzlu, tylko po to, że wpakować się w kolejny. Ile można.

\- Może tak powinno być. Może jesteś związany z supernaturalnym światem, ale jeszcze tego nie odkryłeś.

\- A może los mnie nie lubi i mieszkam mieście, które jest latarnią nie tylko z nazwy. 

Alice łagodnie poklepała go po dłoni. 

\- Chyba nie jesteśmy tacy źli? Patrz, nawet nie przegrywasz. 

Stiles pokazał jej język, ale Noah podchwycił temat.

\- Jest w tym coś ciekawego. Jak myślicie, jaki procent miasteczka stanowią nieludzie?

\- Weź, nieludzie to taka nieładna nazwa, powinieneś ją zmienić. 

\- Nieludzie czy nie, to jest dobre pytanie. Sophie? - zapytał Will, przyglądający się grze z fotela. 

\- Przeceniacie moje umiejętności. Nawet gdybym potrafiła wyczuć wszystkie supernaturalne istoty w Beacon Hill, wolałabym tego nie robić. Wiele z nich świadomie ukrywa swoją naturę i nie mamy prawa im tego odbierać.

\- Przez co wracamy do dyskusji o etyce w naszym świecie. - zauważyła Alice. 

\- Może lepiej nie, przynajmniej nie dzisiaj. Nie chcemy przecież odstraszyć Stilesa. 

\- Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o tym w watasze, a to dość ciekawy temat. - odparł chłopak. - Może kiedyś uda nas się porozmawiać o tym wspólnie? 

\- Byle nie teraz. Stiles, mówię z doświadczenia, tu dzieją się straszne rzeczy, gdy rozkręca się dyskusja na poważne tematy. - zaoponował Noah.

\- Łapię. Hej, mówiliście ostatnio, że tylko jedna osoba wytrzymała z wami na tyle długo, żeby zdradzić jej sekret. To byłeś ty?

Noah wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Tak. Poznałem Chloe na zawodach sportowych.

\- Przyszłam kibicować kuzynce. - dopowiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest ode mnie starsza czy coś. Ale była tak piękna, że zebrałem w sobie odwagę i zaprosiłem ją na kawę. No a potem wiesz, poznałem jej znajomych i jakoś tak poszło.

Stiles pokiwał głową. Ponieważ nie wydawało się, że ktoś odgryzie mu głowę, jeśli będzie zadawał pytania, zdecydował się dowiedzieć trochę więcej o grupie. 

\- Wspominałeś, że myślisz o Lincolnie. Tam chodzi reszta z was?

Parę osób zaprzeczyło ruchem głowy, a Dan zaczął wyliczać na palcach.

\- Ja, Alice i Magda jesteśmy w Lincoln High. O Chloe i Willu wiesz. Em jest rok młodsza od Noah, na razie jest w Hills. Sophie i Joshua skończyli już szkołę.

\- Ale nie naukę. - dodała Sophie uśmiechając się do niego. Stiles był jej wdzięczny za wysiłek, jak wkładała w zachowanie miłej atmosfery. - Teraz studiuję i to jest jeszcze gorsze.

\- Co wybrałaś? 

\- Iberystykę i ekonomię. 

Stiles uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia.

\- Dwa kierunki na raz? Nieźle.

Sophie tylko pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. Nie wyglądała, jakby chciała się wdawać w dyskusje akurat na ten temat, więc Stiles odpuścił.

\- Nie byłoby wam lepiej być w jednej szkole? BHHS jest dość przyjazne supernaturalnym istotom. 

Przez myśl mignęło mu wspomnienie kanimy i basenu, martwego woźnego, Petera w formie alfy.

\- Wiecie co, zapomnijcie, że to powiedziałem.

Parę osób zaśmiało się głośno.

\- Przykro mi, Stiles, ale nie zmieściliśmy się w limicie istot w waszej szkole. Dobrze, że Will zaraz kończy, Noah będzie mógł zająć jego miejsce. - powiedziała smutnym tonem Alice.

Stiles otworzył oczy ze zdumienia.

\- To jest jakiś limit? Jak jest sprawdzany? 

Mina Alice wystarczyła mu za odpowiedź. 

\- To nie byłoby takie głupie, jak o tym pomyśleć. - zauważyła po chwili Magda.

\- Co, limit istot supernaturalnych? To nie byłoby głupie to byłoby megagłupie.

\- Nie, nie to. Ale wiesz, sprawdzanie przy zapisach drugiej natury. Pomyśl, zaczynasz szkołę i wiesz czym jesteś, nie musisz sam do tego dochodzić.

\- Czyli co, chciałabyś mieć taką tiarę przydziału, tylko zamiast domu wykrzykiwałaby twój gatunek? - dopytał się Daniel.

\- O, lepiej. - wyszczerzył zęby Stiles, po czym udał, że poprawia brodę i powiedział grubym głosem. -  _ Yer a lizard, Jackson _ . 

Grupa roześmiała się i prawie jednogłośnie stwierdziła, że resztę wieczoru spędzą w Hogwarcie. Przynajmniej tym na ekranie. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po pierwsze, bardzo Was przepraszam za zwłokę. Obawiam się, że takie opóźnienia niestety będą mi towarzyszyć. Po drugie, napisałam rozdział na 6200 słów i nie zmieściłam w nim tego, co miało stanowić jego główną oś. Brawo ja. Po trzecie i ostatnie, przepraszam za wszelkie literówki. Miłego czytania!

I tak, w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia, wszystko się zmieniło. Stiles nadal z niedowierzaniem myślał o tak wielkim zbiegu okoliczności. Jednak, tym co dziwiło go bardziej, było to jak dobrze dogadywał się z obcymi przecież ludźmi.

Wataha od początku rządziła się swoimi prawami. Kształtując się w czasie kryzysu, ich relacje były wymuszone. O ile Stiles i Scott czy Jackson i Lydia przyjaźnili się już wcześniej, Isaac, Boyd czy Erica były osobami, z którymi pewnie nigdy nie nawiązaliby bliższych kontaktów. Czasami Stiles zastanawiał się, czy spędzałby z nimi czas, gdyby nie szaleństwo Petera i Gerarda Argenta. Wcześniej nie wiedział nawet o istnieniu Isaac’a, a z Boydem rozmawiał tylko kilka razy. Nie wspominając już do Dereku czy Peterze - przed przemianą Scott’a nie wiedział nawet o wilkołakach. W ekipie Sophie było inaczej. Ludzie przychodzili z własnej woli i zostawali, bo czuli się dobrze. Trzymali się z dala od niebezpieczeństw, więc mogli skupić się na tym, żeby najpierw stać się przyjaciółmi, potem wojownikami. Choć oczywiście na to też był czas.

\- Stiles, wyżej! - krzyczał Noah, stojąc bezpiecznie na ziemi. - Zostało ci z dwa metry do końca!

Stiles zacisnął zęby i mocniej zaparł się nogami. Trochę inaczej rozumiał wspólne wyjście na ściankę wspinaczkową. Zamiast zabawy i śmiechu czekał go wykańczający trening.  _ Na to się nie pisałem _ , pomyślał krzywo chłopak, podciągając się na rękach. Od ponad dwóch godzin na przemian wspinali się i zeskakiwali, czasem w pojedynkę, innym razem pracując w grupkach. Musiał być to dość stały punkt programu, bo cała ekipa doskonale radziła sobie z przygotowanymi zadaniami. No, oprócz niego.

\- Jak chwycisz ten zielony, nie znajdziesz oparcia dla lewej nogi! - dobiegło go z dołu. Zacisnął wargi i mimo przestrogi chwycił się zielonego uchwytu. Po dwóch ruchach zabrakło mu oparcia dla lewej nogi. Stiles zmełł przekleństwo w ustach. Do szczytu zostało tylko kilka ruchów, da radę do zrobić. Próbował podciągnąć się na prawej ręce, gwałtownym ruchem wyrzucając ciało do przodu. Zamiast oczekiwanego rezultatu, prawa noga również nie znalazła oparcia, a Stiles zawisnął na rękach. Tylko łutem szczęścia zdołał uchwycić innego kamienia, zanim odpadł od ściany. Ale i tak musiał zejść niżej, żeby wybrać alternatywną ścieżkę na górę. Zaciskając zęby, zarówno z wyczerpania jak i złości, Stiles pokonał dzielący go dystans i dosięgnął do liny dzwonka. Na szczęście nie musiał schodzić na dół po ściance, wystarczyło, że się odbił i zjechał po linie.

Na dole czekała już cała ekipa. Noah z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do niego, pomagając mu ściągnąć uprząż. Stiles miał ochotę zetrzeć mu ten uśmiech z twarzy. Musiał wyglądać jak idiota, nie mogąc sobie poradzić na górze. Ile razy słyszał od członków watahy, że jest niezdarny nawet jak na człowieka? Jeśli tu miało być tak samo, sam nie wiedział, po co się w to pakuje. Pewnie wszyscy czekali na niego, bo obserwowanie jego wyczynów było śmieszne. Z karuzeli myśli wyrwał go głos Sophie.

\- Och, jestem przekonana, że cię słyszał. - powiedziała do Noah, najwyraźniej odpowiadając na zadane pytanie. - Po prostu chciał sam sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście tak jest. Prawda, Stiles?

W odpowiedzi Stiles rzucił jej rozgniewane spojrzenie. Noah tylko pokręcił głową, nadal się uśmiechając.

\- Do tej pory tylko Dan, Em i Will zdołali wspiąć się w ten sposób. - dodał tonem wyjaśnienia, co tylko pogorszyło złość Stilesa. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakieś wątpliwości czy Will jest czymś innym niż tylko człowiekiem, teraz wyzbył się ich całkowicie. Mimo tego, że ważył prawie dwa razy tyle co Stiles, Will ukończył trasę w ciągu 20 minut. Kilka razy Stiles uchwycił kątem oka jego ruchy, które na pewno nie były w pełni ludzkie.

Noah skończył wreszcie odpinać uprząż, więc Stiles odsunął się od niego. Chłopak dopiero teraz zauważył jego napiętą postawę.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że lubisz wspinaczkę. - powiedział mimo to.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Co w jego postawie mówiło o tym, że  _ lubi wspinaczkę _ ?

\- Może po prostu dużo ćwiczy, nie wszyscy są takimi leniami jak ty. - zaśmiała się Alice i Stiles spojrzał na nią z pytaniem w oczach. - Chodziliście na skałkę z watahą?

Stiles pokręcił głową w geście zaprzeczenia.

\- Nawet mi nie mów, że to był twój pierwszy raz na wspinaczce. - powiedział Noah błagalnym tonem, a kiedy Stiles ponownie pokręcił głową, teatralnie odetchnął. - Dobrze, nie muszę chować się z zakłopotania.

\- Co? - zapytał Stiles, rozglądając się dookoła. - O czym ty mówisz?

\- O wspinaniu się, oczywiście!

Stiles nie był pewien, czy Noah się z niego nabija czy nie.

\- Chłopie, byłem beznadziejny. Ledwo dotarłem do góry.

Na twarzy Noah pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Alice parsknęła śmiechem, ale Sophie uciszyła ją spojrzeniem.

\- Co ty mówisz, przecież poradziłeś sobie świetnie. - powiedział Noah. - Mi udało się wejść na tą ściankę dopiero za trzecim razem. Jak próbowałem po raz pierwszy, spadłem, gdy byłem trzy metry od końca.

\- Trzy metry? Raczej sześć. - powiedział ktoś z tyłu, ale w głosie czuć było humor. - I Noah ma rację, chyba nikt z ludzi nie wszedł tam za pierwszym razem. A nie, sorry, Magdzie się udało.

\- No dobra, ale my się nie włóczyliśmy z wilkami wcześniej. - powiedziała na swoje usprawiedliwienie Chloe. - Moja kondycja fizyczna miała wiele do poprawy, gdy tutaj przyszliśmy.

\- Wymówki, wymówki. - odparła śpiewnym głosem Magda. - Przegraliście ze ścianą i tyle.

Sophie podniosła dłoń, kładąc kres rozmowie.

\- Stiles, nie wymagam od ciebie, żebyś konkurował ze zmiennokształtnymi, to byłoby naiwne z mojej strony. Jednak dałeś radę na tej ściance, może powinnam wprowadzić więcej ćwiczeń fizycznych… W watasze pewnie było ich sporo?

Stiles przejechał dłonią po karku w geście zakłopotania.

\-  Nie do końca… Skupialiśmy się raczej na ćwiczeniach przydatnych dla wilkołaków, wiesz, to miało sens. Głównie tor przeszkód i biegi na przełaj.

\- I ludzie też brali w tym udział? - kontynuowała rozmowę Sophie, kierując się do wyjścia z hali.

Stiles przytaknął głową, podążając za nią.

-Raczej nie zdarzały się ćwiczenia, w których nic nie robiliśmy.

\- Myślałam, że Martin też jest człowiekiem, jak ona dawała sobie radę? - zdziwiła się Chloe.

W odpowiedzi chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie zawsze kończyło się to dobrze. Ale zwykle jakoś dawaliśmy radę.

Ponieważ był środek tygodnia, po krótkim pożegnaniu wszyscy rozeszli się do domów.

Stiles z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej zgrywał się z innymi. Wraz z tym, dostrzegał coraz więcej szczegółów. Mimo że Sophie określiła ich jako  _ zwykłą grupę nie do końca zwykłych osób _ , nie była to całkowicie prawda. Stiles nadal się dziwił, jak dobrze dopracowany mają grafik spotkań. Już samo posiadanie grafiku kłóciło się z jego wizją przyjaźni, a ten był bardzo szczegółowy. Sophie przykładała dużą wagę do ich kondycji fizycznej i w ciągu tygodnia przynajmniej raz spotykali się, aby poćwiczyć. Co miesiąc chodzili na ściankę wspinaczką, basen oraz biegali. Do tego dochodziła „wolna” sobota”, którą mogli przeznaczyć jak chcieli. W zeszłym tygodniu byli na wycieczce w górach. Co więcej, poszczególne osoby chodziły do klubów sportowych lub należały do szkolnych drużyn. Kiedy Stiles próbował podpytać, skąd to zainteresowanie sportem, dowiedział się tylko tyle, że Sophie i Joshua są przewrażliwieni na punkcie ich bezpieczeństwa i chcą, żeby każda osoba była w stanie się obronić.

Na szczęście w ciągu tygodnia znajdowali też czas, żeby po prostu z sobą pobyć. Często parę osób spotykało się w mniejszej grupie, żeby się wspólnie pouczyć. Spotykali się na pizzy czy na filmie i momentami Stilesowi udawało się zapomnieć, że nie są zwykłymi nastolatkami. Po czym ktoś rzucał jakieś zdanie o wpisaniu go do awaryjnego drzewa telefonicznego albo nauce kodu i znowu przypomniał sobie, jak dziwne jest jego życie.

***

\- Nie mów, że ćwiczyłeś przez cały ten czas. – powiedział ze zdziwieniem Isaac, schodząc do przerobionej na siłownie piwnicy. Gdy nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, podniósł lekko głos. – Derek. Derek!

Alfa nadal nie reagował na jego obecność. Isaac przez chwilę rozważał podejście i ściągnięcie mu słuchawek, ale zdecydował, że za bardzo ceni swoje życie. Zamiast tego podniósł leżącą obok niego piłkę i mocno rzucił nią w plecy wilkołaka. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, Derek błyskawicznie odwrócił się w jego stronę, pokazując zaostrzone zęby. Gdy dotarło do niego, że to tylko Isaac, czerwień w oczach przygasła, a twarz wróciła do normalnego wyrazu.

\- Jeszcze nie wyszedłeś?

Isaac potargał sobie włosy ręką.

\- Już wróciłem. Derek, jest po dziewiątej, nie przesadzasz trochę z ćwiczeniami?

Starszy chłopak nie odpowiedział, pozornie zajęty szukaniem ręcznika. Isaac znał go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że raczej nie ma szans na odpowiedź.

\- Co robimy jutro na spotkaniu?

\- Ostatnio jest spokojnie, nie wiem, czy potrzebujemy spotkania.

Isaac zapadł się trochę w sobie, ale kontynuował temat.

\- To może się wspólnie pouczymy? Zamówilibyśmy pizzę i posiedzieli nad książkami.

Derek rzucił mu uważne spojrzenie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak dziwnie brzmi ta propozycja akurat w twoich ustach?

Isaac nadal wpatrywał się w alfę szczenięcymi oczami.

\- Skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie nauką? Masz problem z jakimś przedmiotem?

Chłopak pokręcił niepewnie głową.

\- To co, masz problem z dziewczyną?

Isaac zarumienił się, ale znowu pokręcił głową, gwałtowniej niż poprzednio. Derek zdecydował, że nie ma dzisiaj siły na nastoletnie romanse i odpuścił ten temat.

\- Więc? O co chodzi?

Przez chwilę myślał, że chłopak nie odpowie.

\- O Stilesa. – powiedział w końcu cichym głosem.

Derek czuł jak mimowolnie napinają mu się mięśnie, ale kiwnął głową, żeby kontynuował.

\- Od pewnego czasu zadaje się z taką dwójką u nas w szkole. Scott powiedział, że Lydia mówiła, że nie są parą, ale cały czas siedzą razem, więc… No, ale, wcześniej rozmawiał też sporo z innymi uczniami i siedział przy jedynym z „niczyich” stołów, ale parę tygodni temu dosiadł się do nich i zwykle przerwy też spędzają razem.

Isaac zamilkł, a Derek w napięciu czekał na puentę.

\- I..? – zapytał w końcu, gdy Isaac nie kontynuował.

\- Wcześniej myślałem, że mu szybko przejdzie. Ale jeśli znajdzie nowych przyjaciół, już do nas nie wróci.

Derek spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tak ci zależy.

Isaac skurczył się w sobie, w nawyku, który Derek próbował zwalczyć.

\- Wiesz, Scott szybko stał się dla mnie jak brat. Nawet gdy jeszcze nie był w watasze starał się nas chronić. Boyd jest zbyt cichy, żeby się wyszaleć, a ze Scott’em bycie wilkołakiem staje się łatwiejsze. Ale Stiles… Czasami miałem wrażenie, że wystarczy sama jego obecność w domu, żebym czuł się spokojniejszy. Wystarczyło, żebym wiedział, że on gdzieś tu jest i od razu czułem się pewniej. Dlatego lubiłem wychodzić razem z nim i ze Scott’em, bo wtedy był blisko. Ale on chyba mnie za to nie lubi…

Derek kiwnął lekko głową, dając mu znać, że rozumie o co chodzi. Nie było trudno zauważyć, że Stiles był zazdrosny o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- A potem się pokłócili o mnie, wtedy, kiedy ścigaliśmy wiedźmę. Próbowałem z nim porozmawiać po powrocie z Meksyku, ale pierwsze wychodziły te sprawy z Jacksonem, potem nie było go w szkole, a kiedy myślałem, że już się uspokoiło, Erica była dla niego okropna w szkole. Nawet nie wiem o co poszło.

\- Jej wilk… Erica jest ostatnio niespokojna, a nie umie kontrolować wilka tak dobrze jak reszta z was. Musicie jej pilnować.

\- Myślałem, że gdy sytuacja się poprawi, Stiles do nas wróci. Ale jeśli znajdzie nowych przyjaciół…

Derek ścisnął jego ramię w geście pocieszenia.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Stiles mógł trzymać się z dala od supernaturalnego świata zbyt długo. I Isaac? Przekaż reszcie, że jutro o piątej. Zamówię pizzę.

Kiedy jego beta wróciła na górę, Derek westchnął ciężko i rozejrzał się dookoła. Dodatkowe ćwiczenia może pomogą mu się uspokoić.

***

\- Myślałem, że żartujecie.

Alice zaśmiała się głośno. Wracali razem z centrum treningowego, oboje spoceni, ale z uśmiechami na twarzy.

\- Pierwszy raz jak Magda to zaproponowała, też tak myślałam. Taniec albo gimnastyka, ok, rozumiem. Ale sporty walki? Ona?

\- Trenowałyście tylko we dwie?

\- Tylko parę pierwszych spotkań. Potem dołączyła Chloe, a jeszcze później Noah. Parę razy przyszła z nami Sophie, ale chyba tylko po to, żeby nas zobaczyć. Sama jeździ do LA na treningi, zresztą, chłopie, żebyś ją widział. Czarna Wdowa wymięka.

\- A co z resztą? Nie chciała dołączyć?

Alice przystanęła na chwilę, poprawiając torbę.

\- Raczej nie potrzebują tych treningów. Plus, wilkołak na macie?

\- No… To mogłoby skończyć się  _ źle _ . To jak, następny trening w czwartek?

Po powrocie do domu, zastał ojca siedzącego w kuchni.

\- Czołem papko!

\- Powiedz tak jeszcze raz, a odetnę ci internet.

\- Zamów jeszcze raz pizzę z czerwonym mięsem, a załatwię Ci bana we wszystkich pizzeriach w mieście.

Szeryf rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie znad kawałka pizzy.

\- Przypominam ci, że to _ ja _ jestem rodzicem i to  _ ja _ wprowadzam zakazy. Jak było na treningu?

Stiles dołączył do niego przy stole i chwycił kawałek pizzy.

\- Bhfardzfo dfobszhe. – odpowiedział z pełnymi ustami, zarabiając pełne politowania spojrzenie ojca. – Wylądowałem na ziemi tylko jakieś milion razy.

\- Czy to nie miał być spokojny trening?

Stiles pokiwał głową, szybko przeżuwając.

\- Był. Trener chciał zapoznać grupę z podstawami aikido. Niektóre nawet znałem, więc nie było tak źle. – powiedział, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Niestety szeryf należał do spostrzegawczych osób.

\- Chwyty z aikido? Niby gdzie się ich nauczyłeś?

\- Allison nam je kiedyś pokazywała, wiesz, ona siedzi w takich rzeczach. – skłamał naprędce, ale ojciec nie wydawał się być przekonany. – Noah, kojarzysz, był tu raz, jest całkiem dobry. To daje mi nadzieję, on ma jeszcze dłuższe ręce niż ja.

Mina szeryfa dobitnie mówiła, co myśli o nagłej zmianie tematu, ale na szczęście nie drążył go dalej.

\- Idziesz w czwartek?

\- Zdecydowanie. Może nawet w piątek, wtedy jest kumite, walka. Chciałem walczyć z dziewczynami, ale Noah ostrzegł mnie, że wbiją mnie w ziemię, więc chyba zostanę przy początkujących.

Ojciec przypatrzył mu się uważnie.

\- A co z lacrosse? Podtrzymujesz swoją decyzję?

Stiles kupił trochę czasu szukając soku.

\- I tak byłem beznadziejny, wstąpiłem do drużyny tylko dla towarzystwa Scott’a.

\- A potem wygrałeś finał, samodzielnie wbijając parę goli z rzędu. W zeszłym sezonie też byłeś bardzo dobry. Stiles, nie wiem skąd się bierze tak niska ocena twoich zdolności na boisku, ale wierz mi, jest daleka od prawdy.

Stiles skrzywił się lekko. Przechodzili już przez to, gdy pierwszy raz poruszył ten temat.

\- Trener Finstock też nie jest zadowolony z twojej decyzji. Miałem wątpliwą przyjemność spotkać go w sklepie.

\- Trener Finstock zrobi wszystko, żeby nie musieć wystawiać Greenberga w pierwszym składzie.

Szeryf uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przytakując głową.

\- Być może. A może jest zasmucony stratą tak obiecującego zawodnika.

Stiles pokazał mu język.

\- Plus, ile jest w tej decyzji chęci omijania Scott’a?

\- Tatoooo. – Stiles westchnął cierpiętniczo. – Tłumaczyłem ci już. Nie rzucam drużyny przez Scott’a ani Isaac’a.  Po prostu, chcę mieć więcej czasu na to, co lubię.

Ojciec rzucił mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

\- Ponieważ zawsze lubiłeś naukę francuskiego.

Szeryf zadzwonił do niego, gdy spotkali się u Sophie, by wspólnie się pouczyć. Stiles siedział obok Alice i Magdy, które żywo komentowały jakieś zdarzenie, mówiąc po francusku.

\- Jak już mówiłem, gdy pomyliłeś dom z posterunkiem i urządziłeś mi przesłuchanie, tylko parę osób uczyło się francuskiego. Ja zostaję przy  _ español _ . Nie wiem, czy wśród tych wszystkich dochodzeń nie umknęło ci, jak dobrze poszedł mi ostatni test. Nawet rozumiałem pytania, co za postęp.

Ojciec, zapewne ramach uznanie, a nie spławienia go, poklepał go po ramieniu, wstając od stołu.

\- Pamiętaj, że zaprosiłem twoich francuskojęzycznych przyjaciół na grilla.

\- Dlaczego cały czas odnoszę wrażenie, że mówiąc  _ zaprosiłeś _ nie bierzesz pod uwagi odmowy?

John zaśmiał się tylko, ale nie wdał się w rozmowę na ten temat. Od czasu ataku ze strony Jacksona, stał się bardzo dociekliwy względem tego, gdzie i z kim Stiles spędza swój wolny czas. Pomagało to, że znał już Chloe i Noah. Stiles sam się wsypał z Alice i Magdą, ale szeryf nadal nie wiedział o reszcie. Kiedy Stiles poruszył ten temat na jednym ze spotkań, okazało się, że grupa dość często ma kontakty z rodzinami mieszkającymi w Beacon Hills. Co prawda tylko rodzina Magdy i Will’a znała wszystkich, włączając w to Sophie i Joshua’ego. Daniel i dwójka starszych nie miała rodziny w mieście, ale reszta rodziców traktowała ich jak zwykłych kolegów dzieci. Nikt nie miał oporów przed przyjęciem zaproszenia. Stiles obawiał się, że ojciec wykorzysta to spotkanie jako pretekst do przesłuchania, ale chyba przesadzał. Wydawał się być zadowolony, że Stiles znalazł nowych kolegów, zamiast przesiadywać w swoim pokoju. A o tym, że koledzy byli  _ odrobinę _ inni, nie musiał się dowiedzieć od razu. Chociaż….

\- Nie kusiło cię, żeby powiedzieć ojcu?

Stiles zakrztusił się koktajlem truskawkowym. Siedzieli razem z Magdą nad rzeką, korzystając z ostatnich ciepłych dni. Planowali iść z Alice do kina, ale coś jej wypadło i zostali w dwójkę. Stiles najchętniej wróciłby do domu, bo czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie w towarzystwie dziewczyny. Była bardzo ładna i przez większość czasu wydawała się śmiać. Przekonał jednak sam siebie, że może warto lepiej poznać resztę osób z ekipy.

\- Co? O  _ tym? _

Magda uniosła brwi, obserwując go z boku.

\- Nie, o ostatnich wynikach nielegalnych wyścigów na obwodnicy.

\- Sądzę, że o tym sam wie, akurat ostatnie zdążyli rozbić. Mimo że ich samochody, a te, którymi się ściągają, to jak ściganie antylopy na rowerze.

Magda parsknęła śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. Biedna Alice, musiała uderzyć w głowę zbyt mocno, gdy cię pierwszy raz poznała.

Stiles pokazał jej język.

\- Alice w ogóle się nie uderzyła, przecież ją złapałem. Po prostu od razu dojrzała we mnie ten wewnętrzny blask.

Magda zmarszczyła brwi, jakby próbowała sobie coś przypomnieć, ale po chwili tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Nieważne. To co z twoim ojcem i wielką tajemnicą?

Chłopak wpatrzył się w rzekę.

\- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?  _ Hej tato, ładny dzień, btw wilkołaki istnieją _ ?

\- No mam nadzieję, że nie tak, dlaczego chcesz mówić o samych wilkołakach?

_ Prawda _ , pomyślał Stiles, przechylając lekko głowę.  _ Teraz to nie tylko wilkołaki i łowcy wilkołaków. _ Gdy Scott został przemieniony, Stiles był tak zajęty odsiewaniem wiadomości o wilkołakach, że nie miał czasu na szukanie informacji o innych stworzeniach. Nawet później, gdy akurat panował spokój i nikt nie wypowiadał im wojny, wszystko kręciło się wokół wilkołaków. A przecież Stiles wiedział, że istnieją inne stworzenia. Lydia przetłumaczyła prawie cały bestiariusz, Peter od czasu do czasu rzucał dziwnymi nazwami, a czasami jakaś niezupełnie miła istota próbowała ich zabić. Mimo to, gdzieś w głowie Stilesa nadal istniał podział na świat normalny i wilkołaki.

\- Halo, ziemia do Stilesa. – Magda ze śmiechem pomachała mu dłonią przed twarzą. – Co się tak wciągnęło? Jestem aż tak nudnym towarzystwem?

\- Nie, nie. Ale masz rację, musiałbym powiedzieć o wszystkim, nie tylko wilkołakach. Nadal pozostaje pytanie – jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Powiedziałaś tak swoim rodzicom?

Magda, o dziwo, nagle zamilkła. Uśmiech, który zdawał się nie schodzić z jej twarzy, przygasł.

\- Musiałam. – powiedziała w końcu, nie patrząc na Stilesa.

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

\- Scott też musiał się przyznać mamie. Nasz psychopatyczny kolega postrzelił go na komisariacie na jej oczach. Raczej nie miał jak wytłumaczyć dlaczego mimo rany od kuli w brzuchu nadal może biegać. No, twarz przemienionego wilkołaka też mu raczej nie pomogła. Nie powiem, miała chwilę wątpliwości, ale gdy już pierwszy szok minął, całkiem dobrze to przyjęła.

Magda nadal na niego nie patrzyła. Chłopak, kierując się instynktem, ścisnął delikatnie jej dłoń.

\- Ja… Utonęłam. - zaczęła mówić smutnym głosem. – Ponad dwa lata temu byłam z chłopakiem na wycieczce. Wiesz, moi rodzicie nigdy by się na to nie zgodzili, więc powiedziałam, że jadę z przyjaciółkami. Kiedy wracaliśmy, złapała nas burza. Spieszyliśmy się i Mark wybrał krótszą drogę, wzdłuż rzeki. Byliśmy już prawie przy wyjściu z parku, gdy…

Magda wzięła głęboki oddech, a Stiles mocniej chwycił jej dłoń.

\- Chyba się poślizgnęłam. Pamiętam jak wpadłam do rzeki i jak Mark wskoczył za mną. A potem ciemność.

Stiles wpatrywał się w nią z otwartymi oczami.

\- Utonęłaś?

\- Yhym. Ocknęłam się po trzech dniach, kilkadziesiąt mil dalej, w chacie w środku lasu. Mieszkała tam leśna wiedźma, bardzo przyjemna kobieta, tylko trochę przerażająca. Pomogła mi zrozumieć co się dzieje i wrócić do domu.

\- Podczas gdy twoich rodzicie umierali ze strachu.

\- Tak. – przyznała dziewczyna. – Kiedy nie wróciliśmy w poniedziałek, jedna z moich koleżanek powiedziała o wszystkim rodzicom. Ciała Marka znaleźli we wtorek, ale nie było mojego śladu.

\- Co się stało?

Magda w końcu spojrzała na niego, oczami o wiele ciemniejszymi niż miała zazwyczaj.

\-  _ Utonęłam _ .  _ Umarłam _ . Ta leśna wiedźma, ona widziała pewne rzeczy. Powiedziała, że kobiety w mojej rodzinie nie zawsze rodzą się ludźmi. Kiedy wróciłam do domu byłam w takim szoku, że powiedziałam to wszystko rodzicom. Tata myślał, że doznałam urazu głowy, ale mama… Jej mama, a moja babcia, też doznała poważnego wypadku w dzieciństwie. Zaraz na początku wojny Niemcy zaatakowali ich miasteczko. Strzelali do kogo popadnie i dostała kulkę. Gdy ktoś mi to opowiadał, gdy byłam dzieckiem, wersja brzmiała tak, że rana była na tyle lekka, że babci udało się wyleczyć. Prawda jest taka, że ona wtedy zginęła.

Stiles przez chwilę milczał. Tysiące pytań nasuwało mu się na język, ale nie chciał być nieuprzejmy. Jednak gdy milczenie się przeciągało, odezwał się w końcu.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałaś przez to przejść. To musiało być… przerażające.

Magda pokiwała wolno głową.

\- I tak miałam szczęście. Utonęłam w czystej rzece i od razu dowiedziałam się o co chodzi. Mogło być o wiele gorzej.

Stiles spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- W czystej rzece? – zapytał tylko, powstrzymując chęć zasypania ją pytaniami.

\- Żywioły - woda, powietrze czy ziemia, dodają nam energii.

\- Czyli nie jesteś jakimś rodzajem zombie? Nie odczuwasz czasem chętki na soczysty kawałek mózgu?

Magda walnęła go w ramię, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- No tu bym i tak nie miała czego szukać. Ale nie, nie jestem jakimś rodzajem zombie, dziękuję bardzo.

\- I dlatego dołączyłaś do ekipy Sophie?

Dopiero wtedy, z niejasnych dla Stilesa powodów, Magda się zaśmiała.

\- Nie było do czego dołączać. Mniej więcej wtedy ta ekipa się tworzyła.

Zdziwienie musiało odbić się na twarzy chłopaka, bo zaczęła wyjaśniać.

\- To nie jest tak, że Sophie tu przyjechała i zaczęła zbierać armię. Wiesz, ja i Alice znałyśmy się już wcześniej, chodziłyśmy do tej samej szkoły. Nie rozmawiałyśmy za dużo, każda z nas miała swoje koleżanki.

\- Czekaj, czyli co?

Magda spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, kiwając głową.

\- Serio nie wiesz, w co się wpakowałeś, prawda?

Stiles wyszczerzył zęby, rozkładając szeroko ręce. W ostatnich tygodniach wiele się działo i z każdym wyjściem dowiadywał się nowych rzeczy o grupie, ale nie miał jeszcze okazji zapytać, jak się poznali.

\- Po moim wypadku odsunęłam się od moich znajomych. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Alice zaczęła coraz więcej czasu spędzać nad zaklęciami. Skoro obie stałyśmy się samotnikami, dość szybko się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy.

Stiles wziął głośny oddech.

\- Czyli nie wiedziałyście o sobie nawzajem, kiedy się poznałyście?

Magda zaśmiała się, tym niesamowitym śmiechem brzmiącym jak dzwoneczki.

\- Nie. - odpowiedziała krótko.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ile zajęło wam zorientowanie się w sytuacji?

\- Za długo, żeby się przyznawać, za krótko, żeby stanowiło to jakiś problem. Jej  _ koleżanki  _ szybko powiedziały mi  _ w tajemnicy _ , że Alice to satanistka i składa koty w ofierze.

\- Ach te szkolne przyjaźnie. - podsumował wypowiedź Stiles.

\- Alice też nie jest głupia, a ja na początku miałam lekkie problemy z kontrolą. Kiedy po raz któryś zzieleniały mi włosy, musiała zauważyć.

\- Powiedziałaś “zzieleniały”? - przerwał jej Stiles, ale Magda machnęła tylko dłonią, sygnalizując, że to nie jest teraz ważne.

\- Kiedy w obrazek wkroczyła Emily, obie już siedziałyśmy w mitologii i magii.

\- Ok, ok, czekaj. Skąd wzięła się Emily?

Magda ponownie się zaśmiała, chwytając go pod rękę.

\- Może chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie nie ma tyle komarów? - zaproponowała z uśmiechem i Stiles dał się pociągnąć w stronę miasta.

Według tego, czego dowiedział się od Magdy, spotkanie się ich ekipy było tak samo chaotyczne, jak pierwsze zawiązanie watahy. Z drugiej strony, było o wiele spokojniejsze, bez przemienianych na bieżąco bet, wielkich morderczych jaszczurek i krwawej wendetty. Dom Alice sąsiadował z domem Emily i pewnej pełni dziewczyna zauważyła wilkołaka wyskakującego z okna na piętrze. Obie z Magdą szybko skonfrontowały młodszą dziewczynę, nie kryjąc się z wiedzą o supernaturalnym świecie. W jej obronie, niepotrzebnej jak się miało szybko okazać, stanęła jej kuzynka, której jako jedynej powierzyła swój sekret. W ten sposób dziewczyny poznały Chloe. Niedługo potem Emily spotkała w mieście Daniela i od tego czasu, jak stwierdziła Magda, stali się nierozłączni. Dziewczyna jednak nie chciała się wdawać w szczegóły tego, jak zostali przemienieni. Daniel zapoznał dziewczyny z Will’em i Joshuą, którzy w tym czasie już znali się z Sophie. Jak ze śmiechem opowiadała Magda, czarnoskóra dziewczyna nie była początkowo zadowolona z nagłej supernaturalnej gromadki, ale z biegiem czasu przestała mieć opory. Podobno pochodziła z rodziny, która od pokoleń złożona była z nieludzi i wyjeżdżając z domu, miała nadzieję, na chwilę się od tego oderwać.

Stiles sam nie wiedział, czy czuł się z tą wiedzą lepiej, czy jednak nie stanowiło to żadnej różnicy. Mimo braku zewnętrznych podobieństw, traktował starszą dziewczynę jak Dereka, gdy dopiero stał się alfą. Był wtedy zbyt skryty i zamknięty w sobie, żeby czymkolwiek się z nimi podzielić. Do tego dochodziła jego wrogość wobec każdego, kto nie chciał walczyć z Argentami oraz, oczywiście, jego idiotyczne przemienianie losowych osób. Ok, Stiles po pewnym czasie zrozumiał, że nie były to  _ losowe osoby _ , ale nadal uważał, że Derek był skończonym idiotą, przemieniając bety w tak napiętym okresie. Teraz, gdy wiedział, że sytuacja z Sophie nie była do tego podobna, mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Starsza dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenia dość despotycznej i rygorystycznej, ale zdążył już usłyszeć od każdej osoby po kolei, że to tylko wrażenie.

\- Jasne, jest sarkastyczna i złośliwa. - skomentowała ją Alice. - Ale jednocześnie jest miła i dba o nas, mimo że czasami jesteśmy tylko okropnymi nastolatkami.

Może Stiles był po prostu przewrażliwiony? Oprócz niezręcznej sytuacji przy pierwszym spotkaniu, nie miał z nią żadnego konfliktu. Sophie zawsze starała się uwzględnić go w planowanych spotkaniach, żeby nie czuł się obco.

I Stiles się nie czuł. Wręcz odwrotnie, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuł, że nie wprasza się na siłę. Z Alice dogadywał się świetnie, Magda też wydawała się być dobrym materiałem na przyjaciółkę. Razem z Danem i Noah spotykali się przy grach wideo. W szkole nie miał problemów z tym, gdzie usiąść na stołówce, bo Chloe i Will zawsze mieli dla niego miejsce. Nawet jeśli nie zawsze umiał odnaleźć wspólny język z Emily czy Joshuą, a czasami także z Will’em, nikt nie naciskał na niego, żeby zaprzyjaźnił się ze wszystkimi.

   Jednak nawet jeśli lubił spędzać z nimi czas, a kiedy nie byli razem utrzymywał stały kontakt przynajmniej z Alice przez sms-y, czasami nie mógł wybić z głowy wątpliwości. Czy dobrze zrobił, zrywając kontakty z watahą? Tęsknił za Scott’em, za jego głupim poczuciem humoru i optymizmem ocierającym się o naiwność. Mimo tego, że rozmawiali w szkole, czuł się dziwnie, nie mając z nim tak dobrego kontaktu jak przez większość życia. Sophie była na razie nieustępliwa w kwestii zdradzenia ich tożsamości, więc nie mógł mu powiedzieć większości rzeczy, które wydarzyły się ostatnio w jego życiu. Nigdy wcześniej nie trzymał czegoś tak istotnego w tajemnicy przed nim, co sprawiało, że mimowolnie czuł się jak zdrajca. Czasami na korytarzu złapał wlepione w niego spojrzenie Isaac’a, czy rzucony w jego kierunku uśmiech którejś z dziewczyn i jego serce na chwilę ściskało się z żalu. Jednak zaraz potem Isaac odwracał się do osoby obok, a uśmiech szybko gasł, gdy dziewczyny zatapiały się w rozmowie i Stiles przypominał sobie te momenty, gdy nie było dla niego miejsca w ich gronie.  _ Zawsze obecny, nigdy dostrzegany, Stiles Stilinski _ . Co jednak było dla niego najbardziej zadziwiające, było to, jak bardzo tęsknił za Derekiem i pobytem w domu. Były dni, kiedy siedząc nad zadaniem domowym, jego myśli dryfowały we wszystkich kierunkach i łapał się na tym, że brakuje mu jego obecności. Nawet jeśli miałaby być to ta starsza, posępna i momentami agresywna wersja, przyjąłby ją z otwartymi ramionami. Gdy nie miał co robić, jakaś część jego świadomości chciała wsiąść w jeepa i pojechać do rezerwatu. Mógłby siedzieć na kanapie i ukradkiem rzucać papierkami w Isaac’a i byłby zadowolony. Mógłby nawet pojechać poczytać tam książkę, cierpliwie znosząc obecności Petera i starając nie śmiać się z jego żartów. Co nasunęło mu pewną myśl. Skoro i tak miał zamiar odnaleźć parę informacji w nie-tak-łatwo dostępnych książkach, mógł skorzystać z biblioteki Hale’ów. Jak się okazało, nie musiał długo czekać na okazję. Z rozmowy ze Scott’em dowiedział się, że w niedzielę on, Allison i Lydia jadą na zakupy i muszą zabrać ze sobą Ericę. To znaczyło, że w domu Hale’ów będą tylko dwie bety, więc Stiles postanowił odwiedzić ich bibliotekę właśnie wtedy.

Drzwi otworzył Derek, ubrany jedynie w dresy, z ręcznikiem przerzuconym przez ramię.

\- Stiles. – powiedział zaskoczony, patrząc na niego szeroko otworzonymi oczami. – Coś się stało?

Stiles milczał przez chwilę, patrząc na chłopaka przed nimi. W ostatnich tygodniach tyle się działo, że mimo otwartego zaproszenia, nie był w stanie przyjechać do rezerwatu. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo dokładnie stęsknił się za jego widokiem.

\- Ja… Um…

\- Wejdź. – powiedział tylko, gdy Stiles zapomniał co miał powiedzieć, przesuwając się w wejściu.  – Chcesz coś do picia?

Kiedy Stiles wszedł do otwartego salonu, coś chyba w nim zaskoczyło, bo nagle mógł formułować zdania.

\- Tak, dzięki. Gdzie reszta?

\- Jest tylko Peter, reszta wyszła. – odpowiedział z kuchni Derek, kiedy Stiles rozsiadał się na kanapie.

Po chwili wilkołak wrócił z kubkiem kawy, roztaczającej tak nieziemski aromat, że Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać jęku. Derek zarumienił się lekko, patrząc na niego, gdy z przymrużonymi oczami zbliżył nos do kubka i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, przepraszam. Mogę zadzwonić po bety, jeśli chcesz.

Stiles, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami, pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, tak jest lepiej. – powiedział krótko, ale zaraz otworzył oczy. – Przepraszam, powinienem zadzwonić. Byłeś w trakcie treningu?

Ze schodów wiodących na górę doszło głośne parsknięcie śmiechem. Gdy Stiles odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku, zobaczył Petera schodzącego z książką w ręku.

\- Mój drogi bratanek ostatnio nie robi nic innego poza trenownaniem. Gdyby góra domu się zawaliła, mógłby tego nie zauważyć. – powiedział, podchodząc do nich. – Stiles, jak miło cię widzieć. Co cię tu sprowadza, oprócz podziwiania mięśni mojego bratanka?

Z gardła Dereka wydobył się niski dźwięk, a Stiles zaczerwienił się jak pensjonariuszka. Mimo to, szybko odpowiedział.

\- Skoro tyle trenuje, może warto, żeby ktoś to docenił. Chyba że ty chcesz się zapisać do tej roli.

Peter uśmiechnął się lekko, jednym z tych uśmiechów, które za każdym razem uświadamiały Stilesowi, że starszy wilkołak, mimo wszystko, jest przystojny.

\- W końcu ktoś, z kim można pożartować.

\- Och, reszta nie zniża się do twojego poziomu? To musi być przykre.

Uśmiech Petera tylko się poszerzył. Oczywiście.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz dłużej, rozmowy bez ciebie nie są takie same. Być może Derek zdoła wykorzystać ten czas i znaleźć sobie koszulkę.

Stiles ponownie rzucił spojrzenie na stojącego obok wilkołaka. Na jego twarzy wykwitł delikatny rumieniec, ledwo widoczny pod zarostem. Mimo to chłopak kiwnął mu głową i nie odzywając się do wujka poszedł na górę.

\- Słyszałem, że masz teraz nowych przyjaciół. Ranisz moje serce, wiesz o tym? – zapytał Peter, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciwko chłopaka.

Stiles spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale gdy zobaczył, że wilkołak nadal się uśmiecha, rozluźnił się.

\- Na szczęście obaj wiemy, że nie masz serca.

Peter zaśmiał się lekko, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- I tu mnie masz.

\- Skąd o tym w ogóle wiesz? – zapytał z ciekawości chłopak, upijając kawę i starając się nie brzmieć jakby odpływał z rozkoszy. Po uśmieszku rzuconym mu przez mężczyznę, nie wyszło mu to za dobrze.

\- Od Isaac’a. Akurat jego nie można posądzić o brak serca.

Stiles przytaknął głową, przyznając mu rację. Tymczasem Peter kontynuował.

\- Biedny, martwi się, że nasz alfa zaćwiczy się na śmierć. Ucieszy się, gdy się dowie, że tutaj dzisiaj byłeś. Zapewne ucieszyłby się bardziej, gdyby tu był… - Peter zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wiedziałem, że go tutaj nie będzie. Pojechał z dziewczynami i Scott’em na zakupy?

\- Masz na myśli dzień integracji z Ericą? Nie, odpuścił sobie. Wspominał coś o pójściu do Boyd’a. Ale skoro wiedziałeś, że przynajmniej części z bet nie będzie, mogę założyć, że specjalnie wybrałeś ten termin.

Stiles nie wysilił się nawet na słowną odpowiedź, kiwając tylko głową. I tak musi czekać na Dereka, żeby wytłumaczyć po co przyjechał.

\- Jak spodobał ci się Londyn? – zapytał zamiast tego.

Peter przechylił lekko głowę, przypatrując mu się uważnie.

\- To nie była moja pierwsza wizyta w Londynie. Nie ukrywajmy, Whittemore nie należy do grona osób, z którymi z własnej woli chciałbym dzielić pokój. 

Stiles schował za kubkiem uśmiech. Co tam Peter, jak bardzo musiał protestować sam Jackson? 

\- Oczywiście on sam miał więcej oporów, ale cóż, jego zadowolenie nie leżało mi zbyt bardzo na sercu. Niestety, Derek wymógł na mnie, że dostarczę go do watahy w jednym kawałku. - Peter mrugnął do niego znacząco. - Odrobina słownej perswazji wystarczyła, że dogłębnie zrozumiał swój błąd.

\- Swój błąd? - zdziwił się Stiles. Nawet Jackson nie był tak głupi, żeby próbować otwarcie sprzeciwić się Peterowi. W odpowiedzi wilkołak przewrócił oczami.

\- Jakim idiotą trzeba być, żeby zaatakować chronionego człowieka?

Stiles zamarł z kubkiem przy wargach. Peter wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. 

\- Wtedy nie czułem się jak  _ chroniony człowiek _ . - powiedział w końcu cicho. - Nie byłem już w watasze, pamiętasz.

Peter pochylił się do przodu, opierając się na kolanach. Jego spojrzenie nie opuszczało twarzy Stilesa i chłopak zaczął czuć się niezręcznie.

\- Dla niektórych zawsze będziesz częścią watahy. A już na pewno zawsze będziesz mógł znaleźć tutaj ochronę. 

Stiles przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok.  _ Niech Derek już tu przyjedzie. _

Na szczęście w tym momencie na schodach rozległy się kroki, a Peter z uśmieszkiem wyprostował się. Stiles rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie, zanim odwrócił się w stronę alfy. 

\- Potrzebuję małej pomocy. - rzucił do niego, na co Derek odpowiedział podniesieniem brwi. - Szukam informacji na temat pewnej istoty, może mógłbym skorzystać z waszych książek?

Stara biblioteka Hale’ów spłonęła w pożarze, ale przez ostatnie lata zarówno Peter jak i Derek starali się odnowić księgozbiór. Co więcej, Peter miał sporo informacji zgromadzonych w swoim laptopie.

\- Jest niegroźna, zanim o to zapytacie. Po prostu… Wiem o niej za mało, żeby dopasować ją na własną rękę.

Derek i Peter patrzyli na niego z zaciekawieniem. Młodszy wilkołak kiwnął głową, dając mu znać, żeby kontynuował. Stiles zaczął wymieniać.

\- Podczas przemiany zielenieją jej włosy. Czerpie energię z żywiołów. Powietrze wokół niej zmienia się wraz z jej nastrojem. Em… Zmiana została wywołana tragicznym doświadczeniem. I…o, oczy jej ciemnieją. 

Zamyślił się na chwilę, ale potrząsnął głową.

\- To by było na tyle. Pozo tym wydaje się być w zupełności normalna.

Peter złożył dłonie w piramidkę i przechylił głowę, ale to Derek odezwał się pierwszy. 

\- Ona? Skąd ją znasz?

Stiles zerknął na niego, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Koleżanka, mamy wspólnych znajomych.

To nie było kłamstwo, Stiles już dawno nauczył się dobierać odpowiednie słowa w rozmowie z wilkołakami. Peter uniósł kąciki ust, jakby wiedział, że Stiles przemilcza pewne fakty. Mimo to podniósł się z fotela. - Sprawdzę w laptopie. Nie chcielibyśmy cię zawieść, prawda?

Kiedy opuszczał pokój, Derek rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. Stiles pytająco uniósł brew.

\- O co mu chodzi tym razem?

W odpowiedzi alfa zacisnął wargi, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Znasz go. Nudzi się, bo Isaac woli go unikać niż wdawać się w rozmowy. 

\- A ty?

Derek uniósł brew.

\- Ja? 

\- Podobno znalazłeś nowe hobby. - powiedział z uśmieszkiem, wskazując na jego napięte ramiona. Pod koszulką wyraźnie rysowały się mięśnie. Wargi Dereka zaczęły przypominać prostą linię.

\- Nie powinieneś słuchać Petera, przebywanie w jego towarzystwie szkodzi zdrowiu. Chodź, poszukajmy tej twojej  _ koleżanki _ . 

Spędzili nad książkami następne dwie godziny. Opis Stilesa nie był zbyt dokładny, a nie zdołał wychwycić innych cech odróżniających Magdę od zwykłych ludzi. Przeszukiwali właśnie książkę o żywiołach, gdy dołączył do nich Peter, z otwartym laptopem. Gdy spojrzał na stronę, którą właśnie otworzył Derek, pokiwał głową.

\- Widzę, że też ją znaleźliście.

Stiles i Derek pochylili się wspólnie nad książką. Na zdjęciu widniała młoda dziewczyna, z długimi zielonymi włosami. Nagie ciało było do połowy ukryte w jeziorze. Na brzegu siedział mężczyzna, z kwiatami w dłoni. Jednak to, co najbardziej przykuło wzrok Stilesa, były oczy dziewczyny. Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w towarzysza jednocześnie z iskierkami humoru, jak i tym niebezpiecznym blaskiem, które Stiles spotkał już kilka razy. Nigdy nie były to miłe spotkania. 

\-  _ Rusalka.  _ \- rozległ się blisko niego głos Dereka, dziwnie zniekształcając słowo. - Słowiańska boginka jezior, rzek, lasów i pól.

\- Nie występująca w Stanach. - dodał Peter, stawiając laptopa koło książki. - Stiles?

Chłopak nadal wpatrywał się w zdjęcie. Dziewczyna była piękna, wręcz hipnotyzująca. Jednocześnie od samego wpatrywania się w nią, Stiles dostał gęsiej skórki.  _ Niebezpieczeństwo _ , zdawały się mówić jego zmysły. 

\- Sądzę, że przyjechała tu z rodziną. Ale nie wiem, gdzie się urodziła. Piszą, jak się stać tą rusałką?

\- Skąd wiesz jak to się wymawia? - zdziwił się Derek, podnosząc wzrok nad książki. Stiles w odpowiedzi rzucił mu tylko spojrzenie, czekając na odpowiedź Petera.

\- Według legend,  _ rusalka _ stawała się młoda kobieta, która umarła przed ślubem lub która popełniła samobójstwo z powodu nieszczęśliwej miłości. Do której kategorii pasuje twoja koleżanka? Nie pamiętam, żebyś wspominał o tym, że jest martwa. 

Chłopak pokiwał głową, wczytując się w akapit. Słowiańska mitologia nie była mu obca, ale minęło zbyt dużo czasu odkąd o niej czytał, żeby pamiętał szczegóły. W dzieciństwie jego mama czytała mu legendy, więc oczywiście Stiles musiał dowiedzieć  się więcej. Szkolna biblioteka nie oferowała zbyt dużego wyboru, jednak udało mu się znaleźć kilka informacji na ten temat. Jednak po śmierci mamy omijał ten temat. Najwyraźniej teraz znowu miał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Peter niecierpliwie zacmokał ustami.

\- Doświadczenia bliskie śmierci i takie sprawy. - nie silił się nawet na ukrywanie kłamstwa, Peter sam wyciągnie wnioski. Wyciągnął telefon i zrobił zdjęcie stronom z opisem. Nie był jeszcze pewien, czy powiem o swojej wiedzy samej Magdzie, ale cieszył się, że znalazł te informacje. 

\- Współpraca z wami to prawdziwa przyjemność. - powiedział zamykając książkę. Podniósł głowę akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć zawiedzioną minę Dereka. Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Może nie był jedynym, który tęsknił? - Chyba że…

Derek poderwał głowę jak entuzjastyczny szczeniak. 

\- Chyba że co? 

\- Macie coś do jedzenia?

Derek zaśmiał się, ale posłusznie poszedł do kuchni. Na szczęście tym razem Peter odpuścił i poszedł na górę. Dzięki temu Stiles mógł spędzić z alfą wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby nie tylko zaspokoić uczucie tęsknoty, ale też żeby wyperswadować mu pomysł zaćwiczenia się na śmierć. O ile w przypadku wilkołaków to w ogóle było możliwe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanon? Jaki kanon?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikt nie spodziewał się powrotu kanonu! Spokojnie jednak, i tak dostosowałam go do własnych potrzeb. Za wszelkie literówki przepraszam, postaram się je wyłapać. Dziękuję za kudosy i komentarze, dodają sił do pisania. Miłego czytania!

Derek siedział na kanapie z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami. Na kolanach miał otwartą książkę, ale jego wzrok błądził po pokoju. Przy długiej ławie Lydia i Erica siedziały pochylone nad książkami. Z tego co Derek mógł zaobserwować, Lydia próbowała pomóc Erice w zadaniach z matematyki, a Erica próbowała powstrzymać się od ironicznych komentarzy. Od kilku tygodni starał się zacieśnić więzy między członkami watahy, ale momentami wątpił, czy jego plan się powiedzie. Lydia i Allison wydawały się przyjaźnić tylko ze Scott’em, trzymając się z pozostała trójką na dystans. Chociaż i tak było lepiej niż na początku. Co prawda większość ich wspólnych wypadów była zaplanowana przez niego, ale przynajmniej nie kończyły się już kłótniami. Po ostatnim wyjeździe na zakupy wszystkie dziewczyny wróciły w dobrych nastrojach, co Derek liczył jako duże osiągnięcie. W domu była jeszcze Allison i Boyd, oboje zajęci swoimi zadaniami. Isaac i Scott powinni byli już przyjechać, ale Derek nie martwił się za bardzo. Peter także gdzieś zniknął, ale tym Derek nie martwił się już w ogóle. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim dwie bety weszły przez główne drzwi.

\- Znowu złapaliśmy ten zapach. - powiedział Isaac, gdy skończyli się witać.  

\- Byliście na obchodzie? - upewnił się Derek. Jednym z punktów na jego liście poprawy stanu watahy było wprowadzenie stałych patroli. W stabilnych watahach odbywałby się one przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu i pokrywały całe granice terytorium, ale ponieważ ich wataha była zbyt mała, żeby to udźwignąć, Derek zaproponował betom obchód ulic w pobliżu ich domów. 

\- Yhym. - kiwnął głową Isaac. - I znowu był koło Stilesa. Nie dochodził do jego domu, ale bez wątpienia wilkołak musiał być na jego ulicy. 

Derek zmarszczył brwi. Scott wychwycił ten zapach po raz pierwszy jakiś czas temu, ale optymistyczne założenie, że po prostu ktoś tamtędy przechodził, okazało się być błędne. 

\- Wiecie, czy ktoś nowy wprowadził się na ulicę? 

Grupa pokręciła głowami w zaprzeczeniu. 

\- Jeśli to ktoś w naszym wieku, powinien chodzić do naszej szkoły. - powiedziała Lydia, zakładając włosy za uszy. - Jednak nie mieliśmy żadnych transferów w tym miesiącu, więc szanse na to są niewielkie. 

\- Może ktoś został niedawno przemieniony? - zaproponowała rozwiązanie Allison. - Wtedy nie zauważylibyśmy nikogo nowego.

Derek zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Wiedziałbym, gdyby na moim terytorium pojawiła się alfa. 

Grupa zaczęła burzliwie rozmawiać, przerzucając się pomysłami.

\- A gdyby ktoś go ugryzł poza terytorium? 

\- No tak, ale gdyby był w naszym wieku, zauważylibyśmy go w szkole. Isaac’a wyczułem bardzo szybko.

\- Derek powiedział, że jest młody, to nie znaczy, że musi być  _ dokładnie _ w naszym wieku. 

Derek westchnął lekko. Niestety jego bety miały rację. Nie mógł określić ile lat ma wilkołak po samym zapachu, a tym bardziej tego, gdzie mieszka. Starał się raz podążyć za tropem, ale rozmył się w mieście. 

\- Derek, czy powinniśmy się martwić? - zapytał Isaac, chociaż po jego rozluźnionej postawie nie było widać żadnego niepokoju. 

Alfa zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Nie, wątpię, żeby ten wilkołak miał złe zamiary. Jednak miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte, jeśli nie ma watahy, może podpaść łowcom. 

Wataha potwierdziła, że zrozumiała i wróciła do zadań. Derek zatopił się w książce, ale na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Isaac miał rację, te “szkolne” spotkania były im potrzebne. Wszyscy powoli zaczynali czuć się swobodniej w domu, nie nastawiając się z góry na ćwiczenia fizyczne i kłótnie. Równowaga, która została poważnie zakłócona przez odejście Stilesa i odesłanie Jacksona, powoli wracała do watahy. 

Stiles siedział wciśnięty między Joshuę i Willa i próbował się nie śmiać. Sophie wymyśliła grę dla wilkołaków, więc od pół godziny Daniel i Emily wykonywali jej polecenia. O ile zadania wykonywane pojedynczo wychodziły im dobrze, za każdym razem gdy stawali naprzeciwko siebie, ekipa zagryzała wargi. Daniel nie chciał wykorzystywać swojej przewagi, wynikającej ze wzrostu i wagi, a Emily próbowała go zmusić, żeby dał z siebie wszystko. Przez to ich ćwiczenia wyglądały bardziej jak źle przećwiczone scenki mimów. Stiles starał się powstrzymać śmiech, bo wiedział, że to po części jego wina. Ostatnio w rozmowie z Sophie poruszył temat treningu wilkołaków i dziewczyna zgodziła się, że trzeba coś zmienić. Emily była na niego trochę zła, ale ludzie wytknęli, że sami przecież chodzą na karate. Stiles, który na początku martwił się, że będzie beznadziejny, zaczął się powoli przekonywać do tego sportu. Raczej nie zostanie jego ulubioną dyscypliną, ale radził sobie coraz lepiej. Co prawda nadal nie było treningu, na którym nie walnąłby kogoś zupełnym przypadkiem, podczas rozgrzewki lub ćwiczeń w pojedynkę, ale mimo wszystko szło mu nie najgorzej. I sam zauważył, że wszystkie te ćwiczenia rzeczywiście pomagały na jego brak koordynacji ruchowej. 

Kiedy wilkołaki skończyły trening, wszyscy usiedli przy stole, gdzie Stiles mógł w końcu porozmawiać z Alice.

\- Słuchaj, dałabyś radę jakoś rozszerzyć to zaklęcie na ukrycie zapachu? 

Alice przegryzła wargę, zastanawiając się. 

\- Chodzi ci o większy teren, czy zwiększenie mocy w domu?

\- To pierwsze. Scott mówił, że już kolejny raz wyczuli obcego wilkołaka na mojej ulicy. Wiecie, może być  _ niebezpieczny _ . - mrugnął do zaskoczonego Daniela. 

Alice rozrysowała coś  na na kartce papieru, po czym pokręciła głową.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz pachnieć rozmarynem przez następny tydzień, to raczej nie. Mogłabym jeszcze zwiększyć dawkę piołunu, ale wtedy na pewno zorientowaliby się, że coś jest na rzeczy. Plus, Dan miałby problemy z odwiedzaniem ciebie, piołun ma zbyt charakterystyczny zapach.

\- Moglibyśmy umieścić więcej woreczków na ulicy. - zaproponowała Chloe, podkradając Noah jedzenie. 

Stiles pokręcił głową.

\- Odpada. Po pierwsze, wataha na pewno by się zorientowała. Po drugie, ktoś z sąsiadów, lub co gorsza policji mógłby się na nie natknąć. Po tym wypadku w lesie są w podwyższonej gotowości. 

\- Stiles ma rację, to przykułoby niepotrzebną uwagę. - zgodziła się Sophie. - Nadal nie wiedzą, co się stało?

Stiles przejechał dłonią przez włosy.

\- Nie mogą znaleźć śladów zaginionej, a ta dziewczyna, która zgłosiła wypadek nie jest zbyt pomocna. Cały czas mówi o hordzie atakujących owadów. Powiązanie tego z kultem czarownic byłoby mało przyjemne.

Alice tylko pokiwała głową, przyznając mu rację.

Tydzień później Scott zaciągnął go w boczny korytarz. Wyglądał na mocno zaniepokojonego.

\- Stiles, słuchaj. Jest sprawa. 

Stiles uniósł brwi, nieświadomie kopiując postawę Dereka.

\- Wczoraj wieczorem Lydia poszła do sklepu. - powiedział poważnym tonem wilkołak i Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem.  _ Lydia w sklepie, kto by pomyślał. _ Scott jednak złapał go za ramię, nadal z poważna miną. - Ale nagle znalazła się na basenie. Nie wie jak, ani dlaczego.

Ok, to zaczęło być interesujące. Stiles pokiwał głową, skupiając się na jego słowach. 

\- I stary, tam było  _ martwe ciało _ . Ktoś umarł i ona go znalazła.

\- Martwe ciało? Czyje? - zapytał szybko chłopak, czując jak przyśpiesza mu serce. 

Scott rozglądnął się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nadal są sami. 

\- Ratownika na basenie. Wyglądał jakby zaatakował go wilkołak.Pamiętasz jak mówiłem o tym zapachu, który złapaliśmy na twojej ulicy? Derek uważa, że to może być on. Na miejscu nie znaleźliśmy żadnych śladów, ale to miałoby sens.

Stiles zagryzł wargi. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Dan mógł zaatakować kogokolwiek, ale pamiętał, jak bardzo Scott zmagał się z agresją podczas przemiany.

\- Ale wczoraj nie było pełni. - dotarło do niego nagle. - Skąd wiecie, że to wilkołak?

Scott pokiwał głową.

\- Derek myśli, że to mógł być zaplanowany atak. Wiesz, niekierowany pełnią. Ten chłopak był cały we krwi, mówię ci, masakra. 

Skoro to nie był atak kierowany rządzą krwi w czasie pełni, Stiles skreślił Daniela. W ich parze to Emily była bardziej nerwowa, ale nie do tego stopnia, żeby kogoś zamordować. 

\- Będziemy patrolować ulice, może uda nam się złapać zapach. Mamy lekkie braki w ludziach, ale na zmianę jakoś się uda. - mówił dalej Scott, a Stiles miał ochotę walnąć w ścianę. Wataha śledziła kompletnie zły trop, a prawdziwy zabójca kręcił się gdzieś po mieście. - Stiles, posłuchaj. Wiem, że nie chcesz mieszać się w sprawy watahy, ale musisz być uważny. Nie wiemy, kim jest ten wilkołak ani dlaczego atakuje. Gdybyś zauważył cokolwiek…

\- Zadzwonię. - obiecał chłopak, zanim Scott wpadł w litanię próśb. - Jeśli będzie się działo coś niepokojącego, dam wam znać. 

Scott uspokoił się po obietnicy, a myśli Stilesa powędrowały do innego tematu.

 

\- Lydia. - powiedział, zajmując miejsce koło rudowłosej dziewczyny. W tej sali zazwyczaj siedział z tyłu, ale tym razem chciał być bliżej niej. - Scott powiedział mi o wczorajszym wieczorze.

Lydia zacisnęła wargi w wąską linię.

\- Jak udało ci się znaleźć ratownika?

Dziewczyna obrzuciła go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, ale po chwili wzięła głęboki oddech i oparła się na krześle.

\- Nie wiem, Stiles, naprawdę. Bolała mnie głowa, jechałam do sklepu, nagle się zatrzymałam i zorientowałam, że jestem na basenie. 

Stiles rozszerzył oczy, czekając na dalszy ciąg. 

\- W basenie coś pływało, więc poszłam to sprawdzić, ale to był tylko manekin. Kiedy się odwróciłam…

\- Było tam ciało ratownika. - dokończył za nią chłopak, a Lydia skinęła głową. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i przestraszoną, więc Stiles nie namyślając się długo, chwycił ją za ramię, w geście otuchy. 

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego tam pojechałam. Znam trasę do sklepu na pamięć, nie mogłam się zgubić.  

W tym momencie, wszedł nauczyciel, więc musieli przerwać rozmowę. Stiles przegryzł wargę zastanawiając się nad sytuacją. Jeśli ratownika zaatakował wilkołak, skąd się wziął w Beacon Hills? I skąd Lydia wiedziała, gdzie szukać ciała? Gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę, dziewczyna kiwnęła mu głową, żeby podążył za nią. Odkładając książki do szafki, powiedziała przyciszonym głosem.

\- Derek i Scott sądzą, że to wilkołak, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio jeden kręci się po okolicy.

Stiles szybko wyłapał wątpliwość w jej tonie.

\- Jednak… Było pełno krwi, ale wydaje mi się, że miał obrażenia tylko na gardle.

\- Wydaje ci się?

Lydia rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, zatrzaskując szafkę.

\- Nie jestem specjalistą od martwych ciał, Stiles.  Zwłaszcza tych, które znajduję nocą na pustym basenie. 

\- Co Derek powiedział o tych ranach? - zapytał, żeby nie dać jej więcej powodów do złości.

\- Nie zdążył przyjechać, zanim zjawiła się policja. Tylko ja i Scott widzieliśmy je na basenie. 

Stiles uniósł brwi z zdziwieniu. - Policja? Kto wezwał policję?

\- Jak to kto?  _ Ja _ . - wysyczała Lydia. - Co niby miałam zrobić, kiedy znalazłam martwe ciało?

\- Zadzwonić po Dereka. - odpowiedział bez namysłu Stiles, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Lydia nagrodziła go spojrzeniem godnym bazyliszka. Przerwa dobiegała końca, a zamiast odpowiedzi, Stiles miał jeszcze więcej pytań.  

Wśród wszystkich nadnaturalnych spraw, w które zamieszany był Stiles i jego znajomi, wyjście na urodziny koleżanki było niesamowicie przyziemne. A jednocześnie bardzo fajne. Alice i Magda także były zaproszone, więc nie martwił się o towarzystwo. Co prawda Heather z jakiegoś powodu nie była zadowolona, że przyszedł z dziewczynami, ale szybko jej przeszło. Łatwo nadrobili okres rozłąki, a kiedy jubilatka musiała iść do innych gości, znajomi dziewczyn z Lincoln High szybko go przygarnęli. Do domu wracał w świetnym humorze. Jednak gdy tylko wszedł do do środka, uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach. W kuchni zastał ojca, siedzącego z poważną miną nad aktami. Opierał się na łokciach i wyglądał jakby w ciągu nocy postarzał się o parę lat. Dopiero gdy chłopak potrząsnął go za ramię, zauważył jego obecność.

\- Nowa sprawa? - zapytał ojca, wskazując głową na papiery. Szeryf zamknął teczki, dopijając zimną kawę.

\- Nic, co mogłoby cię dotyczyć, Stiles. Jestem poważny, trzymaj się od tej sprawy daleko. 

\- Hej, nawet nie wiem, czego dotyczy ta sprawa! - wykrzyknął z oburzeniem. - Możesz mi chociaż powiedzieć, co się stało.

Szeryf rzucił mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie, ale po chwili namysłu odpowiedział:

\- Znaleźliśmy tą zaginioną dziewczynę. Brutalnie zamordowaną. Na razie nie mamy żadnych podejrzanych. 

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego kalkulacyjnym wzrokiem. Drugie morderstwo w tak krótkim odstępie czasu… Ojciec musiał wychwycić jego spojrzenie, bo chwycił go za ramię.

\- Stiles, masz się nie mieszać. Policja już się tym zajmuje, to nasza odpowiedzialność.

Stiles pokiwał głową, tylko po to, żeby go uspokoić. W głowię paliły mu się czerwone lampki. Policja nie miała szans odkryć kto za tym stoi, jeśli rzeczywiście mordercą był wilkołak. 

\- Chodź, odgrzejmy spaghetti.

Stiles umierał z ciekawości, ale nie chciał dokładać ojcu zmartwień. Zauważył, że John nie popijał whisky, jak miał w zwyczaju, ale ograniczył się do kawy. To sprawiało, że Stiles chciał przynajmniej dzisiaj wieczorem być dobrym synem. Dlatego zmienił temat na lżejszy, opowiadając o szkole i znajomych. Jednak gdy tylko John zasnął, zakradł się do kuchni i wykradł teczkę z aktami. Spoglądając co chwila za ramię i nasłuchując kroków ojca, zaczął czytać policyjne raporty. 

\- Zeznanie świadka, opinia patologa… Znaleziona na skraju rezerwatu, kilka kilometrów od miejsca kampingu. - mamrotał do siebie. Gdy odwrócił stronę, zacisnął wargi. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Na zdjęciu znajdowała się młoda dziewczyna, może odrobinę starsza od Stilesa. Była przywiązana do drzewa, cała we krwi. “ _ Data śmierci - nieustalona _ ”. W drugim folderze znajdowały się akta morderstwa zgłoszonego przez Lydię. Stiles spędził kilka minut na porównywaniu zdjęć, ale obie ofiary były zbyt bardzo zakrwawione, żeby mógł cokolwiek ustalić. Dlatego następnego dnia, zamiast udać się ze szkoły od razu do domu, pojechał do szpitala miejskiego, licząc na to, że szczęście mu dopisze i spotka Melissę. Oraz że ta zgodzi się mu pomóc. Na szczęście udało się w obu przypadkach. Wystarczyło zaledwie pół godziny przekonywań i Melissa w końcu zgodziła się wpuścić go do prosektorium. Stiles czasami zastanawiał się, czy jest to zasługa jego racjonalnych argumentów czy ludzie po prostu mieli dość jego gadania. Odrzucił jednak te rozważania na bok, bo Melissa zaczęła właśnie mówić o zwłokach. 

\- Wiem, że Scott uważa, że to robota wilkołaka, ale spójrz tutaj, na jego szyję. To jest ślad po podwiązaniu. To znaczy, że był czymś duszony, sznurem albą liną…

Stiles pochylił się gwałtownie nad zwłokami.

\- Co? Dlaczego? Jaki wilkołak dusiłby kogoś liną? To nie zbyt wilkołaczy sposób morderstwa. 

\- Tak właśnie pomyślałam. A teraz, spójrz tutaj. - Melissa wskazała na bok głowy mężczyzny. 

\- O Boże, czy to mózg? Oczywiście, że to mózg. - powiedział Stiles z obrzydzeniem, odsuwając się lekko. Melissa nie dała po sobie poznać, czy zauważyła jego reakcję, kontynuując. 

\- Widzisz to wgłębienie? Uderzenie w tył głowy było na tyle mocne, żeby go zabić. Mówiąc szczerze, każda z tych ran była śmiertelna. Ktoś bardzo mocno pragnął jego śmierci. 

Stiles potrząsnął głową.

\- Ok, ale to nie mógł być wilkołak. Peter poderżnął gardło Kate Argent, ale te rany? Nie ma szans. Może to zupełnie przypadkowe morderstwo? 

Melissa z westchnieniem przykryła ciało. Rozglądnęła się wkoło, upewniając się, że nadal są sami. 

\- Obawiam się, że nie takie przypadkowe.

Stiles uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu.

\- Dziewczyna zaginiona w lesie? Te same obrażenia. Mamy jeszcze jedno ciało z tymi obrażeniami, niezidentyfikowane. 

Chłopak podążył za nią do kolejnego stołu. Gdy odkryła prześcieradło, Stiles zamarł. Ze stołu martwymi oczami wpatrywała się w niego Heather. 

Gdy Alice wcisnęła mu w dłonie kubek z herbatą, połowa jej zawartości nieomal wylądowała na jego kolanach. Stiles ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na trzęsące się dłonie. Od czasu znalezienia w lesie zwłok Laury niejednokrotnie widział martwe ciała, jednak widok Heather mocno nim wstrząsnął. Alice i Magda odwiozły go do domu, gdzie powoli się uspokajał. 

\- Wszystkie zwłoki miały te same potrójne rany. Poderżnięte gardło, uduszenie, cios w głowę… 

\- Jaka istota może zabijać w ten sposób? - zdziwiła się Alice. - To się nie trzyma kupy. Są łatwiejsze sposoby na morderstwo.

Magda podniosła głowę znad listy zrobionej przez Stilesa. Powietrze wokół niej pachniało jeziorem, a gdy Stilinski spojrzał na nią, zobaczył ciemne źrenice ze stalowym błyskiem.

\- To nie były zwyczajne morderstwa. To były ofiary z ludzi. 

Stiles i Alice wymienili spojrzenia. 

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że to ofiary? - zapytała ostrożnie dziewczyna.

\- Na wakacjach poznałam młodego leszego. Rozmawialiśmy często o legendach i kultach z różnych stron. Potrójne morderstwo, trzy ofiary… To dość częsty schemat. Izraelici, Aztekowie, Celtowie, Inkowie, Egipcjanie - większość starożytnych cywilizacji składała ludzi w ofierze. A niektóre z tych kultów przetrwały do dzisiaj. 

Po jej słowach w pokoju na chwilę zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. 

\- Czyli co, jakiś naśladowca religii sprzed tysiąca lat zabija mieszkańców Beacon Hills? Po co? 

Magda wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Czy te osoby były jakoś powiązane? Mogę napisać do Wojtka, zapytać o więcej informacji. 

\- Wojtka?- zdziwił się Stiles. 

\- Ten leszy, o którym wam mówiłam.

\- Myślałem, że leszy to starodawny duch strzegący lasów? Jaki starodawny duch chciałby nazywać się  _ Wojtek _ ? 

Magda spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

\- Powiedziałam, że jest  _ młody _ , przecież nie siedzi cały dzień w lesie, przynajmniej nie teraz. A Wojtek to zdrobnienie, tak samo jak Magda. 

\- Może wrócimy do śmierci? Pamiętacie, trzy ofiary, jedną znamy? - wtrąciła się Alice, przesuwając w swoją stronę kartkę z zapiskami Stilesa. Wyciągnęła jaskrawy długopis i zaczęła wymieniać. - Wszyscy byli młodzi, przed dwudziestką. Są z różnych szkół, nie wydaje mi się, żeby się znali. 

\- Ta pierwsza dziewczyna, która zaginęła, co w ogóle robiła w lesie? - zapytała Magda, zaglądając jej przez ramię. - Emily, nie?

Stiles skinął głową, przyznając jej rację. 

\- Była z dziewczyną na biwaku. - odpowiedział. - Caitlin zgłosiła jej zaginięcie. 

\- Dziewczyną? - przerwała mu Alice, podnosząc głowę znad kartki. - Skąd wiesz, że to była jej dziewczyna?

\- Czytałem jej zeznanie, mówiła, że chciały spędzić tam rocznicę, bo żadna z nich nie mieszkała sama, a to miała być specjalna no…

Stiles przerwał nagle, wpatrując się w okno. 

\- Ten chłopak, ratownik, miał pierścień czystości na palcu. Widać go na jednym ze zdjęć. A Emily, to miała być ich pierwsza noc  _ razem _ .

\- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. - przerwała mu Magda, unosząc dłonie, jakby chciała powstrzymać jego słowotok. - Nie wiem, czy dobrze cię rozumiem, sugerujesz, że ktoś zabija  _ dziewice _ ?

Stiles wstał z kanapy, gwałtownie gestykulując. 

\- Nawet ja wiem, że istniały kultury poświęcające dziewice! 

Alice chwyciła Magdę za rękę. 

\-  Pamiętasz jak podsłuchałyśmy w szatni Danielle? Kiedy mówiła, że z tego pomysłu jej przyjaciółki nie wyjdzie nic dobrego?

Magda rozszerzyła oczy.

\- Mówiła o Heather. O matko, matko. Macie rację. 

\- Ej, teraz ja nie rozumiem. Jakiego pomysłu? 

\- Żeby stracić dziewictwo w dniu siedemnastych urodzin. - wyjaśniła Alice, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Magdzie. - Pasuje do reszty.

Stiles zacisnął wargi. 

Policja kontynuowała śledztwo, a Stiles z każdym mijającym dniem coraz bardziej martwił się o jego ojca. Na razie nie było kolejnych morderstw, ale szeryf przejmował się brakiem postępów w sprawie trójki ciał. Sophie wprowadziła zakaz poruszania się pojedynczo po zmroku i oddalania się od centrum miasta. Cała grupa miała być też w stałym kontakcie. Mimo to Woods nie zgadzała się na zdradzenie ich tożsamości Derekowi. Stiles i dziewczyny próbowały zebrać więcej informacji na temat ofiar z ludzi i motywacji mordercy, ale korzystając z ograniczonego źródła, nie potrafili ustalić nic więcej.  Z powodu zakazu poruszania się samemu, Alice poprosiła Stilesa, żeby podszedł z nią do sklepu po treningu. Chloe i Noah wrócili razem do domu, a ponieważ Magda odwiedzała akurat wujka w innym mieście, zaraz po zakończeniu ćwiczeń skierowali się we dwójkę do centrum handlowego. Był już wieczór, a Stiles miał dość tego dnia. Nawet trening nie pomógł mu pozbyć się uczucia napięcia. Od kiedy się obudził, miał wrażenie, że coś się wydarzy. Co gorsza, Alice także nie była spokojna. 

\- Stiles, przestań, przez siebie staję coraz bardziej nerwowa. - powiedziała w końcu, kiedy chłopak po raz kolejny popatrzył się za siebie. - Nie zamierzam zostać dzisiaj złożona w ofierze. Nie dzisiaj, nie  _ kiedykolwiek _ . 

\- Sama też to czujesz, nie oszukuj. - rzucił Stiles, na co Alice wystawiła mu język.

\- Udziela mi się twoje zdenerwowanie i tyle. My, dziewczyny z hobby, jesteśmy bardzo empatyczne. 

Stiles zaśmiał się krótko, ale nie przestał rozglądać się dookoła. Czuł jak podnoszą mu się włoski na karku. Kiedy jego życie zamieniło się w tani horror? 

\- Sophie zgodziła się, żebym przeniosła pracownię do niej do piwnicy. - powiedziała Alice, żeby rozegnać ponurą atmosferę. - Nie wiem, czym się tak martwiłam, w ogóle nie miała zastrzeżeń. No, oprócz takich normalnych, nie wysadź domu albo nie zatruj połowy ekipy, etc., etc..

Stiles zarzucił jej rękę na ramię.

\- I widzisz, po co się denerwowałaś? Już dawno mogłaś mieć własne, prywatne laboratorium. Co z mamą?

Stiles wiedział, że do tej pory dziewczyna wszystkie mikstury przygotowywała w swoim pokoju. Parę razy miała już problemy z dziwnymi zapachami, ale do zeszłego tygodnia obyło się bez większych komplikacji. 

\- Wyperswadowałam jej pomysł zadzwonienia ze skargą do Browna, że zadaje nam niebezpieczne zadania. Ale muszę sama pomalować sufit i nie mogę używać otwartego ognia w pokoju. Bez tej pracowni u Sophie byłoby ciężko. 

\- Nie chcemy, żebyś dostała same T na następnym egzaminie w Hogwarcie. 

Alice zaczynała coś mówić, zapewne z użycie takich słów jak “głupek” albo “idiota”, ale przerwał jej głośny dźwięk. Brzmiał jakby coś dużego uderzyło w blaszany dach garażu lub jakiejś przybudówki. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Alice, żeby obydwoje zerwali się do biegu.  _ Głupie przeczucie _ , pomyślał Stiles, biegnąc w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Mimo tego, że znajdowali się niedaleko centrum, na ulicy nie było wielu przechodniów. Gdy wybiegali z wąskiej przecznicy, służącej jako skrót dla pieszych, zauważyli dwie postaci, nadbiegające z lewej strony. Gdy sylwetki zbliżyły się, Stiles mógł rozpoznać ich twarze. 

\- Sophie? - powiedziała zduszonym głosem Alice, wyrażając na głos zdziwienie chłopaka. - Dan? Co wy tu robicie?

Sophie nie odpowiedziała na pytanie, zamiast tego chwyciła Alice za rękę, zmuszając ją do biegu.

\- Porozmawiamy później, teraz BIEGNIJCIE. - rzuciła do oniemiałej dwójki, patrząc w tył. Stiles zrywając się już do biegu, spojrzał w tym kierunku i zobaczył nadciągającą postać. Biegli o wiele szybciej niż wcześniej i Stiles dziękował w duchu za te wszystkie treningi. Bez dobrej kondycji padłby parę minut temu. Ledwo wyrobili się na jednym z zakrętów, a Sophie już skręcała w następną odnogę. Mimo kluczenia i tempa biegu, postać z tyłu zaczęła ich doganiać. Stiles zaklął pod nosem. Widział, że Sophie musiała zwalniać, żeby on i Alice za nimi nadążyli, przez co stracili przewagę. Kiedy skręcili w kolejną uliczkę, wysoka postać zeskoczyła z dachu i przecięła im drogę. Cała czwórka zatrzymała się. Stiles automatycznie odwrócił się, ale kroki, które ich śledziły, były coraz głośniejsze. Sophie wyprostowała się, a pozostała trójka stanęła w pozycji do walki. Stiles i Alice z trudem łapali oddech, więc ich przydatność w walce byłaby raczej niewielka. Mimo wszystko ich czwórka na obcą dwójkę… Mają szanse nie zostać złożonym w ofierze. Jednak gdy tylko napastnik wszedł w światło rzucane przez latarnię, chłopak opuścił ręce. 

\-  _ Stiles.  _ \- powiedział zszokowany Derek, wpatrując się w niego czerwonymi oczami. 

Zza pleców usłyszał zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia. Stiles czuł jak palą go płuca, ale nie mógł spuścić wzroku z twarzy alfy. Wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał powiedzieć watasze, ale wyobrażał sobie, że stanie się to w trochę innych okolicznościach. Zaryzykował spojrzenie w tyłu.  _ Isaac _ . Alice i Dan nadal stali w gotowości do walki, rozglądając się niepewnie. Sophie natomiast poprawiła włosy, wyglądając na rozluźnioną. Stiles zakrył dłońmi twarz. 

_ Świetnie, po prostu świetnie _ . 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentarz Vaka1989 uświadomił mi, że rzeczywiście ostatnia aktualizacja była we wrześniu. Przepraszam Was za tak długą zwłokę. Koniecznie zerknijcie do notatki pod tekstem, znajdziecie tam trochę więcej o przyczynach takiego opóźnienia.  
> A teraz, miłego czytania! Tradycyjnie, za literówki przepraszam.

Stiles miał ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę. Isaac wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale Derek… Derek był wściekły. I  _ warczał _ . Z mocno zaciśniętymi dłońmi czujnie obserwował całą grupę, gotowy do ataku.

\- Stiles. - powtórzył alfa, tym razem ze złością. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Ach, to jest właściwie dobre pytanie. - wtrąciła się Sophie, patrząc na nich podejrzliwie.  - Mieliście skończyć pół godziny temu.

Ze strony Dereka dobiegł kolejny warkot, ale nie wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna w jakimkolwiek stopniu się nim przejęła. Stiles z zakłopotaniem przejechał dłonią przez włosy. Intensywne spojrzenia ze strony liderów nie sprzyjały miłej pogawędce. Alice też wyglądała na speszoną, gdy wymienili krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Biegaliśmy. - rzucił krótko chłopak, dokładnie w momencie, gdy Alice powiedziała:

\- Spacerowaliśmy.

\- Spacerowaliśmy. - zgodził się Stiles.

\- Trening. - poprawiła się Alice jednocześnie.

Daniel parsknął śmiechem, ale spojrzenie dorosłej dwójki pozostało niewzruszone. Stiles ponownie nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Alice i lekko skinął jej głową.

\- Spokojnie szliśmy w kierunku centrum, gdy usłyszeliśmy hałas. - wytłumaczyła dziewczyna. - Jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło w ścianę.

\- Albo jakby ktoś ciężki wskoczył na dach garażu. - wtrącił Stiles.

\- Czy nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że właśnie to było twoim pierwszym skojarzeniem? - zapytała go bezpośrednio Alice. Stiles zwalczył pokusę szerokiego uśmiechnięcia się do niej.

\- Pobiegliśmy sprawdzić, czy ktoś nie potrzebuje pomocy. – powiedział poważnym głosem.

\- Albo czy nie powinniśmy uciekać. - dopowiedziała równie poważnym głosem Alice.

\- Ponieważ każdy wie, że najlepiej ucieka się w stronę źródła dźwięku. - zgodził się z nią Stiles.

Próby rozluźnienia atmosfery nie przyniosły pożądanego skutku. Iskry ciskane z oczy Dereka mogłyby rozniecić ogień. Jednak ich wymiana zdań najwyraźniej bawiła Sophie, jeśli błysk w jej oczach mógł coś mówić. To albo cieszyło ją wzrastające napięcie wśród wilkołaków. Isaac i Dan kręcili się nerwowo, najwyraźniej wychwytując coś niedostępnego dla zwykłych ludzi.

\- Dawno się tak nie bawiłam. - rzuciła lekko, jakby znajdowała się na przyjęciu, a nie środku ulicy z bardzo wkurzonym alfą. - Ale jednak przychylam się do powrotu do domów. System nadal obowiązuje, mówię do was.

Palcami ułożonymi na kształt pistoletu wskazała odpowiednio na Stilesa i Alice. Jednak gdy tylko wykonała krok do przodu, Derek poruszył się gwałtownie.

\- Nigdzie stąd nie idziesz. - wywarczał z przemienioną twarzą. Daniel cofnął się szybko, odsuwając się jak najdalej od niego.

\- Och, czyżby? - zapytała ironicznie Sophie, machając dłonią w jego kierunku. - I niby kto mi w tym przeszkodzi, zapchlona kupo futra?

\- Z rozerwaną aortą nie będziesz tak wyszczekana.

\- Psie żarty z twojej strony to samobójstwo.

\- Dosyć!

Wszyscy zamarli, gdy ostry głos przeszył powietrze. Stiles zakrył usta dłonią. Dopóki nie usłyszał własnego głosu, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że zamierza cokolwiek powiedzieć. To, że zarówno Derek jak i Sophie rzeczywiście ucichli, zdumiewało go jeszcze bardziej. Odchrząknął zdenerwowany.

\- Dosyć. - powtórzył spokojnie. - Kłótnią i obelgami nigdzie nie dojdziemy.

Derek spojrzał na niego czerwonymi jak krew oczami.

\- A gdzie dokładnie chcesz dojść zadając się z  _ mordercami _ ? - wściekłość i obrzydzenie w jego głosie sprawiło, że Stiles cofnął się o krok. Zaraz potem jednak dotarł do niego sens słów alfy. Sophie otwierała już usta, żeby się odciąć, ale Stiles ją ubiegł.

\- Mordercami? O co ci… Myślisz, że to Dan stoi za tymi morderstwami. - uświadomił sobie.

Teraz nie tylko spojrzenie Dereka i Isaac’a wypalało w nim dziury. Także Sophie, Alice i Daniel wpatrywali się w niego intensywnie.

\- Stiles. - powiedziała pozornie spokojnym głosem Sophie.

\-  _ Stiles.  _ \- o wiele mniej spokojnym głosem powiedziała Alice.

\- Czy nie miałeś przekazać alfie informacji? - zdziwił się Daniel.

Stiles zagryzł wargi, nerwowo bawiąc się włosami.

\- Tak jakby nie miałem czasu? - próbował wybrnąć z sytuacji, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że stoi na przegranej pozycji.

Pewien czas temu ustalili, że Stiles przekaże watasze ich domysły co do zabójstw. Jednocześnie miał nie zdradzać źródła informacji, udając, że sam do tego doszedł. Jednak dni zamieniały się w tygodnie, a Stiles nadal nie znajdował czasu, by wybrać się do domu Hale’ów.

\- Pewnie powinienem był zadzwonić?

\- Zadzwonić, wysłać maila, wysłać sowę, cokolwiek. - podsumowała ironicznie Sophie.

Stiles przewrócił teatralnie oczami. Jednak głuchy warkot dobiegający ze strony Dereka zmusił go spoważnienia.

\- Derek, posłuchaj. Wiemy, kto jest mordercą. Znaczy, nie wiemy, kto jest  _ mordercą _ , ale wiemy, dlaczego  _ morduje _ . A przynajmniej podejrzewamy. - zaczął chaotycznie.

\-  _ My _ ? Do teraz nie wiedziałem, że masz nowych „my”. - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby wilkołak. - Dlaczego miałbym Ci ufać?

Stiles spuścił wzrok. Jakkolwiek nie wyglądałyby jego obecne stosunki z watahą, jakkolwiek już do niej nie należał… Nie chciał obwieszczać tego w taki sposób. Wściekłość Dereka uderzała w niego mocniej, niż mógłby przypuszczać.

\- To nie my zabiliśmy tych ludzi. - powiedziała szczerze Alice. - Przecież możesz usłyszeć, że nie kłamię.

\- Istnieją sposoby, na oszukanie wilkołaka. - skrzywił się Derek. - Zaufanie wam byłoby zbyt dużą naiwnością. Myślałem, że to rozumiesz, Stiles.

\- Więc nie ufaj im, tylko mi! - zaprotestował chłopak. - Przecież mnie znasz!

Czerwień nie zniknęła z oczu alfy.

\-  _ Znałem  _ też parę innych osób. - powiedział lodowatym tonem.

Gdyby Derek go spoliczkował, Stiles czułby się mniej zaskoczony. Cofnął się lekko, nieświadomy własnego ruchu. To co powiedział Derek, to z kim go porównał… Dopóki Alice nie chwyciła go za rękę, nie zdawał sprawy z tego, że się trzęsie. Jej dotyk niósł pewne pocieszenie, ale Stiles nadal nie mógł otrząsnąć się z emocji, które wywołały w nim słowa chłopaka.

\- Ja… Ja bym nigdy…

On, który potrafił wygadać się z każdej sytuacji, który nie potrafił milczeć pod groźbą kary, nie mógł teraz znaleźć słów, które przekonałyby Dereka, że jest w błędzie. Jeśli straci ten związek z watahą, co zostanie z jego dawnego życia? Krótkie rozmowy na korytarzu? Bety nie zaryzykują kontaktów z nim, jeśli dostaną zakaz od alfy. Czy to będzie znaczyło, że już nigdy nie porozmawia swobodnie z Derekiem?

Jego uczucia musiały odbić się na twarzy, bo spojrzenie wilkołaka na chwilę złagodniało. Jednak wystarczył ruch ze strony Sophie, a jego wzrok znowu stwardniał. Kiwnął głową w kierunku Issac’a, powoli wycofując się w kierunku wyjścia z uliczki.

\- Derek! - krzyknął Stiles, puszczając dłoń Alice i doskakując do starszego chłopaka. - Proszę, poczekaj…

Nie wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć. Czuł, że jeśli teraz pozwoli odejść alfie bez słowa wyjaśnienia, nie będzie w stanie naprawić wzajemnych stosunków. Chciał potrząsnąć Derekiem, wbić mu do głowy, że to nadal on, Stiles, że nadal może mu ufać, że nic się nie zmieniło. Jednak opuścił rękę tak samo szybko, jak ją podniósł. Dlaczego akurat teraz nie mógł znaleźć żadnych słów?

\- Stiles… - powiedział cicho Derek, potrząsając głową. Nie zwiększył jednak dystansu między nimi, co dawało Stilinskiemu odrobinę nadziei. Wilkołak uważnie wpatrywał się w jego twarz, jakby starał się w niej coś znaleźć. Stiles tylko stał, z opuszczonymi rękoma, nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu chłopaka.

\- Nigdy nie zadawałbym się z mordercami. Derek, przecież o tym wiesz.

Derek w końcu odwrócił wzrok, odsuwając się.

\- Nawet jeśli ci wierzę, to nie zmienia tego, że jesteś tu z obcym wilkołakiem. Staraliśmy się go namierzyć ostatnie  _ tygodnie _ , o czym dobrze wiesz.

Stiles rzucił spojrzenie przez ramię. Isaac zniknął w cieniu, a Daniel stał za Sophie.

\- To nie tak… - zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale Derek przerwał mu gwałtownym ruchem dłonią.

\- Nie tak? A niby  _ jak _ , Stiles? - powiedział ze złością.

Stiles poczuł jak palą go policzki. Do mieszanki uczuć, które czuł, doszła budząca się złość. Czy nie miał prawa znaleźć sobie nowych przyjaciół, skoro starzy nie chcieli spędzać z nim czasu? Czy miał czekać aż łaskawie postanowią go ponownie polubić?

Zanim jednak zdążył  zwerbalizować którąkolwiek z tych myśli, Derek odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął za rogiem. Stiles wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem, w miejsce w którym przed chwilą stał wilkołak. A myślał, że spotkanie z seryjnym mordercą to najgorsza z możliwości na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Po chwili podeszła do niego Alice, chwytając go za rękę.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić do domów. - powiedziała cicho.

W drodze powrotnej nie rozmawiali. Stiles ścinał każdy zakręt, zwalniając tylko gdy mijał ich radiowóz. Pożegnał się z Alice przed jej domem. Gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi wejściowe, mocno uderzył w kierownicę, klnąc na głos.

Gdy w piątek przyjechał do szkoły, zamiast od razu wysiąść, spędził dłuższą chwilę w samochodzie. Konfrontacja z watahą wydawała mu się nieunikniona. Nawet jeśli alfa nie przekazał im informacji o wieczornym spotkaniu, na pewno dowiedzieli się o tym od Isaac’a. Stiles nie był pewien, czy ma w sobie dość siły, by się z nimi widzieć. Będą źli? Będą zawiedzeni? Czy raczej nie wywrze to na nich żadnego wpływu, bo już dawno odpuścili sobie jego przyjaźń?

Na szczęście okazało się, że jakakolwiek nie będzie reakcja bet, nie będzie musiał mierzyć się z nią samemu. Przy wyjściu z parkingu czekał na niego Will, chwytając go za ramię w geście otuchy. Nie zdążyli jeszcze przekroczyć progu szkoły, gdy dobiegła do nich Chloe. W jej wypadku,  _ dodawanie otuchy _ wyglądało trochę inaczej.

\- Stiles. - wykrztusiła, nie przestając się śmiać. - Daniel opowiedział mi o wczorajszym wieczorze.

Gdy jeszcze głośniej zaniosła się śmiechem, Stiles zacisnął wargi, unosząc brwi.

\- I to cię tak bawi? - zapytał sucho.

\- No weź, Stiles, to jest śmieszne.

Usta Stilesa zaczęły przypominać cienką linię, a Chloe w końcu przestała się śmiać, ocierając łzy.

\- Ok, może z twojej perspektywy nie było to aż  _ tak _ zabawne, ale zastanów się. Żadne z was nie miało pojęcia, co się dzieje, całe to zamieszanie, a tu nagle „o siema”.

Wchodząc do szkoły, Stiles wymienił długie spojrzenie z Will’em, przewracając oczami. Jednak po chwili na twarzy chłopaka wykwitł uśmiech, gdy skinął głową.

\- Daniel myślał, że uciekają przed mordercą. - wytłumaczył, gdy Stiles zrobił urażona minę. - Sophie nagle kazała mu uciekać, gdy dogonili was w alejce, pogodził się z myślą brutalnej śmierci.

\- Zresztą wyglądało na to, że ty i Alice też nie macie pojęcia co się dzieje. - dopowiedziała Chloe, gdy podeszli do szafek. - To idealny przykład komizmu sytuacji.

\- Co mi przypomina, że zaraz spóźnię się na literaturę. - powiedział Will, spoglądając na zegarek. - Stiles, gdzie masz zajęcia? Odprowadzę cię.

\- Ach, czyli mimo  _ komizmu sytuacji _ , obawiasz się, że wataha coś zrobi? - powiedział kwaśno Stiles, wyciągając swoje książki. - Jak miło.

Will nie wyglądał na urażonego, a Chloe przytuliła go krótko, zanim odeszła w kierunku swojej klasy.

O ile Will i Chloe mogli dotrzymać mu towarzystwa na przerwach, podczas zajęć musiał dzielić przestrzeń z betami. Miał wrażenie, że ich wzrok nie spuszczał go przez cały czas. W przypadku Scott’a nie musiał nawet opierać się na wrażeniu, gdy nauczycielka kazała opowiedzieć mu na pytanie, zupełnie nie miał pojęcia jaki temat przerabiają. Jednak żadne z nich nie nawiązało z nim kontaktu, chociaż Stiles zauważył parę razy Isaac’a kręcącego się w pobliżu, zwykle w towarzystwie Erici lub Boyd’a.

Stiles nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy to nie zakaz Dereka sprawił, że nikt się z nim nie skonfrontował.

Zmęczony sytuacją w szkole napisał ekipie, że nie będzie na wieczornym spotkaniu i zaszył się w kuchni, przygotowując obiad dla siebie i ojca. Gotowanie pozwalało mu skupić się na czymś innym niż wewnętrznych problemach. Zamiast rozmyślać o tym, jak dalej potoczą się jego relacje z watahą, a także kontakty na linii Sophie - Derek, skierował całą uwagę na odmierzaniu składników i pilnowaniu, by nic się nie spaliło.

Dlatego podskoczył zaskoczony, gdy ktoś położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Odwrócił się szybko, gotowy do obrony. Rozluźnił się jednak, gdy tylko zobaczył rozbawioną twarz ojca

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że nadal mogę cię podejść. - powiedział ze śmiechem, nachylając się nad patelnią. - Wygląda smacznie.

Gdy próbował podkraść kawałek mięsa, Stiles uderzył go lekko w palce.

\- Pierwsze się przebierz i usiądź do stołu. - powiedział poważnie, grożąc mu łopatką. - Nikt noszący broń nie ma pozwolenia na jedzenie mojego pysznego sosu.

Szeryf roześmiał się tylko, kierując się w stronę pokoju.

\- Mógłbym potraktować cię poważniej, jeśli nie nosiłbyś tego fartucha.

Stiles ograniczył się do prychnięcia, nakrywając do stołu. Gdy szeryf zszedł do kuchni, wszystko było gotowe do jedzenia.

Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy, jednak po pewnym czasie Stiles poczuł wlepione w niego spojrzenie.

\- Czo? - zapytał z pełnymi ustami. Szybko popił wodą, widząc minę ojca. - Nie smakuje ci?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, jest bardzo dobre. - odpowiedział John, wbrew swoim słowom odkładając widelec. - Czy w jakiś pokrętny sposób jest to twój sposób przeprosin, że wczoraj byłeś tak późno na mieście?

Stiles zakrztusił się wodą. John czekał na odpowiedź ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał chłopak, szukając wymówki, która będzie brzmieć na wystarczająco prawdziwą.

\- Stiles, widzę jak pracując ci trybiki w głowie, przestań.

Stiles wykrzywił twarz, ale odłożył sztućce na stół.

\- Patrol ci doniósł?

Szeryf skłonił lekko głową.

\- Po tym mieście nie jeździ zbyt wiele niebieskich jeepów. Zwłaszcza, jak powiedziała Clark, z naburmuszonym nastolatkiem za kierownicą.

Stiles rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie. Nie był  _ naburmuszony _ , był zły i zraniony. Jednak zanim się odezwał, jego ojciec kontynuował.

\- Wiesz, myślałem, że odkąd masz nowych znajomych, te ciągłe kłamstwa się skończą.

Szeryf nie brzmiał na złego, w jego głosie słychać było tylko zmęczenie. Stiles zapadł się w sobie. Trzy morderstwa nadal nie zostały rozwiązane, a policja wydawała się nie być ani kroku bliżej do znalezienia sprawcy. Mimo że nie było żadnej nowej ofiary, po mieście krążyły plotki, które wprowadzały niepokój. Policja dostawała więcej zgłoszeń o nocnych hałasach, które przynajmniej w osiemdziesięciu procentach okazywały się być buszującymi w śmieciach zwierzętami. Mimo wielu nowych twarzy, stan posterunku nadal nie dorównywał temu sprzed ataku Matt’a. Stiles nie wyobrażał sobie kogokolwiek innego jako szeryfa w Beacon Hills, ale czasami zastanawiał się, jak długo jeszcze jego ojciec podoła pracy w takich warunkach. Nie chciał dokładać do tego swojej codzienności, pełnej wilkołaków, magii czy stworzeń z mitów i legend. Wystarczyło, że on martwił się supernaturalnym światem, mógł odpuścić to swojemu ojcu.

\- Przepraszam, straciłem poczucie czasu. - powiedział w końcu, decydując się na połowiczna prawdę. - Po treningu Alice poprosiła, żebyśmy poszli do sklepu, a…

\- Alice? - przerwał mu ojciec. - Zdajesz się spędzać z nią sporo czasu.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz, żeby Stiles wiedział, w jakim kierunku skierowały się jego myśli. Nieświadomie zagryzł wargę, walcząc z myślami. Czy powinien drążyć ten temat?

\- Bardzo dobrze się dogadujemy… - powiedział powoli, uważnie dobierając słowa.

\- Dlaczego Alice nie poszła do sklepu z Magdą? - zapytał John, wychwytując brakujące informacje. - To ją odwoziłeś do domu?

Stiles spojrzał w sufit, w niemej prośbie o odkupienie kłamstw.

\- Podwożę ją na trening, to ma sens, żeby później ją odwieźć. Nie pozwolę jej przecież wracać taki kawałek na nogach.

Szeryf wpatrywał się w niego kalkulującym spojrzeniem.

\- Stiles, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedyś też byłem nastolatkiem i spotykałem się z dziewczynami? - powiedział w końcu, chwytając haczyk.

Kiedy Stiles odwrócił głowę, czerwieniąc się lekko, ojciec pochylił się nad stołem, klepiąc go w ramię. Uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, był jak kopniak w brzuch Stilesa.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego nie chciałeś mi tego powiedzieć. Cieszę się, synu. Naprawdę się cieszę.

\- Tato, przestań, to nic wielkiego.

Szeryf tylko się zaśmiał. Powiedział pod nosem coś niepokojąco podobnego do “nastolatki”, pogłębiając rumieniec na twarzy syna.

\- Nawet nie wiem, czy coś z tego wyjdzie!

\- Stiles, nie bądź takim pesymistą. Alice powinna się cieszyć, mając takiego chłopaka.

Młodszy Stilinski schował twarz w dłoniach. 

\- Nie jestem jej  _ chłopakiem _ , tato, jestem jej  _ przyjacielem _ .

Szeryf zdawał się nie przywiązywać większej uwagi do jego protestów, a myśli Stilesa powędrowały do miejsca w piekle, które właśnie sobie budował.

\- Oczywiście. - powiedział John, tonem który świadczył, że zupełnie mu nie wierzy.

Stiles poddał się i wrócił do chłodnego już posiłku. Stracił apetyt, ale nie chciał martwić ojca, który wyglądał, jakby naprawdę się cieszył.

Gdy skończyli jeść i szeryf zbierał naczynia, zatrzymał Stilesa w drzwiach.

\- Jeszcze jedna sprawa. Masz jakieś plany na niedzielę?

Chłopak zastanowił się chwilę. Sophie mówiła o wyjściu na basen po południu, ale ponieważ jutro wszyscy spotykali się w parku, nie stanie się nic złego, jeśli nie przyjdzie.

\- Żadnych, których nie dałbym rady z łatwością przełożyć. Masz coś na myśli?

Ojciec kiwnął głową, włączając zmywarkę.

\- Mam cały dzień wolny, pomyślałem, że możemy się gdzieś wybrać.

Stiles uniósł brwi. Zwykle ich “rodzinne” dni odbywały się w czasie wakacji lub przerw świątecznych, kiedy Stiles nie miał na głowie szkoły. Jednak jeśli jego ojciec chciał spędzić z nim trochę czasu, kim był, żeby mu odmawiać?

\- Jasne. Sprawdzę na necie, czy w okolicy dzieje się coś ciekawego.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, już wybrałem idealne miejsce. - opowiedział szeryf ze śmiechem, ale mimo usilnych nalegań nie chciał zdradzić, co ma na myśli.

Najwyraźniej wczorajsza dobra noc spowodowana była tylko i wyłącznie zmęczeniem organizmu. Myśli uderzyły w niego w falą, tak szybko, jak jego głowa dotknęła poduszki. Przez godziny wpatrywał się w nadal pusty sufit, obserwując przesuwające się powoli światło księżyca, wpadające przez szczelinę w zasłonie.

Nie mógł przestać analizować wczorajszych wydarzeń. Miny Dereka, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to Stiles stoi z obcym wilkołakiem. Zawiedzionego spojrzenia Isaac’a. Czy rzeczywiście tak miało się potoczyć? Koniec, nara, adiós? Jak długo Derek będzie na niego wściekły? Stiles był zły sam na siebie, za to jak bardzo sprzeczne targały nim uczucia. Nadal uważał, że odejście z watahy było słuszne. Po paru tygodniach mógł z pewnością powiedzieć, że widzi różnice, szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o jego pewność siebie. Powoli godził się z tym, że zachowanie bet było nieświadome. Oprócz Jacksona, żadne z nich nie miało w sobie takie okrucieństwa, żeby celowo niszczyć ich relację. Niestety, żadne z nich nie miało też dość rozwagi, żeby uciąć znęcanie się nad nim. Małe gesty ze strony każdego z nich razem tworzyły smutną rzeczywistość. I mimo że nadal łapał się na chęci wysłania sms do Scott’a, czy swobodnego zagadnięcia Lydii na korytarzu, nie miał wątpliwości, że podjął dobry, choć trudny wybór.

Ale teraz? Nie był pewien, dlaczego wizja utraty kontaktu z Derekiem tak go przerażała. Może było coś w tym, że to właśnie Derek nie chciał zaakceptować jego odejścia z watahy. Nie było jeszcze takiego momentu, żeby alfa wymówił się brakiem czasu, gdy Stiles niespodziewanie go odwiedzał. Wbrew przeciwnie, zawsze starał się pokazać mu, że w domu nadal jest dla niego miejsce. Sam Stiles potrzebował tygodni, żeby przemyśleć sprawę z betami. Ile czasu może zająć to Derekowi?

I dlaczego był aż tak zły? Czy rzeczywiście wierzył, że Stiles pomaga ukryć się mordercy? Zarówno on jak i Alice powiedzieli na głos, że to nie Daniel stoi za zabójstwami. Czy Derek był aż tak przekonany do jego winy, że wolał raczej uwierzyć w to, że znają sposób na skłamanie alfie, niż w to, że chłopak jest niewinny? Stawianie Stilesa w sytuacji „albo on albo jego nowi znajomi” było niesprawiedliwe. Przecież Derek dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo odrzucony czuł w watasze. Nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że z kimś innym dogaduje się lepiej?

I jak teraz potoczą się wzajemne relacje obu grup? Stiles nie był jedynym, który przeczuwał, że cały ten plan Sophie z ukrywaniem się przed watahą długo nie pociągnie. Co prawda nawet Stiles nie oczekiwał, że sekret wyda się w taki sposób, ale spotkanie wydawało się nieuniknione. Czy którekolwiek z nich będzie dążyło do ponownego spotkania? Czy wręcz przeciwnie, będą starać się zachować dystans?

Stiles zakrył głowę poduszką. Od natłoku myśli rozbolała go głowa. Na domiar złego nadal czuł wyrzuty sumienia z tego, że pozwolił wierzyć ojcu w kłamstwo o nim i Alice. Wyczekiwał dnia, w którym będzie mógł mówić mu tylko prawdę i nie bawić się w lawirowanie między półprawdami. Niestety, coś mówiło mu, że taki stan jeszcze chwilę się utrzyma.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział jest częścią tego, co pierwotnie planowałam wkleić. Jednak zanim poprawiłabym gotowy już tekst i dopisałabym zakończenie rozdziału, zapewne znów upłynęłyby tygodnie. Dlatego postanowiłam wkleić tylko ten fragment, mimo że jest bardzo Stilesocentryczny.  
> Należą Wam się słowa wyjaśnienia. Mniej więcej w czasie wklejenia ostatniego rozdziału, wyjechałam na roczny projekt za granicę. Oczywiście, wszyscy zaangażowani w ten projekt ostrzegali, że nie będzie czasu na nic. Oczywiście, nie uwierzyłam im. Przecież zawsze się tak mówi, że nie będzie czasu, a potem jakoś te wolne chwile się znajdują.  
> Jak się okazuje, nie w tym przypadku. W głowie mam pomysły na następne parę(naście) rozdziałów i zero wolnego czasu, żeby je spisać. Już nie mówiąc o poprawieniu.  
> Może ktoś z Was zajmuje się betowaniem tekstów, pod względem stylu, przecinków i literówek? Lub chociaż generalnym sprawdzaniem tekstów?  
> Byłaby to duża pomoc, choć tak jak napisałam - brakuje mi czasu, żeby usiąść przed laptopem na parę godzin i spisać wszystko, co istnieje w mojej wyobraźni.  
> Dziękuje Wam za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze. Nie skreślajcie mnie jeszcze!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, który zawiera głównie Stilesa, Magdę i Petera. Ponieważ zrobił się za długi, dopiero w kolejnym pojawi się Szeryf i Derek. Hmm, wspominałam, że to będzie długie opowiadanie? Tradycyjnie, za błędy z góry przepraszam.

Spędzając ostatnie tygodnie z ekipą Sophie, Stiles przyzwyczaił się do ich obecności. Każda osoba miała swoje wady i zalety, ale Stiles na swój sposób dogadywał się ze wszystkimi. Czasami miał problemy w znalezieniu wspólnego tematu z Emily, ale prawdę mówiąc, rzadko zdarzały się sytuacje, gdy rozmawiali tylko we dwoje. Niektóre rzeczy wypowiadane przez Joshuę wydawały mu się bez sensu, ale założył, że to część jego osobowości i tak samo jak reszta młodzieży czasami darował sobie drążenie danego tematu.

Jednak spośród całego towarzystwa to z Alice i z Magdą udało mu się złapać najlepszy kontakt. Nie miały nic przeciwko jego ironicznemu poczuciu humoru czy licznym nawiązaniom do seriali i filmów. Zresztą to właśnie z Alice wdawał się w długie dyskusje na temat ulubionych postaci czy nowych ekranizacji. Czasami udawało im się przekonać Magdę do wyjścia do kina, czasem wychodzili większą grupą, ale szybko stało się jasne, że gdy mowa o filmach opartych na komiksach, najlepiej odsunąć się na bezpieczny dystans i poczekać, aż Stiles i Alice zaczną na powrót mówić zrozumiałym językiem.

Stiles cieszył się, że w końcu wśród znajomych może być zupełnie sobą. Sophie stawała na głowie, żeby dopasować ich grafik do upodobań wszystkich i trudno było jej lekko nie podziwiać za to, jak dobrze wypadał końcowy wynik. Jednak pomimo wspólnie spędzonego czasu, Stilesowi trudno było porównać przyjaźń z Alice czy z Magdą do tej ze Scottem. Sam fakt tego, że obie były dziewczynami, powodował, że dynamika ich relacji była inna. Stiles znał jest dopiero od chwili, podczas gdy Scotta poznał jeszcze w przedszkolu. Co więcej, obie dziewczyny znały się dłużej niż on i chodząc razem do szkoły, miały więcej wspólnych tematów.

Na szczęście to nie przeszkadzało im spędzać wspólnie czasu . Tak jak w sobotę, gdy umówili się przed treningiem w kawiarni. W kawiarni, do której Stiles właśnie się spóźniał.

\- Hej, jej, sorry! – powiedział zdyszany, gdy dobiegł do stolika, przy którym siedziała Magda. – Gdzie Alice?

Magda zacisnęła usta, posyłając mu rozeźlone spojrzenie.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć. – powiedziała kwaśno, spoglądając na zegarek. – Wcale nie czekałam sama ostatnie 15 minut.

Aby ją udobruchać Stiles pochylił się lekko, całując ją w policzek. Gdy z westchnieniem opadł na krzesło, Magda już się uśmiechała.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogłem spać. A jak już usnąłem, to nie słyszałem budzika.  – powiedział wyjaśniająco.

Nie była to jednak tylko wymówka. Poprzedniej nocy udało mu się zasnąć dopiero nad ranem, gdy na ulicy powoli zaczynał się ruch. Jednak nawet we śnie nie uciekł przed natłokiem myśli.

\- I jeszcze zamiast normalnych snów, cały czas widziałem jakieś kolory, to było przerażające.

Magda spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Kolory cię przeraziły? Nie wiem, czy chce w ogóle zaczynać dyskusję o tym, dlaczego boisz się kolorów. Chciałam zamówić ci kawę, ale bez Alice szybko by wystygła. – zmieniła temat, gdy Stiles tylko machnął ręką na rozmowę o kolorach.

Stiles kiwnął jej głową, przyznając jej rację. Posiadanie kogoś takiego jak Alice w gronie znajomych okazywało się być bardzo przydatne.

\- A gdzie ona jest? Mam do niej sprawę, nie uwierzysz.

\- Nie wierzę, że ominęła mnie twoja konfrontacja z Derekiem. – rzuciła ze śmiechem dziewczyna. Nawet gdyby Stiles chciał się złościć, w jej otoczeniu było to prawie niemożliwe. – Alice mówiła, że wyszła z tego grubsza sprawa…

Chłopak oparł się na łokciach, przybity ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

\- Magda, to nawet nie jest zabawne. Derek jest na mnie zły, wataha jest na mnie zła, skłamałem ojcu, bo ktoś widział mnie w nocy na mieście, nadal nie wiemy, kim jest morderca…

Z każdym wypowiadanym słowem mówił coraz szybciej, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami.

\- Ok, ok, rozumiem! – przerwała mu Magda. – Jeden wieczór i nagle nie wiesz, co się dzieje z twoim życiem. Daj sobie chwilę czasu, Derek nie będzie złościć się wiecznie. Kierowani emocjami jeszcze bardziej się pokłócicie.

Stilesowi przypomniała się pierwsze spotkanie z Chloe, gdy kontakty z watahą były gorsze niż złe.

\- Czy to jest wyrywek z jakiejś mowy Sophie albo Joshuego? Kazali wam to powtarzać za każdym razem, gdy dzieje się coś złego?

Magda rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Prawie. Czytaliśmy kiedyś wspólnie książkę i podczas rozmowy o niej Will powiedział coś w tym duchu. A wiesz, jeśli _Will_ się czymś dzieli, to zwykle jest niesamowicie ważne.

Stiles przyznał jej rację. Do tej pory najdłuższą wypowiedź jaką słyszał z jego ust dotyczyła streszczenia słów Daniela. Co też nie było aż tak długą wypowiedzią.

Przeprosił Magdę na chwilę, idąc po kawę. Gdy wrócił do stolika z napojem dla siebie i ciastkiem dla Magdy, ze zdziwieniem zauważył nieznaną dziewczynę siedzącą na jego miejscu.

\- No i słuchaj, Meg, ta dziewczyna w ogólne nie wiedziała co się dzieje! Mówię ci, to było takie zabawne. – zaniosła się przesłodzonym śmiechem, akurat w momencie, gdy Stiles podszedł bliżej.

Dziewczyna wyglądała… jak z okładki magazynu modowego. Idealna fryzura, nienaganny makijaż, paznokcie w kolorze pasującym do butów. Biała marynarka perfekcyjnie podkreślała talię, a szczupłą sylwetkę dodatkowo wysmuklały wysokie obcasy. Jednak im dłużej Stiles na nią patrzył, tym więcej rzeczy rzucało mu się w oczy. Dekolt jej bluzki był zdecydowanie zbyt wycięty, a włosy przefarbowane na zbyt jasny blond. Chłopak nie wiedział, jak można wykonać jakąkolwiek pracę w tak długich paznokciach, o swobodnym poruszaniu się na tak wysokim obcasie już nie wspominając. Nawet jej rzęsy wydawały się być doklejone.

W porównaniu z nią Magda, z jej urodą rusałki, wyglądała jeszcze ładniej. Stiles mrugnął do niej, zanim blondynka odwróciła się w jego kierunku, a Magda przewróciła oczami.

\- Och, Meg, nie mówiłaś, że masz nowego chłopaka! – powiedziała dziewczyna, tasując krytycznym wzrokiem Stilesa. Musiał przejść jakąś próbę, bo skinęła głową w aprobacie. – Ja musiałam zerwać z Robertem, dostał strasznego trądziku. Rozpowiedział chłopakom z drużyny jakieś brednie, i teraz żaden nigdzie mnie nie zaprasza. Ale co tam, pływanie i tak przestało mnie kręcić. Teraz skupiam się na drużynie koszykówki z college'u, jakie tam są ciacha, nie uwierzyłabyś.

Jak na razie Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć, że Magda koleguje się z taką osobą. Tymczasem wyglądało na to, że ona dopiero się rozkręca.

\- Ty pewnie też coś trenujesz, prawda? Takie słodziaki nie powinny marnować się poza drużynami. Hmm, pomyślmy, z twoją posturą pasowałbyś do siatkówki. Ale bądźmy poważni, stroje do siatkówki są okropne. Och, może baseball? Wyglądałbyś dobrze z kijem.

Stiles otwierał już usta, żeby jej przerwać i wytłumaczyć pomyłkę, ale nieznajoma dziewczyna przestała zwracać na niego uwagę.

\- Cały czas ci mówiłam, ten Mark może i był przystojny, ale w ogólnie nie miał ambicji. Serio, grał jakby kto mu kazał być w tej drużynie. No, ale cóż, wyszło jak wyszło, dobrze, że przynajmniej teraz masz kogoś na poziomie.

Stiles wciągnął zaskoczony powietrze. Ta dziewczyna tak na poważnie? Jednak nie miał czasu wdawać się w dłuższą dyskusję o jej niepoprawności i braku empatii, bo powietrze wokół Magdy nagle się zmieniło, a jej oczy pociemniały o kilka tonów. Stiles chciałby kiedyś zobaczyć do jakiego stopnia się przemienia, ale niekoniecznie w środku kawiarni, gdzie każdy mógłby ją nagrać.

\- Przepraszam, jakkolwiek ci tam na imię, ale zaszła jakaś pomyłka.

Blondynka otworzyła już usta, ale tym razem Stiles ją ubiegł.

\- Jedyna drużyna do jakiej należę to moja gildia z WoW.  Zabijamy potwory, rzucamy zaklęcia, te sprawy. Możemy się kiedyś umówić na spotkanie, pokażę ci co i jak.

Dziewczyna zamknęła gwałtownie usta, odchylając się lekko.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz, nie uwierzę ci, że jesteś nerdem. Spójrz na siebie, złotko. – powiedziała z niedowierzaniem. Magda schowała głowę w ramionach, więc Stiles nie widział, jaki kolor mają jej oczy, ale i tak zdecydował się kontynuować rozmowę.

\- Jestem poważny, gdybyś zobaczyła na jakim jestem levelu, nie miałabyś żadnych wątpliwości.

Blondynka wstała, zabierając ze stołu swoja torebkę.

\- Muszę już iść, mam trening cheerleaderek. Beze mnie dziewczyny zupełnie się pogubią. - rzuciła Stilesowi kpiące spojrzenie, po czym odwróciła się do Magdy. – Meg, słońce, koniecznie musimy umówić się na kawę, im szybciej tym lepiej. Słyszałam, że po Marku przechodziłaś trudny okres, ale… Zdzwonimy się, dobrze?

Kiedy za blondynką zamknęły się drzwi, Stiles w milczeniu opadł na krzesło.

\- Co tu się właśnie wydarzyło? – zapytał w końcu, gdy Magda nadal wpatrywała się w stół. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Dopiero teraz dziewczyna podniosła głowę, ale zamiast smutnej twarzy czy nawet łez, Stiles zobaczył szeroki uśmiech.

\- To było rewelacyjne. – powiedziała dobitnie. – Masz szansę awansować na mojego ulubionego członka ekipy, nie zmarnuj jej.

Stiles wpatrywał się w nią w szoku.

\- Zakładam więc, że nie jesteś zła, że powiedziałem, że jestem z gildii? Teraz będzie wszystkim rozpowiadać, że masz chłopaka nerda.

Magda poprawiła włosy gestem, który przypominał chłopakowi Lydię w bojowym nastroju.

\- I dobrze, może w końcu się ode mnie odczepi. Znamy się od początku podstawówki i wierz mi, Lisa zawsze taka była. „ _Meg to, Meg tamto_ ”, a za plecami rozpowiadała plotki. Dopiero kiedy przeniosła się do innej szkoły, wyszło na jaw ile razy to ona nastawiała moje _przyjaciółki_ przeciwko mnie. A teraz wiesz, ich towarzystwo przestało być dla mnie priorytetem.

Stiles przytaknął głową, podsuwając jej talerz z ciastem. Cała ta Lisa zostawiła po sobie niemiłe wrażenie, którego nie mógł zmyć nawet smak kawy.

\- Jestem prawie pewna, że przypadkiem ją przyciągnęłam, zanim jeszcze wiedziałam o _tym_. – dziewczyna rozłożyła ręce, demonstrując _to_. Stiles podrapał się po głowie, niepewny czym miałoby być _to_. Dopiero kiedy oczy Magdy na chwilę pociemniały, dotarło do niego,  o czym mówi dziewczyna.

\- Myślisz, że też jest… no wiesz?

Magda rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie, biorąc kolejny kęs ciasta. Kiedy zamiast odpowiedzieć zaczęła wolno przeżuwać, Stiles pokazał jej język.

\- Jestem pewna, że jest do cna ludzkim człowiekiem i to z pokroju tych najgorszych. Ale nie wykluczam, że w jej rodzinie było parę nadnaturalnych istot, przez co jest wrażliwsza na naszą obecność. Chociaż pewnie sama tego nie wie, naiwny człowiek.

\- Ej! – zaprotestował Stiles. – Proszę mi tu nie obrażać naiwnych ludzi, ona jest po prostu głupia.

Gdy Magda się roześmiała, Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że wokół nich zrobiło się jaśniej. Jednak po chwili spoważniała, odsuwając talerz z ciastem na bok i pochylając się nad stołem.

\- Stiles… Ile wiesz na temat słowiańskiej mitologii?

Stiles przechylił lekko głowę. Miał przeczucie, że za tym pytaniem coś się kryje, ale nie potrafił sprecyzować tego uczucia.

\- Dlaczego miałabym cokolwiek wiedzieć? – zapytał. – Nie jest to popularny temat w szkole.

\- Proszę cię, tak jakby wilkołaki były. – odpowiedziała nieco uszczypliwie dziewczyna. – Może to i szkoda, może wtedy tylu nastolatków nie zostałoby przemienionych.

Chyba za często ze sobą przebywali, bo zanim jeszcze Stiles zdążył rozpocząć temat wspomnianych nastolatków, machnęła dłonią, dając znać, że nie jest to istotne.

\- Jesteś z Polski, musisz coś wiedzieć o Słowianach i ich wierzeniach.

Stiles uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia. Wypowiedź nie była pytaniem, Magda po prostu stwierdzała fakt. Nie powiedział jej, że wie, kim jest dziewczyna, przechodząc nad tym do porządku dziennego. W rozmowach poruszali rozmaite tematy, od błahostek po problemy z jakimi mierzą się nie-do-końca-ludzie, ale ten temat jeszcze się nie pojawił.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że pochodzę z Polski? Stany są dosłownie państwem imigrantów, moje nazwisko nie musi nic znaczyć.

Tym razem to Magda wyglądała na zaskoczoną.  Przechyliła lekko głowę, bawiąc się kosmykami włosów.

\- Odkąd spędzamy więcej czasu, mam wrażenie, że coś nas łączy. – przyznała cicho. – Założyłam, że to dlatego, że oboje jesteśmy z Polski.

\- Urodziłem się tutaj, w Beacon Hills. – powiedział Stiles, nagle zakłopotany jej wyznaniem. – Nigdy nie mieszkałem w innym miejscu.

Powietrze wokół Magdy tak jakby ściemniało i Stiles nie po raz pierwszy zastanowił się, czy ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że jest rusałką. W jakiś sposób wiedział, że jest to oznaka jej smutku, więc szybko kontynuował, przestając przeciągać rozmowę.

\- Ale… Moja mama urodziła się w Polsce. Mój dziadek ze strony taty też, chociaż z tego co wiem, niechętnie wspominał swoje dzieciństwo. Ożenił się z córką irlandzkich imigrantów w trzecim pokoleniu, więc mój ojciec nie czuł żadnego głębszego przywiązania do Polski. A przynajmniej do czasu, gdy poznał moja mamę.

Magda wsłuchiwała się w jego słowa, wolno kiwając głową.

\- Twoja mama nie nauczyła cię polskiego?

Stiles skrzywił się lekko. Rozmawianie o mamie zawsze sprawiało, że pustka związana z jej nieobecnością wydawała się być głębsza. Magda chyba to zauważyła, bo uścisnęła lekko jego dłoń.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinnam tak naciskać. Po prostu… Odkąd, hmm, od wypadku trudno mi się zaprzyjaźnić z nowymi osobami. Stąd pytanie o to, ile wiesz. Dla mnie, dla mojego _gatunku_ , przyciąganie ludzie jest naturalne. Rzadko znajdziesz mnie siedzącą samą, zarówno z własnego jak i nie do końca własnego wyboru. Ale przyjaźń… Z założenia ci wszyscy ludzie są tylko na chwilę, wiesz. A jednak z tobą…

Stiles mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń, uśmiechając się lekko. Nieważne na jaki temat rozmawiali, sama obecność Magdy sprawiała, że wszystko wydawało się być łatwiejsze.

\- Nic się nie stało, po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do rozmów o… niej. – potrząsnął głową, by wyrzucić myśli z głowy. – Wiem, że jesteś rusałką, mniej więcej od czasu naszej rozmowy nad rzeką.

Magda skinęła głową, nie wyglądając na zaskoczoną.

\- Kiedy byłem mały, mama czytała mi opowieści po polsku na dobranoc. Mój tata za nimi nie przepadał, więc to był czas, który dzieliliśmy tylko pomiędzy naszą dwójkę. – kontynuował, spoglądając przez okno. Na chodniku stało zapłakane dziecko, nad którym pochylała się młoda kobieta. Dziecko wycierało zasmarkaną twarz, cały czas zanosząc się płaczem, ale nikt z przechodniów nie zwracał na nich uwagi, jakby byli powietrzem. – Do czasu jej śmierci mówiłem całkiem dobrze po polsku, chociaż mama zawsze śmiała się z mojej wymowy. Ale potem… Nie mogłem nawet spojrzeć na księgę z legendami, a tata unikał polskiego jak ognia. W twoim przypadku to pewnie było inaczej, ale wiesz, język nieużywany zanika, więc powoli zapominam…

Magda parsknęła w swój kubek, wybijając go z rytmu.

\- Przepraszam. – powiedziała, cicho się śmiejąc. – Masz złe wyobrażenie o mnie i moim polskim. Zrozum, urodziłam się w Polsce, ale gdy tu przyjechaliśmy byłam jeszcze dzieckiem.  Rodzice w domu starali się mówić tylko po polsku, przynajmniej od czasu, gdy zauważyli, że traktuję angielski jako główny język. Ale sama zaczęłam _chcieć_ mówić po polsku dopiero od wypadku. Wcześniej… W dzieciństwie byłam zła na rodziców, że nie są _stąd_ , ze Stanów. W mojej klasie były inne dzieci emigrantów, ale ja chciałam być traktowana jak stuprocentowa Amerykanka. Co było trudne, dopóki nie wyszlifowałam angielskiego.

\- To dlatego Lisa nazywa cię Meg? – zapytał Stiles z ciekawością. Czasami na spotkaniu ktoś też zwracał się do niej używając tego imienia i z tego co zdążył zauważyć, dziewczyna reagowała na obie wersje. Założył, że Meg jest traktowane jako krótsza wersja dla imienia Magda. Przez przejścia z własnym imieniem nie wydawało mu się to dziwne. – Hmm, czekaj, czy kiedyś nie powiedziałaś, że nazywasz się inaczej? Wtedy, na przyjęciu … Czekaj, Mar… Nie, nie.

Magda uniosła kąciki warg, ale nie przerwała mu.

\- Wiem! – podniósł głos chłopak, gdy właściwe wspomnienie wskoczyło na miejsce, przez co zarobił parę nieprzychylnych spojrzeń od innych klientów. – Malugohata Magda!

Magda wyglądała, jakby nie była pewna, czy ma się śmiać czy płakać. Spojrzała na boki oczami, po czym pochyliła się w kierunku Stilesa i poważnym głosem powiedziała:

\- To jest część problemu tożsamości kulturowej. Nie pamiętasz polskiego i nagle powstają jakieś Malugohaty.

Stiles odchylił się na krześle, zakładając ręce za głowę.

\- No już nie przesadzaj. Nie było chyba tak źle. Marugohata? Marghata? Maruhatatata?

Tym razem dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i zaśmiała się typowym dla niej śmiechem brzmiącym jak potrząsanie dzwoneczkami.

\- _Małgorzata Magdalena_. Z pierwszego imienia wzięła się Meg, zdrobnieniem drugiego jest Magda.

\- Och. – zdziwił się Stiles. – Byłem pewnym, że Meg jest od Magdy.

Magda kiwnęła głową, jakby przyznając mu rację.

\- W podstawówce powiedziałam nauczycielce, że ma mnie nazywać Margaret albo nie będę jej odpowiadać i w końcu to się przyjęło. Próbowałam też zmienić nazwisko, ale skończyło się na ściągnięciu moich rodziców do dyrektora, więc sobie odpuściłam.

Stiles zagryzł wargi, próbując się nie śmiać.

\- Czy z tobą nie było podobnie? – zapytała dziewczyna, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Chyba nie nazywasz się _Stiles Stilinski_.

\- Nikt nie potrafił poprawnie wymówić mojego imienia, więc zacząłem używać rodzinnego pseudonimu. – wytłumaczył, znowu spoglądając przez okno. Dziecko przestało już płakać, ale coś w jego twarzy sprawiało, że Stiles nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku. Co było zabawne, bo ludzie dookoła zachowywali się wręcz przeciwnie, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na dziecko. – To jest stare imię, teraz pewnie nikt się tak nie nazywa. Jest bardzo długie i ma za dużo liter, wygląda jakby ktoś przypadkowo wystukał coś na klawiaturze. Nie takiej od komputera, oczywiście, mówiłem już, że jest stare, pewnie na maszynie do pisania. Wiesz, tam się nie dało skasować błędu, ktoś się pomylił i tak już zostało. Albo…

Magda przerwała mu, mocno ściskając za rękę i skupiając na niej jego spojrzenie. Uśmiechała się łagodnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Stiles, rozumiem. Mi też zajęło trochę czasu, zanim zaczęłam idealnie wymawiać swoje imię. To jest trudne, mieć problem z tak ważną częścią siebie.

Stiles wyrwał rękę, czując jak na policzki wstępuje mu rumieniec.

\- Nie o to chodzi, nie wiem dlaczego…

\- Jak masz na imię, _Stiles_? – powiedziała, znowu mu przerywając. W jej głosie było coś dziwnego, przez co chłopak odwrócił wzrok, przełykając głośno ślinę. – Jak się naprawdę nazywasz?

Mimo że Stiles zdążył mocno przywiązać się do Alice, chyba nigdy nie cieszył się jej widok, tak jak w tym momencie. Zamaszyście do niej pomachał, potrącając swoją filiżankę. Magda tylko westchnęła, zanim odwróciła się w stronę zbliżającej się przyjaciółki.

Sposób w jaki Magda zapytała o jego imię był dziwny. Stiles nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów na uczucie, które wzbudziła, ale nie było ono do końca przyjemne. Oprócz Scotta, chyba żaden z jego znajomych nie znał jego prawdziwego imienia, a nauczyciele w liceum zawsze zwracali się do niego używając pseudonimu lub nazwiska. Zakładał, że większość z nich nawet nie wiedziała, że nie nazywa się Stiles. Mimo że to była jego decyzja, żeby przestać używać prawdziwego imienia, ojciec szybko się do niej przekonał. Od kiedy Stiles był w stanie spokojniej nad tym pomyśleć, zakładał, że jemu też zbyt bardzo przypominało Claudię.

Na szczęście Alice szybko rozproszyła jego myśli, żywo gestykulując podczas opowiadania dlaczego się spóźniła. Gdy ochłonęła, Stiles streścił rozmowę z ojcem i wnioski, do jakich doszedł szeryf. Po kilku długich chwilach, gdy obie dziewczyny otwarcie się z niego śmiały, Alice zaskoczyła go, mówiąc, że to nie jest głupie rozwiązanie.

\- Dzięki temu ja także będę miała dobre alibi. – powiedziała, nadal lekko się podśmiewując. – Moja mama już chyba nie wie, co ma o mnie myśleć. Zmiana towarzystwa, ubioru, zachowania. To jeszcze można tłumaczyć nastoletnim buntem. Ale dziwne zapachy dochodzące z mojego pokoju chyba wzbudziły jej czujność. Coraz częściej zadaje niewygodne pytania o moją nieobecność, chłopak będzie dobrym wytłumaczeniem.

\- I nawet nie wyglądasz jakbyś należał do gangu lub był zbiegłym recydywistą, same plusy. – dopowiedziała Magda, przybijając piątkę z Alice. – Pani Bennet będzie zachwycona. Jestem pewna, że dotąd drżała ze strachu nad tym, że jej śliczna dziewczynka nadal nie ma chłopaka.

Alice tylko się zaśmiała, zabierając resztkę jej ciasta. Ponieważ spóźniła się ponad półtorej godziny, nie zostało im wiele czasu przed treningiem. Gdy tylko dopili swoje kawy, musieli wychodzić, żeby reszta grupy nie musiała na nich zbyt długo czekać.

 

 _Czego jak czego, ale kreatywności nie można jej odmówić_ , myślał po raz kolejny Stiles, zaledwie pół godziny później. Stał nieruchomo, przypatrując się poczynaniom reszty. Sophie podzieliła ich na trzy drużyny i wytłumaczyła zasady nieistniejącej gry, przypominającej berka, ninja splash i o’tello. Podczas tłumaczenia zasad wszyscy wyglądali na nieprzekonanych, ale wystarczyło kilka minut gry i każdy dał się wciągnąć. Z tego co widział Stiles, jego drużyna właśnie przegrywała, ale mimo to bawił się wyśmienicie. Próbował właśnie oszacować odległość do Daniela, gdy Emma odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku.

\- Jeden z twoich _znajomych_ nas śledzi. – powiedziała, wskazując w kierunku małego lasku.

Rzeczywiście, na skraju linii drzew zobaczył sylwetkę, opierającą się swobodnie o pień.

\- A, to dlatego cały czas tam zerkasz, zamiast skupić się na grze. – powiedział głośno, przez co zarobił urażone spojrzenie. – Wątpię, żeby nas _śledził_ , gdyby tak było, pewnie nigdy byśmy się o tym nie dowiedzieli.

Sophie kazała im wrócić do gry, co Stiles wykorzystał, od razu zbijając Daniela. Co znaczyło, że nie przegrali! Jednak przez taniec triumfu dał się zbić Alice, co wyznaczyło koniec gry. Na szczęście dla jego dłoni, wychodząc w pośpiechu zapomniał zabrać z domu rękawiczek, czego bardzo teraz żałował.

Dopiero kiedy zebrali swoje rzeczy i powoli zaczynali się żegnać, zza ich pleców dobiegł ich rozbawiony głos.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy powinien być pełen podziwu dla waszych umiejętności, czy urażony, że właśnie na _to_ wymieniłeś nasz tor przeszkód. Sam pomagałeś go zbudować!

Stiles nie mógł poradzić na to, że głośno się zaśmiał. Za słowami podążał teatralny gest przykładania dłoni do klatki piersiowej, który był bardziej komiczny niż tragiczny. Świadomość tego, że ktoś z watahy nadal z nim rozmawia, nawet żartuje, przyniosła mu dużą ulgę.

\- Ile można biegać w kółko? – zapytał zamiast powitania, przyjmując zaoferowaną butelkę soku. – Sophie, poznaj…

\- Petera Hale’a. – dokończyła za niego dziewczyna, mrugając do niego. – Jak miło, że porzuciłeś krycie się w krzakach. Jestem pewna, że parę matek zdążyło już wezwać policję.

Peter skinął głową, nie pokazując po sobie żadnych emocji związanych z wiedzą dziewczyny. Jednak kiedy podniósł wzrok, Stiles zobaczył w jego oczach rozbawienie. Cała ta sytuacja była tak inna od zajścia w alejce, że chłopak zastanawiałby się nad ingerencją Alice lub nawet Magdy, gdyby obie dziewczyny nie przypatrywały im się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Jak Stiles już powiedział, gdybym nie chciał być widziany, nie byłbym widziany. – odparł Peter, z tonem pełnym naturalnej dla niego nonszalancji. – Ale gdzie w tym zabawa? W ten sposób możemy spokojnie porozmawiać, wymienić się poglądami, odzyskać utracone zaufanie…

Głośny śmiech wyrwał się Stilesowi z gardła. Gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, próbował zakryć usta dłonią, ale nie przyniosło to większego skutku. Sugerując się tym, jak na niego patrzyli, Peter i Alice zdążyli w tym czasie zorganizować konkurs na spojrzenie przekazujące największą ilość politowania. Gdy po paru sekundach uspokoił się, z szerokim uśmiechem zwrócił się do Petera.

\- Żeby utracić zaufanie, trzeba je pierwsze _posiadać_.

\- Chyba nie chcesz zasugerować, że… - zaczął Peter, ale Stiles nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

\- Nawet Derek i Isaac ci nie ufają, nie udawaj niewiniątka. – powiedział, ponownie się uśmiechając, gdy Peter próbował zrobić obrażoną minę. – Którzy, swoją drogą, mają większe prawo do wysuwania takich propozycji.

Sophie skinęła głową, ale nie próbowała przejąć prowadzenia nad konwersacją. Emily, Daniel i Will zniknęli z otoczenia, prawdopodobnie wracając do domów. Stiles zastanawiał się, czy nieobecności pary spowodowana była niechęcią do przebywania w otoczeniu innego wilkołaka. Jednak nie mógł poświęcić tej myśli zbyt dużo czasu, bo Peter ponownie zabrał głos.

\- Cieszy mnie, że z taką łatwością nawiązujesz do tej dwójki. Obawiałem się, że po tym jak skończyło się ostatnie spotkanie, zostaniesz ze złamanym sercem. A przecież tego byśmy nie chcieli.

Stiles zacisnął wargi, unosząc brwi. Peter do czegoś dążył, jak zawsze, a dopóki Stiles nie wiedział jaki jest jego cel, nie był pewny jak zinterpretować jego słowa.

\- Płaczący przez odtrącenie w samotności, gotowy pożegnać się z tym miastem na zawsze. – kontynuował tymczasem Peter. Stiles mógłby przysiąść, że usłyszał za sobą ciche mamrotanie Magdy mówiącej, że byłby to akt rozwagi, biorąc pod uwagę panującą tu śmiertelność. _Et tu, Brute_ , zdążył pomyśleć, zanim z powrotem skupił uwagę na wilkołaku. – Zastanawiający się co poradzić w szkole, jak żyć…

\- Wyśmiewasz się z mojego bólu. – odparł kwaśno. O ile na początku Peter żartował, teraz niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do prawdy. Stiles szybko pożałował doboru słów, gdy wargi wilkołaka nieznacznie się uniosły.

\- Życie jest bólem, wasza wyshbkobkof.

Zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, Stiles doskoczył do niego, przykrywając mu usta swoją dłonią. Po raz pierwszy od dawna zobaczył czyste zaskoczenie wypisane na twarzy mężczyzny, ale zanim mógł się nacieszyć tą chwilą, z tyłu dobiegł go głośny śmiech Magdy, wprawiający w ruch powietrze wokół nich.

\- Jesteś za stary, żeby cytować Strasznego Pirata Robertsa. – powiedział sucho, zabierając dłoń i zakładając ręce na piersi.  – Ile ty masz tak właściwie lat?

\- Nie tak mało jakbym chciał, ani tak wiele jak ci się wydaje.

\- Frustrująco niejasne. Po co tak naprawdę przyszedłeś?

\- Zapewne nie uwierzysz w to, że stęskniłem się za swoim ulubionym człowiekiem? - Peter uśmiechnął się lekko, nieznacznie unosząc kąciki ust. Rozglądnął się po całej ich grupce, zatrzymując wzrok na Sophie. – Chciałbym żebyś był pośrednikiem między nami, a uroczą panną _Sophie Woods_. Czy powinienem raczej powiedzieć _Blackwood_?

Sophie skinęła lekko głową.

\- Przynajmniej dobrze się przygotowałeś. – powiedziała bez emocji.

Stiles wymienił się spojrzeniami z Magdą i Alice. Sophie nie ukrywała swojej niechęci do wilkołaków z watahy Hale’ów, co zazwyczaj było zauważalne zarówno w jej gestach jak i głosie. Przyjęcie przez niej tak neutralnej postawy było interesujące. I o co chodzi z jej nazwiskiem?

\- Jednak pomijając tę uprzejmość, Stiles ma rację. Twoja pozycja nie pozwala na wysuwanie prośby o zainicjowanie formalnych kontaktów.

Peter przechylił lekko głowę, nie przestając się lekko uśmiechać.

\- Derek ceni mnie jako swojego doradcę. Z przyczyny pewnych _nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń_ , nie mógł odebrać właściwego wykształcenia jako alfa. Ja, z drugiej strony, zawsze z przyjemnością służę mu swoją wiedzą.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie możesz mówić jak normalna osoba? – zapytał, ale jego wypowiedź była podszyta humorem. Ciekawiło go, czy Derek był świadomy poczynań swojego wuja, ale zadawania tego pytania teraz, gdy Sophie prowadziła rozmowę, byłoby niewłaściwe. Na szczęście nie musiał czekać długo na zaspokojenie swojej ciekawości.

\- Rozumiem, że działasz w zgodzie z wolą swojego _alfy_?

Peter wzruszył ramionami, rozkładając szeroko ręce.

\- Nie będę cię obrażał kłamstwem, mój siostrzeniec pozostaje w błogiej nieświadomości. Cóż, może nie _błogiej_ , biorąc pod uwagę stan, w którym się obecnie znajduje… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos, rzucając Stilesowi spojrzenie, które chłopak postanowił zignorować. – Uważam jednak, że w naszym wspólnym interesie znajduje się nawiązanie poprawnych stosunków.

Sophie przypatrywała mu się w milczeniu. Po chwili, która zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, odwróciła się do swojej grupki.

\- Stiles, co o tym sądzisz? – zapytała, chwytając go za ramię. – Czy powinniśmy mu zaufać?

Ręka dziewczyny powstrzymała go od cofnięcia się w zaskoczeniu. Dlaczego Sophie pytała go o radę? To Joshua był jej prawą ręką, nie on. Zaryzykował spojrzenie do tyłu, gdzie stały dziewczyny. Magda posłała mu ciepły uśmiech, a Alice przechyliła głowę, poruszając delikatnie dłonią. „No dalej, to twoja decyzja” zdawał się przekazywać ten gest.

Chłopak mrugnął do nich i odwrócił się w kierunku Petera. Wilkołak wpatrywał się w niego w napięciu i Stiles zrozumiał, jak ważne będą jego słowa.

Czy rzeczywiście powinni zaufać Peterowi? Stiles nie ukrywał, że lubił przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Mężczyzna był bardzo inteligentny i rozmowa z nim stanowiła wyzwanie. Nie tłumił swojego ironicznego poczucia humoru, co sprawiało, że każda czynności z nim stawała się zabawniejsza. Od czasu powrotu zza grobu, a dokładniej od czasu prawdziwego zawiązania się watahy Dereka, znikło szaleństwo, które kierowało nim podczas krwawej vendetty. Pomoc, którą ofiarował watasze, była nieoceniona, co łatwo dawało się zauważyć chociażby przy budowie domu czy treningu bet. To co powiedział wcześniej służyło za mocny atut. Pochodził z wilkołaczej rodziny z tradycjami i, w przeciwieństwie do Dereka, żył w niej wystarczająco długo, by zdobyć szeroką wiedzę. Nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że często dystansuje się względem innych bet, ale Stiles uważał to za normalne. To musiało być dla niego trudne, być jedyną dorosłą betą, o wiele starszą od pozostałych. Ponieważ cała ich grupa miała prawie tyle samo lat, nie było wśród nich różnic, które istniały w rodzinnej watasze. Peter mówił też prawdę, określając samego siebie jako doradcę. Derek nie patrzył na niego przez pryzmat jego statusu, traktując go jako równego sobie, a często nawet wyższego pozycją.

Jednak… Peter był osobą, której zaufanie dla wielu było ostatnim z popełnionych błędów. Manipulował sytuacją tak, aby rezultat wypadł na jego korzyść, często nie zwracając uwagi na krzywdę postronnych osób. Stiles nie był naiwny, wiedział, że Peter nie spędza całych dni siedząc w domu i czytając. Nie dociekał czym tak naprawdę zajmuje się wilkołak, ale nie zakładał, że jest to działalność charytatywna. Peter był niebezpieczny. To nie podlegało dyskusji. Jego akcje i sposób myślenia zagrażał tym, których uznał za przeszkodę. Stiles nie chciał znaleźć się ponownie po przeciwnej mu stronie. Po ostatnim zajściu jego sny były wypełnione czerwienią i żółcią, a budząc się czuł w ustach dym. Nie planował powtarzać tego doświadczenia w najbliższej wieczności.

Odwrócił wzrok od Petera, skupiając się na drzewach za nim. Las pomagał mu uspokoić myśli, czego w dzieciństwie nauczył się do mamy. Liście poruszały się delikatnie, a na jednej z wyższych gałęzi przysiadł mały ptaszek. Stiles przyglądał się w milczeniu, czując że powoli wszystkie argumenty za i przeciw zaczynają nabierać sensu.

Tym, co kierowało Peterem wcześniej, była chęć zemsty i odzyskania władzy.

Tym, co kieruje Peterem teraz, jest troska o jego rodzinę i nazwisko.

Pomijając sytuacje poważnego ryzyka, nie zrobi niczego, co mogłoby zagrażać jego relacji z Derekiem. Derek nie zrobi zaś niczego, co mogłoby zagrażać komukolwiek. Jeśli Peter będzie występować w imieniu swojego siostrzeńca, będzie dążył do jak najlepszego porozumienia. Obie grupy zyskają na takim rozwiązaniu.

Nie tylko Stiles uważał, że współpraca z wataha będzie korzystna, zwłaszcza w obecnej sytuacji. Jeśli wilkołaki mogły pomóc im w znalezieniu mordercy, powinni skorzystać z ich pomocy. A nawet pomijając rytualne zabójstwa, skoro mieszkają w jednym mieście, czy nie powinni być w dobrych stosunkach? Wszyscy z nich trwali w sekrecie, który powinien ich jednoczyć, nie dzielić. Nagle zrozumiał, o czym mówiła Magda parę tygodni temu. Skoro oni także byli „inni”, dlaczego nie mogą z nimi rozmawiać? Stiles nie potrafił postawić się w sytuacji kogoś, kto odkrywa, że nie jest człowiekiem, ale rozumiał potrzebę dziewczyny, by mieć kontakty z ludźmi, którzy mają podobne przeżycia.

\- Sądzę, że nawiązanie formalnych stosunków przez Petera będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem w tej sytuacji. – powiedział wolno, dzieląc uwagę między wilkołaka a Sophie. – Potrzebujemy ich pomocy. Nie musimy działać _wspólnie_ , ale przekaz informacji między nami musi być lepszy. Osobno nie złapiemy mordercy.

Peter skinął głową, wyglądając poważnie. Sophie ścisnęła jego ramię, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Podjąłeś więc decyzję? Peter Hale powinien reprezentować watahę Dereka Hale’a?

Stiles nie rozumiał, dlaczego Sophie oddaje mu władzę nad tą decyzją, ani dlaczego używa tak formalnego języka, ale tym razem nie wahał się przy odpowiedzi.

\- Tak.

\- Ok. – odpowiedziała swobodnie i jak za sprawą zaklęcia, nagle ta dziwna atmosfera zniknęła. – Wierzę, że ustalicie między sobą datę spotkania? Możemy spotkać się w jeden z wcześniej wyznaczonych dni, jeśli nie, daj mi znać gdzie i o której powinnam się pojawić.

\- Dziękuję. – powiedział Peter, nie precyzując, do kogo kieruje te słowa. – Kiedy ustalimy termin, poinformuję Dereka o spotkaniu.

Sophie zaśmiała się cicho, czym wprawiła Stilesa w jeszcze większe zdumienie.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że wasz alfa budzi szacunek wśród swoich bet.

\- Pracuję z tym, co mam pod ręką. – odpowiedział wilkołak, posyłając jej uśmiech. – Zresztą, wierzę, że do tego czasu złość przejdzie mu na tyle, że sam zrozumie konieczność naszego spotkania.

Sophie dała reszcie znak do rozejścia się, a Stiles zawahał się. Czy powinien ustalić spotkanie z Peterem teraz? Wolałby mieć chwilę czasu, dzień czy dwa, na przemyślenie, jak powinna wyglądać ich współpraca. Jednak sądząc ze sposobu, w jaki wszyscy się z nim żegnali, przynajmniej dla nich było jasne, że Stiles nie wraca teraz do domu.

\- Stiles? – powiedział cicho Peter, gdy ostatnia osoba pomachała mu na pożegnanie. – Istnieje drugi powód, dla którego tutaj przyszedłem.

 _Oczywiście_ , pomyślał chłopak, _dopiero co się za tobą wstawiłem, a ty już komplikujesz mi życie_.

\- Niedaleko stąd jest kawiarnia, możemy się tam przespacerować. Czy to ci odpowiada?

W odpowiedzi zobaczył tylko uniesione brwi.

\- Jeśli dobrze odczytuję twoje emocje, ty także nie jesteś dzisiaj w najlepszym humorze. – powiedział Peter, wskazując dłonią kierunek marszu. – Zdążyłem już przepytać Isaac’a o wydarzenia sprzed dwóch dni. Derek, jak możesz się spodziewać, nie był zbyt pomocny w tej kwestii. Oboje się przybici tym zajściem.

\- Przybici? – zapytał z ironią Stiles, patrząc na wilkołaka krzywo. – To Derek na mnie nakrzyczał, oskarżając mnie o pomoc w morderstwie. Niby czym może być _przybity_?

Peter skrzywił się lekko, jakby przełknął coś kwaśnego.

\- Mój siostrzeniec nie słynie z tego, że dobiera odpowiednie słowa w odpowiednich momentach. Cecha, którą dzielił przynajmniej z kilkoma członkami naszej rodziny. Uważasz, że nie miał prawa się na ciebie złościć?

Stiles prychnął, odwracając głowę. Peter cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź, idąc w milczeniu.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chciał mnie wysłuchać! – powiedział w końcu ze złością, kopiąc leżącą na skraju alejki gałąź. – Może nie powinienem trzymać tego w tajemnicy, ale Derek nie dał sobie niczego wytłumaczyć. Odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł.

Peter nadal milczał, pozwalając Stilesowi wyrzucić z siebie emocje.

\- Od razu założył, że jego przypuszczenie są prawdziwe, nie biorąc pod uwagę żadnej innej opcji. Dan nawet nie wygląda na mordercę, dochodzenie do takich wniosków przy pierwszym spotkaniu jest idiotyczne. Jego zachowanie jest idiotyczne.

Ze strony Petera dobiegł dziwny odgłos, który szybko został zatuszowany kaszlem.

\- Tylko dlatego, że mam nowych znajomych, myśli, że nie może mi ufać. Nie powstrzymał bet przed odrzuceniem mnie, a teraz złości się na mnie, że w końcu znalazłem kogoś, kto mnie lubi. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego ci to mówię, jeśli mu to powtórzysz, dosypię ci tojadu do cukru w kawie.

\- Piję czarną. – powiedział Peter poważnie, zatrzymując się i odwracając w stronę Stilesa. Chłopak w odpowiedzi zacisnął usta w wąską linię, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś na temat jego podejścia, Peter kontynuował.  – Derek _jest_ idiotą. Jest też wilkołakiem, alfą, który czasami nie radzi sobie z tym, co to znaczy.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Co ma z tym wspólnego wilkołactwo Dereka?

\- Znaczącą różnicę między wilkołakami a wilkami stanowi to, że nawet w czasie przemiany nie tracimy kontaktu z naszą ludzką naturą. Nigdy nie stajemy się całkowicie wilkami, przynajmniej nie wewnątrz.

\- Czekaj, czyli możecie…

Peter uniósł dłoń, przerywając chłopakowi.

\- Możemy, w rzadkich przypadkach. Nie jest to jednak dyskusja na teraz. – powiedział tylko, zanim wrócił do przerwanego tematu. – Zachowanie tej ludzkiej części, zachowanie kontroli jest trudne. Stiles, nie masz pojęcia, jak łatwo byłoby się zatopić w wilczej części naszej natury i nie musieć ograniczać się przez ludzkie prawa. Jest to problem zwłaszcza dla młodszych wilkołaków, którzy dopiero uczą się kontroli. W naszej rodzinie przekazywaliśmy sposoby pomagające zachować kontrolę, przez przedmiot lub emocje. A gdy to nie pomagało, lub ktoś pragnął poczucia bezpieczeństwa, szukaliśmy _kotwicy_.

\- Kotwicy? Jakiegoś przedmiotu? – zapytał Stiles z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Gdy Peter szkolił bety używał tylko metody z emocjami.

\- Osoby. – poprawił go Peter cicho, odwracając wzrok. – Kogoś na tyle specjalnego, że jesteś w stanie zaufać mu ze swoim człowieczeństwem. Kogoś, kto jest w stanie przywołać cię z powrotem, gdy przemiana posunie się za daleko.

Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy. Mimo że Peter nie powiedział nic na ten temat, Stiles wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że Peter miał swoją kotwicę. I że już jej nie ma.

\- Derek… Próbowałem nauczyć Dereka kontroli przez  używania triskelionu. Gdy to nie zadziałało, nauczyłem go używać emocji. Używać _gniewu_. Skupiać się na nim. Poczuć każdą uncję wściekłości i gniewu, jaką mógł w sobie przywołać. To jego gniew nauczył go kontroli. Ale widzisz, Stiles, gniew jest niebezpiecznym rozwiązaniem. Może cię zdradzić, gdy najbardziej potrzebujesz kontroli. Dlatego zwykle później zmienia się go na pozytywne uczucia lub zawiązuje więź z kimś, kto będzie twoją kotwicą. Ale…

\- Ale w przypadku Dereka było to niemożliwe. – dokończył Stiles, rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza Peter. Wilkołak w odpowiedzi skinął głową.

\- Nie wiem, czy Laura znalazła swoją kotwicę w Nowym Yorku, czy potrafiła oprzeć się tylko na emocjach. Zawsze była lepsza w kontrolowaniu przemiany, Talia dobrze ją wyuczyła.

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi niekomfortowa cisza. Stiles nie wiedział, co może powiedzieć do kogoś, kto zmagając się z problemem, który właśnie omawiają, zabił osobę, o której mówią.

\- Powiedz mi, Stiles, jak myślisz, co się stanie, gdy wilkołak opierający się na gniewie, znajdzie się w sytuacji, która wzbudzi jego gniew, więc nie będzie mógł użyć gniewu do uspokojenia się?

Stiles parę razy zamrugał oczami. W wypowiedzi Petera słowo „gniew” powtarzało się tak często, że zgubił sens zdania.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Derek zareagował tak gwałtownie, bo nie mógł się uspokoić? – powiedział powoli. – To nie jest argument, Peter! Problemy z emocjami nie mogą służyć jako wymówka.

Peter chwycił go mocno za ramię, odwracając w swoją stronę.

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – powiedział ostro. – Nie jesteśmy ludźmi, Derek i ja, nie działamy według ludzkich norm. Gniew u wilkołaka to nie parę przekleństw i krzyk. Gniew to potężna emocja, która doprowadza do niekontrolowanego szału. Spotkałeś się z omegami, które utraciły swoją ludzką część, widziałeś do czego to prowadzi. Nie stajemy się wilkołakami tylko podczas pełni, my _jesteśmy_ wilkołakami cały czas.

Stiles pokiwał szybko głową, dając mu znać, że może już puścić jego rękę.

\- Ok, ok, rozumiem. Derek nie był w stanie się uspokoić, bo wzbudziłem w nim emocje, które zwykle służą mu do kontroli.

Peter przechylił głowę, wzdychając.

\- Prawie dobrze. Jeśli dodasz do tego stan, w jakim się znajdował… W pościgu za domniemanym mordercą, zagrażającym wszystkim, ze zmysłami napiętymi do granic możliwości.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że nadal mi czegoś nie mówisz? – zapytał nagle Stiles, przypatrując się mężczyźnie. Błyski rozbawienia, które zobaczył w jego oczach, tylko pogłębiły jego czujność. – Coś jeszcze było czynnikiem, prawda?

\- Szybkie wychodzenie z takiego stanu zawsze jest trudne, a w przypadku Dereka, jak już ustaliliśmy, ociera się o niemożliwość. – kontynuował Peter, nie odpowiadając na zadane pytanie. – Jestem pełen podziwu, że z demolowaniem otoczenia wstrzymał się do powrotu do domu.

Chłopak uniósł brwi. _Derek był aż tak zły?_

\- Ok, czekaj. Czyli wzbudziłem w nim gniew, bo myślał, że zadaje się z mordercą?

Staruszka idąca z naprzeciwka rzuciła im zszokowane spojrzenie, na które Peter odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem. Doszli do małej kawiarni, znajdującej się na skraju parku, więc Stiles musiał poczekać na odpowiedź, gdy Peter poszedł zamówić kawy.

\- Wracając do twojego pytania. I tak, i nie. Derek łatwo dochodzi do mylnych wniosków, nie zwracając uwagi na fakty. Myślę jednak, że w tym wypadku jego złość wynika z instynktu. – powiedział mężczyzna, podając mu papierowy kubek.

\- Peter, to już ustaliliśmy. – odpowiedział nieobecnie Stiles, głęboko wdychając aromat kawy. – Emocje, brak kotwicy, łapię.

Nawet nie odwracając się w stronę wilkołaka, Stiles mógł powiedzieć, że ten patrzy na niego z politowaniem.

\- Derek, twój, no cóż, były alfa, zobaczył cię z innym wilkołakiem. Stiles, dla nas to jest idealny przykład zdrady.

Chłopak zakrztusił się kawą.

\- Zdrady? – zdołał powiedzieć, gdy Peter uderzył go w plecy. – Jakiej zdrady, do cholery, nie jestem już w watasze, mogę zadawać się z kim chcę.

Peter przez chwile milczał, skręcając w jedną z mniej uczęszczanych alejek.

\- Nie ma chyba sposobu, aby wytłumaczyć to dobrze i nie brzmieć dziwnie. Ludzie nie potrafią tego poczuć, ale dla nas bycie częścią watahy to bycie jednością. Utrata kogoś z watahy to jak utrata własnej kończyny. Same odejścia z watahy zdarzają się rzadko, ale odejście tylko po to, żeby nawiązać kontakty z inną watahą… Tak zaczynały się walki.

\- Przecież Derek sam odesłał Jacksona do innej watahy. - Stiles potrząsnął głową, próbując zrozumieć, o czym dokładnie mówi Peter. – Czym to się różni? Ja nawet nie jestem w watasze, po prostu w grupie moich znajomych jest wilkołak.

\- To są skrajnie różne przypadki. – powiedział mężczyzna, głęboko wzdychając. – Transfery są porozumieniem pomiędzy alfami, załatwianymi w oparciu o ustalone zasady. Derek nie wiedział, że nie jesteście watahą, wiedział tylko tyle, ile mógł zobaczyć.

\- To dlatego chcesz ustalić formalne spotkanie? Żeby Derek zobaczył, że nie jesteśmy watahą?

Peter pokręcił głową, przekładając kubek do  drugiej ręki.

\- Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś sam mu to wytłumaczył. Oficjalne spotkanie pomoże nam odkryć kto stoi za morderstwami, ale potoczy się łatwiej, jeśli rozwiążecie swoje sprawy z Derekiem wcześniej.

 _Swoje sprawy_ , pomyślał Stiles, dopijając kawę. _Gdyby Derek nie był idiotą, nie byłoby żadnych spraw._

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy, żebym pogodził się z Derekiem?

Peter zamilkł na chwilę, ale Stiles nie przerywał mu kolejnymi pytaniami. Nie wiedział, jaką korzyść przyniesie wilkołakowi ich pogodzenie się i nie zamierzał pozwolić Peterowi odejść bez odpowiedzi.

\- _Proszę, rozważ mnie jako alternatywę do samobójstwa_. – przerwał ciszę Peter, przez co Stiles potknął się o własne nogi. _Co on ma z cytatami dzisiaj_?, zdążył pomyśleć chłopak, zanim mężczyzna kontynuował. – Chyba nie było dziecka w naszym domu, które nie lubiłoby tego filmu. Ale Derek i Mac mogli oglądać go w kółko. Talia musiała wprowadzić zakaz oglądania go poza sobotami, inaczej leciałby cały czas. Marie i La… Dziewczyny zawsze się z nich nabijały, ale oni tylko powtarzali, że _zamordowanie przez piratów jest dobre_. Po pewnym czasie wszyscy znali cały film na pamięć.

Peter zatrzymał się, przyglądając się drzewom. Stiles nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. To był pierwszy raz, gdy usłyszał tak wiele o ich rodzinie. Do tej pory wszyscy traktowali to jako temat tabu, z łatwo rozumianych powodów.

\- Wiem, że macie powody, żeby mi nie ufać, ale Derek jest jedynym co zostało mi z rodziny i chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy. Przestań unikać naszego domu, Stiles. – zakończył poważnie, gniotąc w dłoniach kubek. – Derek jest zły, ty jesteś zły, musicie to rozwiązać.

Zanim chłopak zdążył sformułować odpowiedź, wilkołak odszedł szybkim krokiem. Stiles przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego napięte plecy, zanim wplótł dłonie we włosy i głęboko westchnął. Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj wszyscy próbowali prowadzić z nim poważne rozmowy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! : )  
> P.S. Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że pomyliłam nazwiska w poprzednich rozdziałach. Dla uściślenia:  
> Chloe Coleman,  
> Alice Bennet,  
> Sophie Woods/ Blackwood.


	14. Deszcz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział niebetowany, tradycyjne już za błędy z góry przepraszam. Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze! (Odnoszę wrażenie, że najdłużej w tym rozdziale zajęło mi ustalenie, ile oni wszyscy mają tak właściwie lat.)

Stiles nie zdążył nawet dojść do samochodu, gdy z kieszeni rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia. Na wyświetlaczu telefonu pojawiło się imię Magdy, ale ponieważ nie miał ochoty kontynuować rozmowy z kawiarni, schował telefon i zaczął szukać kluczy. Zanim odpalił silnik, Magda zadzwoniła ponownie. A gdy Stiles ponownie ją zignorował, z telefonu zaczął dobiegać dźwięk wiadomości.

_ Stiles, odbierz _

_ Mój telefon padł. _

_ Tu Alice _

_ Stiles _

_ Odbierz! _

_!!! _

_ Robimy telekonferencję _

_ Prawie _

_ Robimy coś w stylu telekonferencji _

_ Odbierz!!! _

\- OK! – krzyknął Stiles do słuchawki, gdy w końcu udało mu się wybrać numer Magdy. Zwykle dźwięk sms- ów go nie irytował, ale rozbrzmiewając sekunda po sekundzie mocno działał mu nerwy. Ten dzień robił się coraz gorszy. – Czego chcecie?

\- Tak traktujesz swoją  _ dziewczynę _ ? – zaśmiała się Alice, a Stiles miał ochotę uderzyć głową w kierownicę. – Nie mów, że nie stęskniłeś się za moim głosem.

W tle słychać było tylko cichą muzykę i brzdęk odstawianych kubków, więc Stiles założył, że dziewczyny są w domu.

\- Pomijając twój zerowy romantyzm, mamy sprawy do omówienia. – wtrąciła się Magda, wyjątkowo nie śmiejąc się. – A raczej już zaczęłyśmy je omawiać, ale Alice zauważyła, że twój wkład w rozmowę może być cenny.

_ Miło z jej strony _ , pomyślał z przekąsem Stiles, ale powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem tego na głos. Nie chciał psuć innym osobom humoru tylko dlatego, że sam miał zły dzień. Przełączył rozmowę na tryb głośnomówiący i rzucił telefon na siedzenie obok.

\- Ok, zamieniam się w słuch. – powiedział, odpalając silnik. – Macie jakieś nowe informacje na temat morderstw?

\- Niestety nie. Zauważyłeś, że twój znajomy wilkołak, jak mu tam było, nazwał Sophie  _ Blackwood _ ? Myślisz, że należy do tych Blackwood’ów?

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, zwalniając przed zakrętem. Samochód przed nim prowadził staruszek w grubych okularach, a sposób, w jaki kierował pojazd, niepokoił Stilesa.

\- Nie znam żadnych Blackwood’ów, jacyś mieszkają w Beacon Hills?

Dziewczyny parsknęły śmiechem, przez co Stiles jeszcze bardziej się zirytował. Nawet będąc synem szeryfa nie musiał znać wszystkich mieszkańców miasteczka.

\- Blackwood to jedna z najstarszych rodzin w naszej społeczności. – wytłumaczyła Magda, tym razem głosem zabarwionym śmiechem. – Mówi się, że ich przodkowie przypłynęli do Ameryki jeszcze w XVI wieku.

\- Słyszałam, że związali się z jednym z plemion zamieszkujących wschód i stworzyli między sobą unię. – powiedziała Alice, nawet nie ukrywając podekscytowania. – Co tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego tak dobrze dogadują się z Joshuą, mimo różnicy charakteru.

\- Nie pomyślałam o tym. – zaśmiała się Magda. – Ale masz rację, to są zupełnie inne typy osobowości.

Stiles podrapał się po głowie.

\- Dziewczyny, jestem tak bardzo zgubiony w tej rozmowie, że równie dobrze mógłbym być w innym stanie. Kto przypłynął w XVI wieku? I jakiej społeczności?

Dziewczyny zaczęły mówić jedna przez drugą, tworząc niemożliwą do zrozumienia mieszankę. Dopiero po zwróceniu im uwagi trochę się uspokoiły.

\- Ród Blackwood!

\- Z PLiO? - zdziwił się Stiles, wyprzedzając w końcu staruszka.

Westchnięcie Alice było słyszalne pomimo głośnej pracy silnika.

\- Mówimy o Sophie, skup się. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Jeśli rzeczywiście należy do tej rodziny, to weź, to jest niesamowite.

\- Adele wśród naszych ludzi.

\- Beyonce.

\- Elvis Presley!

\- Dziewczyny! – zdenerwował się w końcu Stiles. – Przestaniecie?

Gdy po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza, Stiles rozluźnił dłonie zaciśnięte na kierownicy.

\- Dzięki. Magda, kim są „nasi ludzie”? I skąd to wszystko wiecie?

\- No… Nieludzie? Jeny, dalej nie lubię tego określenia.

\- Cała społeczności nie do końca ludzi. – dopowiedziała Alice. – Głównie istoty nadnaturalne, wiesz, wilkołaki, kojotołaki, inne łaki…

\- Jest  _ nas _ całkiem sporo, gdy o tym pomyślisz. Różnych nas, sam widziałeś, jak obszerne są bestiariusze. – dokończyła Magda. – Ale niektóre rodziny są bardziej znane z posiadania nie tylko ludzi wśród swoich członków. Albo nie posiadania ludzi.

\- Um.

Stiles nie wiedział, jak skomentować słowa dziewczyn. Słowo „nieludzie” słyszał już kilka razy, ale zbyt bardzo kojarzyło mu się z Marvelem, żeby głębiej się nad tym zastanowić. Z drugiej strony, istnienie supernaturalnej społeczności nie powinno go dziwić. Czytał o wielu istotach, których zwyczaje różniły się od ludzkich. Oprócz Dereka i Petera, wszystkie wilkołaki, które znał, były ugryzione, więc nie dystansowały się od ludzkiego społeczeństwa. Jednak przysłuchując się rozmowom urodzonej w rodzinie wilkołaków dwójki, Stiles wyłapywał wiele rzeczy, które wydawały mu się dziwne. W nowej grupie było podobnie. Wszyscy, a przynajmniej do tej pory tak zakładał, zostali przemienieni niedawno i Stiles myślał, że nie czuli się przez to mniej ludźmi. Dla niego zawsze byli ludźmi z dodatkowymi cechami, czy to wilkołaki czy rusałki. Może jednak nie powinien zakładać, że to co myśli jest prawdą dla wszystkich.

\- Stiles, jesteś jeszcze z nami? – głos Alice przywołał go na ziemię. – Co myślisz?

\- Dlaczego Sophie miałaby to przed nami ukrywać? – zadał pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy. – Musiała wiedzieć, że w pewnym momencie się dowiemy.

Dziewczyny wydały ciche pomruku i Stiles musiał im przypomnieć, że ich nie widzi.

\- Wiesz… Jakiś czas temu podczas rozmowy o rasizmie spotykanym na co dzień, Sophie rzuciła coś w stylu, że ona sama to aż nazwisko musiała zmienić, bo było rasistowskie.

\- No tak, ale to było wtedy, gdy droczyła się z Danielem, nie? – zapytała Magda. – Myślałam, że go wkręca.

Alice musiała wykonać jakoś gest, niewidoczny dla Stilesa, bo Magda kontynuowała.

\- Pewnie masz rację. Jeśli miałabym coś zakładać, powiedziałabym, że czekała, aż sami się dowiemy. Jaki jest sens w zmienianiu nazwiska, skoro potem wszystkim o tym powiesz.

\- No ok, ale to by znaczyło, że jesteśmy „wszystkimi”. – rzucił Stiles z przekąsem. -  Niech żyje zaufanie. Przecież to wcale nie jest tak, że my ufamy jej prawie ze wszystkim ostatnio.

\- Może Sophie nie chciała zdradzać tego na samym początku, a potem nie wiedziała jak to powiedzieć? Sama nie wiedziałabym, jak to zrobić. – powiedziała spokojnie Alice, chyba przeczuwając, że jeśli pozwoli Stilesowi się rozpędzić, ta rozmowa nie skończy się dobrze. – Miała nagle powiedzieć: „no hej, a tak właściwie to należę do Blackwoodów”?

\- Też bym chyba wolała żyć incognito, jest tyle legend związanych z nimi. – zgodziła się Magda. – Niektóre mają jakiś sens, ale inne… Kiedyś słyszałam, że piją tylko krew dziewic zebraną podczas nowiu, albo że wszyscy chłopcy są zabijani zaraz po urodzeniu, bo to dziewczyny przekazują właściwy gen.

\- Albo że wszyscy chłopcy są poddawaniu zmianie płci. – dorzuciła Alice ze śmiechem i Stiles też uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Niektóre legendy rzeczywiście miały niewiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością, a powtarzane innym traciły często jakikolwiek sens.

\- Mówi się, że każda dziewczyna w pewnym momencie obejmuje przewodnictwo. I że łowcy stworzyli ten model właśnie w oparciu o ich rodzinę.

Stiles pokiwał głową, zapominając, że tym razem to dziewczyny nie mogą go zobaczyć. Sam wiedział od Allison, że wśród łowców to kobiety są przywódcami, ale nie przekazał tego Magdzie. Skoro więc i ona o tym wiedziała, musiała być to szerzej praktykowana zasada.

\- Słyszałam kiedyś, że to właśnie oni odegrają ważną rolę w Ujawnieniu! Ale także, że nastąpi dopiero, kiedy nikogo z Blackwoodów już nie będzie. – kontynuowała Magda. – Hmm, legendy są dziwne, mogliby się zdecydować na jedną z wersji.

Alice zaśmiała się krótko, ale Stiles, skupiony na biegnących skrajem jezdni dzieciach, nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Zresztą, nigdy nie słyszał o żadnym ujawnieniu.

\- O, albo że mają zagwarantowane miejsca w Radzie Starszych!

\- To akurat prawda, Blockwoodowie  _ mają _ zagwarantowane miejsca w Radzie. – wtrąciła się Alice, a Stiles zmarszczył brwi. – Rosalinda skarżyła się, że to przez takie przywileje nic się nie zmienia. Ale wiecie, ona narzeka na absolutnie wszystko, na jakoś ziół w lesie, na wiewiórki, na wszystko.

Magda zaczęła coś mówić, ale Stiles przerwał jej:

\- Radzie starszych? O czym mówicie?

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza i chłopak mógł sobie wyobrazić spojrzenia, które właśnie wymieniły dziewczyny.

\- Stiles. – zaczęła powoli Alice. – Nie żebym się z tobą droczyła, czy coś, ale na kogoś, kto wie tak wiele na temat wszystkiego, wykazujesz duże braki w podstawach.

\- Musiałeś przegapić parę zajęć z „Nadprzyrodzone 101”. – w przeciwieństwie do Alice, Magda nie kryła się z droczeniem. – Nie martw się, możemy zapisać cię na korepetycje. Możemy znaleźć ci jakąś miłą dziewczynę, która…

\- Ej, wtedy moja przykrywa będzie spalona. – przerwała jej Alice. – Wyślijmy go po prostu do szkółki weekendowej, nadrobi braki i po sprawie.

Stiles zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Światła uliczne nagle zmieniły się na czerwone, przez co musiał gwałtownie zahamować. Ta rozmowa coraz bardziej go irytowała,  nie potrzebował na dokładkę stłuczki. Jego biedny jeep mógłby tego nie wytrzymać.

\- Przypomnijcie mi, dlaczego tak właściwie z wami przebywam?

\- Bez przyjaciół nikt nie pragnąłby żyć! – odpowiedziała Alice ciepłym głosem i Stiles wymamrotał pod nosem „kujon”.

\- Rada Starszych to taka nasza władza? – wytłumaczyła Magda. – Tylko że nie ma dokładnie tego samego podziału jak władza cywilna, są sądem i rządem jednocześnie.

\- Hmm, powiedziałabym raczej, że są tylko sądem, a rządu nie mamy. – zastanawiała się na głos Alice. – To nie jest tak, że wybieramy prezydenta czy coś.

\- No tak, ale właśnie przez to, że nie mamy prezydenta, to oni są odpowiednikiem Białego Domu. Zresztą nieważne, w dużym skrócie – Rada Starszych to mniej lub bardziej formalni przywódcy amerykańskiej społeczności supernaturalnej.

Stiles przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu, przetrawiając otrzymane wiadomości. W USA była jakaś rada, która działała jak władza dla supernaturalnych i on nigdy o niej nie słyszał? Zresztą, jak miałaby działać władza w ukrytej społeczności? Nie mogli przecież ogłaszać wiadomości przez Internet lub telewizję. I co z policją czy gwardią? Czy też istniały odpowiadające jednostki?

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dopiero dźwięk klaksonu stojącego za nim samochodu. Bezmyślnie ruszył w kierunku domu, próbując skupić myśli na rozmowie.

\- Jeśli to prawda, Sophie będzie musiała stawić się przed nimi tak czy inaczej. – mówiła właśnie Alice. – Nie sądzę, żeby uciekła z domu na dobre, inaczej musiałaby uciąć wszystkie związki z supernaturalnym światem.

Stiles pokręcił głową, wjeżdżając na podjazd. Radiowóz stał zaparkowany przed wejściem, więc zgodnie z planem jego ojciec był już w domu.

\- Ok, kończę. – powiedział akurat w momencie, gdy Magda zaczęła się z czegoś śmiać. – Jesteśmy w kontakcie!

Dziewczyny powiedziały swoje pożegnania i Stiles mógł w końcu się rozłączyć. Na szczęście  dla niego śmiech Magdy działał nawet przez telefon i ból głowy, który narastał u nasady nosa, delikatnie odpuścił.

Była dopiero siedemnasta, a Stiles marzył już o łóżku. Albo o filmie z tatą. Wiedział jednak, że na razie nie będzie to możliwe. Tworzył w głowie listę z rzeczami do zrobienia wieczorem, od zadań domowych, po rozmowę z ojcem. Co prawda mieli jutro jechać na tą tajemniczą wycieczkę, ale słowa Magdy nadal nie dawały mu spokoju. Także rozmowa z Peterem pozostawiła po sobie pytania, na które Stiles chciał znaleźć odpowiedzi. W obu przypadkach zapytanie jego ojca było najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

\- Tato, jestem! – krzyknął od progu, niedbale skopując buty. – Co jemy na kolację? I nie, nie ma szans na zamówienie pizzy, ostatnio za bardzo sobie folgujesz. Mam parę pytań do ciebie, gdzie jesteś?

Gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, ruszył do kuchni, licząc, że zastanie tam ojca.

\- Och. – powiedział zaskoczony, gdy prawie zderzył się z nim w drzwiach. John miał na sobie mundur, a Stilesowi nie umknęła przypięta broń.

– Myślałem, że miałeś nockę? – zapytał marszcząc czoło.

Szeryf wziął łyk z trzymanego kubka, kiwając głową.

\- Dostałem telefon z posterunku, potrzebują mojego podpisu do administracji. Powinienem niedługo wrócić, dasz sobie radę z kolacją?

Stiles uniósł brwi.

\- I dlatego jesteś w pełnym umundurowaniu? – zapytał z nieukrywanym powątpiewaniem w głosie, celowo pomijając pytanie o kolację. – I po co twój podpis w sobotnie popołudnie? Administracja i tak nie działa w niedzielę.

John tylko pokręcił głową, przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy.

\- Wyobraź sobie, Stiles, że są sprawy, które ciebie nie dotyczą. – powiedział po chwili, co w kryterium Stilesa nie stanowiło żadnej odpowiedzi. – Nie zdążyłem zrobić zakupów, przepraszam. Na stole zostawiłem drobne na  _ coś _ , ale ostrzegam cię, Stiles, jeśli to znowu będzie jarmuż, oddam cały posiłek pani Smith.

\- Jarmuż jest dobry dla twojego serca. – odpowiedział automatycznie chłopak. – Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze, coś się stało na dyżurze?

Szeryf od tygodni wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale dzisiaj było to szczególnie widać. Był lekko przygarbiony, a jego oczy straciły blask. Mimo to poklepał syna po ramieniu, dobijając kawę.

\- Utknęliśmy w sprawie z morderstwami, bez nowych poszlak będzie trudno ruszyć do przodu.

Stiles nieznacznie zapadł się w sobie. Nawet oni, z całą supernaturalną wiedzą, nie potrafili znaleźć niczego nowego. Jak zwykła, ludzka policja miałaby coś odkryć?

\- Chciałeś mnie o coś zapytać? – głos ojca przywołał go na ziemię. – Musze zaraz wychodzić, ale jeśli to coś pilnego…

Stiles pokręcił głową, siląc się na uśmiech. 

\- Nie, nie, nic ważnego. – powiedział szybko. – Chciałem tylko zapytać, co powinienem jutro założyć. Nadal jesteśmy umówieni?

Szeryf pokiwał głową, sięgając po kurtkę.

\- Tak, wszystko pozostaje bez zmian. Normalne ubrania wystarczą, nic eleganckiego. Przygotuj się na to, że możesz się lekko pobrudzić.

Szeryf ostatni raz sprawdził, czy ma wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, po czym zmierzwił synowi włosy.

\- Znowu zostajesz sam, przepraszam. – powiedział z grymasem na twarzy. – Postaram się załatwić te sprawy jak najszybciej, może w tym czasie zadzwonisz po Sco… Po dziewczyny?

Stile udał, że nie usłyszał jego przejęzyczenia. Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, podając ojcu klucze.

\- Mam sporo do zrobienia do szkoły, jeśli jutro chce mieć wolny dzień. Powodzenia na posterunku.

Gdy tylko za szeryfem zamknęły się drzwi, z twarzy Stilesa zniknął uśmiech. Nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu, zwłaszcza ojcu, ale akurat dzisiaj wieczorem wolałbym nie być w domu sam. Skoro jednak nie mógł nic na to poradzić, postanowił wrócić do swojego wcześniejszego planu.

\- Ok, co najpierw…

Po chwili siedział w swoim pokoju ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą. Zasady wbijane mu do głowy przez Sophie przeżyły swoją chwilę triumfu, gdy postanowił pierwsze uporać się z notatkami na zajęcia. Gdy skończył z materiałem do szkoły, za oknem zapadła już noc. Przez chwilę rozważał przygotowanie kolacji, ale rozmowy, które wcześniej odbył, odebrały mu apetyt.

\-  _ Marie Hale _ . – wymamrotał do siebie.

Nie mógł być pewien, że dziewczyna wspomniana przez Petera nosiła ich nazwisko. Jednak była to jego najlepsza szansa, drugie imię,  _ Mac _ , wydawało się być zdrobnieniem.

Po chwili na ekranie komputera ukazały się artykuły. Niestety w Stanach musiało być sporo osób o tym imieniu, bo wyniki pokazały mu cały przekrój ludzi. Dopiero zmienienie hasła na  _ Marie Hale, Beacon Hills _ , dało oczekiwany rezultat.

Odpuścił artykuły na temat pożaru, zapoznał się z nimi dokładnie, gdy poznał Dereka. Nie miał też nastroju, żeby czytać o wszystkich, którzy zginęli przez ślepą nienawiść Kate Argent. Zamiast tego przełączył wyszukiwanie na grafikę, przeglądając wyniki. Sporo zdjęć pochodziło ze szkoły, ale parę znajdowało się w archiwum lokalnej gazety. Niestety większość odwoływała się tylko do artykułów, w których wspomniano kogoś z Hale’ów, więc Stiles poświęcił dłuższą chwilę na znalezienie właściwych. Na jednym ze zdjęć dwójka chłopców trzymała medale, uśmiechając się szeroko. W tle widać było basen, a na ramionach chłopców zarzucony był ręcznik. Jeden z nich patrzył prosto w obiektyw, drugi na kogoś spoza kadru, ale obaj wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Kolejne pochodziło z ceremonii zakończenia roku. Dziewczyny ubrane w togi z dumą pokazywały do aparatu świadectwa, stojąc w otoczeniu rodziny. Pomiędzy nimi stała kobieta, obejmując je ramionami. Stiles wydał dziwny odgłos, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jedna z dziewczyn to Laura Hale. Na zdjęciu wyglądała pięknie. Jej włosy opadały łagodnymi falami na ramiona, nie zasłaniając twarzy. Stiles zastygł w bezruchu. Dziewczyna na zdjęciu tak bardzo różniła się od ciała, znalezionego tamtej nocy obok spalonego domu Hale’ów… Powoli przeniósł wzrok na inne osoby. Sądząc po podobieństwie, kobieta stojąc pośrodku musiała być Talią Hale, matką Laury i Dereka. Uśmiechała się do obiektywu, ale coś w jej postawie wskazywało na siłę. Stiles nie znał wszystkich imion osób, które spłonęły w pożarze, nie wiedział więc, jak nazywa się druga z absolwentek. Obok Laury stało parę osób, w których Stiles rozpoznał młodszego Dereka i chłopca z poprzedniego zdjęcia. Niedaleko nich stała dziewczynka, próbująca ściągnąć różową kokardę zawiązaną na warkoczu. Tło było ledwo widoczne, ale Stiles dostrzegł budynek szkoły. Jedna z liter była przekrzywiona, tak jak teraz. Nie wyglądało też na to, że od tamtego czasu przemalowano ściany. Przez te lata budynek prawie się nie zmienił. Rodzina na zdjęciu zmieniła się za to całkowicie.

Stiles z westchnieniem przełączył zdjęcie. Przeskakiwał przez wyniki, czasem zatrzymując się na dłużej, czasem tylko rzucając okiem. Zdjęć z osobami, które wyglądały na Hale’ów, było niewiele. Na jednym z nich dziewczyna, zmagająca się wcześniej z kokardą, odbierała nagrodę za konkurs przyrodniczy. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż 10 lat. Na innym Laura i Derek, razem z kilkoma innymi osobami, siedzieli w holu amfiteatru. Oboje byli ubrani w eleganckie stroje, a mina Dereka wskazywała, że nie jest z tego zadowolony.  _ VII Piknik ekologiczny _ , brzmiał podpis zdjęcia, na którym znowu zebrała się duża część rodziny. Na pierwszym planie stało kilkoro dzieci, obejmując się za ramiona. Do koszulek miało przypięte karteczki z narysowanymi symbolami, ale Stiles nie wiedział, co oznaczają. W jednej z osób rozpoznał dziewczynę z fotografii z zakończenia roku. Na szyi miała zawieszony wisiorek w kształcie litery M i Stiles założył, że to właśnie ona nosiła imię Marie. Obok niej stała  Laura. Obie dziewczyny miały wplecione we włosy kolorowe koraliki i wyglądały na nie więcej niż 10 lat. Za nimi stała grupka dorosłych, wśród których Stiles rozpoznał Talię Hale. Jednak to, na co Stiles najbardziej zwrócił uwagę, znajdowało się na uboczu zdjęcia. Pod jednym z drzew stał Peter, nie mogący być wiele starszy niż Stiles teraz. Przytulał do siebie ciemnowłosą dziewczynę, która śmiała się, zwrócona w kierunku chłopaka. Była boso i w prostej sukience, ale mimo to wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Peter jedną ręką obejmował ją w talii, drugą mając wplecioną w jej włosy. Sposób w jaki na nią patrzył, był tak intymny, że Stiles odwrócił wzrok i zamknął przeglądarkę. Nigdy nie widział takiej czułości u starszego wilkołaka. Patrzył na nią, jakby patrzył na cały swój świat i Stiles nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy to właśnie o niej nie mówił wcześniej. Wiedział jednak, że nie jest to sprawa, o którą mógłby zapytać wprost. Jeśli miał rację i ta dziewczyna zginęła w pożarze… Wolał nie otwierać ran, które nosił w sobie wilkołak.

Odsunął się gwałtownie od biurka, prawie strącając jedną z książek. Widok rodziny Hale’ów przed pożarem był niemożliwe smutny. Na tych nielicznych zdjęciach, które udało mu się znaleźć, wataha nie różniła się niczym od zwykłej rodziny. Wiedział, że zdjęcia pokazują tylko jedną stronę, ale przynajmniej tutaj wszyscy wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Pełna życia Laura, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Derek, Peter nie bojący się okazać uczuć… Stiles westchnął głęboko. W domu panowała cisza i mimo że cały dzień spędził otoczony ludźmi, w tym momencie poczuł się bardzo samotny. Głęboko w piersi czuł rodzący się smutek, którego smak poznał w dzieciństwie. Zaczął odrobinę żałować, że sprawdził te zdjęcia. Przeżyłby kolejny dzień nie wiedząc, kim jest Marie czy Mac. Tymczasem przed nim stało kolejne zadanie, które tylko pogłębi jego zły nastrój.

Książka leżała w pudle na dnie szafy, otoczona przedmiotami w różnym stopniu zużycia. Jeden z dyplomów z podstawówki przykleił się niewytłumaczalnym sposobem do okładki i Stiles spędził kilka minut próbując go delikatnie odkleić. W pudle znajdowały się głównie rzeczy, które Stiles nie miał serca znieść do piwnicy lub wyrzucić do śmieci, a których od dawna nie potrzebował. Mała figurka, pomalowana niewprawionymi dłońmi pięciolatka. Tratwa z gałęzi, bez której Stiles przez lata odmawiał kąpieli. Kulka ze sztucznym śniegiem, którą zrobił ze Scottem na jedynym obozie skautowskim, na którym byli. Były też inne rzeczy, takie o których Stiles wiedział, że nigdy nie zostaną wyrzucone. Jednak nie mógł się przemóc, by umieścić je z powrotem na widoku. Dyplom w końcu odkleił się od okładki, pokazując wypisany dużymi literami tytuł.

\-  _ Legendy polskie _ . – wyszeptał cicho Stiles, podnosząc się z podłogi i podchodząc do łóżka. W dzieciństwie znał większość z tych opowieści na pamięć, ale od czasu śmierci jego mamy nie mógł nawet spojrzeć na książkę. To był pierwszy raz od kilku lat, gdy wyciągnął ją z pudła.

Zaczął powoli wertować strony, opierając się wygodniej na poduszce. Lampka na biurku dawała wystarczającą ilość światła, by był w stanie odczytać poszczególne słowa, ale reszta pokoju tonęła w półmroku. Rozważał przed chwilę wysilenie się i zapalenie światła, ale rozmyślił się. Wiedział już, czym są prawdziwe potwory, dlaczego miałby się bać ciemności w bezpiecznym pokoju? Uśmiechnął się smutno, gdy natrafił na małą buźkę narysowaną w rogu jednej ze stron. Jego mama oznaczała w ten sposób miejsca, które Stiles lubił najbardziej i których mógł słuchać bez końca. W środku książki włożone było zdjęcie, ale Stiles szybko je minął. Wiedział, co przedstawiało i czuł, że nie jest na nie dzisiaj gotowy. Szukał zresztą czegoś innego. Kilkanaście stron dalej włożona była kolejna fotografia i Stiles tym razem się nie zawahał. Zdjęcie, które wyciągnął, miało już trochę lat za sobą. W rogach widać było ślady po zagnieceniach, a przez prawą połowę biegła podłużna rysa. Kolory były mocno przygaszone, wpadając w szarość i żółć. Przedstawiało tylko dwie osoby. Mężczyzna około trzydziestki trzymał na kolanach paroletnią dziewczynkę, ubraną w prostą sukienkę. Musieli siedzieć na wzgórzu, bo w tle widać było panoramę miasta. Na odwrocie zdjęcia widniał krótki podpis. Staranne pismo zaczynało już blaknąć, ale nadal było dobrze widoczne.

_ inż. Mieczysław Gajos z córką, Lwów 1978. _

Stiles przejechał palcem po napisie, podkreślając imię. Odwrócił fotografię, wpatrując się w mężczyznę. To właśnie po nim otrzymał swoje imię, swoje niemożliwe do wypowiedzenia imię. Nawet gdy jego mama ciągle żyła, miał problemy z wymówieniem go poprawnie. A teraz..? Nie odwracał spojrzenia od uśmiechniętych osób siedzących na trawie, ignorując wilgoć na policzku. Nie wiedział, ile czasu wpatrywał się w zdjęcie. Z letargu wyrwał go dopiero dźwięk telefonu. Stiles otarł policzki, potrząsając głową. Smutek, który poczuł wcześniej, teraz przypominał żelazną obręcz zaciskającą się wokół jego serca. Włożył zdjęcie z powrotem do książki, po czym ją zamknął. Napis na fotografii i tak nie powie mu, jak powinien wypowiadać swoje własne imię. Zamiast się tym jeszcze bardziej przejmować, sięgnął po telefon.

Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię Robba i Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Rozmawiali przez facebooka lub sms-y, ale jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żeby któreś z jego kuzynostwa do niego zadzwoniło. Zresztą ostatnio przez zamieszanie z morderstwami i spotkaniami z grupą nie miał za bardzo czasu kontaktować się z kimkolwiek z Lakeport.

\- No cześć, tu Stiles. – powiedział siląc się na lekki ton głosu.

\- Wiem. – odpowiedział krótko Robb, przez co Stiles uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. Albo Robb cierpiał na bardzo ciężki przypadek telefobii, albo miał zły dzień. – Jesteś sam? Nikt nie jest w zasięgu słuchu?

_ Ok, ta rozmowa staje się coraz dziwniejsza _ , pomyślał chłopak. W tle rozmowy słychać było pracujący silnik, lub inną maszynę, wydająca wysoki dźwięk i głośny szum. Nawet znajdując się po drugiej stronie słuchawki czuł narastający ból głowy, co dopiero musiał czuć Robb.

\- Si, jestem w pokoju. Słuchaj, dałbyś radę ściszyć… cokolwiek wydaje ten dźwięk?

W odpowiedzi Robb zaśmiał się gorzko. Z jakiegoś powodu ten dźwięk przyprawił Stilesa o gęsią skórkę.

\- Nie. Pamiętasz Briana, poznałeś go na imprezie u Jacka?

Stiles nie zdążył jeszcze otworzyć ust, gdy po drugiej stronie rozległ się nowy głos.

\- Oczywiście, że pamięta, nie bądź śmieszny. – Kyle nawet nie ukrywała złości. – Nie mamy czasu na pogaduszki, nie wiesz, kiedy wrócą. Brian powiedział, że może będziesz nam w stanie pomóc i nie ukrywam, że na to liczymy.

Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy. Nie był pewien, w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa, ale miał bardzo złe przeczucia.

\- Czy wiesz, jak skutecznie zabić grupę wilkołaków?

I najwyraźniej się nie mylił.

_ Wdech, wydech, wdech. _

Nawet bez przybliżenia tarczy Stiles wiedział, że nie trafił w pole. Metaliczny dźwięk był wystarczającym dowodem. Mina jego ojca również.

\- Stiles, skup się. Strzelasz po  _ wydechu _ , nie  _ wdechu _ . – powiedział szeryf z lekkim westchnieniem.

Mimo że Stiles nie słyszał wczoraj powrotu taty, co musiało świadczyć, że był na posterunku do bardzo późna, ojciec wywiązał się z obietnicy wspólnego spędzenia niedzieli. Tajemnicze miejsce okazało się być strzelnicą i od dłuższej chwili Stiles starał się trafić jak najbliżej środka tarczy. Jako dziecko spędzał tu godziny ucząc się budowy broni i zasad bezpieczeństwa, bez których rodzice nie zgodziliby się na strzelanie do celu. Co prawda z ich trójki to John był najbardziej podekscytowany, mogąc przekazać wiedzę synowi, ale Stiles też nie ukrywał swojego zainteresowania. Jednak śmierć Claudii zmieniła także ten zwyczaj. Stiles czuł, jak ważne jest to dla jego ojca, starał się więc ze wszystkich sił. Jednak po wczorajszym dniu, a zwłaszcza rozmowie z kuzynostwem, jego uwaga była rozproszona. Wataha w Lakeport? I to taka, jak…

\- Stiles, na litość, skup się.

Zmęczony głos ojca przerwał mu rozmyślania. Chłopak poprawił swoją postawę i biorąc głęboki oddech spróbował zebrać myśli. Jak to sformułował Deaton?  _ Wyobraź sobie, gdzie poleci piłka. Zobacz ją w swoim umyśle, pozwól umysłowi ją zaprowadzić. To, co możesz osiągnąć siłą woli jest niesamowite.  _ Złote rady Deatona, rozdział VI. Chociaż… Z górskim popiołem się udało, może teraz też wyjdzie?

\- Iskrą bądź, Stiles. – powiedział cicho, wyobrażając sobie, że kula trafia w środek tarczy. Wziął głęboki wdech, wypuścił powietrze. I…

\- Brawo! – szeryf mocno klepnął go w plecy, uśmiechając się. – W sam środek, w końcu.

Stiles pokiwał niepewnie głową. Może rady Deatona nie były aż tak nieprzydatne. Oddał jeszcze kilka strzałów, nie pudłując ani razu, gdy rozległ się dźwięk telefonu jego ojca. Stiles z niepokojem obserwował, jak na czole ojca pojawia się pionowa zmarszczka.

\- Um, rozumiem. Już do was jadę. – powiedział tylko szeryf. Rozłączył się szybko i spojrzał przepraszająco na syna. – Nagłe wezwanie, muszę jechać. Odwiozę cię do domu.

Stiles zebrał swoje rzeczy ze stołu, próbując się uspokoić. Czy to miało coś wspólnego ze wczorajszym telefonem Robba?

\- Co się stało? Miałeś mieć dzisiaj wolne, dlaczego po ciebie zadzwonili? Wczoraj miałeś dwie zmiany, czy to nie lekka przesada? – zasypał ojca pytaniami, gdy tylko wyszli z budynku strzelnicy.

John westchnął głęboko, przecierając oczy dłonią.

\- Stiles, dobrze wiesz, że mamy braki na posterunku, czasem muszę nadrobić parę zmian więcej.

\- Parę zmian? Zapracowujesz się na śmierć, spędzasz na posterunku więcej czasu niż w domu! Czy ubrałeś cywilne ubranie chociaż raz w tym tygodniu?

Stiles pożałował wypowiedzianych słów, gdy tylko skończył mówić. Nie chciał prawić ojcu wyrzutów, wiedział, jak zła sytuacja panowała na komisariacie. Szeryf spuścił lekko głowę i Stiles poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Prawie połowa problemów, z którymi zmagała się policja, ocierała się o świat nadnaturalny i Stiles czuł się w jakiś sposób winny tej sytuacji.

\- Przepraszam. – powiedział cicho, odwracając wzrok od ojca. Nie chciał dokładać mu zmartwień, zwłaszcza gdy wyglądał tak źle jak dzisiaj. – Podrzucisz mnie do miasta? Będziesz miał bliżej na posterunek, a ja zgadam się z dziewczynami albo…

\- Nie. – powiedział John ostro. – Zostaniesz dzisiaj w domu, aż do mojego powrotu.

Stiles otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Czy ten telefon mógł mieć jakiś związek z nim i to miała być kara?

\- Co? Ale…

\- Stiles, powiedziałem  _ nie _ . Proszę, chociaż dzisiaj się ze mną nie kłóć. Będę wiedział, jeśli spotkasz się z Alice czy nawet Magdą, jasne?

Stiles wolno pokiwał głową, zaciskając wargi. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło jego ojcowi, z tą nagłą zmianą tematu. Ciekawiło go, czego dotyczy wezwanie, ale wiedział, że w tym humorze szeryf niczego nie zdradzi.

Ojciec zostawił go przed domem, każąc mu zamknąć za sobą drzwi i odjechał w kierunku centrum. Dla świętego spokoju Stiles poczekał, aż światła samochodu znikną za rogiem, po czym pobiegł na górę, przebrać się w cieplejsze i mniej zabrudzone prochem ubrania. Alice i Magda odpadały, ale i tak miał w planach rozmowę z kimś innym.

Nie chciał narażać się na zauważenie, więc zamiast jeepa, wybrał rower. Co prawda zajmie mu to więcej czasu, ale przynajmniej zmniejsza tym samym ryzyko bycia podkablowanym przed posterunkowych. Niebo powoli zachodziło ciemnymi chmurami, więc starał się jechać szybko, żeby zdążyć przed deszczem. I mieć mniej czasu na rozmyślenie się. W rezultacie musiał zatrzymać się na chwilę przed drzwiami, żeby uspokoić oddech. Czuł jak mocno bije mu serce i jakkolwiek by chciał, nie mógł udawać przed samym sobą, że jest to spowodowane tylko przez wysiłek fizyczny. Co jeśli Peter się mylił i Derek odmówi rozmowy? Co jeśli usłyszy, że ma zakaz pojawiania się w domu? Co jeśli… Jego przemyślenia przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

\- Długo tak będziesz tu stał? – zapytał Derek z marsową miną. – Bicie twojego serca słychać w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów.

Stiles poruszył nerwowo nogami, próbując przybrać spokojniejszą postawę. Z jakiegoś powodu w takich sytuacjach zawsze czuł się jak zwierzyna łowna i nie miało to wiele wspólnego z tym, że Derek jest wilkołakiem. Miało za to wiele wspólnego z jego brwiami, które właśnie dokonywały Sądu Ostatecznego nad jego biedną duszą.

\- No? – ponaglił go chłopak.

\- Um. – zaczął Stiles niepewnie, prostując się. – Mogę wejść?

Derek nawet się nie poruszył.

\- Koleś, nie każdy z nas jest super silnym alfą, wiesz ile wysiłku musiałem włożyć, żeby zdążyć przed deszczem?

Na potwierdzenie jego słów pierwsze ciężkie krople uderzyły o ziemię. Derek przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, dopiero teraz zauważając jak ponura pogoda panuje na zewnątrz. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że zapowiadali słońce przez cały weekend, Stiles mu się nie dziwił. Chociaż wolałby się  _ nie dziwić _ siedząc w pokoju, a nie marznąć przed drzwiami. Derek musiał wychwycić, że chłopak zaczyna odczuwać zimno, bo w końcu przesunął się, robiąc mu miejsce. Zrobił to jednak w taki sposób, że Stiles prawie otarł się o jego klatkę piersiową wchodząc do środka.  _ Niefajnie, koleś _ , pomyślał, ale zachował to dla siebie. Rozmowa nawet się jeszcze nie zaczęła, a Stiles już czuł, że nie idzie po jego myśli.

\- Więc? – powiedział grobowym głosem Derek, zatrzymując się pod ścianą. – Czego chcesz?

\- Podobno już wiesz, że to nie Daniel jest mordercą? – zaczął po chwili milczenia. W domu panowała cisza i Stiles miał nadzieję, że rzeczywiście są sami. Chociaż z drugiej strony, wtedy nikt nie przyjdzie mu na ratunek, jeśli Derek straci cierpliwości.

W odpowiedzi wilkołak założył ręce na piersi.

\- Więc… Pomyślałem, że może warto byłoby… przedyskutować zaistniałą sytuację?

Derek nadal milczał, wpatrując się w niego surowo.

\- Rozszerzyć pole znajomości i docenić stworzone możliwości?

Derek nie poruszył nawet jednym mięśniem.

\- Derek, no weź! – Stiles porzucił fasadę spokoju. – Ok, wiem, powinienem był wam powiedzieć wcześniej, o Sophie, o wilkołakach, o wszystkim!. Ale nie możesz być na mnie zły, bo twoje założenia okazały się być błędne!

Derek spiął się jeszcze bardziej, mimo że Stiles nie sądził, że będzie to możliwe. Widząc jak nieskuteczne są jego wysiłki, młodszy chłopak zamilkł i usiadł na oparciu fotela z założonymi rękami. Skoro Derek chce to rozegrać w trudniejszy sposób, niech będzie i tak. Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, mierząc się wzrokiem. Stiles starał się wymyślić inny sposób podejścia do tego tematu, ale niespodziewanie to Derek przerwał milczenie.

\- Peter powiedział mi, że się z tobą widział.

Stiles skinął głową, prostując się lekko.

\- Ja… Nie…  - Derek potrząsnął głową, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, co tak właściwie chce powiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że to nie twój  _ kolega _ stoi za tymi mordercami. – wycedził w końcu przez zaciśnięte zęby. W odpowiedzi na to Stiles wyrzucił ręce do góry, podnosząc się z fotela.

\- Aż tak bardzo boli cię przyznanie do pomyłki? – zapytał, nie ukrywając irytacji. Niemal od razu przypomniał sobie, co Peter mówił o złości i dodał. – Przepraszam, nie chcę cię zezłościć. No, zezłościć jeszcze bardziej, biorąc pod uwagę, że już jesteś zły. Albo zezłościć za bardzo, bo wtedy mógłbyś…

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy Derek znalazł się zaraz obok niego, nie po raz pierwszy naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą.

\- Boisz się mnie? – zapytał cicho. Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Dlaczego miałby się  _ bać _ ?

Powiedział to, co myślał, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy wilkołaka. Mimo że wiedział, że byli podobnego wzrostu, zawsze był tym zaskoczony. Gdzieś w tyle jego podświadomości widział Dereka jako kogoś o wiele większego.

Spojrzenie starszego chłopaka zjechało na chwilę odrobinę niżej i Stiles przełknął głośno ślinę, rumieniąc się.

\- Dla wielu sam fakt, tego, że jestem wilkołakiem jest wystarczającym powodem do usiłowania zabójstwa, jeśli dodasz do tego wściekłego wilkołaka…

To wystarczyło, żeby Stiles otrząsnął się z tej dziwnej atmosfery sprzed paru sekund i odsunął na bezpieczniejszą odległość.

\- Tak, co do tego, to było totalnie niesprawiedliwe, porównywać mnie z, z  _ nią _ . – wyrzucił z siebie ze złością. Oczy Dereka na chwilę zabłysły czerwienią i Stiles poważnie przemyślał swój instynkt samozachowawczy. Jednak wilkołak wziął tylko głęboki oddech, powoli wypuszczając powietrze.

\- Jesteśmy więc kwita, niepowiedzenie nam o nowych wilkołakach w Beacon Hills też było  _ niesprawiedliwe _ .

Stiles potrząsnął głową, zaciskając pięści. Peter musiał powiedzieć siostrzeńcowi także o Emily, to, albo Derek też kręcił się po parku. Stiles stawiał wszystko na pierwsze przypuszczenie.

\- Po pierwsze, nie są  _ nowi _ , są tutaj mniej więcej tak długo jak twoje bety, po drugie…

\- Oh, a więc teraz to są  _ moje bety _ . – przerwał mu Derek, znowu błyskając czerwienią oczu. – Już nawet nie zasługują na miano twoich kolegów…

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło, mówię tylko, że to ty ich przemieniłeś…

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, skoro nagle postanowiłeś znaleźć sobie nowych znajomych!

\- Bo co, nie mogę mieć żadnych przyjaciół? – wycedził Stiles, nieświadomie robiąc krok w kierunku chłopaka. – Biedny, żałosny Stiles, poza watahą nie znajdzie nikogo? Wiesz, już nawet samemu było…

\- To była twoja decyzja o opuszczeniu watahy, nie moja, nie innych. – powiedział Derek ze złością, także robią kilka kroków. – Nie próbuj odwracać kota ogonem, gdy to ty…

\- _Ja_? _Ja_? Tak, sam z siebie postanowiłem stać się workiem treningowym dla nastoletnich wilkołaków, a potem przekonać się na własnej skórze, jak miło jest nie mieć _nikogo_ , z kim można porozmawiać, _nikogo_ , kto chciałby spędzać ze mną czas.

\- Nie musiałeś odchodzić z watahy! – słowa Dereka były trudne do zrozumienia przez głośny warkot, wydobywający się z jego gardła. – Miałeś tu z kim porozmawiać, zawsze byłeś tu…

\- Tak długo jak nie wracała reszta, chyba tak powinieneś to sformułować.

\- Nawet jeśli bety miały z tobą zatargi, powinieneś mi o tym powiedzieć!

\- Jasne, i co byś zrobił,  _ warczał _ na nich tak długo, aż by mnie zaakceptowali?

Derek nie odpowiedział, zaciskając pięść na bluzie Stilesa. Chłopak dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak głośno oddycha. Biorąc urywany wdech, przeniósł spojrzenie na usta Dereka. Stali bardzo blisko siebie i czuł na twarzy ciepło oddechu drugiego chłopaka. Wilkołak nadal mocno zaciskał dłoń, ale Stiles w jakiś sposób wiedział, że nie jest to groźba, że Derek w ten sposób próbuje się uspokoić. Przez chwilę trwali z zawieszeniu, zapominając o kłótni. Wilkołak poluźnił uchwyt na jego bluzie, ale nadal trzymał go blisko siebie. Kiedy Stiles podniósł wzrok, napotkał głęboką czerwień, z kryjącą się zaraz pod powierzchnią wściekłością.

\- Peter powiedział, że uważasz to za zdradę. – wyszeptał, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Dereka. Wilkołak skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał imię swojego wujka, ale Stiles zbyt bardzo pragnął usłyszeć odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie, by przywiązać do tego większą wagę.

Derek mrugnął kilka razy, próbując powrócić do naturalnego koloru oczu, ale jedyne co uzyskał, to przytłumienie czerwieni. Dopiero po chwili uspokoił się na tyle, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak. – powiedział, wstrzymując oddech, jakby sam był zaskoczony swoją odpowiedzią.

Stiles zamknął na chwilę oczy. Cała energia, z którą wcześniej się kłócił, opuściła go nagle, zostawiając po sobie tylko pustkę. Mógł znaleźć argumenty na niemal wszystko, ale z jakiegoś powodu teraz nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Krótka odpowiedź Dereka zmieniła coś, czego Stiles nie umiał określić. Wybiegł z pokoju, nawet o tym nie myśląc, orientując się dopiero po chwili, kiedy wyjeżdżał już z terenu posiadłości. Sam nie wiedział, co czuje. Po rozmowie z Peterem ufał w to, że będzie w stanie pogodzić się z Derekiem, że nadal jest… Potrząsnął głową, próbując uspokoić myśli. Czym jest? Przyjacielem? Derek miał rację, to on sam odszedł z watahy. Nastawienie bet mu w tym pomogło, ale alfa od samego początku próbował go przekonać, że wciąż ma dla niego miejsce. Czy nie miał więc prawa określić go jako zdrajcę, gdy Stiles odrzucił wszystko, co mu zaoferował? Z drugiej strony, przecież Stiles miał prawo sam decydować o tym, z kim się zadaje. W rezultacie był zły zarówno na siebie, jak i na wilkołaka. Jednocześnie czuł ogromny smutek, bo nawet jeśli wcześniej bał się o rezultat rozmowy, w sercu miał nadzieję, że uda im się rozwiązać ten konflikt. Wczorajsza rozmowa z Peterem wzbudziła w nim nadzieję.  Jak się okazało, na próżno.

Dopiero kiedy wjechał w kałużę, zajmującą ponad połowę jezdni, zorientował się, że nadal pada. Zanim dojechał do domu, był już całkiem przemoczony. Ściągnął przyklejone do ciała ubrania, ale nie miał nawet siły wziąć prysznica. Zamiast tego od razu przebrał się w wystarczająco czyste ciuchy, po czym zabierając kilka rzeczy, zszedł do salonu. Kiedy jego ojciec wrócił do domu parę godzin później, zastał go zawiniętego kocem na kanapie i wpatrzonego w wyłączony telewizor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z chęcią przeczytam Wasze opinie, co Wam odpowiada, co nie ma sensu. Są wątki, które wydają się pojawiać i znikać, ale staram się nie zapomnieć o żadnym. Jeśli jednak macie wrażenie, że zostawiłam kogoś dryfującego w łódce ( -> Gendry w Grze o Tron), dajcie mi znać!


	15. Chapter 15

Poniedziałek przywitał mieszkańców Beacon Hills deszczem. Krople uderzały ciężko o szyby w pokoju Stilesa, powodując, że świat za nimi wydawał się nie istnieć. Rozmazane kontury gałęzi mogły równie dobrze należeć do zaginionej krainy z dawnej opowieści, a nie do małego ogródka na przedmieściach miasta o wciąż spadającej populacji.  Stiles wsłuchiwał się w niespokojny rytm deszczu, otulając się mocniej kołdrą. Panująca za oknem szaruga tylko potęgowała jego złe samopoczucie. Obudził się przed piątą i mimo starań nie mógł ponownie zapaść w sen. Ostatnio, gdy nie mógł zasnąć, dzwonił do Magdy i spacerowali razem po lesie. Jednak był pewny, że gdyby obudził ją przed siódmą, dotkliwie odczułby jej gniew. Chwilę po szóstej usłyszał krzątaninę na dole, stłumiony dźwięk jednostronnej rozmowy, zbyt cichy, by wyłapać poszczególne wyrazy oraz stuk kubka o blat stołu, poprzedzony urwanym przekleństwem. Trzask drzwi, odgłos uruchamiania silnika i w domu znowu zapanowała cisza.

Stiles miał niejasne wspomnienie z wczorajszego wieczoru, ze zmęczoną twarzą ojca i głosem każącym mu przenieść się z kanapy w salonie do swojego własnego łóżka. Nie pamiętał, która była godzina, ale musiało być już dość późno, skoro szeryf nie próbował nawet zapytać, co się stało. Spojrzał na zegarek stojący na skraju biurka.

6:11

Westchnął cicho, chowając twarz w poduszce. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby  _ wtedy _ zdecydowaliby inaczej. A raczej gdyby jego ojciec zdecydował inaczej, Stiles był zbyt mały, żeby jego głos był traktowany na poważnie.  _  Wtedy _ . Zaraz po pogrzebie codziennie ktoś zaglądał do domu. Sąsiadki, przyjaciółki mamy, znajomi obu rodziców z pracy (mimo że upłynęły miesiące, odkąd Claudia przestała pracować). Przynosili jedzenie, sztuczne uśmiechy i niechciane uściski. Stiles nie chciał się z nimi widzieć, jedynymi osobami, które do siebie dopuszczał był jego ojciec, Scotty i Melissa. Ale szybko stało się jasne, że szeryf nie potrafi zająć się swoimi na wpół osieroconym synem, a Melissa poświęcała swój nieistniejący wolny czas, aby Stiles jadł ciepłe posiłki i nosił czyste ubrania. Jakby sama nie miała wystarczająco dużo zmartwień, z astmatycznym synem, mężem-idiotą i wymagającymi godzinami pracy. Stiles nie był pewien, jak długo trwali w takim zawieszeniu. Z pierwszych tygodni po śmieci mamy zapamiętał niewiele. Nie pamiętał też, kto pierwszy zaproponował, by Stiles spędził trochę czasu poza domem, dając odpocząć swojemu ojcu. Nadal nie zebrał w sobie odwagi, żeby zapytać Melissy, czy to nie ona, widząc jego ojca w coraz gorszym stanie, po swoich doświadczeniach z Rafaelem, postanowiła przenieść go w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Nie wiedział też, czy szeryf w ogóle zauważył, że jego jedynego syna nie ma w domu. Była to kwestia, którą bardzo ostrożnie omijał. Skończyło się na parumiesięcznym kursowaniu od jednej ciotki do drugiej, pomieszkiwania u dalszej i bliżej rodziny, aż w końcu każdy miał dość nadaktywnego chłopca, który nie potrafił poradzić sobie ze śmiercią mamy. Dopiero na samym końcu, gdy trafił do „ciotki” Anastazji, trochę się uspokoił. Ciotka Anastazja nie była z nim spokrewniona w żaden sposób, ale w młodości pracowała razem z Claudią w kwiaciarni i zgodziła się go przyjąć. Tylko dzięki niej (i jej herbatom, które działały cuda na nadpobudliwość chłopca) Stiles wyrwał się z tego dziwnego zawieszenia, w którym tkwił od dnia pogrzebu. Nie zdołał nadrobić szkoły na tyle, żeby nie powtarzać roku, ale dzięki niej powrót nie był aż tak trudny. Ciotka nie tylko pomagała mu w lekcjach, pomogła mu także zobaczyć dobre strony zmienienia klasy. Zabierała na spacery do lasu, coś czego nie robił od czasu, gdy stan mamy się pogorszył. Spędził u niej prawie trzy miesiące, powoli odzyskując równowagę. Jeśli nadal płakał prawie każdego wieczoru – nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Został z nią aż do czasu, gdy wydawało się, że John także zaczyna sobie radzić i będzie w stanie zająć się swoim synem. Stiles pamiętał, jak ciotka-nie-ciotka Anastazja zaproponowała mu wtedy przeprowadzkę. Dom niedaleko niej był na sprzedaż w rozsądnej cenie, z pracą też nie byłoby żadnego problemu. Zmiana środowiska najwyraźniej służyła chłopcu, może zadziałałaby dobrze także na pogrążonego w żałobie męża. Co więcej, będzie mogła pomóc w pracach domowych i wychowywaniu syna. Stiles nie wiedział, dlaczego ojciec wtedy odmówił. Nie chciał się rozstawać z domem, w którym mieszkała także  _ ona _ ? Czuł się pewniej zatrzymując starą posadę? Myślał, że dla Stilesa będzie lepiej, jeśli pozostanie w znajomym otoczeniu?

Cokolwiek stało za tą decyzją, Stiles długo miał ojcu za złe, że ją podjął.

Wrócił do Beacon Hills, gdzie wszystko przypominało mu o jego mamie. Do domu, w którym wszystko krzyczało jej imię. Rysunki na ścianie, kolor tapety, zasłony, starannie wybrane do jego pokoju. Bluza, porzucona na oparciu krzesła, nie ruszona od ponad pół roku. Zapach jej ulubionego płynu do płukania, który sprawiał, że Stiles miał łzy w oczach za każdym razem, gdy zakładał świeżo wyprane ubrania. Buty i płaszcze, nie uprzątnięte z szafy przy wyjściu.

Wrócił do Beacon Hills, do ojca, który po chwilowej poprawie znowu wpadł w ciągłą pracę i ciągłe picie. Do miejsca, gdzie nie wiedział, co ma robić. Szkoła przestała mieć znaczenie i pewnie nie uczęszczałby na zajęcia, gdyby nie Scotty, z którym w końcu był w tej samej grupie. Scott nadal potrzebował jego pomocy w obronie przed głupimi chłopcami, śmiejącymi się z jego świszczącego oddechu, który pojawiał się zawsze, ilekroć chłopiec wszedł po schodach i z odejścia jego ojca. Ci sami chłopcy śmiali się także z jego mamy, ale miał Scotta i razem dawali radę. Po pewnym czasie, gdy zrozumiał, że nic się wcale nie „poprawi wraz w czasem”, wylał płyn do płukania, wyniósł buty i płaszcze do piwnicy i zaczął ściągać ze ścian malowane wprawioną ręką obrazy. Jeśli jego ojciec w ogóle zauważył te zmiany, w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował.

Może gdyby nie wrócił do Beacon Hills, jego jedynymi zmartwieniami byłby brak dziewczyny i zadania domowe… A nie supernaturalne dramaty rozgrywające się na codziennych warunkach. Jakby jedna wataha wilkołaków,  _ wilkołaków! _ to było za mało.

Przekręcił głowę, wpatrując się w strugi wody spływające po szybach. Od natłoku myśli znowu rozbolała go głowa. A może nigdy nie przestała go boleć?

Coś było w tym poranku, że nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby  _ wtedy _ nie wrócił i został z ciotką Anastazją. Nie wyciągnął Scotta w środku nocy na poszukiwania martwego ciała. Nie wrócił z nim po zgubiony inhalator. Nie zaprosił Lydii na bal zimowy. Nie brał udziału w tamtym meczu. Nie…

Potrząsnął głową, gwałtownie wstając. Świat na chwilę zawirował mu przed oczami, zanim wrócił do swoich normalnych barw.  _ Przynajmniej tutaj _ , pomyślał z przekąsem, szybko przygotowując się do wyjścia.

Gdy dotarł na parking, z nieba nadal lały się strumienie deszczu, a głowa nadal go bolała. Uczniowie biegiem pokonywali odległość dzielącą ich od budynku szkoły, a Stiles rozważał w samochodzie, czy powinien wziąć z nich przykład. Nie potrafił wzbudzić w sobie entuzjazmu do dołączenia do tłumu nastolatków, którzy przy tej pogodzie niewątpliwie będą zalegać korytarze. Po chwili westchnął ciężko i chwycił za plecak.

\- Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze.- powiedział do siebie, wchodząc do szkoły. Sekundy później żałował, że w ogóle podniósł się tego dnia z łóżka. Uczniowie dyskutowali żywo jak zawsze. Jednak dzisiaj tematem plotek nie była ostatnia impreza czy zerwanie znanej pary. To Stiles skatalogowałby jako normalne i pominął. Nie, najwyraźniej dzisiaj był dzień na specjalne wiadomości.

\- Słyszałam, że Ashley też tam była, jej młodsza siostra brała udział w podchodach czy coś. – mówiła z ożywieniem niska brunetka. – Ratownicy musieli ją naćpać, wpadła w taką panikę.

\- No ja się jej nie dziwię. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna o ciemnej karnacji, z którą Stiles dzielił literaturę. – Ktoś zrobił zdjęcia, zanim zjawiła się policja, wyglądały strasznie.

\- Weź, biedne dzieciaki…

Stiles rozglądnął się w koło, czując jak kręci mu się w głowie. Wszędzie dookoła niego stały grupki uczniów, rozmawiając o tym samym. Korytarz wypełniony był szumem rozmów, urywane wypowiedzi docierały do jego uszu, kiedy chwiejnym krokiem zmierzał w kierunku swojej szafki.

\- To już kolejne morderstwo, a policja stara się to zatuszować.

\- Podobno w TorC też były takie morderstwa, zanim udało się złapać sprawcę, zginęło ponad pięćdziesiąt osób!

\- To chyba niemożliwe, tam mieszka jakieś pięć tysięcy osób…

\- To jest coś więcej, mówię Ci, to nie są zwykle zabójstwa.

\- Policja powinna coś z tym zrobić, moja mama boi się wracać sama z pracy…

\-  _ Stiles _ ! – ostry głos przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Mrugnął kilka razy oczami, uświadamiając sobie jak przez mgłę, że ktoś trzyma go za ramię.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Isaac, przypatrując mu się uważnie. – Stiles?

\- Wydawało mi się, że tonę. – odpowiedział bez namysłu, wpatrując się przed siebie. Dopiero lekkie potrząśnięcie ramieniem sprawiło, że w całości oprzytomniał.

\- Ja… - zaczął mówić, ale zamiast dokończyć, potrząsnął głową.

_ Jestem byłym członkiem lokalnej watahy, obecnym członkiem supernaturalnej grupy znajomych, jestem synem szeryfa, na litość boską! Ale i tak… _

\- Nie wiedziałem, że znaleziono nowe ciało. – powiedział w końcu, gdy mimo przedłużającej się ciszy Isaac nadal nie puścił jego ramienia, jakby obawiając się, że gdy tylko to zrobi, Stiles upadnie.

Isaac skinął lekko głową, rozglądając się na boki. Wszyscy byli pochłonięci własnymi rozmowami i wydawało się, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi.

\- Derek poinformował nas wieczorem. Mama Scotta była na dyżurze, gdy przywieźli ciało do kostnicy. Myślałem, że wiesz…

Stiles pokręcił zrezygnowany głową.

\- Stiles, słysza… - Will przerwał w półsłowa, gdy zobaczył z kim stoi Stiles. Jednak po chwili skinął lekko głową w kierunku Isaac’a i kontynuował. – Sophie zwołała spotkanie dzisiaj popołudniu, wiem, że byliście umówieni na naukę, ale…

\- Kogo obchodzi nauka, Will, kolejna osoba jest martwa, a my nie jesteśmy ani o krok od rozwiązania kto za tym stoi! – nieświadomie podniósł głos, w odpowiedzi na co zarówno Isaac jak i Will ściszyli go gwałtownymi gestami, rozglądając się w panice dookoła.  

\- Peter chciał się z nią skontaktować, ale Derek jest w bojowym nastroju. – powiedział Isaac, pochylając się w stronę Stilesa. – Ale nie mów mu, że ci o tym powiedziałem, zdążyłem polubić swój pokój.

Stiles przewrócił oczami, uderzając go lekko w ramię. Próby rozweselenia go miały niewiele sensu, ale doceniał gest chłopaka.

\- Co wiemy o ofierze? – zapytał, prostując się lekko. Widząc ten gest, Isaac uśmiechnął się kątem ust. – No co, nie mogę tylko panikować.

\- Syn szeryfa, czyż nie? – powiedział tylko wilkołak, zanim na nowo spoważniał. – Kyle, kojarzysz, z ostatniego roku? Znalazła go grupa dzieciaków na podchodach, nie zazdroszczę im kolejnych kilku lat terapii.

\- Podobno był cały zakrwawiony. – dopowiedział Will, także pochylając się w ich kierunku. – Ktoś wrzucił zdjęcia do neta.

Stiles pokręcił głową. Jakim sposobem mógł to przeoczyć?

\- Najdziwniejsze jest to, że prawdopodobnie zaginął w piątek. – kontynuował Isaac, rozglądając się po korytarzu. – Scott mówił, że przyszedł z psem do kliniki. Kiedy wyszedł wyglądał całkowicie normalnie, ale po chwili zauważyli na ulicy samego psa, Kyle’a nigdzie nie było widać.

\- Myślisz, że…

Dzwonek na zajęcia przerwał Stilesowi w pół-słowa. Szybko wyciągnął z szafki potrzebne książki i kiwnął głową pozostałej dwójce na pożegnanie.

Zajęcia przebiegały w nerwowej atmosferze, większość uczniów nawet nie starała się skupić na temacie. Nauczycielka także wyglądała na wytrąconą z równowag i ilekroć Stiles podniósł na nią wzrok, czuł jakby coś mu umykało. Angielski powinien dzielić z Lydią, ale jej miejsce pozostało niezajęte. Było to o tyle dziwne, że rudowłosa dziewczyna bardzo pilnowała frekwencji. Ten dzień robił się coraz dziwniejszy.

Lunch spędził jak zwykle z Chloe i Will’em, rozmawiając o ostatnim morderstwie i możliwości znalezienia nowych poszlak. Jednak jego wzrok krążył po stołówce, próbując znaleźć coś, co pomogłoby mu oderwać myśli od tego zdarzenia. Przy stoliku watahy brakowało zarówno Lydii, jak i Allison. Isaac siedział blisko Scott’a, ale nie wyglądało, jakby prowadzili jakąkolwiek dyskusję. Erica wyglądała gorzej niż zwykle, chociaż trudno było to dostrzec pod mocnym makijażem. Twarz Boyda jak zawsze przypominał kamienną twarz, ale jego zmęczone spojrzenie zdradzało, że także jest zaniepokojony. Większość uczniów rozmawiała z przejęciem, przekazując sobie informacje i plotki. Jednak dwie rzeczy przykuły uwagę chłopaka. Pierwszą było to, że Danny, siedzący zazwyczaj z grupą popularnych dzieciaków z drużyn, usiadł dzisiaj przy jednym z nieokreślonych stołów. Drugą, że dziewczyna siedząca przy tym samym stoliku, nie spuszczała ze Stilesa wzroku. Chłopak spiął się lekko pod wpływem jej spojrzenia. Dziewczyna patrzyła wprost na niego, a kiedy zauważyła, że ją zauważył, pochyliła się w stronę swojej sąsiadki, czarnoskórej dziewczyny, która także na niego spojrzała. Obie dziewczyny nawet nie ukrywały, że go obserwują i Stiles poczuł zimny pot wpływający mu na szyję. Widząc jego napięcie Chloe odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, co jest jego przyczyną, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, gdy Danny odwrócił się w ich kierunku, podążając za wzrokiem czarnoskórej dziewczyn. Zauważył to Isaac, trącając Boyda łokciem. Przez chwilę wszyscy rzucali sobie zdezorientowane spojrzenia. W pewnym momencie osoba, od której wszystko się zaczęło, rzuciła mu krzywy uśmieszek i odwróciła wzrok. Stiles powoli obniżył swoje spojrzenie, tylko po to, żeby przerwać tą niepokojącą wymianę. Jego życie stawało się coraz dziwniejsze, a on czuł, że nie ma nad tym żadnej kontroli. Chloe, widząc jego chwilowe załamanie, zaśmiała się cicho, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

\- Po prostu oddychaj i nie myśl za dużo. – pocieszyła go. – Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, nie ma sensu walczyć ze wszystkim.

Stiles nawet nie musiał pytać, co dokładnie miała na myśli, mówiąc „wszystko”. Telefon, położony na stoliku, zawibrował, przerywając dziwną atmosferę.

_ Joel Rickman _

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, widząc nadawcę. Próbował dodzwonić się do Robba lub Kyle od soboty, ale ich telefony milczały. Próby kontaktu z Brianem także nie przyniosły żadnego rezultatu. Nie tracąc czasu na odpowiedź, wybrał numer Robba. Jednak, podobnie jak za każdym z poprzednich razów, jego telefon był wyłączony.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał Will, nie odrywając wzroku od zawieszki, którą bawiła się Chloe, jednocześnie nie przestając jeść jego standardowej kanapki z tuńczykiem. – Miałem nadzieję, że ostatnie morderstwo wyczerpie dzisiejszy limit.

\- Najwyraźniej nie. – odpowiedział kwaśno Stiles, zbierając prawie nietknięte jedzenie. – Muszę coś załatwić, widzimy się później.

Will i Chloe rzucili mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale poza krótkim pożegnaniem, nie skomentowali tego w żaden sposób. Stiles wiedział, że to nie znudzenie z ich strony i że na pewno nawiążą do tego zdarzenia podczas wieczornego spotkania. Doceniał w nich to, że dając mu przestrzeń nie sprawiali, że czuł się ignorowany.

W czasie lunchu w szkolnej bibliotece nie było zbyt wielu osób i Stiles z łatwością mógł wybrać komputer odwrócony monitorem do ściany. Po parunastu minutach przeklinał pod nosem. Wyszukiwania Joela Rickmana nie dały żadnego sensownego rezultatu. Wątpił, żeby jego kuzynostwu chodziło o adwokata, lekarza czy właściciela firmy budowlanej (chociaż tego ostatniego sprawdził dokładniej). Tylko ta trójka wydawała się mieszkać wystarczająco blisko, żeby móc mieć jakikolwiek związek z Lakeport. Pocieszając się, że następne zajęcia dzieli z Chloe, której będzie mógł się wyżalić, zebrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył w kierunku klasy. Chloe czekała już przed klasą, przeglądając notatki. Stiles już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle zmienił zdanie, odwracając się na pięcie.

\- Allison. – przywitał się z brunetką, która rzuciła mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Stiles. – odpowiedziała niepewnym tonem. Stiles jej się nie dziwił. O ile jego kontakty z wilkołakami z watahy Hale bardzo powoli wracały do normy, z Allison prawie wcale nie rozmawiał.

\- Co możesz mi powiedzieć o Joelu Rickmanie? – zapytał szybko, decydując się nie owijać niczego w bawełnę.

Allison spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, nerwowo poprawiając pasek torby na ramieniu.

\- Joelu Rickmanie? – powtórzyła, przechylając głowę. – Wydaje mi się, że należy do Wesołych Trupów…

Stiles uniósł brew słysząc jej odpowiedź.

\- Wesołych Trupów?

\- Grupa łowców z północnej Arizony. Ale przyjmują zgłoszenia w całych Stanach. Dlaczego pytasz?

Zdziwienie było łatwo zauważalne na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Rickman jest łowcą? – zapytał szybko. Dlaczego Robb miałby przysyłać mu imię łowcy

Tym razem to Allison zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jeśli nie wiedziałeś, że jest łowcą, dlaczego zapytałeś akurat mnie?

Stiles otworzył usta, ale zamiast odpowiedzieć, ponownie je zamknął.

\- Ja… Jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczyłem. – powiedział kulawo. Prawdę mówiąc nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zapytał akurat Allison. Dzwonek rozbrzmiewający nad ich głowami uratował go przed kontynuowaniem tematu.

\- Stiles, czy… - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale nagle przerwała, potrząsając głową. – Nieważne. Idę, pa.

Chłopak podążył za nią wzrokiem, zanim sam musiał udać się do klasy. W drzwiach czekała na niego Chloe, także śledząc odchodzącą brunetkę wzrokiem.

\- Wygląda, jakby przydał jej się przyjaciel. – powiedziała cicho, gdy Stiles się z nią zrównał.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest w watasze, ma wystarczająco dużo przyjaciół.

Chloe złapała go za ramię.

\- Ty także byłeś w watasze.

Stiles nie znalazł na to dobrej odpowiedzi.

Ponieważ dzisiejszy dzień był najwyraźniej dniem, w którym lepiej nie wstawać z łóżka, Stiles nawet się nie zdziwił, że jego ojca nie ma jeszcze w domu. Wiedział, że z nową ofiarą i ciągłym brakiem funkcjonariuszy cały posterunek będzie bardzo zajęty, ale wolałby, żeby szeryf nie spędzał aż tyle czasu poza domem. Odnosił wrażenie, że w ciągu ostatnich tygodni jedyną chwilą, którą spędzili razem był wypad na strzelnicę. A także i on został przerwany. Krzywiąc wargi zabrał się za przygotowywanie posiłku. Może chociaż wieczorem jego ojciec zjawi się w domu. Kiedy skończył, przejrzał pobieżnie notatki z zajęć. Był świadomy tego, że musi przyłożyć się bardziej do nauki, jeśli nie chce mieć żadnych problemów, ale cały czas coś wydawało się być ważniejsze. Jeszcze parę tygodni temu sam śmiał się z Daniela, gdy chłopak wpadł na plan rzucenia szkoły, by bardziej skupić się na rozwijaniu nadnaturalnych zdolności. A teraz? Do tej pory miał szczęście i udawało mu się prześlizgiwać przez sprawdziany, ale wiedział, że nie zawsze będzie trafiał na odpowiadające mu pytania. W najbliższym czasie będzie musiał przysiąść do nauki. Jednak jego myśli cały czas były zajęte czymś innym. Zamiast odpowiedzi, każdy dzień przynosił nowe pytania.

\- Kim jest Joel Rickman i co łączy go z Lakeport? – zapytał pustego pokoju, obracając w dłoniach długopis. Najchętniej zapytałby o to Petera, który zdawał się mieć dostęp do dobrze poinformowanego źródła informacji, ale nie chciał narażać się na spotkanie z Derekiem. Jego słowa nadal go bolały i jeśli wiadomość o nowej ofierze miałaby mieć jakikolwiek plus, byłoby to odwrócenie jego uwagi od wczorajszego popołudnia. Pozostał jeszcze Deaton, który niejednokrotnie udowadniał, że nie jest tylko weterynarzem, ale Stiles zupełnie mu nie ufał. Ilekroć z nim rozmawiał, odnosił wrażenie, że ciemnoskóry mężczyzna zataja przed nim niewygodne dla niego informacje. Ale... Po chwili wahania odłożył zeszyt na biurko.

_ Jutro _ , obiecał sobie, zakładając kurtkę i zamykając za sobą drzwi,  _ jutro nadrobię zaległości _ . Deszcz, który padał przez całe przedpołudnie, na chwilę się uspokoił. Niebo było jednak ciągle zachmurzone, zapowiadając ponowne opady. W tym momencie Stiles był już tak zmęczony, że nie miał siły się tym przejmować. Miał swojego jeepa, miał plan na kolejne kilka godzin, nie został jeszcze rytualnie złożony w ofierze, co wydawało się być całkiem prawdopodobne w tym mieście, jego ojciec nadal nie wiedział o wilkołakach.  _ Jest dobrze _ , pomyślał, wyjeżdżając na drogę i podążając w znanym kierunku.  A jeśli nie było, Stiles był gotowy powtarzać to tak często, aż stanie się to prawdą.

Jego mantra straciła jakąkolwiek moc, gdy niepewnym krokiem pokonał schody. Przypatrywał się drzwiom, jakby to one miały udzielić mu potrzebnych odpowiedzi. Wolał nie myśleć o ostatnim razie, gdy tutaj był. Potrząsnął głową, odsuwając nieprzyjemne wspomnienia na bok. Gdyby mógł wybrać, jego noga już nigdy by tu nie postanęła. Jednak czuł, że zaczyna brakować mu czasu i tym razem musi pokonać własne demony.

Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź, gdy mocno zapukał do drzwi.

\- Stiles? – zapytał zdziwiony Chris Argent, stojąc pod dziwnym kątem w drzwiach. – Allison jeszcze nie wróciła, ma zajęcia z francuskiego.

Stiles skinął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku ze starszego mężczyzny. Chris był połowicznie zasłonięty przed drzwi, ale obydwa ramiona były widoczne.

\- Nie wiem, ile pan wiem, ale ostatnie nie spędzam zbyt wiele czasu z Allison. – powiedział prostując się lekko. – Przyjechałem do pana. Mam parę pytań.

Chris napiął się nieznacznie, szukając czegoś w twarzy chłopaka.

\- Panie Argent? – zapytał Stiles, gdy nie dostał żadnej werbalnej odpowiedzi. – Czy trzyma mnie pan na muszce?

Chris mrugnął zaskoczony, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie na rękę ukrytą za drzwiami.

\- Mów mi Chris. – powiedział w końcu, zabezpieczając glocka i chowając go za pasek.

Stiles stłumił histeryczny śmiech. Do czego doszło jego życie, że takie sytuacje są w ogóle możliwe.

\- Powiedziałeś, że masz jakieś pytania?

Stiles wziął głębszy oddech, starając się uspokoić tętno.

\- Wolałbym porozmawiać w środku.

Chris przez chwilę zastanawiał się ale w końcu otworzył szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka.

\- Czy jest jakaś specjalna przyczyna, dla której otwierasz drzwi z bronią wycelowaną w gości, czy to norma w tym domu? – wyrzucił z siebie Stiles, gdy tylko znaleźli się w salonie.

Chris uniósł brwi, jakby zastanawiał się na zdrowiem psychicznym chłopaka. Stiles sam się nad tym zastanawiał, to nie był najlepszy wstęp do rozmowy. Oczywiście, mógł wyobrazić sobie lepsze.

„ Jak ostatnio byłem w piwnicy zauważyłem problem z wodą, naprawiliście go już?”

„Ten dom musi wydawać się bardzo duży, teraz, gdy mieszkacie tylko we dwoje.”

Tak, początek mógł pójść gorzej.

\- Jest jakaś specjalna przyczyna, dla której tu przyszedłeś, czy to norma dla ciebie, by samotnie odwiedzać uzbrojonych ludzi? – odparł w końcu Chris, zachowując kamienną twarz.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie do końca jest tak, że mam nieograniczony wybór w kwestii porad ze świata wilkołaków. Wierz mi, ten dom jest jednym z ostatnich miejsc, do których chciałem wrócić.

Argent skinął głową, wskazując na kanapę.

\- W takim razie, w czym mogę ci pomóc? – zapytał, przybierając profesjonalny ton głosu.

\- Co Wesołe Trupy robią w Lakeport? – zapytał Stiles, odrzucając ideę powolnego wprowadzenia tematu. Zawsze był bardziej typem „rozpędź się i wjedź w przeciwnika”. Nie zawsze wychodziło mu to na dobre, a już na pewne nie wychodziło to na dobre jego jeepowi, ale nie zamierzał zmieniać teraz wieloletnich przyzwyczajeń.

Czekał na odpowiedź łowcy. Nie mógł być pewien, czy Wesołe Trupy rzeczywiście były w Lakeport, do dzisiaj nie wiedział nawet o ich istnieniu. Miał nadzieję, że Allison poprawnie skojarzyła nazwisko Rickmana. Oraz że Chris złapie się na jego przynętę i uzna, że jest to w jakiś sposób jego sprawa.

Argent przez chwilę milczał.

\- Skąd wiesz o Lakeport? – zapytał w końcu i Stiles zwalczył pokusę wyrzucenia pięści do góry. Obawiał się, że Chris będzie szedł w zacięte z tym, że nic nie wie na ten temat. Nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie przekonać go do czegokolwiek, jeśli pomysł z poczuciem odpowiedzialności za łowców zawiedzie.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, zupełnie przez przypadek. – odparł, drapiąc się po głowie. –Poznałem kiedyś członka lokalnej watahy, zostaliśmy w kontakcie.

Chris rzucił mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

\- Nie wierzę w przypadki, nie w tym mieście. – odparł kwaśno, podnosząc się z siedzenia. – Chodź za mną.

Stiles niepewnie podniósł się na nogi. Salon był nie tylko przestronny i dobrze oświetlony, ale także pozbawiony widocznej amunicji. Chłopak mógł mieć przynajmniej wrażenie, że jest w normalnym domu. Mimo to podążył za mężczyzną, rozglądając się czujnie dookoła. Dopiero, gdy Chris otworzył jedne z drzwi, Stiles gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

\- O nie, nie, nie. – powiedział, cofając się z wyciągniętymi przed siebie dłońmi. Za drzwiami zaczynały się schody prowadzące w dół. Stiles prawie poczuł zaciskające się na jego przedramieniu dłonie Gerarda, wciągającego go w ciemność.

Chris powoli zamknął drzwi, przyglądając mu się dziwnie.

\- Stiles. – powiedział, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Musisz wziąć głęboki oddech i policzyć do dziesięciu. Stiles, rozumiesz?

Stiles mógł tylko pokręcić głową. Jego plecy dotykały teraz ściany korytarza i nie mógł już nigdzie się wycofać. Panika powoli narastała do poziomu, który mógł skończyć się tylko w jeden sposób.

\- Stiles, oddychaj ze mną.

Głos Chrisa przypominał taflę nieruchomego jeziora. Nadal stał w bezpiecznej odległości, ale teraz ruszał rękami sygnalizując oddech.

Przy każdym wdechu jego dłonie unosiły się do góry, jakby zagarniając powietrze, natomiast przy wydechu kierowały się ku dołowi. Stiles nie wiedział, jak długo potrwało to ćwiczenie, ale w pewnym momencie poczuł, że obręcz wokół jego piersi zaczyna słabnąć. Świat wokół niego odzyskał ostrość. Kiedy był w stanie odepchnąć się od ściany, Chris opuścił ręce.

\- Nie jestem swoim ojcem. – powiedział mężczyzna, nadal tym samym spokojnym tonem. – Mam za sobą swoje błędy, ale nie jestem odpowiedzialny za to co zrobił. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, że jesteście na dole, wypuściłbym was od razu. Wypuściłem tamtą dwójkę wilkołaków, gdy dowiedziałem się, co zrobił Gerard.

Stiles przypatrywał mu się w milczeniu. Nie oczekiwał niczego od Chrisa, zwłaszcza nie wytłumaczenia za tamtą noc. To nie ten Argent powinien się tłumaczyć. Co więcej, Stiles nie oszukiwał się, że w oczach mężczyzny jest tylko dzieckiem, zaplątanym w jego świat.

\- Nie idziemy do tego samego pomieszczenia. Te drzwi prowadzą do naszej strzelnicy. – dodał Chris.

\- Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? – zapytał Stiles, zaplatając ręce na piersi. – I po idziemy do strzelnicy? Co zamierasz tam zrobić?

Argent westchnął cicho, wznosząc oczy do góry. Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał coś w stylu „nastolatkowie” i „ciągłe pytania”. Jednak gdy ponownie zabrał głos, był idealnym przykładem profesjonalizmu.

\- Nie zamierzam zdradzać informacji cywilom. Albo udowodnisz, że jesteś w stanie obronić się przynajmniej na podstawowym poziomie, albo wracasz do domu.

Stiles wytrzeszczył oczy. To przekraczało granice jego pojmowania.

\- Widziałeś, jak rzuciłem w Petera Hale koktajlem mołotowa, podpalając go! I jak wjechałem w Jacksona-jaszczurkę własnym jeepem! Jestem totalnie nie-cywilem.

Chris wyglądał, jakby resztkami woli powstrzymywał się go przewrócenia oczami.

\-  _ Widziałem _ , jak Jackson zapoczątkował ogień, nie ty. I niby jakim sposobem wymierzyłeś dokładnie miejsce w ścianie, żeby wjechać akurat w kanimę? Do tej pory miałeś cholerne szczęście, a ono nigdy nie trwa wiecznie.

\- Chyba ty. – powiedział Stiles, nie przejmując się, że brzmi jak pięciolatek. - Z całym nie-szacunkiem, ale musisz mieć problem z głową, jeśli myślisz, że z własnej woli znajdę się ponownie w waszej piwnicy. Po prostu,  _ nie _ .

Chris westchnął głęboko, pochylając się w stronę chłopaka. Stiles spodziewał się reprymendy, dlatego zaskoczyły go słowa mężczyzny.

\- Jest kilka sposób walczenia z własnym strachem. Możesz znaleźć cel, który będzie ważniejszy niż sam niepokój. Możesz działać pod wpływem chwili, chociaż to zwykle udaje się tylko w sytuacji bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia, gdy adrenalina nie pozwala przejęć kontroli strachowi. Możesz wyłączyć strach przy pomocy odpowiednich używek, co działa tylko przez chwilę i pozostawia skutki uboczne.

\- Stiles, jeśli chcesz zwalczyć swoje demony, musisz nauczyć się odsuwać strach na dalszy plan. Nie ma osoby, przynajmniej takiej przy zdrowych zmysłach, która by się nie bała. Jeśli zamierasz być zamieszany w ten świat, albo nauczysz się przezwyciężać lęki, albo będziesz martwy zanim się zorientujesz. Jednym ze sposobów nauki kontroli strachu jest ponowna ekspozycja na przyczynę paniki. Jeśli jesteś na morzu i burza przewróci twoją łódź, musisz szybko ponownie wypłynąć, inaczej z każdym dniem stanie się to trudniejsze. Rozumiesz?

Stiles nadal przypatrywał mu się z rękami założonymi na piersi.

\- Co, nagle postanowiłeś zostać Jodą?

Chris zmrużył lekko oczy.

\- Myślisz, że łowcy rodzą się bez strachu?

\- Myślę, że łowcy rodzą się bez mózgu. – odpowiedział Stiles, zanim zdążył przemyśleć swoje słowa. Co zaskakujące, Chris lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Jeśli sądzisz, że odgryzanie się zniechęci mnie do sprawdzenia twoich umiejętności, zastanów się nad tym jeszcze raz. Nie różnisz się od chłopaków z szkoleń, nie dasz rady mnie przegadać.

Stiles chciał zapytać, czy to dlatego Chris potrafił go wyprowadzić z początku ataku paniki, ale rozmyślił się. Przyszedł po odpowiedzi, nie na pogawędki. Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu, przypatrując się sobie.

\- Ok, niech będzie po twojemu. Ale mój ojciec wie, gdzie jestem i jeśli nie wrócę do domu, wyśle za mną kawalerię. – ostrzegł łowcę.

\- Beacon Hills nie ma kawalerii i nie powiedziałeś ojcu, gdzie jesteś. – powiedział tylko Chris, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi.

Stiles przeżył kilka bardzo nieprzyjemnych chwil, gdy starał się zejść po schodach i nie zwymiotować ze strachu. Nieważne, co powiedział łowca, było mu dobrze ze swoim strachem, tak długo, jak znajdował się z dala od tego piekielnego domu.

Na szczęście piwnica nie przypominała pomieszczenia, do którego wrzucił go Gerard. Wyglądała bardziej na długi korytarz, z plakatami powieszonymi na ścianie i nawet kilkoma doniczkami rozstawionymi po kątach. Stiles miał już rzucić jakiś komentarz o sielankowym życiu, gdy rozpoznał w jednej z donic tojad. Argentowie nigdy nie przestaną go zadziwiać. I prawdopodobnie przerażać.

Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia znajdowały się tarcze strzeleckie. Chris podszedł do stojącego nieopodal stołu, na którym znajdowało się kilka skrzyń. Zasygnalizował dłonią, żeby Stiles się do niego zbliżył. Kiedy chłopak się stanął po przeciwnej stronie blatu, otworzył jedną ze skrzyń i zaczął rozkładać na nim broń i amunicję. Gdy jednak Stiles wyciągnął rękę, żeby po nią sięgnąć, Chris odsunął ją na bok.

\- Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, że broń jest śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym narzędziem. Zwłaszcza dla ludzi. Nieważne, czy będzie załadowana zwykłymi nabojami, czy pociskami z tojadem – człowiek nie przeżyje celnie oddanego strzału. Jest kilka zasad, których musisz się trzymać, mając kontakt z bronią. Po pierwsze, każdą broń należy zawsze traktować jako załadowaną. Po drugie, lufa powinna być skierowana tylko i wyłącznie w stronę celu…

\- Chyba żartujesz! – przerwał mu Stiles, przewracając oczami. – Znam B.L.O.S od kiedy skończyłem 6 lat. Pamiętasz, że jestem synem szeryfa?

\- I właśnie dlatego wolałbym, żebyś nie odstrzelił sobie stopy.

\- Skoro mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, to chyba wiesz, że to nie mój pierwszy raz na strzelnicy. – naciskał Stiles. – Chyba że to miał być twój sprytny sposób na zbycie moich pytań?

Chris jednak nie dał mu za wygraną i pozwolił mu oddać strzały dopiero, gdy wymienił wszystkie zasady bezpieczeństwa i udowodnił, że potrafi rozkładać i składać broń. Stiles pod koniec miał ochotę krzyczeć. Ludzie dosłownie umierali, nie miał czasu na lekcje szkoleniowe. Argent zamilkł, kiedy chłopak zaczął oddawać strzały. Nie wszystkie trafiały w sam środek tarczy, ale wszystkie były wystarczająco blisko, żeby Stiles uznał je za udane. W duchu dziękował ojcu za wypad na strzelnicę w weekend. Gdyby nie on, niewątpliwie zbłaźniłby się przed łowcą. Dopiero po dziesiątym strzale, Chris uniósł dłoń, sygnalizując, że Stiles ma ściągnąć słuchawki. Zabezpieczył broń i odłożył ją na ladę.

\- Twój łokieć ucieka na lewo. – powiedział Chris, kiedy Stiles odwrócił się do niego. – Musisz też popracować nad postawą, nie jest stabilna. Twój ojciec nie zwrócił ci na to uwagi?

\- Mój ojciec nie uważa, że będę mieć kontakt z bronią na tyle często, żeby to miało znaczenie. Przynajmniej nie teraz. – odparł chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. – Zresztą, trafiłem do celu.

Chris przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę.

\- Tak, _ trafiłeś. _ – powiedział w końcu i Stiles przewrócił oczami. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że wszyscy dorośli zamieszani w supernaturalną rzeczywistość tracili zdolność normalnego wysławiania się.

\- Możesz teraz odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie o Lakeport?

\- Co już wiesz? – odpowiedział pytaniem Argent, zaczynając porządkować broń i rzucając ścierkę w stronę chłopaka. – I dlaczego pytasz się o to akurat mnie?

\- Wiem, że Joel Rickman z Wesołych Trupów jest w Lakeport. – powiedział Stiles, co ponownie było zupełnym blefem. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Joel Rickman przebywa obecnie w miasteczku, czy jest z nim związany w inny sposób. Los widać się do niego uśmiechnął, bo Chris pokiwał wolno głową.

\- Wesołe Trupy od kilku miesięcy były na tropie pewnej watahy, kilka tygodni temu dostali info, że pojawiła się w Lakeport.

\- Śledzili alfy? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Stiles. – Czy to nie jest, nie wiem, trochę samobójstwo? Czy wszyscy łowcy mają problem z instynktem samozachowawczym? Albo raczej jego brakiem?

Chris rzucił mu zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- To jest nasza praca, Stiles. Skąd wiesz o alfach?

Stiles udał, że skupia się na czyszczeniu lufy, żeby kupić kilka chwil. Nie planował zdradzać za dużo, wolałby tylko uzyskać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, bez odpowiadania na te zadane jemu. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że ufa Chrisowi na tyle, żeby czuć się przy nim swobodnie.

\- Mam tam kuzynostwo, w weekend dostałem raczej niespodziewany telefon. – powiedział w końcu, decydując, że są ważniejsze rzeczy, niż jego samopoczucie. – Powiedzieli mi o alfach i o masakrze, którą zgotowali w mieście.

Chris pokiwał wolną głową.

\- Są z tego znani. – przyznał. – Mam dawnego kolegę w Wesołkach, ostrzegał mnie przed nimi.

\- Ostrzegał? – Stiles poderwał głowę. – Myślisz, że planują zaatakować Beacon Hills.

\- Oddychaj. – przypomniał mu mężczyzna. - Jedną z rzeczy, które sprawiają, że są trudni do złapania, jest ich nieprzewidywalność. Wszystkie rodziny z sąsiednich sektorów zostały poinformowane.

\- Sektorów? – podchwycił chłopak. – Macie wydzielone tereny jurysdykcji? Pokrywają się z terenami watah? A co z innymi stworzeniami? Kto decyduje o rozmiarze terenu?

Chris przyglądał mu się z niepokojem, dokładnie zamykając czarną skrzynię.

\- Chcesz dyskutować na temat zwyczajów łowców czy Lakeport? – zapytał chłodno.

Stiles zatrzymał się przed zadaniem kolejnego ciągu pytań.

\- Ok, masz rację, to co z Lakeport? Przyjechały alfy, przyjechali łowcy i zrobili sobie Dziki Zachód? I jak udało im się odciąć od świata zewnętrznego? W mediach nie ma żadnego słowa na ten temat.

\- Z tego, co udało się ustalić, alfy niszczą całą watahę na danym terytorium. Czasem udaje się obyć bez przypadkowych ofiar, czasem sprawy wymykają się spod kontroli. – powiedział Argent tonem, który równie dobrze mógłby użyć do wymienienia listy zakupów. – Jeśli zamieszanie zrobi się za duże, ich emisariusz zaciera ślady.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie bardzo dawną dyskusję z Derekiem.

\- Myślałem, że normalnie emisariusz ma doradzać watasze, nie ukrywać popełnione morderstwa.

\- Stiles, alfy są daleko od normalności. Do tej pory zlikwidowali już kilka watah.

\- Ok, ok, czekaj, czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Skoro zabijają inne wilkołaki, jaki interes mają łowcy w tym, żeby przestali? Nie powinniście im kibicować? Pompony się wam skończyły, czy jak?

Chris wyglądał, jakby zaczynał żałować, że dał się namówić do tą rozmowę.

\- Brakuje ci większej perspektywy. Głównym zadaniem łowców nie jest zabijanie wilkołaków…

Stiles parsknął śmiechem

-…ale utrzymanie w bezpieczeństwie cywilów i zachowanie stabilności terenu. – kontynuował spokojnie Chris, jakby nie został przerwany. – Walki watah zawsze przyciągają niepotrzebną uwagę i zwiększają ryzyko ofiar. Alfy nie zwracają uwagi na to, ile osób zginie. Co więcej, mają na swoim sumieniu dużą grupę łowców, a to jest coś, czego nie przepuszczamy.

Stiles wplótł dłoń we włosy. Zaczynał rozumieć, jak wiele rzeczy nie wie o tym nowym wspaniałym świecie.

\- Czyli w skrócie, alfy robią zadymę, Wesołe Trupy pojechali się tym zająć. – podsumował po chwili. – Ale coś poszło nie tak, prawda? Alfy nadal mają przewagę.

\- Ile powiedziało ci kuzynostwo? – zapytał Chris, kiwając głową.

\- Nie mieliśmy wiele czasu na pogawędki, pytali o sposoby na zabicie dużej grupy wilkołaków, co raczej nie miałoby sensu, gdyby ci twoich łowcy byli górą.

\- Co mówili o łowcach? Stiles, co mówili o Wesołych Trupach?

\- Oprócz tego, że Joel Ri… - Stiles nagle przerwał, uświadamiając sobie coś. – Ty też nie masz pojęcia, co tam się dzieje! Nie masz kontaktu z żadnym z łowców!

Chris zacisnął wargi i rzucił mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

\- Totalnie mam rację. – mówił dalej Stiles. – Straciłeś kontakt z całą grupą.

Chris w końcu skinął głową.

\- Zniknęli ponad tydzień temu. Od tego czasu nie ma żadnych informacji z Lakeport. – przyznał niechętnie.

\- Czekaj, czyli co, jestem jedyną osobą, która ma bieżące informacje? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem chłopak, bo nawet w jego życiu pewne rzeczy nie powinny się wydarzać.

\- A masz bieżące informacje?

\- Wiem, że alfa lokalnej watahy i większość dorosłych bet nie żyje. – wzruszył ramionami Stiles, jakby nie mówił o kilku martwych na śmierć osobach. – Co jest głupie, jeśli o tym pomyślisz, zostawianie dzieci przy życiu to proszenie się o krwawą zemstę za parę lat. Mało jest filmów na ten temat? Ktoś podobno organizował większą akcję, ale Robb nie był pewien kto. Kyle, a, czekaj, to są właśnie moich kuzyni, wspominała, że mają problemy z komunikacją. W ogóle, z tego co mówili, całe miasto wygląda jak w stanie wojny, nie wiem, jak można zatuszować coś takiego.

Chris pokiwał głową.

\- W takim razie skąd wiedziałeś o Wesołych Trupach?

Stiles nie powstrzymał się od szerokiego uśmiechu.

\- Totalny blef. – powiedział, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej na widok zdziwionej miny łowcy. – Dostałem sms-a z nazwiskiem Rickmana, Allison powiedziała, że należy do Wesołych Trupów.

Argent pokiwał głową, z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

\- To jest działanie łowców, nie wilków. Jesteś pewien, że wybrałeś dobrą stronę?

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Stilesa.

\- Nigdy nie wybrałbym łowców, nie jestem taki jak wy.

\- Masz wyrobiony obraz, który nie przystaje do rzeczywistości. – zaczął tłumaczyć Chris.

\- Powiedz to Hale’ów. Ups, zostali spaleni przez ten wyrobiony obraz, chyba jednak ich nie zapytasz.

Chris rzucił mu twarde spojrzenie.

\- Nie zachęcam cię do dalszego mieszania się w nasze sprawy, ale jeśli będziesz kontynuował, szybko przekonasz się, że świat jest szerszy niż Beacon Hills.

Stiles miał już odpowiedzieć mu w paru niewybrednych słowach, co sądzi o takim poglądzie, gdy z kieszeni jego spodni rozległ się dźwięki telefonu.

\- Tutaj nie ma zasięgu. – powiedział zdziwiony Chris, marszcząc brwi.

Stiles odrzucił połączenie, gdy zobaczył, kto dzwoni i co ważniejsze – która jest godzina. Już był spóźniony na spotkanie u Sophie, a przy popołudniowych korkach dojazd na miejsce zajmie mu co najmniej pół godziny.

\- Muszę lecieć. – powiedział do Chrisa, zanim przypomniał sobie, że to nie jest jego kolega z klasy. – Znaczy… Mam spotkanie, którego nie mogę ominąć. Dziękuję za… współpracę.

\- Stiles. – twardy ton Chrisa zatrzymał go w miejscu. – Alfy są zagrożeniem, im bliżej Beacon Hills tym większym. Jeśli będziesz miał dalsze informacje, liczę na to, że mi je przekażesz. Wesołki są doświadczoną grupą i ich nagłe zniknięcie jest niepokojące.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że gdy mówisz „niepokojące” masz na myśli panicznie przerażające?

\- Przekaż Hale’owi, co powiedziałem.

Stiles rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiem, kto jest twoim źródłem informacji, ale może powinieneś je zmienić? Wydaje się być trochę skostniałe.  Nie jestem obecnie w watasze Dereka. Dlaczego Allison nie może tego przekazać?

\- Nie mam czasu śledzić poczynań grupy nastolatków, Stiles. – opowiedział Chris, prowadząc go w stronę drzwi. – I najwyraźniej nie tylko ja mam, ah, skostniałe źródło informacji.

\- Co? Allison…

\- Nie miałeś przypadkiem jakiegoś spotkania, na którym brakowało twojej obecności?

Stiles rzucił mu rozgniewane spojrzenie, w odpowiedzi na tak bezceremonialną zmianę tematu. Miał już wyjść z domu, gdy ręka łowcy zablokowała mu drogę.

\- O co…

\- Przypuszczam, że teraz tego nie widzisz, ale ludzie nie mogą biegać z wilkami. – powiedział Chris, przeszywając go wzrokiem. – Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś to zrozumiał.

\- Bo co, bo wilkołaki to  _ potwory _ ?

Chris nie dał się sprowokować.

\- Bo ludzie nie regenerują się tak jak one. Umierają od ran, które dla wilkołaków są niczym.

\- Więc może przestańcie do nich strzelać, wtedy żaden człowiek nie dostanie przypadkowo kulką.

Ręka Chrisa nawet nie drgnęła, gdy Stiles próbował ją odsunąć.

\- Przemyśl to, Stiles. Zadawanie się z wilkami zawsze prowadzi do kłopotów.

\- Co możesz o tym wiedzieć. – wypalił chłopak, zanim jego mózg przetworzył wypowiadane słowa. Gdyby mógł, Stiles złapałby je w powietrzu i wepchnął z powrotem do ust. Jednak było za późno. Przez twarz łowcy przebiegł skurcz i na chwilę w jego oczach pojawił się ból.

\- Dużo. -  powiedział krótko, wypychając go za drzwi.

*

Spotkanie u Sophie nie przyniosło niczego nowego. Z tego co wiedzieli, ostatnia ofiara odniosła znane już im obrażenia, więc nie mogli wysnuć nowych wniosków. Sophie zmusiła ich do ponownego przedyskutowania zebranych dotąd informacji, ale nie udało im się dotrzeć do końca. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni i drażliwi, więc w pewnym momencie Joshua zaproponował przerwę. Stiles z westchnieniem rozłożył się wygodniej na kanapie, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Dopiero teraz czuł, jak bardzo jest zmęczony.

\- Dzwoniłam do ciebie wcześniej. – powiedziała Alice, gdzieś z okolicy jego kolan. Stiles rzucił przelotne spojrzenie w jej kierunku, by zobaczyć dziewczynę zwiniętą obok niego jak kot. Na podłodze przed nimi siedziała Magda z kubkiem czegoś o przyjemnym zapachu. Alice bawiła się jej włosami, ale patrzyła na chłopaka.

\- Wiem, sorki. – powiedział Stiles, ponownie zamykając oczy. – Byłem u Argenta w domu.

\- U Allison? – zdziwiła się Chloe, siedząca naprzeciwko nich. – Potraktowałeś bardzo dosłownie uwagę o przyjacielu.

Stiles znalazł w sobie wystarczająco dużo energii, żeby pokazać jej środkowy palec. Dziewczyna tylko zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

\- Próbowałem dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Lakeport od Chrisa. – powiedział Stiles, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

\- Chrisa? – zapytała Alice i Magda, jednocześnie gdy Sophie i Daniel zapytali:

\- Lakeport?

Stiles przycisnął dłoń do czoła. Ból głowy dokuczał mu coraz bardziej, był zbyt młody na migreny, na litość boską.

\-  Więc, być może, czysto teoretycznie i bardzo przypadkowo…

\-  _ Stiles _ . – cierpliwość Sophie przeznaczona na dzisiejszy wieczór chyba właśnie się kończyła.

\- W Lakeport przebywa wataha alf, która najwyraźniej urządziła sobie krwawą wojnę.

Po jego ogłoszeniu w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Alice podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, tak samo jak Noah, leżący nieopodal na pufie.

\- Ok, stado alf? Czyli co, wszyscy są alfami? Jak to w ogóle działa? – zapytała Emily, marszcząc brwi.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bardziej zastanawia mnie ta część o krwawej wojnie, ale twoje pytanie też jest ważne.

Emily zrobiła obrażoną minę, ale odpuściła dalszą rozmowę na ten temat.

\- Skąd masz o tym informacje? – przejęła pałeczkę Sophie. – I dlaczego mówisz o tym dopiero teraz?

Stiles pomasował skronie. Mieli na głowie wystarczająco dużo, nie potrzebowali zajmować się jeszcze obcą watahą poza ich terenem. Jednak wiedział, że w tym towarzystwie gdy powie się a, należy powiedzieć b.

\- Mam tam rodzinę, dwójka kuzynów w moim wieku. – zaczął więc wyjaśniać. – W sobotę zadzwonili z pytaniem, jak najłatwiej zabić dużą grupę wilkołaków jednocześnie. Był to dość zaskakujący zwrot akcji, akurat tego nie przewidziałem. Kiedy się z nimi ostatnio widziałem, nawet nie wiedzieli o wilkołakach, mimo że jeden z ich znajomych jest w watasze. Albo był w watasze, nie wiem, czy jeszcze istnieje.

\- Znajomy? – zapytała Chloe, patrząc na niego szeroko otworzonymi oczami.

Stiles pokręcił głową.

\- Wataha. Podobno alfy właśnie tak działają, atakują całe lokalne grupy.

\- Czyli co, atakują, zabijają wszystkich, a potem co? – Dan wyraził wątpliwości, które malowały się na twarzach pozostałych. – I skąd twoi kuzyni to wiedzieli, alfy się tym chwalą, czy jak?

\- Przeceniasz ilość informacji, które od nich dostałem. Powiedzieli mi tylko, że jest ich pięcioro i wszyscy są alfami. Potem skupiliśmy się na tym, dlaczego zabicie chociaż jednej alfy jest cholernie trudne.

\- Miałeś z nimi kontakt od tego czasu? Są bezpieczni?

Stiles pomyślał o dźwięku silnika, słyszalnego podczas rozmowy.

\- Dają radę. – odpowiedział powoli. – Dzisiaj dostałem od nich sms z nazwiskiem łowcy.

\- I po to pojechałeś do Argentów? – zapytał Noah. – Oni są tymi, łowcami wilkołaków?

\- A, to skąd ta rozmowa z Allison. – załapała Chloe.

\- Um. – Stiles przytaknął w odpowiedzi na obie wypowiedzi.

\- I jak poszło, co powiedział Argent?– zapytała poważnie Sophie.

Stiles wrócił pamięcią do dyskusji. Ponieważ spory kawałek czasu spędził panikując pod ścianą, koniec końców nie miał zbyt wiele do przekazania.

\-  To od niego wiem, że alfy zabijają prawie całe watahy. Na ich tropie była grupa łowców zwana Wesołymi Trupami z Arizony. Tydzień temu urwał się z nimi wszelki kontakt.

Kiedy zamilkł, wszyscy nadal patrzyli na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- I..? – przerwała ciszę Chloe.

\- I… co? – rzucił Stiles, marszcząc brwi. – I przyjechałem tutaj?

Chloe rzuciła mu trudne do odczytania spojrzenie. Dopiero Alice pomogła mu zrozumieć, o co chodzi dziewczynie.

\- Czyli… Spóźniłeś się na spotkanie, ale zdołałeś dowiedzieć się tylko tego? - na końcu zdania zawiesiła głos.

\- Nie no, wiesz, urządziliśmy sobie jeszcze babskie popołudnie na strzelnicy. Zabójcza broń, tarcza, te sprawy. A potem pogaduchy o tym, dlaczego łowcy są lepszym wyborem niż wilkołaki . – rzucił ironicznym głosem.

\- Łał, nawet nie zadrgało Ci serce. – powiedział Daniel, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Stiles bardzo, bardzo krótką chwilę rozważał wmówienie mu, że potrafi idealnie kłamać nawet przed wilkołakami, ale rozmyślił się. Raz na jakiś czas może udawać, że jest dorosły.

\- Najwyraźniej Chris Argent ma bardzo specyficzne kryteria dzielenia się informacjami. – wytłumaczył zamiast tego.

\- Najwyraźniej Chris Argent próbuje cię zwerbować. – w głosie Sophie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie.

Stiles spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- No co? – odpowiedziała na jego spojrzenie. – Testuje twoje możliwości, zarówno strzeleckie jak i dyplomatyczne. Nawet mu się nie dziwię.

W odpowiedzi Stiles uniósł brew. Nie widział powodu, dla którego Argent chciałby go zwerbować. I to nawet nie był największy znak zapytania w tej teorii.

\- Argent wycofał się z tego biznesu! – powiedział trochę zbyt wysokim głosem. – I dlaczego chciałby pracować z kimś z watahy?!

\- Wyluzuj. – zaśmiała się tym razem Sophie, ignorując sposób, w jaki sformułował drugie zdanie.  – Wątpię, żeby zaproponował ci miejsce w rodzinnej firmie. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Po prostu, z jego perspektywy, nadawałbyś się do tej roboty. Wiesz już o naszym świecie, umiesz obchodzić się z bronią, nie boisz się ciemności i nie jesteś już w watasze. Jesteś wolnym strzelcem. A co tego całego wycofania się? Zarówno ja, jak i ty, chyba dobrze rozumiemy, że z tego świata nie da się  _ wycofać _ .

Po jej słowach na chwilę zapanował cisza. Stiles zatopił się we własnych myślach. Czuł się nieprzyjemnie z pomysłem, że Argent może go widzieć jako potencjalnego łowcę. Samo myślenie na ten temat powodowało, że miał ochotę wejść po prysznic i zmyć z skóry nieistniejący brud. Przypomniał sobie obłęd Kate Argent i brutalność Gerarda. Nieświadomie zaczął drapać się w miejscu, w którym ręka starszego Gerarda chwyciła go na stadionie.

\- Um… - ciszę przerwał Daniel, wiercąc się na kanapie. - Więc, być może, czysto teoretycznie i bardzo przypadkowo…

Mimo czarnych myśli, Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko. Sophie zarzuciła mu ostatnio, że ma zły wpływ na resztę. Chyba sam zaczynał to dostrzegać.

\- W sobotę stado omeg przekroczyło teren Beacon Hills i wdało się w walkęzwatahąHale. – z każdym wypowiadanym słowem Daniel mówił coraz szybciej, przez co koniec zdania był ledwie zrozumiały.

Sophie zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Wyglądała jakby wewnętrznie przeklinała na czym świat stoi. A przynajmniej na czym Beacon Hills stoi. Stiles rozumiał ją doskonale.

\- Ok, możemy przestać poddawać w wątpliwość wszystko, co do tej pory dowiedziałam się o wilkołakach? – zapytała Alice. – Pierwsze stado alf, teraz stado omeg? Serio?

Daniel wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie mógł jej wiele pomóc.

\- To nie jest aż tak dziwne, przynajmniej w porównaniu ze stadem alf. Zwykle omegi są, no właśnie, omegami i w pojedynkę starają się znaleźć watahę. Ale czasami kilka omeg zbiera się razem, żeby zabić alfę i przejąć jego moc.

Stiles otworzył szerzej oczy. Do tej pory wszystkie omegi, które spotkał, należały do pierwszej grupy. Nie były to miłe spotkania, zwłaszcza to z udziałem Jacksona, ale żadna z nich nie planowała zabić Dereka.

\- Czyli to był zaplanowany najazd? – zapytała Chloe z niedowierzaniem. – Czy tylko mi zaczyna wydawać się, że istnieje arkusz z datami ataków na Beacon Hills? W sobotę wilkołaki, w niedzielę rytualne morderstwa?

Sophie rzuciła jej trudne do odczytania spojrzenie, ale Chloe tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Jeśli nie będę się z tego śmiać, zacznę krzyczeć. Albo płakać, jeszcze nie zdecydowałam. Ale na pewno nie będę mogła zasnąć, a nie chcesz udzierać się ze mną, gdy jestem niewyspana.

\- Hale pokonał te omegi? – wróciła do tematu Sophie.

Daniel i Emily pokiwali głowami.

\- Żadna nie została na terytorium.

\- Dobrze. A skoro już poruszyliśmy ten temat…

Rzuciła spojrzenie na Stilesa i Magdę oraz na wilkołaki.

\- Dam wam szansę, chociaż nie wiem, czy istnieje wytłumaczenie, które mnie zadowoli. Dlaczego wasza czwórka uważa, że szwędanie się samotnie po lesie jest mądrym wyborem? Nie zapomnijcie uwzględnić obecnego problemu z kręcącym się po okolicy bezwzględnym mordercą.

Stiles wymienił spojrzenie z Magdą, która próbowała przyjąć niewinną minę.

\- Nie szwędamy się samotnie, zawsze zabieram Stilesa ze sobą.

Sophie nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

\- Bo w dwójkę macie szansę pokonać kogoś, kto praktykuje rytualne morderstwa. - powiedziała z mocno zaakcentowaną ironią.

\- Kto powiedział coś o pokonywaniu? – Stiles teatralnie się zdziwił. – Jesteśmy w dwójkę, a ja biegam szybciej; Magda zostanie złożona w ofierze, a ja przeżyję, żeby przekazać wam te tragiczne wieści.

Siedząca na podłodze dziewczyna mocno uszczypnęła go w łydkę.

Sophie pomasowała skronie,

\- Akurat dzisiaj Joshua jest zajęty. – powiedziała zmęczonym tonem. – Stiles, nie żartuję. Cała wasza czwórka naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo!

\- Sophie, daj spokój, musimy biegać. – powiedział Daniel. – Inaczej będziemy niespokojni i łatwiejsi do sprowokowania.

\- Ja i tak mam problem z zachowaniem ludzkiej twarzy, przecież wiesz. – dodała Emily, patrząc uparcie w stolik. – Spacery z Danem to jedyny czas, kiedy mogę dać pierwszeństwo wilkowi.

\- Możecie biegać w dzień.

\- W dzień ktoś może nas zauważyć. – zaprotestowała dziewczyna. – W nocy całe lasy są nasze.

\- No nie całe, skoro Magda i Stiles też tam są. – wtrącił się Noah.

Daniel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tylko raz trafiliśmy na ich ślad, a nawet wtedy nie udało nam się ich znaleźć.

\- Ha! – krzyknął Stiles.- To dlatego, że potrafimy się dobrze ukrywać.

\- Albo dlatego, że Daniel jest beznadziejnym drapieżnikiem. – dodała Chloe głośnym szeptem. W odpowiedzi Daniel rzucił w nią paluszkiem.

\- Słuchajcie, ja jestem poważna. – Sophie ponownie zabrała głos. – W Beacon Hills jest morderca, a wy zachowujecie się, jakbyście byli na pikniku.

\- Sophie, ale to co powiedział Daniel jest ważne. – powiedziała Magda błagalnym tonem. – Ja także muszę czasami iść do lasu, przebywanie w mieście staje się trudne.

\- Możemy iść tam większą grupą.

Magda i Daniel pokręcili głowami.

\- Większość z was nie nadąży za naszym tempem. – powiedział Daniel wprost. – I nie będzie widzieć w ciemności, a używanie latarek zmieni charakter wyjścia.

\- Nie będę w stanie poczuć lasu, jeśli będziecie ze mną. - dodała Magda przepraszająco. – Ze Stilesem jest w porządku, no i nie jestem sama w lesie, jeśli jesteśmy we dwoje.

Sophie skupiła na nim swoją uwagę, ale nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób.

\- Wiem, że obawiasz się o nasze bezpieczeństwo. – powiedział Stiles poważnie. – Ale jeśli dzięki tym spacerom uda nam się czegoś dowiedzieć, warto zaryzykować.

\- Nigdy nie chciałam, żebyście musieli walczyć.

\- Wiem. – Stiles podtrzymał jej spojrzenie. – Żadne z nas nie dąży do walki. Ale wiemy więcej i nie możemy zignorować tej wiedzy. To my musimy odpowiadać na ataki potworów spod łóżka.

Sophie pokręciła głową, odwracając wzrok.

\- Nadal będziesz się zapierał, że nie przypominasz łowców? – zanim Stiles zdążył odpowiedzieć, kontynuowała. – Nie mogę wam zakazać wychodzenia po zmroku, ale na litość, musicie być uważni. Magda, pilnuj Stilesa, żeby nie zapędził się w byciu Batmanem. Daniel, jesteś starszy i masz nie spuszczać Em z oczu. Jeśli zobaczycie cokolwiek niepokojącego, od razu dajcie mi znać.

Cała czwórka pokiwała głowami, zgadzając się na jej warunki. Kiedy stało się jasne, że temat został zakończony, Noah podniósł się na nogi, pomagając wstać Chloe.

\- Muszę spadać. – powiedział tonem wyjaśnienia, gdy wszyscy na nich spojrzeli. – Góra moich zaległości zaczyna osiągać rozmiary Everestu.

\- Zawaliłam ostatni test u Harrisa, on jest gorszy niż Snape. – dodała Chloe, zakładając bluzę.

Na twarzy Sophie odbiła się wina.

\- Macie rację, przepraszam. – powiedziała, zaskakując wszystkich. – Wiem, że niektórzy z was mają ostatnio problemy w szkole. Ale tyle się dzieje, że zawsze spychałam to na dalszy plan.

\- Nikt cię nie wini. – odezwał się chyba po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru Will. – Krwawe rytuały dokonywane w okolicy pochłaniają uwagę.

Sophie skinęła głową, dając znać, że zrozumiała jego słowa.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteście nadal w szkole. Nauka powinna być waszym priorytetem. Nie odpuszczę wam zajęć sportowych, zwłaszcza nie teraz, ale poza tym będziemy spotykać się rzadziej. Będziecie mieć więcej czasu na naukę.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, zgadzając się na takie rozwiązanie. Stiles musiał przyznać, że to rozwiąże problem zaległości, który urosły na jego biurku. Da mu też czas na spokojne przemyślenie wszystkiego, co się ostatnio wokół niego wydarzyło.  


Chwila spokoju dobrze by mu zrobiła.

 


	16. Chapter 16

\- Nie tęsknisz za nimi czasami?

Stiles spojrzał zdziwiony na telefon, jakby miał tam znaleźć podpowiedź, czego dotyczy jej pytanie. Ostatni temat, który zarejestrował, dotyczył wodnika.

A raczej całej kolonii wodników, którą Daniel i Emily odkryli w czasie nocnego biegu. Zgodnie z obietnicą Sophie, w ostatnim czasie nie spotykali się tak często, więc wieści rozniosły się pocztą pantoflową. Stiles uważał, że skoro jezioro, które zamieszkuje kolonia, znajduje się już poza terytorium Beacon Hills, w żaden sposób ich nie dotyczy. Noah wspierał go w tym przekonaniu, dodając, że mają wystarczająco dużo kłopotów w samym mieście, nie ma więc potrzeby dodawać kolejnych. Chloe i Joshua cieszyli się, że wodniki mieszkają tak blisko (bynajmniej nie z tych samych powodów: Joshua twierdził, że to znak szczęścia i dobra ochrona dla wód; Chloe uważała, że wyglądają uroczo). Magda ogłosiła, że to jej daleka rodzina i czuje się za nią odpowiedzialna, na co Alice zauważyła, że Gollum i Frodo byli bliższą rodziną, niż ona i te stworki. Emily była za wygonieniem ich, ponieważ czytała, że wodniki topią wędrowców w bagnach. Stiles zapytał, czy przypadkiem nie ma na myśli zwodników z Harry’ego Pottera, przez co młodsza dziewczyna się obraziła. Koniec końców wszyscy zgodzili się, że zostawienie ich w spokoju będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Dlaczego jednak Alice miałaby go pytać o tęsknotę za przerośniętymi żabami?

\- Um... - zaczął niepewnie. – Wcale nie, ależ tak?

Westchnienie Alice słyszalne było przez głośnik telefonu.

\- Od kiedy mnie nie słuchałeś?

Stiles uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Mniej więcej od czterech linijek równania.

Dziewczyna wymamrotała pod nosem coś, co niepokojąco przypominało „głupek”.

\- Pytałam, czy czasami nie tęsknisz za watahą.

Stiles wyjechał długopisem za linię.

\- Co? Jak przeszliśmy od ropuch do watahy?

\- Stiles, to nie są ropuchy.

\- I dlaczego miałbym tęsknić, mam was? – nie zwrócił uwagi na poprzedni komentarz. – Czy to jest podchwytliwe pytanie?

Alice przez chwilę milczała.

\- Jasne, że nas masz. – powiedziała po chwili. – Ale....

\- Ale co? – naciskał Stiles.

\- Możesz mieć nowych znajomych i tęsknić za starymi, prawda?

Stiles zamknął zeszyt i przeniósł się na łóżko. To zapowiadało się na dłuższą rozmowę.

\- To jest taka rozmowa, w której udajemy, że rozmawiamy o mnie, ale tak naprawdę rozmawiamy o tobie? – zapytał niepewnie. Dogadywał się z Alice bardzo dobrze, ale czasami musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że nie rozumie niektórych z zachowań dziewczyn. – Tęsknisz za swoimi przyjaciółkami?

Alice roześmiała się bez krztyny sztuczności.

\- Żartujesz? Codziennie przybijam sama sobie piątkę, że już się z nimi nie zadaje. Serio, powinnam dostać nagrody za to jakim dobrym człowiekiem się stałam, odkąd z nimi zerwałam. No, one ze mną zerwały. Chyba powinnam wysłać im bukiet owoców w ramach podziękowań.

Stiles zaśmiał się cicho.

\- W takim razie skąd to pytanie?

\- Wiesz, że jestem dość blisko z Danielem?

Stiles mruknął na znak potwierdzenia. Daniel chodził razem z dziewczynami do szkoły, były widać, że dogadują się bardzo dobrze, zwłaszcza z Alice.

\- On był wcześniej w innej watasze, prawda? – zapytał cicho chłopak. Nie wiedział, co się stało wcześniej, ale wiedział, że Daniel przyjechał do Beacon Hills dopiero parę lat temu.

\- Hmmm... To nie jest moja historia, wiesz.

\- Wiem. – powiedział krótko Stiles, bo zdążył nauczyć się, ile może kosztować jego ciekawość.

\- Czasami rozmawiamy o jego watasze. – kontynuowała dziewczyna smutnym głosem. – Dan często mówi, że posiadanie przyjaciół, nie ważne jak oddanych, nie może zapełnić dziury powstałej po stracie watahy.

\- Nie, że się na nas skarży! – dodała szybko wyjaśnienie. – Uznaje Sophie za swoją alfę, co w pewien sposób czyni nas watahą, ale...

\- Ale to nie to samo. – dokończył za nią Stiles, opadając na poduszki.

Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w dobrze znany mu sufit.

\- Rozmawiałem o tym kiedyś z Derekiem. – przyznał cicho. – O tym, że wataha to nie znajomi, tylko rodzina. Powiedziałem mu wtedy, że w takim razie czuję się jak sąsiad.

Alice zaśmiała się krótko śmiechem pozbawionym rozbawienia.

\- To co teraz mamy, to jak się zachowujemy... Nawet dla mnie różnica jest widoczna. Dla Daniela to musi być coś nie do przejścia.  W watasze... W dobrze działającej watasze, masz nie tylko przyjaciół, masz rodzeństwo. To starał się przekazać nam Peter.

\- Peter? Czy to nie on zabijał tych wszystkich ludzi? – zdziwiła się Alice. – Dostawaliście porady na temat relacji od seryjnego mordercy?

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Dosłownie słyszę, że przewracasz oczami. – powiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Pomińmy na razie temat Petera i jego skomplikowanego charakteru. I  jego przeszłości. I teraźniejszości. Po prostu, wróćmy do tematy watahy. Dobrze się czuję w waszym towarzystwie, wiesz przecież, jak czułem się, gdy odchodziłem z watahy.

\- Ale przecież z jakiegoś powodu byłeś w watasze. Kiedyś musiało być inaczej. – Alice na końcu zawiesiła głos.

Stiles westchnął cicho. Przez chwilę obydwoje milczeli.

\- Nadal nie wiem, dlaczego mnie o to pytasz. Sytuacja Daniela jest nieporównywalna, raz, jest wilkołakiem, dwa, z tego co wiem, jego wataha go nie odrzuciła. Gdzie tu jest związek?

\- Czy to duża różnica, wilkołak czy człowiek? U nas nie ma podziału na...

\- I nie tknęła cię myśl, że może dlatego do was dołączyłem? Podobno ludzie mogą być częścią watahy, ale wierz mi, różnica jest widoczna.

\- No dobra, w jakiś sposób to się na pewno różni, ale daj spokój, przecież nie przez to się obraziłeś.

Stilesa zamurowało.

\-  _ Obraziłem _ ? Racja, jak głupio z mojej strony, obrażać się na ludzi, którzy tak naprawdę sekretnie mnie uwielbiają. Ale ze mnie drama queen. – powiedział z nieukrywanym jadem.

\- Oj, Stiles, dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. – powiedziała dziewczyna lekkim tonem, jakby Stiles przesadzał. – Sam mówiłeś, że zacząłeś z nimi znowu rozmawiać, myślałam, że się jakoś dogadacie. Chyba nie będziesz ich unikał do końca szkoły, to jest dziecinada.

\- Aha, bo to moja wina?

\- Nie, ale pomyśl, oprócz nas nie masz nawet z kim rozmawiać.

\- I? – zapytał z gniewem chłopak. – Powinien się nastawić na to, że nie będę mógł z wami rozmawiać, czy co?

\- Nie wiesz, co się stanie, może za jakiś czas nie będziemy tak blisko.

Stiles wziął urwany oddech. Wydawało mu się, że idealnie wpasował się w grupę i nie musiał martwić się, że znowu zostanie sam.

\- Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie jestem mile widziany u Sophie...

\- Nie bądź idiotą, zupełnie nie...

\- Właśnie do mnie dotarło, że jestem absolutnie niezainteresowany kontynuowaniem tej dyskusji. – przerwał jej, po czym się rozłączył.

Alice próbowała oddzwonić, ale Stiles zignorował przychodzące połączenia. Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi dziewczynie. Wiedział, że często był sarkastycznym nerdem, ale nikomu w grupie nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać. Cenił ich właśnie za to, że mógł pozostać sobą i nadal czuć się w pełni akceptowany. Dlaczego Alice miałby sugerować, że to może się zmienić?

Wspomnienie watahy też go poruszyło, mocniej, niż mógłby przypuszczać. To było dziwne, że nadal tęsknił za czymś, co praktycznie nie istniało. Zanim wataha się zawiązała, z betami Dereka wiązały go dość specyficzne relacje. Natomiast po zawiązaniu watahy długo nie w niej nie wytrwał, więc sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego przypomnienie o tym, że z niej wyleciał, tak bardzo go zjeżyło. Dogadywał się coraz lepiej z członkami watahy i przed spięciem z Derekiem wszystko wydawało się zmierzać w dobrym kierunku. Teraz jednak ich przyszłe relacje malowały się w ciemnych barwach.

Westchnął ciężko, próbując wyrzucić ponure myśli z głowy i ponownie skupić się na nauce. Może przynajmniej uda mu się trochę nadrobić materiał, na wypadek kolejnej supernaturalnej katastrofy.

Spekulacje na temat morderstwa Kyle nadal ożywiały uczniów, ale przez ostatnie dni ich intensywność znacznie spadła. Pojawiły się także nowe plotki o zaginionych osobach, ale póki nie odnaleziono ich ciał, nie wywoływały aż takiego poruszenia. Po rewelacjach, które przyniósł zeszły poniedziałek, było za spokojnie. Wraz z nowym tygodniem Stiles metaforycznie wstrzymywał oddech, czekając na następny zwrot akcji. Nie wierzył w to, że ten bezruch może trwać zbyt długo. Co znowu powodowało, że mimo widocznej przyczyny, był bardzo drażliwy. Kiedy na jednej z przerw Chloe klepnęła go w plecy, prawie jej nie uderzył, gwałtownie się obracając.

\- Łał, spokojnie. – powiedziała szybko dziewczyna, blokując uderzenie. – Coś taki nabuzowany, dzisiaj jeszcze nikt nie zginął.

\- Mogę to nadrobić, jeśli tak ci zależy. – odburknął, widząc jej promienny uśmiech.

\- Mały ptaszek wyśpiewał mi, że nadal masz ciche dni z Alice. – powiedziała śpiewnym tonem dziewczyna, nic nie robiąc sobie jego groźby. – Uważam, że to u-r-o-c-z-e. I dziecinne jak stąd do wtorku, ale cóż, po co dorastać, vive la vida.

Stiles zacisnął wargi, co tylko spotęgowało uśmiech na twarzy Chloe.

\- Mnie to jakoś nie bawi.

\- Jakby cię bawiło, to byście się pogodzili. – spoważniała dziewczyna. – Nie wiem, o co wam poszło, ale Stiles, wcześniej dogadywaliście się tak dobrze, że to było momentami przerażające.

Stiles westchnął, zakładając jej rękę na ramię.

\- I tu leży pies pogrzebany.

\- Co? Jaki pies? Ktoś zabił psa?

\- Tak się mówi, nie przerywaj. – zignorował jej marudzenie na temat nieistniejących powiedzeń. – Jesteśmy tak podobni, że jak już sobie wejdziemy na nerwy, to w bardzo umiejętny sposób.

Chloe pokiwała głową.

\- Rozumiem. Chcesz powiedzieć, że Alice była tak irytująca, jak ty zwykle jesteś.

Stiles próbował ją uszczypnąć w bok, ale dziewczyna, nauczona doświadczeniem, zdążyła się odsunąć.

\- Głupek. – skomentował, bez złości w głosie. To, że Chloe potrafiła podejść do tego w tak luźny sposób, poprawił mu trochę humor.

\- Ok, ale to nie dlatego jesteś dzisiaj taki spięty. – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna.

Stojący po drugiej stronie korytarza Boyd przeniósł na nich wzrok, więc Stiles skinął głową w jego kierunku. Chloe odwróciła się i pomachała mu z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Ile ty masz lat. – zaśmiał się krótko Stiles. – Nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że coś się stanie.

Zarówno Chloe, jak i Boyd popatrzyli na niego z uwagą.

\- Nic złego! – dodał szybko, nie chcąc ich martwić. – Po prostu, nie wiem,  _ coś _ .

\- Coś, jak nowe morderstwo? – zapytała Chloe ściszając głos.

\- Przecież powiedziałem, że nic złego, jakim sposobem miałoby to być morderstwo?

Chloe wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Testuję praktyczne podejście do życia.

Stiles tylko machnął ręką, akurat w momencie, gdy nad ich głowami zabrzmiał dzwonek.

\- Po prostu miejcie szeroko otwarte oczy. – powiedział zamiast pożegnania.

Jak się miało okazać,  _ coś _ wydarzyło się dwie godziny później, gdy Stiles szedł na ostatnią w tym dniu lekcję.

\- Isaac, długopis ci wypadł. – powiedział do chłopaka, który stał o wiele za daleko, żeby móc go usłyszeć. Oczywiście więc, usłyszał go doskonale, pochylając się, by podnieść leżący na podłodze długopis.

\- Przepraszam? – zapytała stojąca przed nim ciemnoskóra pulchna dziewczyna, która musiała pomyśleć, że to do niej mówi.

Stiles zaśmiał się skrępowany.

\- Wybacz, nie mówiłem do ciebie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Stiles skądś ją znał, ale nie mógł teraz skojarzyć skąd.

\- Nikogo innego tu nie ma.

\- Oprócz całego korytarza uczniów, masz na myśli?

Co nie było dokładnie prawdą. Stali przy wejściu do piwnicy, miejscu, gdzie nie było szafek, a co za tym idzie, uczniów.

\- Nie ma tu nikogo innego, do kogo mógłbyś mówić.

\- Być może mówiłem do mojego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Teraz wybacz, mam jeszcze zajęcia do złapania.

Zanim jednak zdążył ją wyminąć, dziewczyna zastawiła mu drogę.

\- Stiles, prawda? – odezwała się znowu, tym razem z lekką niepewnością w głosie. – Jestem Laila.

\- Um, ok? – powiedział Stiles, nie będąc pewien, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. – Słuchaj, Laila, serio mam jeszcze historię.

\- Nie zajmę ci długo. - odpowiedziała szybko, ale wbrew temu na chwilę zamilkła. – Chodzi o to...

Stiles przejechał dłonią po twarzy, gdy znowu zapanował cisza. Isaac przypatrywał się mu, przechylając głowę, ale nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. To jednak przypomniało mu, skąd kojarzy tą dziewczynę.

\- Byłaś wtedy na stołówce. W poniedziałek. – powiedział trochę bez sensu.

Dziewczyna, Laila, zmarszczyła na chwile brwi, ale na jej twarzy szybko wymalowało się zrozumienie.

\- Um. No tak. Więc...

\- Więc co? – zapytał z lekkim poirytowaniem w głosie.

\- No, bo moja rodzina wpadła na genialny pomysł, odwiedzenia nas. Bo wiesz, moja babcia ma urodziny, więc ciotki chcą urządzić jej imprezę, a ona, babcia, to już raczej nie wychodzi z domu, więc stwierdziły, że przecież mogą nas odwiedzić. -wyrzuciła z siebie dziewczyna bez przerwy na oddech. – No i próbowałam im to wyperswadować, ale jak one sobie coś wbiją do głowy, to nie ma zmiłuj.

Stiles przypatrywał się jej uważnie. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki może mieć związek z babcią lub ciotkami tej dziewczyny.

\- Ale o co mi chodzi. – Leila chyba także zauważyła, że jej historia pozbawiona jest sensu. Bawiła się nerwowo zawieszką u torby, omijając spojrzenie chłopaka. – Chciałam zapytać, czy wiesz, czy coś dziwnego będzie się działo w przyszłym tygodniu w okolicy. I jeśli tak, to jak to najlepiej ominąć.

Stiles zamrugał kilka razy, niepewny,  jak powinien odpowiedzieć.

\- Co? – wykrztusił z siebie w końcu.

Spojrzenie Leili nie przestało zdradzać oznak zdenerwowania, ale teraz doszły do nich także pewna doza zirytowania.

\- Przyszły tydzień. Jakie są szanse, że ktoś zginie lub coś w tym stylu?

\- Um... – zaczął niepewnie chłopak. – Schlebia mi, że masz tak dobre zdanie o policji w Beacon Hills, ale nawet jeśli biuro szeryfa zdołałoby okryć, kiedy odbędzie się kolejny atak, chyba nie sądzisz, że podzieliby się tą wiedzą ze mną. Wiesz, jako że nie pracuje na posterunku. Nawet nie skończyłem jeszcze liceum.

Tym razem zdenerwowanie we wzroku dziewczyny ustąpiło całkowicie na rzecz zirytowania. Stiles nie zdziwiłby się za bardzo, gdyby dziewczyna zamachała mu dłonią przed twarzą mówiąc  _ no helloł _ .

\- Nie pytam cię przecież jako szyna szeryfa. – powiedziała ostro, ale zanim Stiles zdążył się zdziwić, kontynuowała. – Pytam cię, czy cała zgraja wilkołaków i innych nocnych potworów planuje coś na przyszły tydzień,

Coś ciężkiego opadło Stilesowi na dno żołądka. Kątem oka zauważył, że Isaac wypuścił z rąk trzymane książki, ale nie skierował spojrzenia w tamtym kierunku.

\- Em, nie wiem, o czym mówisz? – powiedział, siląc się na „zdziwiony ton, wcale nie oskarżający cię o szaleństwo”, często używany przez jego ojca.- Znaczy, wiesz, wilkołaki? Słyszałem już dziwne teorie o tych morderstwach, ale to już lekka przesada.

Zaśmiał się na końcu zdania, prawie się krzywiąc się przez to jak sztucznie zabrzmiał. Jednak dziewczyna założyła tylko ręce na piersi i przybrała bojowy wyraz twarzy.

\- Och czyżby? – zapytała z sarkazmem. – McCall  _ wąchał _ ludzi na boisku do lacrosse. Reyers przedziurawiła okładkę podręcznika, gdy Klein zwróciła jej uwagę podczas lekcji. I nie zapominajmy o jej nagłym cudownym uzdrowieniu z  _ epilepsji _ .

\- Nowe leki? – zaproponował słabo Stiles.

\- Nowe leki? – fuknęła dziewczyna. – A żółte oczy Laheya podczas ostatniego meczu to pewnie zwykła gra świateł?

Stiles oparł się ochocie rzucenia wspominanemu chłopakowi panicznego spojrzenia.

\- Reflektory na boisku rzucają dziwne światło, czasami wydaje się, że...

\- Oszczędź sobie oddechu na wymyślanie bzdur. – przerwała mu Leila. – Myślisz, że ta szkoła składa się tylko z głuchych i ślepych idiotów? Obudź się.

Stiles dawno nie czuł takiej pustki w głowie. Pomimo wcześniejszego zdenerwowania dziewczyna mówiła z absolutną pewnością w głosie. Obrzucała go uważnym spojrzeniem i Stiles zrozumiał, jak czuje się jeleń w świetle reflektorów nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Rozpędzonego samochodu, załadowanego zgrają łowców i reporterów. Nie wiedział, co miał zrobić, jak przekonać ją, że to tylko zwidy i istnieje logiczne wytłumaczenia dla każdego z tych zdarzeń. W panice nie mógł się skupić, a jego myśli błądziły jak szalone, przeskakując z tematu na temat. Nagle przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Magdą sprzed paru tygodni, gdy podczas ich nocnego spaceru dziewczyna zauważyła, że Stiles zawsze zdaje się wiedzieć, gdzie powinien iść. Zażartował wtedy ze swojej intuicji, ale dziewczyna poważnie odpowiedziała, że w ich świecie dobra intuicja to jedna z najważniejszych cech. Wziął głęboki oddech, wracając myślami do stojącej przed nim dziewczyny.

\- Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. – powiedział w końcu, chwytając ją za ramię.

Dziewczyna próbowała się wyrwać, ale Stiles zacisnął mocniej dłoń.

\- Na to już chyba za późno. – powiedziała kwaśno, gdy stało się jasne, że nie odzyska swojej ręki tak łatwo. – Nie jestem jedyną osobą, która to zauważyła.

\- Większość osób nie założy od razu, że ma do czynienia z legendami. – odparł cicho Stiles, rozglądając się po korytarzu. Dziewczyna, która zaczęła wojnę na spojrzenia w zeszłym tygodniu, stała oparta o ścianę niedaleko łazienek i udawała, że sprawdza coś na telefonie. – Ile osób wie?

Leila przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała nie odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu zmrużyła oczy i powiedziała:

\- Więcej niż jesteście w stanie zabić.

Stiles postukał wolną dłonią w czoło, dając jej znać, jak głupio brzmi.

\- To nie my stoimy za tymi morderstwami, o czym wiesz, bo inaczej nie rozmawiałabyś ze mną  z tak marną obstawą.

Kiedy dziewczyna nadal milczała, Stiles zebrał myśli. Dziewczyna spod ściany musiała wiedzieć. Po drugiej stronie korytarza Stiles zauważył chłopaka, który od parunastu minut uparcie szukał czegoś w szafce, mimo że jej zawartość ograniczała się do zaledwie kilku książek.

\- Amatorzy. – powiedział cicho, nie przerywając zgadywania.

Spróbował przypomnieć sobie więcej z poniedziałkowych wydarzeń. Przy stoliku na stołówce siedziała też ta sama dziewczyna, która usłyszała fragment rozmowy o nawiedzonych artefaktach sprzed paru miesięcy oraz chłopak, który często ćwiczył z Isaac’iem w parze. Stiles próbował ukryć przerażenie, z jakim uświadomił sobie jak bardzo byli nieostrożni.

\- Danny wie? – zapytał w końcu.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi, ale pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Mamy jedną zasadę: jeśli sam nie zgadniesz, nikt ci nie powie. – wyjaśniła po chwili. – Nikt z nas nie chce się mieszać w wasze pokręcone sprawy, chcemy po prostu skończyć to liceum i nie zginąć.

Stiles kiwnął głową, puszczając jej ramię.

\- Więc jak, co z tym przyszłym tygodniem? – zapytała szybko, masując rękę.

\- Dlaczego uderzasz z tym akurat do mnie? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Leila wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, kto jest kim w tym waszym bałaganie, ale wydajesz się ogarniać wszystkich. – wyjaśniła. – Masz kontakt ze wszystkimi, których podejrzewamy, no i sam raczej nie jesteś wilkołakiem. Albo jesteś na tyle dobry, że nie stracisz nad sobą panowania i mnie nie rozszarpiesz.

Stiles musiał przyznać, że jej tok myślenia robił wrażenie. W bardzo niebezpieczny sposób.

\- Nie mogę ci nic obiecać, zagrożeniem w tym mieście nie są nastoletnie wilkołaki, a sadystyczny morderca, nad którego działaniami nie mam absolutnie żadnej kontroli. Ale jeśli twoje ciotki będą trzymały się blisko domu i nie oddalały samotnie, wszystko powinno być w porządku. Po prostu trzymaj je z dala od lasu i rezerwatu. I jeziora na północnej granicy. – dodał, gdy przypomniał sobie przypuszczenia Sophie o jego mieszkańcach.

Dziewczyna przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę.

\- Nie sądziłam, że ta rozmowa pójdzie tak łatwo.

Stiles spoważniał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

\- Jeśli nasza tajemnica wypłynie na wierzch, będę wiedział, kogo winić. – powiedział stalowym głosem. – A jeśli tak się stanie, to nie wilkołaków powinnaś się obawiać.

Zanim Leila zdążyła odpowiedzieć, nad ich głowami rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Stiles kiwnął jej krótko głową, wymijając ją i kierując się do klasy. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia paru osób, ale zwalczył pokusę odwrócenia się. Próbował przybrać spokojną minę, ale w środku cały się trząsł. Może grupa osób, która wiedziała, nie była pokaźna, ale Stiles nie oszukiwał się – wystarczy jedna dobrze dobrana plotka, żeby cała szkoła zwróciła się przeciwko nim. A to mogłoby skończyć bardzo źle.

Po powrocie do domu czuł jak w środku jego ciała burzy się energia. Szeryfa nie było, co nie stanowiło żadnej niespodzianki, więc Stiles przygotował obiad, przejrzał notatki, zrobił pranie, zjadł obiad, odkurzył salon i dopiero wtedy dał sobie spokój z udawaniem, że jest w stanie się uspokoić. Lekarstwa powinny już dawno zadziałać, więc postanowił znaleźć inny sposób. Jednak kiedy nawet przebieżka po okolicy nic nie zmieniła, wysłał wiadomość do Magdy, umawiając się z nią na nocny spacer. Jeśli błądzenie po lesie mu nie pomoże, już chyba nic mu nie pomoże.

Parę godzin później jego ojciec wrócił do domu, ale wyglądał na tak zmęczonego, że Stiles nie martwił się o bycie usłyszanym, gdy ruszał w stronę lasu. Na miejscu czekało na niego zaskoczenie – na małym parkingu zamiast Magdy stała Alice, z rękami założonymi na piersi i gradową miną.

\- Myślisz, że masz jakiekolwiek prawo obrażać się na parę dni, a potem wyciągać mnie z domu w środku nocy? – zapytała dziewczyna zamiast powitania, mocniej otulając się ciemnoczerwonym swetrem. – I jeszcze wciągać w to Magdę, zdrajcy ze wszystkich stron.

Stiles zamknął za sobą jeepa, zarzucając na ramiona plecak.

\- Zgodzę się z ostatnią częścią, Magda kandyduje do nagrody Brutusa. Poprzednia jednak mija się z prawdą.

Alice milczała przez chwilę, mrużąc ze złości oczy. Stiles zaczął obawiać się o swoje zdrowie, dziewczyna była coraz lepsza w dyskretnym rzucaniu uroków.

\- Też nie wiedziałeś, że tu będę. – stwierdziła w końcu, porzucając wrogą postawę. – Ale w takim razie co tu robisz?

\- Umówiłem się z Magdą na spacer. – odpowiedział Stiles, ruszając w stronę końca parkingu. – Idziesz?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł między drzewa. Zmiana była dostrzegalna zaledwie po paru krokach – las w tym miejscu rósł dość gęsto, więc światła miasta szybko zgasły i otoczyła go ciemności. Ucichł też dźwięk samochodów z pobliskiej autostrady. Jedyne, co słyszał, to szum wiatru w koronach drzew i nikłe szemranie strumyka, o który Stiles wiedział, że przepływa niedaleko. Oraz okropny hałas, który powodowała podążająca za nim Alice.

\- Próbujesz wystraszyć całą zwierzynę tego stanu? – zapytał, gdy dziewczyna się z nim zrównała.

\- Daj spokój, tu jest ciemno jak po użyciu peruwiańskiego proszek,  jak ty cokolwiek widzisz?

\- Wiem, gdzie jest ścieżka. – odpowiedział krótko chłopak, wyciągając z plecaka latarkę i wręczając ją dziewczynie.

\- Dzięki waszym nocnym spacerom? Po co wy na nie w ogóle chodzicie?

\- Żeby się dowiedzieć dokąd nocą tupta jeż.

\- I co, już wiecie? – zapytała ze szczerym zaciekawieniem dziewczyna.

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- To szkoda.

Stiles nie wytrzymał się i parsknął śmiechem, od razu czując się winny słabości. To nie on powinien przepraszać pierwszy!

\- Przepraszam za tamtą rozmowę. – powiedziała Alice, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Powinnam pomyśleć, że możesz to inaczej odebrać.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Też nie zachowałem się w porządku. Później dotarło do mnie, że wcale nie próbowałaś mnie wyrzucić z ekipy, ale jakoś tak...

\- Zraniona duma boli najbardziej. - zgadła dziewczyna. – Ale serio,  w ogóle nie pomyślałam, że mogę zabrzmieć jak... twoi dawni znajomi, o których nie chcesz rozmawiać? W ogóle, jacy znajomi, jacyś dziwni ludzie, którzy przypadkiem napatoczyli się w to samo miejsce na świecie. O kim ja w ogóle mówiłam..?

\- Ok, ok. – zaśmiał się Stiles. – Już ich nie nienawidzę, nie musisz ich zaraz skreślać z tej ziemi.

\- To znaczy, że mi wybaczysz?

Stiles przedłużył ciszę, tylko z tego powodu, że był czasami wredny, ale po chwili odpowiedział szczerze:

\- Tylko jeśli wybaczy mi przereagowanie.

\- Jeny, jak ja się cieszę, że się już nie kłócimy, Magda odmówiła rozmowy w której chociażby padło imię kogoś z serialu, nie miałam z kim przedyskutować odcinków i...

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że cenisz naszą przyjaźń ze względu na moje dobre cechy.

\- No to też, to też. Ale Stiles, co tam się działo!

Stiles uśmiechnął się, czując jak przynajmniej jeden z problemów ciążących mu na piersi znika. Przez te parę dni brakowało mu ciągłych rozmów z Alice, nawet na najgłupsze tematy.

\- Co ci napisała Magda, że zgodziłaś się tu przyjechać?

\- Że ma dla mnie potrójnie czekoladowe ciasteczka.

Musiała wyczuć pytające spojrzenie Stilesa, bo kontynuowała.

-Nie dociekam na temat takich szczegółów jak miejsce spotkania, gdy ktoś ofiaruje mi darmowe jedzenie. Zwłaszcza tak smaczne.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa. – zaśmiał się Stiles.

\- Jestem nie _ samowita _ , chciałeś powiedzieć. Co napisała tobie?

\- To ją zapytałem, czy ma dzisiaj czas, ona tylko wykorzystała okazję.

Rozmowa na chwilę ucichła, gdy przedzierali się przez niskie krzaki. Po paru minutach weszli na szeroką ścieżkę i w końcu mogli iść obok siebie.

\- Jak znalazłeś ten skrót? – zapytała Alice, próbując pozbyć się gałązek przyczepionych do swetra. – Raczej wątpię, żeby istniał na jakiejkolwiek mapie.

\- Nie ty jedna możesz mieć tajemne moce, moja to najwyraźniej umiejętność odnajdywania drogi w lesie.

\- Powinniśmy się zatem spodziewać spadającej gwiazdy i gromady martwych braci?

Stiles nie odpowiedział, zresztą nie wyglądało, jakby Alice spodziewała się jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ponieważ od razu odezwała się ponownie.

\- Ok, to co cię tak zdenerwowało, że musiałeś się doładować w lesie? Chyba nie nasza kłótnia?

Stiles westchnął, chwytając ją pod rękę i gasząc latarkę. Kiedy słabe protesty dziewczyny ucichły, streścił jej rozmowę z Leilę oraz jego przypuszczenie ile osób może znać ich już-nie-taki sekret. Alice spanikowała o wiele mniej, niż Stiles mógłby przypuszczać. Jak zauważyła dziewczyna, to było łatwe do przewidzenia, że wkrótce ktoś zacznie coś podejrzewać. Co prawda nie powstrzymała się od uszczypliwych uwag, że to oczywiście wataha, a nie oni, wydała sekret, ale Stiles mimo wszystko poczuł się lepiej. Alice zgodziła się z nim również, że posłuchanie intuicji było najmądrzejszym wyborem.  _ W świecie, gdzie nie możesz dłużej ufać rozumowi, intuicja staje się jedynym drogowskazem  _ mawiały jej starsze znajome. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę o tym, jak teraz powinni się zachować i jakie skutki może nieść ta zmiana, jednak w pewnym momencie Alice przyznała, że jest jej zimno i wolałaby wracać do domu. Stiles zaproponował, żeby wybrali krótszą, choć trochę trudniejszą ścieżkę, co jak się miało okazać, było błędem.

Zbliżali się powoli do parkingu, gdy Alice nagle się zatrzymała.

\- Słyszałeś to? – powiedziała głośnym szeptem, ze strachem w głosie.

Stiles stłumił śmiech. Alice zachowywał się jak typowa dziewczyna z miasta, podskakująca na każdy szelest.

\- To pewnie morderczy królik z Caerbannog. - odpowiedział tylko, wznawiając marsz.

Alice jednak zakryła latarkę dłonią, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

– Stiles, tu coś jest.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, chwytając ją za rękę i próbując zmusić do marszu. Do tej pory podczas nocnych spacerów z Magdą nie spotkali prawdziwego niebezpieczeństwa ( stadko gnomów, które przypadkiem obudzili, nie było zbyt zadowolone z ich wizyty, ale oprócz obrzuceniem ich kamieniami i mchem, nie zaszkodzili im w żaden sposób). Jednak Stiles nie był odporny na strach innych i przez niepokój Alice, sam też stawał się nerwowy. Gdy dotarli do niewielkiej polanki, zatrzymał się na chwilę, wsłuchując się w otaczających ich las. Szum wiatru nie był tak głośny, by zagłuszyć inne dźwięki i Stiles mógł usłyszeć bicie swojego serca i głośny oddech Alice. A także  _ coś _ skradające się na lewo od nich. Przełknął głośno ślinę, wyciągając z bocznej kieszeni plecaka mały woreczek.

\- Alice? – bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, że dziewczyna kiwa głową. – Biegnij.

Pociągnął ją za rękę, a kiedy poczuł, że złapała równowagę i sama zaczęła biec, puścił jej dłoń. Polanka nie była szeroka, po jej przekroczeniu podążyliby wąską ścieżką i przeskoczyli strumyk, dzięki czemu mogliby wybiec przez krzaki na drogę, paręset metrów poniżej parkingu. Jednak zanim zdążyli dobiec do linii drzew, wysoka sylwetka przecięła im nagle drogę. Stiles nie tracił nawet czasu na próby jej wyminięcia. Przewrócił się do tyłu, jedną ręką ciągnąc za sobą Alice, drugą rozsypując zawartość woreczka. Gdy upadali na plecy, przed ich oczami rozbłysło bladoniebieskie światło, sygnalizujące, że ktoś supernaturalny próbuje przekroczyć barierę.

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech, czując jak mocno bije mu serce. Gdzieś spod niego rozległ się stłumiony jęk, a chwilę potem wbity pod żebra łokieć zmusił go do przewrócenia się na bok.

\- Co to do cholery było? – zapytała Alice, rozmasowując żebra.

\- Nie słuchałaś, jak sensei uczył o poprawnym upadaniu? – zapytał Stiles, podnosząc się na nogi i wyciągając rękę w stronę dziewczyny.

\- Ja przynajmniej zapamiętałam, co mówił o  _ zachowaniu bezpiecznej odległości od drugiej osoby _ . – odpowiedziała sarkastycznie. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał na myśli takie sytuacje!

Zanim Stiles zdążył odpowiedzieć, wysoka postać znowu próbowała ich zaatakować, ponownie odbijając się od bariery. Oboje podskoczyli, gdy wokół nich rozbłysło światło.

\- Serio? Ja nie zdążyłam nawet poprawnie upaść, niby kiedy miałeś czas narysować krąg?

\- Nie rysowałem kręgu, rozrzuciłem proszek w locie. – wyjaśnił Stiles, przypatrując się równemu okręgowi. – Wydaje mi się, że to właściwość górskiego popiołu.

\- E, nie, raczej nie. – powiedziała Alice, przykucając, żeby też przyjrzeć się linii.

\- Kto rozrzucił ten popiół, ja czy ty? – zapytał Stiles z przekąsem.

\- Kto musiał nauczyć się właściwości jakiegoś tysiąca magicznych ziół? – zripostowała dziewczyna i Stiles, choć nadal nie przekonany, musiał przyznać, że to mocny argument.

Kiedy zmiennokształtny zaatakował po raz trzeci, Alice prawie wypadła za linię, tracąc równowagę, gdy bariera zalśniła błękitem. Stiles miał w końcu okazję przyjrzeć się napastnikowi, chociaż w nikłym świetle latarki i poblasku dopełniającego się księżyca nie zobaczył zbyt wiele. Postać była wysoka i szczupła, z ciemnymi włosami i długimi rękami. Oczy świeciły się na żółto, ale był to inny odcień niż ten u bet. W półmroku twarz była komicznie wykrzywiona, ale Stiles nie mógł określić, ile to po prostu gra cieni.

\- Co robimy? – przerwała jego rozważania Alice, także przypatrując się krążącej wokół nich sylwetce. – Zadzwonienie po pomoc nie brzmi na zły pomysł.

Trudno było się z nią nie zgodzić, zwłaszcza gdy zmiennokształtny ponownie spróbował sforsować barierę. Sam zaczął szukać w plecaku czegokolwiek, co mogłoby im się przydać.

\- Szlag by to. – zaklęła na głos dziewczyna, odsuwając telefon od ucha. – Nie ma zasięgu.

Nie przerywając wyciągania rzeczy z plecaka, Stiles podał jej swój telefon, ale dziewczyna tylko na niego zerknęła, po czym oddała go z powrotem.

\- Mam spróbować? – zapytał chłopak, spoglądając na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Po co? Jesteś zupełnie poza siecią.

Przejrzeli we dwoje rzeczy z plecaka Stilesa, ale niestety nie znaleźli niczego pomocnego. Stiles nosił ze sobą „podręczny pakiet antywilkołaczy”, jak to określiła Chloe, ale w większości były to rzeczy przydatne do samoobrony, nie ataku. Mogliby spróbować otumanić na chwilę napastnika, ale bez pewności jak szybko do siebie dojdzie, ryzyko było zbyt duże.

\- Nie wiem, może rozpalmy ogień, żeby dać znak, że tu jesteśmy? – zaproponowała słabo Alice, siadając po turecku na kurtce Stilesa.

\- Niby komu? Jesteśmy za głęboko lesie, nie będzie nas widać z drogi. – odparł chłopak, dosiadając się do niej.

Przez chwilę milczeli, wpatrując się w krążącego wokół nich napastnika. Bariera raz po raz rozbłyskała światłem i Stiles zaczynał godzić się z tym, że znowu zaatakowała go oszalała omega. Bez możliwości kontaktu musieli czekać, aż sama odejdzie, co mogło potrwać długie godziny. Podczas spacerów z Magdą las wydawał się przyjazny i pozwalał mu odzyskać energię. Teraz jednak na ścianie lasu lśniły oczy sów i kły napastnika, a powietrze zadrżało od jego ryku. Stiles miał nadzieję, że był to ryk desperacji, a nie wezwanie znajomych.

\- Kiedyś zrobiliśmy ognisko. – powiedział na głos, żeby przestać myśleć o ich beznadziejnej sytuacji.  – Prawie żadne z nas nie miało okazji jeździć na biwaki, chyba tylko Boyd miał jakiekolwiek doświadczenie w tym zakresie. A przynajmniej takie, którym  chciałaby się podzielić.

Zamilkł na chwilę, przypominając sobie biwak lata temu, kiedy wszystko wydawało się być idealne. Zapamiętał z niego obraz jego mamy, skąpanej w świetle. Stiles miał wrażenie, że jej cała sylwetka promienieje, gdy śmiała się i kręciła się z nim w kółko.

\- Oczywiście ja i Scott też mieliśmy nasze własne doświadczenie, byliśmy razem na obozie skautowskim. Astma Scotta była wtedy tak ciężka, że większość obozu przesiedzieliśmy wewnątrz chatki.  W każdym razie, ktoś, nawet nie pamiętam kto, rzucił pomysłem urządzenia ogniska. I wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy, zapalili się do tego pomysłu. Gra słowa wliczona w cenę usługi. Każdy przyniósł jakieś jedzenie, mieliśmy nawet pianki. Jackson załatwił piwo, co oczywiście było bez sensu, bo wilkołaki nie mogą się upić. Cóż, więcej dla mnie i Lydii. I dla Dereka. Mówi, że po prostu lubi smak piwa. Co ma chyba sens, jest tak gorzki jak jego codzienna mina.

\- Stiles, chyba odchodzisz od tematu. – powiedziała Alice, wpatrując się w niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Racja. – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że wtedy, podczas tego ogniska... Chyba po raz pierwszy rzeczywiście byliśmy watahą, bez podziału na bety Dereka i nas, Scotta, mnie, Jacksona i Lydię. Byliśmy po prostu razem i nie musieliśmy się starać, żeby to wyglądało naturalnie. Siedzieliśmy do późna, rozmawiając i opowiadając żarty. Jak w pieprzonych książkach dla skautów.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy to wspomnienie z miłego zmieniło się w bolesne. Alice musiała usłyszeć gorycz w jego głosie, bo szybko odpowiedziała:

\- Nie musisz mi tego opowiadać. Serio, nie powinnam wtedy drążyć tego tematu. Czasami nie wiem, kiedy przestać. – przyznała dziewczyna.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. Akurat tą cechę dzielili wspólnie, nie był aż takim hipokrytą, żeby się za to gniewać w nieskończoność.

\- Dla Daniela to musi wyglądać inaczej, wiesz? – powiedział zamiast tego. – Był w watasze o wiele dłużej, no i jest wilkołakiem.

\- Hmm... Nie chcę, żebyś to odebrał w zły sposób. Po prostu, Dan nie ma już watahy, do której mógłby wrócić. Ty masz. Jeśli kiedyś będziesz chciał.

\- Ok... – powiedział niepewnie Stiles. – Skąd w ogóle wziął się ten temat?

Alice przez chwilę milczała.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, sama nie wiem. Ostatnio panuje taka dziwna atmosfera, nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić...

\- Jakby nadciągała burza? – podpowiedział Stiles.

\- Dokładnie. Jakby te wszystkie mordy, zaginięcia, oszalałe łaki, jakby to był wstęp do czegoś większego.

Stiles pokiwał głową. Też miał wrażenie, że sytuacja tylko się pogorszy. Czasami, zwłaszcza gdy pojawiały się nowe tragiczne wiadomości, prawie czuł jakby w powietrzu miały pojawić się wyładowania.

\- No i tego doszła ta rozmowa z Noah. – dopowiedziała nagle Alice.

Stiles potrzebował paru sekund, żeby skojarzyć, o której rozmowie mówi, ale wtedy szybko połączył wszystkie kropki.

Jakiś czas temu podczas spotkania Noah podzielił się z nimi propozycją, którą otrzymał z biura karier. Najwyraźniej większość jego nauczycieli oraz dyrektor szkoły zachęcali go do wybrania bardziej ambitnej szkoły, zamiast jednego z lokalnych liceum. Biuro karier załatwiło mu rozmowę wstępną do jednej z bardziej prestiżowych placówek w rejonie, a z wizją pełnego stypendium, ta propozycja wydawała się bardzo kusząca. To sprawiało, że Noah był rozdarty – z jednej strony jako absolwent tego liceum miałby większe szanse na dobre studia, z drugiej, większość czasu spędzałby z dala od przyjaciół i Chloe.

\- Sophie dobrze zrobiła, podkreślając, że ma opcję wyboru. - przyznał Stiles, nawiązują do  tego, co powiedziała czarnoskóra dziewczyna. Zaraz po tym prasnął śmiechem i dodał z przekąsem.  – Wątpię, żeby Derek na to wpadł.

\- No tak, ale tu wracamy do tej różnicy między przyjaciółmi, a watahą. Myślisz, że alfa miałby coś przeciwko?

Stiles rozważył to pytanie w myślach.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie sprzeciwiłby się, gdyby któraś z bet chciała wyjechać z Beacon Hills. Ale nadal sądzę, że wolałby trzymać wszystkich blisko siebie. Rozłąki nie działają zbyt dobrze na wilkołaki.

Alice skinęła głową.

\- Dan ma podobne zdanie. Wspominał, że nawet jeśli ktoś decydował się na wyjazd na studia gdzieś dalej od domu, zwykle były to przynajmniej dwie osoby, żeby nie mieszkać samemu. Nie pamiętał też, żeby ktoś zdecydował się nie wrócić później, poza wyjątkami małżeństw. To, co Sophie powiedziała Noah o możliwości wyjazdu, lecz pozostaniu, wiesz,  _ z nami _ , nie było skierowane tylko do niego. Tak działa przyjaźń, nie musisz przebywać z nami cały czas, żeby być naszym przyjacielem.

Po jej słowach zapadła cisza. Stiles cieszył się, że to były powody dla których Alice zaczęła w ogóle ten temat, a nie na przykład próba wyrzucenia go z ekipy. Jednak gdy o tym myślał, z jakiegoś powodu przechodziły go zimne dreszcze.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł co robić, oprócz wgapiania się w naszego towarzyskiego wilkołaka?

\- To kojotołak, nie wilkołak. – poprawił ją chłopak.

\- Hm? Skąd wiesz?

\- Wilkołaki mają trochę inne oczy. – wyjaśnił chłopak, podążając wzrokiem za napastnikiem.

\- Umiesz rozpoznać kojotołaka po oczach? – zapytała Alice z wątpieniem w głosie. – W środku ciemnego lasu.

Stiles zmarszczył nagle brwi, odwracając się w jej kierunku.

\- Umm... Znasz to uczucie, kiedy coś wiesz, ale nie wiesz skąd?

Alice zaśmiała się cicho, nie odpowiadając. Stiles też się uśmiechnął pod nosem. Dwa lata temu nie wiedział o istnieniu żadnych łaków, teraz zgadywał jakie to łaki po kolorze oczu. Jeszcze parę lat i zostanie zaklinaczem zmiennokształtnych.

Nagle zapadłą ciszę przerwał głośny ryk, dobiegający gdzieś z lasu. Za nim podążyły kolejne, chociaż tym razem cichsze. Stiles poderwał się na nogi. W reakcji na ryk ich napastnik podjął bardziej intensywne próby przełamania kręgu, obnażając lśniące w ciemności kły.

\- Hmm, Stiles? – zapytała Alice, nadal siedząca na ziemi. – Masz może szałwię?

\- Szałwie? – zdziwił się chłopak, ponownie siadając, by sprawdzić  w zapasach. – Była w tych woreczkach, które mi dałaś?

Alice kiwnęła głową, odkładając na bok kilka rzeczy. Stiles podał jej szałwię i z zainteresowaniem patrzył, jak dziewczyna otwiera niektóre z woreczków i miesza ich zawartość.

\- Masz ogień? – zapytała, gdy skończyła przygotowania. Gdy chłopak zaprzeczył, westchnęła głośno, rozciągając palce. – Patrz i podziwiaj.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, jednak po chwili z końców jej palców zeskoczyły małe ogniki, zapalając mieszankę. Gdy w powietrze uniósł się dym, roztaczając dookoła mocny zapach, Alice poderwała dłoń, pozwalając, by zioła tliły się delikatnym żarem.

\- Poszło szybciej niż zwykle. – powiedziała dziewczyna, gdy Stiles zaczął bić brawo. – To powinno ukryć naszą obecność przed nowymi napastnikami. Nie zadziała na tego, który już wie o naszej obecności, ale pomoże z tymi, których właśnie słyszeliśmy.

Stiles kiwnął z uznaniem głową. To miało sens. Jeśli to sprzymierzeńcy kojotołaka, lepiej żeby nie odkryli ich obecności. Jeśli to jego przeciwnicy – niech się nim zajmą bez zwracania uwagi na ludzi.

Ryk ponownie rozdarł powietrze. Stiles i Alice przypatrywali się z zaciekawieniem kojotołakowi, który zaczął zachowywać się coraz bardziej nerwowo. Nie musieli długo czekać na rozwój akcji. Nie minął nawet kwadrans, gdy na polankę wbiegły cztery postaci, z dobrze widocznymi świecącymi się oczami. Stiles poderwał się na nogi, gdy zobaczył, kim są nieznajomi. Z bijącym sercem obserwował, jak kojotołak próbuje dostać się na drugi koniec polanki i jak Derek i jego bety otaczają go. Sama walka nie trwała długo, chociaż omega walczyła z niesamowitą siłą, jakby napędzało ją szaleństwo. Czwórka wilkołaków działała bardzo zgranie, trafnie przewidując, gdzie znajdzie się kolejna z osób. Ich napastnik od początku był na straconej pozycji i po chwili Derek przeorał jej gardło pazurami. Gdy ciało kojotołaka upadło na ziemię, bety powoli zaczęły tracić wilkołacze cechy. Derek jednak rozglądał się czujnie dookoła. W pewnym momencie zmrużył oczy i podszedł w kierunku ich kręgu. Stiles wstrzymał oddech, gdy alfa zatrzymał się przed linią i zdawał się wpatrywać wprost w niego.

\- Hej, Derek? Co robimy z ciałem? – zapytał Isaac, dzięki czemu Derek w końcu się odwrócił.

\- Nie będę go ciągła przez pół lasu. – dorzuciła Erica, próbując wyczyścić krew spod paznokci.

\- Zaniesiemy go do Stromej Skały. – zarządził Derek. – Potem się coś wymyśli.

Bety bez zbędnego marudzenia ruszyły w kierunku lasu, Boyd z przewieszonym przez ramię kojotołakiem. Derek jeszcze raz rzucił długie spojrzenie w ich kierunku, zanim podążył za nimi, szybko znikając wśród drzew.

Upłynęła chwila, zanim Alice zagarnęła tlącą się kupkę ziół, gasząc mały płomień. Stiles pochylając się przerwał krąg z górskiego popiołu, zbierając proszek z powrotem do woreczka.

\- To było... 

\- Przerażające. – zakończyła za niego Alice, rozglądając się czy nie zostały po nich jakieś ślady.  

\- Um, chciałem powiedzieć zarąbiste, ale pewnie też masz rację.

Alice trzepnęła go w ramię, podnosząc z ziemi kurtkę i plecak Stilesa.

\- Nie wiem, co jest  _ zarąbistego _ w mordzie.

\- Przecież sama widziałaś, że ta omega chciała nas zaatakować. Co innego mieli zrobić? – nie zgodził się z nią chłopak. – I wierz mi, to jak walczyli, każdy z osobna i razem jako wataha, to duży postęp.

Alice w końcu przyznała mu rację, ale do rozstania się na parkingu narzekała na to, że akurat dzisiaj musieli napotkać zdziczałego kojotołaka, ze wszystkich tych razy, kiedy Stiles szwędał się nocą po lesie.

Stiles żywił gorącą nadzieję, że udało mu się nie obudzić ojca, gdy wkradał się do pokoju. Zasypiał wciąż rozpamiętując minione zdarzenia, rozmowę z Leilą, wściekłość omegi, zgranie bet i czerwone oczy alfy, zdającego się doskonale wiedzieć, gdzie jest Stiles.


End file.
